


bf(f)

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Ystävykset Sehun ja Yixing päättävät ottaa osaa Soul Streetdance -kilpailuun, jotta hyung voisi voittaessaan matkata kotiin Changshaan. Kuitenkin selkäongelmista kärsivä Hun joutuu jättämään leikin kesken ennen kuin se ehtii kunnolla edes alkaa. Luojan kiitos ratkaisu löytyy paikallisen kuplateekuppilan (?) kanta-asiakkaasta, johon Sehun tutustuu. Jalkapalloa vapaa-ajallaan harrastava baarimikko Luhan paljastaa osaavansa tanssia, että olevansa kiinasta. Yhteistyö Yixingin kanssa alkaa, Sehunien hengaillessa mukana. Uusi tuttavuus ei ole Hunille pelkästään ystävä, hyung, vaan jotain enemmänkin.Se, miten Soul Streetdance -kisassa tulee käymään, jäänee ikuiseksi arvoitukseksi.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	1. Chapter 1

Blondi lippispäinen poika makasi pehmeällä, siististi pedatulla sängyllä ja tuijotti valkoiseen kattoon vääntäen kasvonsa tylyyn ilmeeseen.

”Hyung”, Oh Sehun, 19-vuotias nuorukainen, lausahti koruttomasti ja käänsi päätään Yixingin suuntaan, joka istui ruokapöydän ääressä survoen nuudeleita naamariinsa sellaisella vauhdilla, ettei blondi ollut uskoa silmiään. Miten nälkäinen mies saattoikaan olla syödessään tiheämpään tahtiin kuin muisti hengittää.

”Mitä?” Yixing kysyi pitäen katseensa ateriassaan. Sehun palautti katseensa kattoon, jonka maali oli lohjennut. Pieni halkeama erottui luonnonvalossa selvästi ja paljasti, ettei katto ollut alun perin valkoisen värinen.

”Mitä sä teet huomenna?” Yixing jähmettyi kuin patsaaksi, ja käänsi silmänsä Sehuniin kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa. ”Mitä sä haluat?”

Sehun nousi ylös ja demonstroi työn alla olevaa koreografiaa. Eräs kohta 45 sekunnin jälkeen aiheutti Sehunille vaikeuksia, ja hänen täytyisi oppia hallitsemaan kehonsa ensi viikkoon mennessä. Hän kävisi yhdessä koe-esiintymisessä, johon vaadittiin 110 prosenttista suoritusta. Ja tällä hetkellä Sehunin prosentit olivat 74:n kohdalla. Ei mitenkään hyvä tulos. Parantamisen varaa oli ja paljon.

”Hyung, sun täytyy auttaa mua, pliis”, Sehun vinkui ja katsoi vanhempaa ystäväänsä koiranpentuilmeellä. ”Pliis?” Yixing oli liian hyväsydäminen kieltäytyäkseen nuoremman pyynnöstä.

”Mulla on kolmen jälkeen aikaa”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi nuudeleittensa ahmimista. Sehun tirskahti ruskeatukkaisen miehen käytökselle.

”Tukehdut vielä”, hän naurahti huvittuneena ja istui takaisin alas sängylle.

Yixing keskittyi nuudelikeittonsa tuhoamiseen miettiessään, oliko huomisen tunnit kokeneemmalle ryhmälle vai sille, jonka kanssa tarvitsisi pitkät hermot. Viime aikoina stressaantunut luonnonkiharoin siunattu ruskeatukka poti koti-ikävää ja se heijastui hänen työhönsä ja kehoonsa. Monena iltana ennen nukkumaan menoa hän katseli netistä lentolippujen hintoja, milloin hän pääsisi helpoiten käymään perheensä luona. Tällä hetkellä hänellä ei ollut taloudellisesti varaa siihen, mutta hänen tähtäimessään oli erään hiphop-tapahtuman soolokisan voitto, josta voisi voittaa kolminkertaisen summan rahaa, mitä hänen keskimääräinen palkkansa oli. Yixing oli erittäin määrätietoinen treenatessaan, mutta koska hänen kroppansa alkoi väsyä stressin vuoksi, oli treenaaminen joskus helvetin hankalaa. Ruskeatukkainen halusi tehdä kaikkensa saadakseen tavata perheensä, vaikka se tarkoittaisi oman kehon uhraamista. Hän vain jatkoi treeniä ja sivuutti kipeän selkänsä. Joskus treenien jälkeen hän oli niin uupunut, että oli joutunut nukkumaan työpaikkansa pukuhuoneessa. Se oli Yixingin salaisuus eikä kukaan saisi tietää siitä.

”Hyung?” Sehun huhuili jälleen. Blondi nousi sängyltä ja käveli ruokapöydän ääreen istuen paikalle hyungiaan vastapäätä. Blondi heilutti kättään hänen silmiensä edessä ja sai viimein haluamansa huomion.

”Sori”, Yixing sanoi poissaolevana ja jatkoi syömistään. Hänen annoksessaan ei ollut enää kuin keittolientä.

”Mikä sua vaivaa?” Sehun kysyi huolestuneena unohtaen kohteliaisuudet. Yixing kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta nuorempi ignoorasi sen.”Olet ihan kummallinen.”

”Kyllä mä autan sua. Älä huoli”, Yixing hymyili hetkellisesti ja laski syömäpuikkonsa pöydälle. Hän kiitti ruuasta ja istui vähän aikaa paikoillaan miettien maailman turhimpia asioita.

”En mä puhunut siitä”, Sehun kivahti. ”Kerro mulle, mikä sua vaivaa.”

Yixing tuijotti nuorempaa ystäväänsä purren alahuultaan.

”Sehun-ah”, hän aloitti varovasti.

”Kerro.”

”Mä vain… nukun huonosti nykyään.” Ruskeatukkaisen äänessä oli häivähdys epävarmuutta.

”Miksi? Mistä se johtuu? Tästä syksystäkö?” Sehun hätäili, mutta rauhoittui nähdessään vanhemman ilmeen muuttuvan varmemmaksi.

”Tiedätkö sä siitä Soulin streetdancing -tapahtumasta?” Yixing kysyi ja seurasi, kuinka Sehun nyökkäsi pienesti. ”Mä aion osallistua siihen.”

”Yksinkö?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena ja kohotti asentoaan. Hän oli aina halunnut päästä kyseiseen tapahtumaan. Hän ei ollut pystynyt koulunsa vuoksi, mutta nyt hän oli valmistunut lukiosta ja vietti vapaata elämää miettien, mitä hän halusi elämällään tehdä. Koe-esiintymiset erilaisiin mainoksiin ja lehtiin olivat pitäneet hänet liikkeessä viimeiset kaksi vuotta, mutta hirveästi hänellä ei ollut ollut onnea matkassa. Yhteen mainokseen hän oli päässyt varalle, mutta häntä ei loppujen lopuksi oltu tarvittu koko projektissa.

”Niin”, Yixing vahvisti. ”Mulla olisi todella käyttöä niille rahoille.”

Sehun höristi korviaan, eikä meinannut uskoa, että hänen hyunginsa tanssisi rahasta. Niinkin epäegoisti kuin hän.

”Rahoille? Onko sulla taloudellisia ongelmia?” blondi säikähti. Yixingin teki mieli lyödä itseään. Hän ei olisi saanut möläyttää sitä. Sehun oli ihminen, jonka mieltä vaivasivat läheisimpiensä ongelmat, ja ruskeatukkainen tiesi sen varsin hyvin. Silti hän oli mennyt ja sanonut sen ääneen.

”Ei, mutta…” Yixing huokaisi ja mietti pitkään, pitäisikö hänen kertoa koko juttu, vaiko ei. Sehun kuitenkin muuttui kärsimättömäksi ja suorastaan vaati häntä kertomaan kaiken käyttäen taas epämuodollista puhetyyliä. Sillä ei ollut ruskeatukkaiselle niin paljon merkitystä, mutta hän halusi, että Sehun kasvaisi ja käyttäytyisi kunnioittavasti muita kohtaan, joten hän oli ottanut tavaksi muistuttaa hänen käytöksestään.

”Mun pitäisi päästä käymään kotona”, Yixing sanoi vakavana.

”Changshassa?” Sehun huudahti yllättyneenä.

”Niin.”

Sehunin puhelin pärähti soimaan säikäyttäen molemmat pöydän ääressä istuvat miehet. Sehun huokaisi tylsistyneesti huomatessaan äitinsä soittavan hänen peräänsä jo kolmatta kertaa tänä päivänä. Yixing kehotti häntä vastaamaan mutisematta, joten blondi lippispää näki parhaakseen päästää äiti huolesta. Sehun nousi ylös pöydältä ja haki sängyltä kuluneen reppunsa. Hän tiesi, että äiti soittaisi valmiista päivällisestä, joten oli parempi sanoa heipat hyungille ja suunnistaa kotiin syömään. Sehun kuunteli äitinsä moraalisaaranaa ja varoituksia kovasta tuulesta. Silmiään pyöritellen nuori kapinallinen katkaisi puhelun sanottuaan olevansa kotona kymmenen minuutin kuluttua. Yixingin asunto sijaitsi kolmen kilometrin päässä Sehunin kodista, ja pyöräilemällä matka taittui näppärästi Han-joen sivua pitkin.

”Hyung, nähdään huomenna!” Sehun sanoi ja hyvästeli ystävänsä, joka oli uppotunut takaisin omiin ajatuksiinsa.

”Kolmen jälkeen”, Sehun jatkoi. ”Mä soitan sulle.”

”Okei, moro”, Yixing murahti ja antoi ulko-oven paukahduksen lipua ohi korviensa. Mies istui pöydän ääressä liikkumattomana vielä viisi minuuttia.

* * *

23-vuotias kiinalaismies puhui puhelimessa tiukkaan äänensävyyn. Hän tappeli taas kerrostalon talonmiehen kanssa pattereiden kunnostuksesta. Vaaleatukkainen mies oli väsynyt jatkuvaan riitelyyn laiskan talkkarin kanssa, joka ei suostunut tulemaan katsomaan pattereita ”liian pitkän jonon” vuoksi. Luhan, vaalea nuori mies, joutui pitämään kotonaan paksuja vaatteita ja nukkumaan kylmässä asunnossa typerän talonmiehen takia.

Luhanin kämppis, Minseok, pyöritti jalkapalloa käsissään ja seurasi, miten kiinalaissyntyinen mies väänteli naamaansa koittaen saada selvää talonmiehen vaikeasta aksentista. Lopulta uupuneen näköinen mies luovutti ja ojensi puhelimen Minseokille, joka jatkoi tiukkaa keskustelua talkkarin kanssa.

Luhan hieroi ohimojaan ja mietti, miksi heidän piti olla niin huonotuurisia ja saada sellainen laiska paska talonmieheksi, joka ei saisi pattereita korjattua vielä moneen vuoteen. Ei olisi kaukana, että hän alkaisi etsiä uutta kämppää yliopiston lähistöltä. Minseok lopetti puhelun kireänä ja koitti rauhoittua vetämällä syvään henkeä.

”Älä vaan sano, että se suostui viimein tulemaan”, Luhan murahti ja nousi ylös vetäen reppunsa selkään.

Treenikamppeet oli vaihdettu takaisin muodikkaisiin kuteisiin ja kaksikko oli valmis astumaan julkiseen maailmaan. Minseok laski jalkapallon käsistään ja heitti sen huoneen seinustalla olevaan pallokoriin, missä oli palloja amerikkalaisesta jalkapallosta koripalloon. Futistreenit olivat loppuneet jo tunti sitten, ja muut pelikumppanit olivat lähteneet jo viisitoista minuuttia sitten, mutta puhelun vuoksi kaksikko oli jäänyt pukuhuoneeseen vitkuttelemaan.

”Onko sulla nälkä?” Minseok kysyi ja katsoi pahatuulista ystäväänsä.

”Vähän”, Luhan vastasi ja kuulosteli vointiaan. Nälän lisäksi hänellä oli hirveä väsy, vaikka liikunta olikin piristänyt häntä. Synkän oloinen, tuulinen syyssää sai vain miehen masentuneeksi. Eikä tilannetta auttanut yhtään se, että hänen täytyisi lähteä töihin neljän ja puolen tunnin kuluttua. Oli perjantai-ilta ja ihmiset halusivat taas tekosyyn vetää pää täyteen alkoholia.

”Haetaanko jotain matkan varrelta?” Minseok kysyi ja ilmoitti haluavansa jotain intialaista. Luhan lämpeni ajatukselle ja tunsi olonsa hitusen paremmaksi. Minseok ja ikätoverinsa Luhan kävelivät ulos liikuntahallista ja hengittävät raikasta ilmaa. Satoi hieman vettä, mutta se ei haitannut miehiä. Luhan oli suojannut vaaleat kutrinsa mustalla pipolla, Minseok taas tyytyi new eran cappiin. Molemmat unohtivat aina sateenvarjon kotiin vaikka tiesivät, että saattaisi alkaa sataa. Ilma oli mennyt kylmäksi ja joulu oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia; vilustumisen mahdollisuuskin kasvoi lämpötilan laskiessa joskus lähelle viittä astetta. Märkä ja tuuli eivät auttaneet tilannetta yhtään.

Luhan taisteli mielessään, pitäisikö hänen jättää huomiset treenit väliin. Lauantaisin pojat pelasivat jo päivällä, yhdentoista aikaan. Yleensä he pelasivat kolmesta neljään tai neljästä viiteen, riippuen joukkoetovereiden luentojen kestosta. Vaaleatukkainen pääsisi kuitenkin töistä vasta viiden aikaan aamulla ja hänellä olisi kuusi tuntia aikaa treeneihin. Siinä välissä pitäisi ehtiä nukkuakin kunnolla. Mies tuli siihen lopputulokseen, että hän tutkiskelisi oloaan töistään tullessaan.

Minseok ulvahti tuulenpuuskan heittäessä capin hänen päästään. Luhan huomasi tilanteen juuri ajoissa ja sai pelastettua kallisarvoisen lakin kastumiselta. Heidän kohdallaan oli juuri isohko rapakko, johon lakki oli vaarassa lentää. Minseok nauroi helpottuneena ja painoi lakin uudestaan ruskeanpunaisten hiuksensa suojaksi. Lakki oli lahja hänen siskoltaan, eikä sitä passannut liata. Se toisi huonoa onnea.

Kaverukset astuivat peräjälkeen sisään kolmioon, jota he vuokrasivat yhdessä läheltä yliopistoa. Minseokin oli kätevä kävellä kouluunsa, Luhanin oli helppo ajaa autolla töihin. Vaaleatukkaisen olisi matkan puolesta ollut helppo kulkea vaikka pyörällä, mutta öinen kulkeminen kaupungissa ei oikein innostanut häntä. Varsinkaan viikonloppuisin, joilloin humalaiset opiskelijat ja muutkin juhlijat olivat niin naamat, että he saattoivat kävellä vastaantulijoiden päälle ja alkaa haastaa riitaa tai oksennella kaduille. Sellainen inhotti Luhania. Hän itse ei enää juomisesta niin paljon piitannut, sillä hän oli tekemisissä alkoholin ja humalaisten ihmisten kanssa vähintään viisi päivää viikossa. Mutta hän kyllä piti baarimikon työstä. Se oli tietenkin raskasta, mutta oli siinä hyvätkin puolensa. Esimerkiksi yövuoroista sai paljon parempaa palkkaa. Rahalle oli aina käyttöä.

Minseok istahti keittiön pöydän ääreen ja alkoi availla take away -pakkauksia. Intialaisen ruoan tuoksu levisi keittiöön ja sai molempien mahat kurnimaan alta aikayksikön. Luhan etsi jääkaapista juomista ja laski pullon mineraalivettä keskelle pöytää. Hän haki lasit tiskikaapista ja ojensi harmaaseen huppariin sonnustautuneelle miehelle kolmen desin vihreänsävyisen lasin.

”Kiitti”, Minseok hymyili.

”Moneksiko menet töihin?” punaruskeatukkainen kysyi ja maistoi kanaa. Hän yllättyi annoksen makeasta mausta ja otti uuden puraisun heti perään.

”Kymmeneksi”, Luhan vastasi ja söi hitaammin kuin ystävänsä. Haukotus karkasi vaalean Miehen suusta, mikä huolestutti Minseokin.

”Oliko treenit liian rankat?” hän kysyi ja pysähtyi kuuntelemaan vastausta.

”Ei”, Luhan sanoi toisen haukotuksen keskeltä ja nappasi Minseokin annoksesta yhden kananpalan. ”Väsyttää vain ajatellakin, minkälainen ilta tänään tulee olemaan.”

* * *

Sehun heitti reppunsa huoneensa nukkaan ja kellahti kapealle sängylleen selaten sosiaalista mediaa puhelimellaan. Hänen ystävänsä olivat hakeneet yliopistoihin ja odottivat pääsykokeittensa tuloksia; Sehun oli ainut ystäväpiiristään, joka ei ollut tehnyt moista päätöstä ja yrittänyt pärjätä tanssimalla. Ei ollut onnistunut kovin helposti.

”Oh Sehun! Syömään!”

Sehun huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi vaivoin ylös sängystään. Hänen lihaksensa tuntuivat kipeiltä, hän oli treenannut liian kauan tänään. Jatkuva väärän liikkeen korjaaminen oli kostautunut. Pohkeita kivisti ja kävellä ei haluttanut. Nuorukainen päätti venytellä ennen nukkumaanmenoa, että hän jaksaisi treenata huomenna yhdessä Yixingin kanssa.

”Nyt heti!”

”Joo joo!” Sehun karjaisi ja lukitsi puhelimensa. Hän heitti sen sängylle odottamaan ja poistui huoneesta melkeinpä yhtä nopeaa kuin hän oli sinne saapunutkin. Pitkä blondi käveli keittiöön, missä hänen äitinsä kattoi pöytää. Sewoo, isoveli, istui isän kanssa jo pöydässä, valmiina käymään ruoan kimppuun, kunhan se pöytään ehtisi.

”Millainen päiväsi oli tänään?” Sehunin äiti, Jina, kysyi lempeällä äänellään – sävy oli aivan toista luokkaa kuin syömään käskiessään. Sehun koitti vältellä äitinsä pistävää katsetta, mutta joutui kuitenkin taipumaan vanhempansa tuijotuksen alla.

”Ihan jees”, nuorukainen vastasi vasten tahtoaan ja leikki metallisilla, ohuilla syömäpuikoilla odottaessaan ruoan laskemista pöytään.

”Mitä tarkoittaa ’ihan jees’?” Jina kysyi hämmentyneenä, ei tuosta pojasta ottanut selkoa.”Treenasin, en osannut, treenaan huomenna lisää”, Sehun huokaisi ja nappasi riisikipon tarjottimelta ennen kuin Jina ehti edes laskea sitä pöytään.”Mihin aikaan?” isä kysyi möreällä äänellä. Sehun katsahti isäänsä ja vastasi.

”Kolmen jälkeen.”

”Tarvitsetko kyytiä?” isä kysyi, mikä sai Sehunin hämmästymään. Yleensä hänen vanhemmillaan ei kiinnostanut, miten poika kulki ja missä, kunhan hän olisi kotona syömässä.

”Olen menossa siihen suuntaan iltapäivällä”, isä sanoi ja lupasi heittää pojan treenisalille. Sehun kieltäytyi tarjouksesta ja sanoi menevänsä pyörällä.

”Se antaa hyvää alkuverryttelyä.”

”Totta”, isä myönsi. ”Mitä sinä teet huomenna, Sewoo?”

Sehunin vuoden vanhempi veli käänsi katseensa ruoastaan isäänsä ja kohautti olkiaan.

”Ottaisit sinäkin mallia veljestäsi ja liikkuisit etkä vain pelaisi koko yötä ja päivää.”

Sehun huokaisi ylidramaattisesti. Taas se alkaisi. Sewoon hyungin ja isän välinen kinastelu ruokapöydässä. Sitä hän inhosi kaikkein eniten. Blondi poika päätti syödä ruokansa niin nopeasti kuin se suinkin olisi mahdollista, jotta hän välttyisi mahdolliselta riitatilanteelta. Kotona asuminen raastoi hermoja, mutta ei hänellä ollut rahaa muuttaa omilleen. Olihan hän niin nuorikin vielä.

* * *

Luhan sekoitti yön kolmattakymmenettä sex on the beachia taistellen jatkuvasti haukotuksia vastaan. Aina takahuoneesta jotain hakiessaan tai jotain sinne viedessään vaaleatukkainen nojasi baarin puoleiseen seinään ja hengitti syvään pidellen verestäviä silmiään kiinni hetken. Oli tuuria matkassa, ettei hän olisi nukahtanut siihen paikkaan.

Toissa-aamun huonosti nukutut unet kostautuivat ja päivän futistreenit olivat vieneet kaiken virran. Lisäksi kylmä kämppä ei lämmittänyt yhtään miehen mieltä, mikä teki hänen olostaan huonotuulisen. Asiakaspalveluammatissa huono päivä oli pakko unohtaa ja asiakkaille oli pakko hymyillä.

”Voitko tuoda jäitä tänne?” baarin puolelta huudettiin. Luhan säpsähti hereille ja laski kaljakorin alas lattialle. Hän huusi ripeästi häntä huutaneelle 21-vuotiaalle naiselle, jonka kanssa hän oli tänään vuorossa: ”Joo”, ja asteli astiavarastolle etsimään sankoa, jolla roudata jäitä jääpalakoneesta salin puolelle.

”Täällä on aika kiire”, Luhanin työkaveri, Eun Hyun, huusi ja sai liikettä Luhaniin.

”Joo, mä tulen ihan just”, Luhan mutisi puoliääneen ja kantoi sankollisen jäitä baaritiskille, jossa kävi aikamoinen kuhina. Luhan laski sankon sille kuuluvalle paikalle ja siirtyi ensimmäisen kärsimättömimmän asiakkaan eteen hymyillen leveästi.

”Mitäs sulle?” hän kysyi tekopirteästi ja tiesi huijaavansa itsensä lisäksi myös kaikkia muita.Asiakkaan tilausta valmistaessaan hän laski sekunteja, milloin hän pääsisi takaisin omaan kämppäänsä, että hän voisi vain kaatua sänkyyn ja nukahtaa. 10800 sekuntia jäljellä.Luhanin tilannetta ei auttanut yhtään ajatus siitä, että hänen täytyisi palata työpaikalleen heti seuraavana iltana. Hän vihasi tehdä viikonloppuvuoroja. Jos hän saisi nukkua kunnolla univelkansa pois, hän pitäisi työstään ja saisi myytyä paljon kaikenlaista.

Rytmikäs musiikki ei innostanut Luhania sinä iltana. Yleensä vaaleatukkainen oli aina messissä, mutta tänään yksikään solu ei jaksanut liikahtaa. Kaikenlaiset ajatukset pyörivät hänen mielessään ja jopa lopputilin ottaminen kuulosti erinomaiselta ratkaisulta hänen kinkkiseen pulmaansa.

Luhan säpsähti todellisuuteen Eun Hyunin älähtäessä tälle. Vaaleatukkainen kirosi lahjakkaasti äidinkielellään huomatessaan omenaliköörin tulvivan yli neljän sentin mittakupistaan. Mies jätti sotkun sikseen ja aloitti sekoittamaan välittömästi uutta drinkkiä, ehkäpä se tällä kertaa onnistuisi.

”Oppa…” Eun Hyun aloitti huolestuneena pahimman rysiksen hellittäessä. Kello oli vähän yli Kahden ja jotkin olivat jo lähteneet jatkoille. Silti baarissa riitti asiakkaita, vaikka muille jakaa.

”Hmm?” Luhan mutisi ja painoi kaljahanan painiketta antaen kultaisen juoman laskeutua puolen litran vetoisuudella varustettuun kuppiin.

”Pitäisikö sun lähteä kotiin?” mustatukkainen baarimikko kysyi vakavana. ”Ilmoitat vaikka, että olet sairas.”

”Ethän sä pärjää täällä yksin”, Luhan sanoi välittömästi ja kieltäytyi ehdottomasti lähtemästä kotiin ennen kuin hänen työvuoronsa päättyisi.

”Mutta sä et pysy edes hereillä”, Eun Hyun huokaisi. Luhan kieltäytyi kuuntelemasta nuoremman neuvoja ja otti seuraavalta asiakkaalta tilauksen. Kultainen juoma virtasi ja kirkkaammatkin aineet olivat hyvin suosittuja. Jokaisen pienemmänkin tauon aikana Luhan hoki itselleen tuttua mantraa: ”jaksaa vielä vähän aikaa, jaksaa vielä vähän aikaa.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sunnuntaiaamun valonsäteet tulvivat sisään Sehunin huoneen ikkunasta. Blondi poika raapi väsyneesti yön aikana sekaisin menneitä hiuksia ja matala ulvahdus karkasi hänen suustaan hänen haukotellessa melkein leukansa paikaltaan. Mustaan t-paitaan ja harmaisiin pyjamahousuihin pukeutunut nuorukainen nousi istuma-asentoon ja piti silmiään kiinni kiroten itsensä äänettömästi. Olisi pitänyt laittaa verhot kiinni edellisenä iltana. Viime yön myrsky oli raadellut pihapuita ja pudottanut lehtiä nurmelle, saaden ikkunasta avautuvan maiseman näyttämään karulta ja tylyltä.

Sehun avasi silmänsä ja katsahti seinällään olevaan kelloon. Yhdeksän – vasta niin vähän. Hän haukotteli uudemman kerran ja uskaltautui ulos sängystä. Blondi nuorukainen ei edes vaivautunut katsomaan peiliin, hän tiesi näyttävänsä hirveältä, joten ainoa suunta oli painua suihkuun.

”Hyung”, Sehun hakkasi pesuhuoneen ovea. Sewoo oli ilmeisesti jäänyt taas pitkälle istunnolle yläkerran vessaan, mikä aiheutti maknaessa turhautumista. ”Voitko kiirehtiä?”

”En”, Sewoo murahti oven takaa ja ähkäisi nautinnollisesti aiheuttaen Sehunille inhoa. Hän käveli nopeasti alakertaan ja huomasi olohuoneen olevan tyhjä. Isän autokin oli poissa. Keittiössä hääräilevä Jina tervehti poikaansa lempeästi ja tarjosi aamupalaa. Sehun laski kädessään olleen pyyhkeen tuolin selkänojalle ja istui ruokapöytään ilmoittavansa olevan nälkäinen.

”Mun täytyy mennä tänään treeneihin”, Sehun ilmoitti ja lapioi riisiä suuhunsa hirveällä vauhdilla. Hänen äitinsä näytti kauhistuneelta. Oli sunnuntai ja silloin kaikki olisivat kotona. Sehun huomasi äitinsä järkyttyneen ilmeen. Hän oli reagoinut sillä tavalla, niin kuin hän oli arvannutkin.

”Mä tulen päivälliselle takaisin, mä lupaan”, Sehun sanoi tiukasti eikä antanut vaihtoehtoja. Hän sanoi, miten Yixing oli lupautunut auttamaan hänen ongelmansa kanssa. Jina ei ollut oikein vakuuttunut.

”Hyung sanoi, että jos saan liikkeen kuntoon, mut valitaan varmasti”, Sehun mutisi ruoka suussa ja keskittyi kimchin taivaalliseen makuun. Jina huokaili hellan edessä ja koitti valmistella päivällisen raaka-aineita, mutta hän ei voinut keskittyä.

”Mutta onko sinun ihan pakko tänään…” Jina yritti, mutta Sehun pysyi tiukkana.

”Hänellä ei ole aikaa ensi viikolla”, hän sanoi päästäen suustaan pienen valkoisen valheen. Oikeasti hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista hajua Yixingin tulevasta aikataulusta tai suunnitelmista.

”Niin… no”, Jina huoahti. ”Kaipa sinun täytyy sitten mennä.”

”Tulen päivälliselle, lupaan – ei – vannon sen”, Sehun hymyili. Hän kuuli askeleita takaansa ja vilkaisi, miten Sewoo käveli keittiöön yöasussaan. Sehun pyöräytti silmiään ja käänsi katseen poispäin etovasta isoveljestään.

”Kiitos”, Sehun sanoi noustessaan pöydästä ja napaten pyyhkeensä mukaan ja paineli alakerran pesuhuoneeseen. Hän ei menisi yläkerran suihkuun enää koskaan, hän päätti mielessään.

* * *

Yixing makasi tanssisalin lattialla tuijottaen kattoon siristellen silmiään. Kirkkaat valot eivät tehneet hyvää silmille, mutta hän ei halunnut painaa niitä kiinnikään. Ei häntä väsyttänyt sillä tavalla, mutta mies tapasi uppoutua haaveisiinsa vähän väliä, mikä saattoi aiheuttaa miehen nukahtamisen. Ruskeatukkaisen päässä pyöri kaksi asiaa. Soul streetdance -tapahtuman pienryhmäkilpailun kuuden ja puolen miljoonan wonin palkinto ja Sehun.

Yixing huokaisi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Missä se poika oikein viipyi? Kello oli jo kaksikymmentä yli yhden ja hän oli odottanut viimeiset puoli tuntia blondia poikaa. Hän tuhlasi aikaansa odottamalla poikaa, mutta ei hänellä ollut muutakaan tekemistä. Muuten hän olisi ollut yksin kämpässään, selaten Korean airin nettisivuja ja miettien, raskisiko hän varata 350 000 wonin lentoa jouluksi kotiin. Jos hän varaisi lennon tammikuuksi, hinnaksi tulisi 270 000 wonia. Jos kesäksi, hän saisi lipun jopa kahdellasadalla tuhannella wonilla. Numerot pyörivät Yixingin päässä tehden hänen olostaan hyvin ahdistuneen.

Sehun rynnisti tuttuun tanssisaliin kantaen mukanaan kaksi kassia enemmän kuin yleensä. Yixing katsoi hengästynyttä nuorta, jonka kasvoilla oli tulistunut ilme.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti ja laski kassinsa alas lattialle. Hän istui lattialle ja otti kuluneen repun selästään. Hän kaivoi vesipullon esiin ja joi yhdeltä seisomalta yli kolmasosan juomasta. Hän tasasi hengitystään hetken ennen kuin pystyi jatkamaan lausettaan. ”Saanko mä tulla sun luokse?”

”Mitäh?” Yixing kysyi katsoen nuorempaa hämmentyneesti. ”Mitäh?”

”Mä lähdin kotoa”, Sehun sanoi ja veti päässään olleen pipon pois päästään. Hänellä oli niin kuuma vauhdikkaan pyöräilyn vuoksi. Lisäpainoa antaneet laukut saivat hänet rehkimään kovempaa.

”Sä lähdit kotoa?” Yixing kertasi ja naurahti pienesti. Hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut, että Sehun tekisi sen, vaikka hänen persoonallisuutensa oli mitä oli.

”Niin. Mä en halua mennä sinne enää”, blondi huokaisi ja rojahti makuulle salin lattialle.

”Mikset?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja pidätteli nauruaan, jotain huvittavaa hän löysi tilanteesta. Sehun mulkaisi vanhempaa ystäväänsä ja selitti, miten hän oli ottanut ensin isänsä kanssa yhteen ja lopuksi hän oli huutanut raivosta sanoen kaiken, mitä mieleensä oli putkahtanut mikä oli aiheuttanut pelkoa Sewoossa, vihaa isässä ja purskauttanut äitinsä itkuun. Sehun muisteli hieman häpeissään, miten hän oli juossut yläkertaan, pakannut tärkeimmät tavaransa kahteen kassiin, vetänyt repun selkään ja poistunut talosta paukauttaen ulko-oven lujasti kiinni. Naapurin ulkona olleet 13-kesäiset pojat olivat vain jääneet ihmettelemään, miten Sehun oli huutanut epäkunnioittavaan sävyyn isälleen ja painellut pyörällään kauas horisontin taakse.

”Sehun-ah… Sun täytyy silti mennä jossain vaiheessa kotiin. Et sä noin vain voi sieltä lähteä”, Yixing sanoi ja nousi ylös lattialta laittaen musiikin soimaan mp3-soittimestaan. Sehun huokaisi ja nousi istumaan näyttäen mietteliäältä. Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei hän voinut päästää tilannetta pahemmaksi kuin se jo oli. Mutta ei hän voinut mennä kotiinkaan. Hänen täytyisi tehdä selväksi, ettei häntä voinut enää määräillä niin kuin aikaisemmin. Sehun tiesi, että hänen oli parannettava käytöstään, jos hän meinasi pärjätä elämässä, mutta silti hän oli vielä nuori, vasta yhdeksäntoista. Kai hänkin sai vielä käyttäytyä kuin lapsi.

”Nouses nyt ylös siitä. Treenataan ensin ja katsotaan sitten, mitä tehdään”, Yixing naurahti ja veti nuoremman miehen ylös lattialta. Sehun sivuutti omat tunteensa ja muistikuvat hirvittävästä sanaharkasta ja keskittyi tuntemaan rytmin veressään. Musiikki otti vallan ja pian kaksikko oli kilpasilla leikkisästi toisiaan vastaan lämmitelläkseen lihaksensa ennen teknillistä treenaamista. Sehun oli edellisenä iltana tehnyt hieman tasapainoharjoituksia, joiden pitäisi auttaa kehonhallinnassa. Mutta se oli pitkä tie, ei yhden illan treenaaminen vielä mitään muuttanut. Tarvittiin pitkäjänteisyyttä ja jatkuvaa motivaatiota, että tuloksia näkyisi. Sehun tiesi, mitä hän teki väärin, mutta ei osannut vielä korjata sitä. Onneksi hänellä oli paras ystävä, joka uskalsi sanoa rehellisesti ja kaunistelematta, mitä hän teki väärin ja neuvoa rakentavasti, miten tilannetta voisi parantaa.

Sehun uppoutui taustalla soivaan englanninkieliseen kappaleeseen, joka soi radiossakin aina vähän väliä. Yixing pysähtyi hetkeksi ja seurasi, miten puhtaita ja persoonallisia Sehunin freestyle oli. Nuoremman sanat kaikuivat Yixingin pään sisällä: ”Mä olen aina halunnut päästä sinne. Hyung, ole niin kiltti.”

Ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja käveli peilin eteen napaten mp3-soittimen mukaansa ohittaessaan stereot. Yixing istui alas lattialle ja katsoi, miten sulavasti nuorukainen liikkui pitäen kasvoillaan keskittyneen ja nauttivan ilmeen. Vahva katsekontakti omaan peilikuvaan kieli halusta seurata omaa liikettä ja yhtäkkiä Yixing alkoi kaivata omia treeniaikojaan. Hän oli keskittynyt viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana lähinnä opettamiseen ja oman taidon ylläpitämiseen, ei niinkään sen kehittämiseen. Totta kai hän oli yrittänyt miettiä, miten hän voittaisi Soul Streetdance -tapahtuman soolokisan, mutta sopivaa musiikkia saatika sitten koreografiaa ei ollut tullut vastaan. Yixingillä oli omia ideoita, mutta mikään niistä ei tuntunut toimivan. Eikä aikaakaan olisi enää. Ilmoittautumiset alkoivat pian ja hänen täytyisi tietää, oliko vastuullista vetää yhdeksäntoistavuotias mukaan kisaan. Se oli rankka kokemus, vastassa oli niin kovaa porukkaa. Mutta kaksikko ei ollut huono, ei missään nimessä.

Yixingin epäröinti oli erittäin ymmärrettävää, hän oli osallistunut kisaan pari vuotta aikaisemmin, mutta hän ei ollut päässyt edes mukaan finaaleihin. Pienryhmä-sarja olisi parempi vaihtoehto kuin soolo; siten Yixing voisi esittää monipuolisemman ohjelman käyttääkseen hyväksi Sehunin taitoja ja ominaisuuksia.

Poika näytti treenaavan tasapainoaan ja ongelmakohtaansa sellaisella päättäväisyydellä, mikä sai Yixingin kallistumaan sille puolelle, että hänen täytyisi antaa mahdollisuus Sehunille. Vaikka he eivät pärjäisi kisassa, se antaisi ainakin unohtumattoman kokemuksen nuorelle pojalle, ehkä mahdollisuuksia päästä mainoksiin tai muuta vastaavaa. Mutta osallistuminen tarkoittaisi jatkuvaa treenaamista, lyhyitä yöunia ja jatkuvaa omistautumista. Hänen kohdallaan se tarkoittaisi myös oppituntien vähentämistä, mikä taas tarkoitti vähemmän tienestejä. Tilanne oli hyvin kinkkinen.

”Hyung!” Sehun karjaisi ja palautti vanhemman ystävänsä takaisin todellisuuteen. Yixing nosti katseensa mp3-soittimen pimentyneestä näytöstä salin keskellä seisovaan mieheen. ”Vaihda biisiä!”

”Oh, anteeksi”, Yixing älähti ja laittoi Sehunin kappaleen soimaan. Hän seurasi keskittyneesti nuoren jokaista liikettä, jännittynenä odotti, miten 45 sekunnin kohdalla oleva virhe lähestyi. Sehun Siirsi jalkaansa, käänsi päätään ja nosti vasemman kätensä ilmaan hypäten jälleen kerran myöhässä ja potkaisten väärällä tavalla aiheuttaen kompuroimista. Blondi pipopäinen istui lattialle turhautuneena ja heitti pipon päästään peiliin huutaenvihaisena itselleen.

”Pidetään viiden minuutin tauko”, Yixing sanoi ja nousi ylös hiljentäen musiikin voimakkuutta. Blondia poikaa lyhyempi ruskeatukkainen istui turhautuneen Sehunin viereen ja nojasi tähän hymyillen kannustavasti.

”Kyllä sä vielä sen opit”, hän sanoi ja ojensi vesipullon hengästyneelle Sehunille, jonka ilme oli happamampi kuin yleensä.

”En ehkä tarpeeksi ajoissa”, Sehun tuhahti ja joi vettään niin kuin olisi nääntymässä janoon. Yixing päätti kerrata oikeaa tekniikkaa niin kauan ilman musiikkia, kunnes se onnistuisi yhtä hyvin kuin edellisenä iltapäivänä. Sehun pomppasi ylös kolmen minuutin syvän hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja kääntyi katsomaan peilikuvaansa. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui päättäväiseksi, kulmat kurtistuivat hieman ja raajat alkoivat löytää oikeaa paikkaa.

Ruskeatukkainen nyökkäili ja mutisi demonstroidessaan liikkeen tekniikkaa, joka hyvin hitaassa tahdissa onnistui. Heti, kun Yixing alkoi laskemaan tahtia, Sehun alkoi kompuroida.

”Kyllä sä osaat sen. Osasithan äskenkin”, Yixing kannusti hymyillen eikä hyväksynyt Sehunin päänpudistuksia. Hän peruutti stereoille ja laittoi musiikin soimaan. Blondin ilmeitä seuraten hän aavisti, että Sehun tulisi onnistumaan tällä kertaa.

”Hwaiting!” Yixing karjaisi ja väänsi musiikin volyymia suuremmalle. Sali alkoi raikua rytmikkään musiikin tahtiin ja Sehun tirskahti pienesti liikkeensä lomasta. Yixing näki, miten nuorukainen alkoi rentoutua, mikä lämmitti miehen sydäntä. Hän laski soittimen stereoiden päälle ja siirtyi mukaan myötäilemään koreografiaa. Ei hän joka liikettä muistanut, mutta ainakin hän liikkui sinne päin Sehunin tukena.

”Ja yy, kaa, koo, nee, hyppää!” Yixing laski kovaan ääneen musiikin ylitse ja katsoi, miten Sehun laskeutui ja pysyi tasapainossa, jatkaen seuraavaan liikkeeseen täydellisessä ajoituksessa. Yixing liittyi mukaan loppuosaan hymyillen tyytyväisenä.

53:n sekunnin jälkeen valot pimenivät ja kaikkialle tuli ihan hiljaista. Sehun ja Yixing jatkoivat rytmikästä liikehdintää ja purskahtivat yhteiseen nauruun seuratessaan heijastuksiensa liikehdintää. Tanssisalissa oli hämärää, luonnonvalo pyrki päästä sisälle, mutta verhot suurten ikkunoiden edessä estivät sen. Yixing ja Sehun kävelivät huvittuneena avaamaan paksut verhot ja vitsailivat, oliko tanssikoulun omistajalla jäänyt sähkölasku maksamatta vai mikä oikosulku oli keskeyttänyt heidän treeninsä. Kaksikko ei paljoa hätkähtänyt, he näkivät ihan hyvin vielä jatkaa harjoittelemista. Yixing käveli valonkatkaisijalle ja koitti laittaa valot uudelleen päälle, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Onneksi aurinko paistoi vielä, ettei ollut ihan pimeää.

”Koko kaupunki on pimeänä, katso”, Sehun huoahti katsoessaan ulos tanssisalin ikkunasta. Yleensä kaikissa lähiliikkeiden valotauluissa oli kirkkaat ledit päällä, nyt kaikki oli pimeää. Yixing laittoi musiikin soimaan puhelimestaan ja laski sen lattialle, että painostava hiljaisuus laimentuisi edes hieman. Ruskeatukkainen käveli pitemmän miehen taakse ja katsoi kauas horisonttiin. Totta jokainen sana. Missään talossa ei ollut minkäänlaista valoa saatika ulkona. Ruskeatukkainen kuitenkin uskoi vakaasti, että sähköt palasivat takaisin yhtä nopeasti kuin ne olivat menneet poikkikin.

”Tule, meidän pitää treenata, jos mielit osallistua mun kanssa siihen streetdance-tapahtumaan”, Yixing sanoi ja laski kätensä pitemmän miehen olkapäälle. Sehun kääntyi järkyttyneenä ympäri eikä ollut uskoa korviaan.

”Ootko sä tosissasi, hyung?” hän sai vaivoin kysyttyä ja melkein alkoi änkyttääkin. Yixing nyökkäsi ja viittoi nuorempaa mukaansa tanssilattialle.

”Tule nyt, ennen kuin muutan mieleni”, hän naurahti ja ähkäisi säikähdyksestä Sehunin hypätessä innokkaasti tämän kaulaan ja halatessaan tätä huudahdellen kiitoksia ja ”teen parhaani” -lausahduksia miehen korvaan. Yixing nauroi nuoren innokkuudelle ja oli varma, että hän oli tehnyt oikean päätöksen ottaessaan Sehunin tuekseen kisaan. Seuraava tavoite oli treenata koreografiaa, katsoa, riittäisikö kantti ilmoittautua ja sen jälkeen käydä näyttämässä esitys tuomaristolle, jotka valitsisivat maaliskuun finaaleihin 20 parasta osallistujaa. Se olisi pitkä ja kivinen tie, mutta ruskeatukkainen halusi ottaa haasteen vastaan.

* * *

Luhan veti paksua hupparia päälleen ja kirosi itsekseen äidinkielellään. Hänen puhelimestaan oli loppunut akku, eikä laturista ollut mitään hyötyä, kun virta oli ollut poikki jo pari tuntia. Miksi helvetissä joku sähkönjakeluvika oli pysäyttänyt koko kaupungin. Minseok oli jäänyt jumiin metroon yhdessä monien muiden kulkijoiden kanssa ja lähettänyt viestin juuri hetkeä ennen kuin Luhanin puhelin oli pimentynyt. Lisäksi kämpän lämpötila oli laskenut monella asteella sähkön ollessa poikki jo viisi tuntia. Ulkona riehuva kova tuuli henkäili ikkunoiden välistä sisään, mikä sai Luhanin värisemään kylmästä. Hän oli lisäksi tullut juuri suihkusta, joten häntä paleli vielä enemmän. Hiukset olivat märät eikä kuivaajaakaan voinut käyttää. Töihinkin piti lähteä muutaman tunnin päästä eikä hän voinut laittaa hiuksiaan kuntoon ennen kuin ne olisivat täysin kuivat. Liekö hän pystyisi menemään töihin, sillä internetissä oli kerrottu vian korjaamiseen menevän aikaa, niin suuri vahinko oli tapahtunut. Mikään paikka ei voinut olla auki, kun mikään ei toiminut.

Vaaleatukkainen sytytti kolme uutta kynttilää ja veti syvään henkeä. Miten hän pystyi soittamaan pomolleen ja kysymään ohjeita, kun hänen puhelimensa oli sanonut sopimuksen irti. Ei kai ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin odottaa, että jotain tapahtuisi.

Luhan veti keittiön pöydän toisessa päässä olevan läppärin lähemmäs itseään ja nosti läpän ylös. Mies huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään akun varauksen olevan vielä yli 70 prosenttia. Tylsistynyt mies surffaili ympäri nettiä ja huomasi yhdellä sivulla olevan mainoksen, jossa kerrottiin tulevasta Soulin streetdance -tapahtumasta. Luhan oli kuullut, että tapahtuma oli suuri ja siellä oli paljon loistavia tanssijoita. Hänkin oli tanssinut paljon, tosin viime aikoina vähemmän. Hän sivutti mainoksen sen kummempia miettimättä ja sulki selaimen. Ehkä pasianssin pelaaminen tappaisi hieman aikaa. Korttipelin pelaaminenkaan ei tuntunut hyvältä. Nukkumaankaan ei voinut mennä, sillä huoli Minseokista oli suuri. Kaupungille ei vaikuttanut lähteä, kun kaikkialla oli pimeää.

Kello oli vähän jälkeen ilta kahdeksan ja hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä töihin puolentoista tunnin kuluttua, mutta ei hänen enää siitä kannattanut välittää. Mies päätti sulkea tietokoneen ja säästää akkua, jos Minseok tarvitsisi konetta johonkin myöhemmin. Viisitoista minuuttia Luhan koputteli sormiaan vuorotellen pöytään. Hän istui hämärässä kynttilänvalossa ja mietiskeli asioita. Ei mitään järkevää, kunhan tutkaili maailmaa ja omaa elämäänsä. Sitä, miksi hän oli tullut Souliin ja miksi hän oli päätynyt tekemään baarimikon töitä yökerhossa, kun hän oli tullut maahan toteuttamaan unelmiaan. Mutta toisaalta hänen elämänsä oli hyvin. Hänellä oli työ, katto pään päällä ja ystäviä, joista yhden kanssa hän sai asua ja viettää aikaa. Oikeastaan hän oli onnellinen, kun tarkemmin ajatteli. Ei siihen mitään julkista uraa tarvittu. Laulaa ja tanssia hän pystyi muutenkin.

Ulko-ovelta kuului avaimen rapinaa. Luhan kohotti ryhtiään ja hyökkäsi eteiseen kuullessaan Minseokin närkästyneen tervehdyksen.

”Oletko sä kunnossa?” Luhan hengähti ja veti ystävänsä tiukkaan halaukseen kummempia miettimättä. Hän oli pelännyt kuollakseen, että ihmiset pyörtyilisivät metroihin hapen puutteen vuoksi.

”Joo, mulla ei oo mitään hätää”, Minseok sanoi ja käveli väsyneenä olohuoneeseen hössöttävä Luhan perässään. Molemmat istuivat sohvalle ja Luhan odotti, kertoisiko Minseok, mitä oli tapahtunut ja miten hän pääsi pois metrosta.

”Mitä sä edes menet metroon tällaisella hetkellä?” Luhan kivahti huolesta jäykkänä. Minseok nojasi päätään selkänojaan ja painoi silmät kiinni.

”Asemalla oli ilmoitus, että metroliikenne toimii normaalisti generaattoreiden voimalla. Mä ajattelin, että ei kai muutaman minuutin matkalla voisi mitään sattua, mutta sitten pimeni. Onneksi mitään vahinkoa ei sattunut.”

”Ei helvetti tätä tilannetta”, Luhan sanoi asetellen märkiä hiuksiaan parempaan kuosiin. ”Vedentulokin alkaa reistailla.” Minseok huokaisi, hän ei saanut sanottua mitään. Ei vastaavaa tilannetta ollut sattunut hänen muistinsa mukaan koskaan aikaisemmin. Kaikki oli uutta ja outoa.

”No, eiköhän huomenna ole taas ihan normaalia”, hän sanoi mietiskellen ja kellahti kyljelleen sohvalle. Luhan laski kätensä Minseokin pohkeelle ja hieroi sitä molemmin käsin.

”Jouduitko kävelemään pitkän matkan?” hän kysyi.

”Ehkä jotain kolme kilsaa”, Minseok mutisi ja nukahti Luhanin rentouttavaan hierontaan. Metrosta ulos pääseminen oli varmasti hankalaa, kun turvareitti oli ahdas ja ihmisiä oli ympärillä helvetillinen lauma, joista suurin osa oli paniikissa. Tilanne oli varmasti niin absurdi, että paniikki hiipi jokaisen luihin ja ytimiin. Mutta tilanteessa ei ollut onneksi mitään vaarallista tai uhkaavaa. Se oli vain sähkönjakeluvika, jota kukaan ei osannut korjata nopeasti.


	4. Chapter 4

Seuraavat päivät menivät tiukasti treenatessa. Sehun ja Yixing lähinnä asuivat tanssisalissa. Sehun oli treenannut oman koe-esiintymistanssinsa ongelmakohdan melkein kokonaan pois, ja he olivat keskustelleet Yixingin kanssa, pitäisikö heidän ottaa liike mukaan kisaohjelmaan. Sehunille se ainakin kävisi. Yixing puolestaan oli lopettanut joka päivältä yhden aamutunneista, että hän voisi treenata itse. Sehun saapui tanssisaliin aina viiden jälkeen, jolloin he treenasivat kaksi tuntia, jonka jälkeen kaksikko poikkesi Myongdongissa, missäpä muuallakaan kuin, palleroteellä hyvän treenin päätteeksi ja verensokerin tasapainottamiseksi.

Sehun oli asunut kolme päivää Yixingin luona. Hän oli punkannut sohvalla ja lopulta hän oli joutunut palaamaan takaisin kotiin. Mutta hän oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi vanhemmilleen, että hän treenasi arvokasta kisaa varten, ja hän pystyi kyllä päättämään omista menoistaan ja pitämään huolta itsestään. Jos Sehunille poikisi töitä, hän muuttaisi heti omilleen. Hän ei kestänyt enää veljensä sikailuja, äidin jatkuvaa huolenpitoa ja isän kanssa tappelemista. Hän kaipasi täydellistä omaa rauhaa.

Blondi pipopää ähkäisi yllättäen ja painoi selkäänsä kädellään. Yixing pysähtyi kuin seinään ja hiljensi musiikkia välittömästi kädessään olevalla kaukosäätimellä.

”Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi hätäillen ja paineli Sehunin selkää koittaen etsiä syytä, mikä sai nuoren miehen ulvahtamaan. ”Sattuuko pahasti?”

”E-ei… Nukuin vain huonossa asennossa ja selkä oireilee”, Sehun mutisi ja koitti jatkaa tanssimista, mutta vihlova tunne selässä ei ottanut loppuakseen.

”Istu alas, hyvän tähden”, Yixing sanoi ja istutti hänet lattialle. Sehun hengitti syvään ja

painoi päänsä polviinsa. Hän peitti ilmeensä ja mutisi itselleen pahoja sanoja kehonsa yhteistyön vastustelun vuoksi.

”Ota tästä”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ojentaessaan vesipullon Sehunille. Blondi otti sen vastaan ja otti pienen kulauksen. Hän koitti venytellä, mutta hänen tanssinsa taisi olla tältä päivältä purkissa. Mies rojahti lattialle ja peitti kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Huultaan purren ja itkua pidätellen mies nieli kyyneleensä ja hengitteli syvään. Yixing kävi sammuttamassa musiikin ja antoi hiljaisuuden laskeutua huoneeseen.

Sehun nousi ylös lattialta seitsemän minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän pyyhki kostuneita silmiään paitansa helmaan ja käveli vähän aikaa.

”Jatketaan”, hän sanoi. Ruskeatukkainen nousi ylös ja alkoi pakata kamojaan.

”Ei todellakaan jatketa. Sä menet käymään lääkärissä ja katsotaan sitten, mitä tapahtuu”,Yixing sanoi ja veti mp3-soittimesta kaapelin irti. Hän sammutti stereot ja nosti Sehunin repun lattialta. Hän päätti kantaa reppua selässään ja viedä pipopään sairaalaan taksilla. Hän kävelyttäisi hänet vaikka lääkärin huoneeseen asti, jos tarve vaati. Jos selässä olisi jotain, olisi osallistuminen streetdance-tapahtumaan peruttu. Ilmoittautuminen ei ollut vielä päättynyt, joten kaikki suunnitelmien muutokset olivat mahdollisia.

”Voin jo paremmin”, Sehun sanoi niiskuttaessaan. Ruskeatukkainen pukkasi nuorempaa selästä aiheuttaen tämän ulvomisen ja uusien kyyneleiden karkaamisen tämän silmistä.

”Niinpä niin”, Yixing tuhahti ja kävelytti linkuttavan Sehunin ulos salista. Onneksi rakennuksessa oli hissi, ettei hänen tarvinnut laittaa poikaa kävelemään portaita. Se se vasta tuskaa olisi ollutkin.

Sehun käveli hitaasti hissistä ulos ja huomasi infotiskillä olevan punatukkaisen naisen kauhistuneen ilmeen.

”Soitatko taksin tuohon eteen?” Yixing pyysi. Nainen nyökkäsi nopeasti ja nosti puhelimen luurin korvalleen. Sehunin teki mieli itkeä. Hän oli pettänyt hyunginsa luottamuksen typerän selkäkivun takia.

”Anteeksi”, Sehun sanoi ja painautui vanhempaa miestä vasten itkien hiljaa tämän olkaa vasten. Yixing varoi rutistamasta hoikkaa nuorukaista liian kovaa ja hyssytteli.

”Ei sun tarvi pyytää anteeksi.”

”Tarviipas”, Sehun sanoi pienesti ja pyyhki silmiään hihaansa. Taksin tulo kesti pienen ikuisuuden, kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt.

* * *

Sehun känkkäsi ulos lääkärin vastaanotolta katsellen synkkänä kenkiensä kärkiä. Hän ei voinut edes kumartaa lääkärille, sillä hänen piti välttää rasittamasta selkäänsä. Nuorukainen käveli hitaasti käytävää pitkin sairaalan aulaan ja pysähtyi ison pylvään kohdalle hengittäen raskaasti. Hän oli vihainen itselleen ja pelkäsi kertoa lääkärin diagnoosin Yixingille. Sehun kaivoi puhelimen repun pikkutaskusta ja kirjoitti nopeasti tälle viestin, jossa luki, miten lääkäri oli kehottanut häntä tutkailemaan selkänsä tilaa muutaman päivän. Jos kipu ei helpottanut, niin hänen täytyi käydä tutkimuksessa uudelleen. Se tarkoitti sitä, että Sehunilta oli kielletty kaikki liikunta, mikä voisi hidastaa parantumista.

Kuitenkaan mistään noidannuolta vakavammasta ei ollut kyse, joten Sehun pystyi jatkamaan tanssimista streetdance-kisaa varten, mutta hänen oli unohdettava ylihuominen koe-esiintyminen erääseen kenkämainokseen. Esitys, jota Sehun oli treenannut hirvittävällä tahdilla ja ylittänyt itsensä korjatakseen tekniikallisen virheen niinkin lyhyessä ajassa. Kaikki työ oli valunut hukkaan ja se sai nuoren miehen veren kiehumaan tulisesti. Sehun lisäsi viestiin pyytävänsä Yixingiä hakemaan tanssikoulun edessä olevan pyörän hänen puolestaan. Hän ei saanut edes sykkeloida paikasta A paikkaan B, vaan hänen oli kuljettava taksilla, mikä oli hirvittävän kallista. Bussilla kulkeminen oli liian vaikeaa, sillä linja-autoon nouseminen kulutti selkää samalla tavalla kuin liikunta. Sehun ei voisi edes nukkua omassa huoneessaan ellei joku kantanut häntä sinne. Silti nuorukainen päätti hieman kapinoida ja kivuta portaat ylös huoneeseensa.

Musta taksi parkkasi Myeongdongin ostarin eteen. Sehun maksoi kalliista kyydistä ja kiitti kuskia poistuessaan autosta. Hän veti reppunsa selkään ja lähti seikkailemaan kohti Quickyä, jossa hän lohduttautui ajatuksella, että hänen ystävänsä mainokinjuuripallot piristäisivät häntä. Sehun känkkäsi kohti tuttua kahvilaa ja piteli kiinni selästään. Hänen täytyisi käydä lähimmässä apteekissa hakemassa lääkärin määräämää reseptisärkylääkettä, se auttaisi myös nukkumiseen.

Ulos juuri kahvilasta poistuva pariskunta jäi pitämään Sehunille ovea, ja tämä kiitti kohteliaasti kumartamalla vähän pidellen pokkaansa. Selkänsä suoristettuaan blondi pipopää irvisti katuvasti ja mietti, miksi kohteliaisuudesta rangaistiin niinkin julmalla tavalla. Mies katsoi puolityhjään kahvilaan ja ihmetteli, miksi liike oli melkein tyhjillään. Ilmeisesti kaikki olivat töissä tai koulussa. Tilaa oli vapaasti, joten Sehun etsi mukavimman näköisen pöydän katseellaan ja asettui siihen saatuaan tilauksensa maksettua ja mukaansa tiskillä olevalta mukavanoloiselta työntekijältä.

Sehun veti valkoisen puhelimensa esiin ja huomasi saaneensa vastauksen aikaisemmin lähetettyyn viestiin. Yixing lupautui hakemaan pyörän heti, kun saisi siihen avaimen. Sehun vastasi viestiin, että hän voisi hakea avaimen häneltä vaikka heti; hän voisi odottaa kahvilassa ruskeatukkaista. Ei hänellä muutakaan tekemistä ollut. Hän lukitsi puhelimen näytön ja laski luurin pöydälle, punaisen tarjottimen viereen. Syvä huokaus ja pieni kulaus jääkylmästä teestä. Sehun ihmetteli itsekin, miksi hän joi näinkin kylmällä ilmalla kylmää juomaa. Sentään hän oli pukeutunut lämpimästi, ettei hänen tarvinnut palella.

Sehunin katseen kiinnitti vaaleatukkainen mies, joka astui sisään liikkeeseen tervehtien tiskin takana seisovia työntekijöitä iloisesti hymyillen. Sehun tutkiskeli tutun oloisen miehen käytöstä, tuttavallista puhetyyliä. Mies näytti olevan hyvinkin läheinen pitempihiuksisen tytön kanssa. Ehkä työntekijä oli hänen tyttöystävänsä? Sehun harmitteli mielessään sitä, miten huonon paikan hän oli valinnut – hän ei pystynyt kuulemaan henkilöiden keskustelua. Salakuuntelu oli väärin, mutta minkäs blondi poika uteliaisuudelleen mahtoi.

Vaaleatukkainen vastaanotti tilauksensa ja siirtyi peräseinän läheisyydessä olevaa pöytään. Sehun seurasi, miten mies joi juomansa ennennäkemättömällä tahdilla ja alkoi nuokkua pöydässä nojaten käteensä. Idealamppu syttyi nuorukaisen pään yläpuolella vaaleatukkaisen miehen asetettua päänsä pöytää vasten. Se sama nukkuva mies! Sehun nosti pillin huulilleen ja alkoi miettiä, miten miesraukka oli päätynyt tuollaiseen tilanteeseen.

Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun Yixingin hahmo ilmestyi kahvilan ovelle. Ruskeatukkainen mies tervehti ensin henkilökuntaa ja siirtyi sitten Sehunin luokse kysyen ensimmäisenä, oliko hän kovinkin kipeä.

”Tässähän tämä”, Sehun tuhahti ja piti katseensa levollisesti nukkuvassa miehessä. Yixing käänsi katseensa peräpöytiin ja havaitsi Sehunin tuijotuksen kohteen. Ruskeatukkainen mutristi huuliaan sanomatta mitään ja muistutti Sehunia siitä, miksi oli tullut Quickyyn.

”Ai niin”, Sehun henkäisi ja kaivoi avaimensa esiin. Hän laski juomakupin pöydällä ja alkoi irrottaa molemmin käsin pyörän lukon avainta nipusta. Yixing verotti juomasta oman osuutensa ja hymyili tyytyväisenä juoman herkulliselle maulle.

”Hyung, osta oma”, Sehun tuhahti tylysti ja ojensi avaimen ruskeatukkaisen odottavaan käteen. Mies laittoi avaimen taskuunsa ja sanoi ajavansa pyörän seuraavana päivänä töistä lähtiessään Sehunin luokse. Samalla hän voisi käydä katsomassa, miten nuorempi pärjäsi.

”Täytyy lähteä kauppaan”, Yixing sanoi noustessaan pöydän äärestä. ”Tule joku päivä luokseni, niin syödään yhdessä.”

”Okei”, Sehun sanoi ja hyvästeli ystävänsä. Hän katsoi hyunginsa loittonevaa selkää ja toivoi, että hän olisi voinut olla hänen seuranaan pitempään. Sehun yritti soittaa parille läheisimmälle koulukaverille, mutta he eivät vastanneet. Ei edes hänen oma veljensä vastannut viestiin, missä Sehun kysyi kyytiä kotiin. Pipopää huokaisi ja joi juomastaan viimeiset pisarat haikeana. Pitäisikö hänen käydä hieman kävelemässä ostarilla? Häntä ei kyllä kiinnostanut shoppailu juuri sillä hetkellä pätkän vertaa. Ehkä oli vain parempi mennä kotiin.

Sehun nousi ylös paikaltaan, veti repun selkään ja katsoi seinällä olevaan isoon kelloon; puoli kolme. Mies kiitti palvelusta ja päätti jättää kumartamatta oman terveytensä tähden. Hän toivoi, että työntekijät ymmärsivät hänen känkytyksestään selän olevan huonossa jamassa. Sehun ehti kävellä kolme metriä poispäin liikkeestä, kun joku rynnisti hänen peräänsä.

”Hei! Tiputit tämän!”

Sehun pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän yllättyi nähdessään takanaan miehen, joka oli nukkunut hetki sitten pöydässä. Miehellä oli ruskeat, tuikkivat silmät ja valkoiset hampaat. Vaaleatukkainen tarjosi Sehunille pudottamaansa mp3-soitinta, ja Sehun otti sen vastaan hämillään.

”Kiitos”, Sehun hymyili ja oli kiittämässä miestä muodollisesti, mutta vaaleatukkainen esti tätä painamalla käden tämän olkapäälle ja pysäyttämällä liikkeen.

”Älä turhaan, näin, että selkääsi sattuu”, hän sanoi hymyillen ja laski kätensä alas. Sehun irvisti häkeltyneenä ja kiitti vielä kerran soittimestaan.”Oletko loukannut itsesi pahasti?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi uteliaana. Sehun katsoi miestä jännittyneenä ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen pinkaista karkuun vaiko vajota maan alle.Yleensä hän ei puhunut tuntemattomien ihmisten kanssa ja vältti kanssakäymistä tällaisissa tilanteissa.

”E-en”, Sehun mutisi ja laittoi soittimensa reppuunsa, ettei se tippuisi uudelleen. Vaaleatukkainen hymyili huolestuneesti ja mietti jotain. Sehun otti askeleen taaksepäin, mutta mies pysäytti hänet uudelleen.

”Mihin sä olet menossa? Mulla on auto tossa parkkipaikalla, mä voin heittää sut”, mies ehdotti varovasti ja tutkaili Sehunin jäykkää ilmettä.

”E-ei sun tarvi, mä pääsen bussillakin”, Sehun mutisi ja viittoi pysäkille päin, joka oli aivan ostarin sisäänkäynnin edessä. Liike aiheutti kipua alaselässä, mikä sai pipopään ähkäisemään viiltävän tuskan voimasta. Vaaleatukkainen tuki nuorukaista ja kyseli, tarvitsiko hän lääkäriä tai jotain.

”Mä juuri tulin lääkäristä kiitos vain”, Sehun tuhahti ja irvisti kivulle. ”Sitä paitsi mun täytyy käydä apteekissakin.”

Sehun peruutti miehen otteesta ja suoristi selkänsä. Syvään rauhallisesti hengittäen mies veti tuskan sisäänsä ja oli lähdössä, mutta vaaleatukkainen ei päästänyt häntä.

”Anna mä vien sut”, ruskeasilmäinen peurakasvo sanoi huolesta jäykkänä. ”En mä raaski jättää sua tänne känkkäämään.”

”Anteeksi, mutta eihän me edes tunneta”, Sehun tuhahti ja katsoi miestä eleettömästi. Vaaleatukkainen ojensi kätensä ja hymyili.”Luhan.”Sehun tarttui empivästi hymyilevän miehen käteen ja esitteli itsensä: ”Oh Sehun.”

”Hauska tavata. Kuinka vanha olet?” Luhaniksi esittäytynyt mies kysyi uteliaana.

”Yhdeksäntoista”, Sehun vastasi miettien, olisiko hänen pitänyt valehdella. Tosin mies vaikutti luotettavalta; olihan hän palauttanut 130 000 wonin soittimen hänelle.

”Selvä, olen sitten hyungisi”, Luhan hymyili. ”Olen 23.”

”Okei… hyung.”

Luhan viittoi autonsa suuntaan ja vakuutteli, että hän halusi vain auttaa. Hän kertoi, miten hän kerran pienenä oli loukannut jalkansa eikä kukaan ollut auttanut häntä. Pieni poika oli itkenyt epätoivoisena leikkikentällä ja joutunut lopulta hyppimään yhdellä jalalla kyyneleet silmissä kotiin aivan omin voimin. Sehunin sydäntä pisti kuunnellessa vanhemman tarinaa. Luhan otti Sehunia käsikynkästä ja talutti tämän sinisen autonsa kohdalle avaten matkustajan puolen oven. Vaaleatukkainen hölkkäsi nopeasti kuskin paikalle ja livahti sisään autoon.

Sehun istui autoon varautuneesti ja suunnitteli lyövänsä miestä jollakin kovalla esineellä, jos hänen repustaan sellainen löytyisi tarpeen tullen. Eihän hän voinut tietää, mitä mies aikoisi, joten varautunut Sehun loi tilaan jännittyneen ilmapiirin.

”Missä sä asut?” Luhan kysyi ja väänsi radiota isommalle saatuaan vastauksen miehenalulta. Sehun kertoi voivansa jäädä asuinalueen bussipysäkille, hän pääsisi siitä kävelemään kotiinsa.

”Käydään ensin siellä apteekissa”, Luhan muisti ja kääntyi liikennevaloista oikeaan ajaen ostoskeskuksen vastapäätä olevaan liiketaloon, missä oli apteekki, partureita ja kauneushoitola sekä pankki. Sehun poistui autosta sanoen pärjäävänsä yksin ja palaavansa pian takaisin. Luhan nyökkäsi ja katsahti kelloon. Sehun pukkasi auton oven kiinni ja käveli hitaasti sisään apteekkiin.

Hän käveli suoraan tyhjälle tiskille ja etsi repustaan reseptin, jonka lääkäri oli kirjoittanut. Keski-ikäinen silmälasipäinen farmaseutti hävisi takahuoneeseen ja palasi ikuisuudelta tuntuvan kolmen minuutin jälkeen valkoisen lääkepaketin kanssa tiskille.

Kaljuuntuva mies ojensi paketin Sehunille ja osoitti kassoja, jotka sijaitsivat toisessa päässä kohtalaisen suurta apteekkia.

Sehun liikkui hitaasti kassajonoon ja seurasi seinällä olevaa kelloa miettien, oliko Luhanilla kiire jonnekin. Hän vain tuhlasi hänen aikaansa jonottamalla typerään maksupaikkaan. Pankkikortin lukijasta otettuaan Sehun kiirehti – tai ainakin yritti – ulos liikkeestä ja etsi sinisen auton, jonka parkkivalot olivat päällä. Sehun bongasi etsimänsä ja siirtyi auton luokse etanavauhdilla.

”Anteeksi, kun kesti”, Sehun sanoi istuessaan matkustajan paikalle ja katsahti Luhaniin, joka piteli korvallaan mustaa puhelinta vihainen ilme kasvoillaan. Sehunia alkoi hieman epäilyttämään. Oliko hän sittenkin jonkun psykopaatin autossa?

”Mutta kun ne patterit ovat aivan kylmät!” Luhan kivahti puhelimeen sellaisella äänensävyllä, mikä melkein sai Sehunin puntin tutisemaan.

”Helvetti soikoon, siellä ei pysty asumaan, kun kaikki huoneet on alle viidentoista asteen eikä sinne voi laittaa sellaisia lisäpattereita, jotka saisivat huoneilman lämpenemään tarpeeksi!” Sehun katsoi sivusilmällä puhelimeen raivoavaa vaaleatukkaista miestä.

”– Mutta kun se talonmies ei tee asialle mitään!” Luhan huokaisi ja vilkaisi Sehuniin hymyillen väkinäisesti. ”Joten ottakaa tämä valitus ihan tosissani tai mä vaadin vuokrani takaisin!”

Luhan katkaisi puhelun ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Sehun tuijotti miestä silmäänsä räpäyttämättä eikä uskaltanut milliäkään liikkua.

”Sori”, Luhan pyysi anteeksi. ”Asunto-ongelmia…”

”Ah”, Sehun murahti ja nyökkäsi pienieleisesti. ”Vesipatteritko?”

”Sähkö”, Luhan vastasi ja painoi kaasua.

Vaivaantunut hiljaisuus laskeutui autoon. Radio soi taustalla, mutta molemmat pysyivät vaiti, eivätkä uskaltaneet rikkoa hiljaisuutta.

”Tota hyung…” Sehun aloitti varovasti selvittäen kurkkuaan. Luhan piti katseensa tiukasti tiessä ja punaisten valojen vaihtuessa päälle hän vilkaisi Sehuniin, joka oli sanomassa jotain.

”Miten mä voin hyvittää tän sulle?”

”Ei sun tarvi hyvittää mitenkään”, Luhan hymyili ja ryhmittyi vasemmalle.

”Mä näin sut kerran aikaisemminkin Quickyssä”, Sehun paljasti. ”Joten, jos tavataan taas, niin tarjoan sulle jotain.”

”Ai”, Luhan naurahti hieman nolona. ”Yleensä aina nukahdan sinne…”

”Miksi sä muuten nukut kovalla pöydällä?” Sehun kysyi puhtaan uteliaisuuden ottaessa vallan hänen käytöksessään. Luhan tirskahti pienesti ja punastui. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että joku saattaisi huomata hänet.

”Yleensä joko odotan ystävääni tai tulen futistreeneistä. Yötyö vie voimat ja nukkuminen on kivaa”, Luhan naurahti ja tunsi, miten tunnelma auton sisällä keveni hieman.

”Ai, pelaat futista”, Sehun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

”Silloin tällöin joo.”

”Siistiä”, pipopää sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili pienesti. ”Jätä mut tähän.”

Luhan ajoi auton tien sivuun ja seurasi, miten Sehun nousi autosta ja otti kaikki tavaransa mukaan. Vaaleatukkainen katsoi nuorukaiseen huolestuneesti ja kutsui tätä vielä nimeltä, ennen kuin päästi hänet jatkamaan elämäänsä.

”Sehun”, Luhan aloitti. Sehun käänsi katseensa auton ratin takana olevaan mieheen. ”Ole varovainen. Selkäsi vuoksi.”

”Joo, kiitos kyydistä”, Sehun hymyili ja sulki auton oven. Hän seurasi, miten sininen auto kaasutti pois näkyviltä ja antoi mahdollisuuden Sehunille hengittää kunnolla. Pian turvallinen olo tuli takaisin ja hän pystyi kävelemään takaisin kotiinsa näyttäen normaalilta eikä järkyttyneeltä, niin kuin hän oli varmasti koko automatkan ajan näyttänyt. Hän kiitti luojaa siitä, ettei Luhan pystynyt tutkimaan Sehunin eleitä ajon aikana. Luhan vaikutti oikein kivalta, mutta silti Sehun oli varautunut. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin noussut umpituntemattoman ihmisen kyytiin, mutta onneksi mitään kummempaa ei ollut tapahtunut. Hänen mielikuvituksensa kehittämät kidnappausskenaarionsa alkoivat vaikuttaa naurettavilta Sehunin kerratessa juuri tapahtunutta tilannetta mielessään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Jokin Luhanissa sai pipopäisen palauttamaan ajatukset kyseiseen mieshenkilöön.

Koko matkan kotiinsa linkuttaessa hän mietti, missä Luhan asui, mitä mies teki työkseen, kenen kanssa hän harrasti jalkapalloa ja missä päin hän asui. Sehunin uteliaisuus alkoi vaivata häntä itseäänkin, mutta silti hän halusi tietää lisää kyseisestä miehestä. Hän päätti alkaa käydä tiettyyn aikaan Quickyssä, jos hänellä kävisikin hyvä tuuri, ja että hän tapaisi vaaleatukkaisen uudelleen. Palleroteetä tarjoamalla hän voisi saada tilaisuuden tutustua häntä auttaneeseen mieheen paremmin.

Päättäväisesti Sehun käveli sisään kotiportistaan ja huomasi äitinsä katsovan keittiön ikkunasta.

”Mikset sä tullut pyörällä?” Jina huusi avoimesta ikkunasta.

”Mun selkä hajosi”, Sehun huusi kovaan ääneen ja oli varma, että ääni raikui koko kaupunginosan yllä. Jina kauhistui ja katsoi poikansa känkkäävän kohti ulko-oven edessä olevaa porrasta.

”Herran jumala!” nainen huudahti ja rynnisti ulos auttamaan nuorta miehenalkua.

”Miten sä pääsit kotiin, olisit soittanut, niin olisin hakenut.” Sehun kuunteli äitinsä tavanmukaista hössötystä tottuneesti.

”Tulin bussilla, ei mulla mitään hätää ole”, Sehun valehteli ja päätti olla kertomatta Luhanista kenellekään. Edes Yixingille. Eihän kyydin saaminen ollut edes mikään iso juttu.

* * *

Luhan käänsi kylkeään huokaisten syvään kuullessaan Minseokin huoneen oven avautuvan. Kello oli vasta vähän yli kahdeksan eikä vaaleatukkainen mies ollut nukkunut silmäystäkään töistään kotiin palaamisen jälkeen. Viiden aikaan kotiin selvittyään mies oli käynyt pikaisesti suihkussa ja painunut vällyjen väliin, kykenemättä kuitenkaan vajoamaan höyhensaarille. Luhanin mielen täytti aikaisemmin päivällä tapaamaansa linkuttava poika, joka oli saanut Luhanin sydämen särkymään.

Vaaleatukkainen ei ymmärtänyt, miksei hän saanut poikaa mielestään, vaikka hänellä ei ollut häneen mitään kytköksiä.

Luhan väsyi yrittämään unen saamista ja potki peittonsa pois päältään ja hyppäsi virkeänä sängystään. Hän käveli olohuoneeseen, missä Minseok keräsi koulutarvikkeitaan uutuutta hohtavaan laukkuunsa. Minseok nosti katseensa hölmistyneenä Luhaniin, joka raapi takaraivoaan virkeän näköisenä.

”Haluatko sä mennä mun puolesta yliopistolle?” Minseok kysyi leikillä ja haukotteli perään. Luhan naurahti keveästi ja poimi lattialta paperin, joka lensi Minseokin kirjan välistä hänen nostaessaaan opusta laukkuun. Vaaleatukkainen ojensi kahtia taitetun paperin miehelle ja käveli keittiöön. Jos hän söisi jotain pientä ja kokeilisi nukkua uudelleen sen jälkeen.

”Tuletko tänään treeneihin?” Minseok kysyi olohuoneesta ja kolisteli jotain peittäen alleen Luhanin mietiskelevän mutinan.

”En tiedä vielä”, Luhan vastasi ja kaatoi lasiin omenamehua. ”En ole nukkunut vielä yhtään.”

”Ai”, Minseok henkäisi ja veti laukun olalleen. Luhan siirtyi keittiön ovensuuhun ja seurasi, miten hänen kämppiksensä siirtyi eteiseen, nappasi paksun takin mukaan ja veti kengät jalkaan.

”Ilmoitan sulle sitten”, Luhan hymyili ja hyvästeli asunnosta poistuvan ystävänsä.

”Selvä juttu”, Minseok naurahti ja nosti kätensä ylös. ”Hei sitten.”

”Hauskaa koulupäivää”, Luhan naurahti ja katsoi, miten ovi painettiin kiinni.

Vaaleatukkainen laski tyhjentyneen lasin tiskipöydälle ja käveli takaisin huoneeseensa, josko nukkumatti saapuisi hänen luokseen tällä kertaa. Pimennysverhot eivät pitäneet kaikkia valonsäteitä poissa, mutta se ei haitannut Luhania. Hän oli yleensä hyvin taitava nukkumaan siellä täällä, oli sitten yö, päivä tai aikainen aamu.

* * *

Sehun käveli Yixingin perässä sisään Myeongdongin ostoskeskukseen. He etsivät yhdessä uusia kenkiä Yixingille. Sehun oli välttämättä halunnut tulla mukaan, hän ei olisi kestänyt olla kotona yhtään enempää. Hänen äitinsä hössöttäminen ja isoveljen lapsellinen sikailu saivat hänen pinnansa kiristymään erityisen tiukalle, mikä vaikutti Sehunin mielialaan negatiivisesti. Yixing oli käynyt tuomassa Sehunin pyörän tanssikoululta ja sen jälkeen he olivat tulleet Myeongdongiin bussilla. Sehunin liikkuminen oli vielä hidasta, mutta kipeää se ei käynyt. Lääkärin määräämät reseptilääkkeet olivat tehokkaita ja Sehunista tuntui, että hän voisi valloittaa vaikka koko maailman kivuttomassa tilassa.

Mustan lippiksen kanssa leikkiessään Sehun seurasi, miten Yixing käveli edestakaisin kenkähyllyillä, miettien, laskien ääneen, mutisten kiinaksi, oli kysyä jotain myyjältä, mutta kuitenkin vaiennut saman tien saatuaan liikkeessä olevan naismyyjän huomion.

”Koittaisit nyt päättää”, Sehun kivahti tuskallisesti ja pudotti samalla lippiksen kourastaan. Yixing mulkaisi nuorempaa vihaisesti ja muistutti banmalin käytöstä julkisella paikalla.

”Sori”, Sehun tuhahti ja pyysi anteeksi muodollisesti saaden Yixingin menettämään hermonsa salaa. Käytöksen pystyi ottamaan helposti henkilökohtaisena vittuiluna, mutta ei hän voinut alkaa röykyttää nuorempaa julkisella paikalla, muiden edessä. Sitä paitsi sellainen ei kuulunut ruskeatukkaisen käytökseen.

Sehun aisti ystävänsä mielialan muuttuneen, joten hän päätti keskittyä ja olla kunnolla. Tipahtaneen lippalakin nostaminen oli hankalaa, nuorukainen yritti kyykistyä varovasti, mutta pystyi vain kumartumaan vähän – ei häntä sattunut, mutta hän ei rohjennut rikkoa enempää itseään. Blondi nuori mies ei halunnut pyytää apua hyungiltakaan, joten hän yritti vielä kerran. Sehun luovutti ja potkaisi lippalakkiaan turhautuneena istuen vieressään olevalle sohvalle mutisten itsekseen. Lippalakki liukui lattiaa pitkin nuoren naismyyjän jalkoihin, mikä sai Sehunin lehahtamaan punaiseksi häpeästä. Punaiseen t-paitaan ja mustiin pillifarkkuihin sonnustautunut myyjä nosti Sehunin lippiksen käsiinsä, putsasi siitä lattiasta tarttuneen lian pois ja asteli Sehunin luokse ojentaen blondille miehenalulle tämän omaisuutta.

”Kiitos”, Sehun sanoi ja kumarsi pienellä liikkeellä. Myyjä liukui hymyillen Yixingin luokse ja alkoi kysellä tältä, minkälaista kenkää hän tarvitsi ja mihin tarkoitukseen. Sehun seurasi mielenkiintoisena, miten kiinalaisperäinen mies kuunteli naisen esitelmää eri kenkämalleista. Sehun tiesi, ettei Yixing ymmärtänyt kaikkea, mitä nainen sanoi, joten hän laittoi merkille osan hänen puheistaan, jos hyung sattuisi kysymään oliko häntä vedätetty kympillä vai miksi nainen puhui elefanteista ja tiikereistä.

Näytti siltä, että Yixing viimein sai valittua mieleisen kengän itselleen ja myyjä viittoi häntä kassalle. Sehun nousi vaivoin ylös pehmeältä sohvalta ja linkutti hitaasti ruskeatukkaista viitisen metriä perässä. Maksutoimitus suoriutui nopeasti ja pian kaksikko käveli ulos liikkeestä naismyyjän iloisten hyvästien saattamana. Sehun irvisti naisen ylipirteälle aegyolle tämän toivottaessa heidät tervetulleiksi liikkeeseen uudelleen.

”Tervetuloa uudelleen~” Sehun matki hiljaa naisen nasaaliääntä ja sai Yixingin repeämään huvittuneeseen nauruun. ”Hyung, onko sulla nälkä?” Yixing nyökkäsi ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän harvoin kävi Myeongdongin ostarin eteläsiivessä, joten hän oli hieman hukassa. Sehun bongasi edestään kiinalaisen ravintolan ja osoitti sitä huudahtaen iloisesti.

”Mennään tonne! Hyung~” Sehun tirskahti voimakkaan aegyon edelleen kuuluen äänessään.

”Mennään, mennään”, Yixing nauroi ja survoi uusien kenkiensä tummansinisen laatikon Sehunin selässä olevaan reppuun. Sehun riisui kuluneen repun selästään ja ojensi sen vanhemmalle. Sehun katseli samalla ympärilleen ja melkein tiputti reppunsa kädestään nähdessään ostarin keskiaukiolla olevien penkkien luona olevan lauman, joka näytti aivan yliopisto-opiskelijoilta. Sehun huomasi tutun vaaleatukkaisen miehen olevan myös mukana.

”Jestas”, Yixing huoahti napatessaan repun otteeseensa. ”Mitä sä näit?”

Sehun käänsi päänsä poispäin opiskelijoista ja Yixing puolestaan kohotti katseensa kohti opiskelijalaumaa, joka pulputti kovaan ääneen jalkapallosta. Sehun ei ehtinyt lähteä viemään vanhempaa ystäväänsä pois heidän silmistään ennen kuin Yixing älähti saaden Sehunin jähmettymään paikoilleen.

”Tunnetko heidät?” Sehun kysyi unohtaen puhua taas kunnioittavasti.

”En, mutta tiedän tämän vaalean tuossa vasemmalla”, Yixing sanoi ja lähti viimein kävelemään suuntaan, mihin Sehun kiskoi häntä, minkä heikolla voimallaan jaksoi. Selkää kivisti. Sehun puri huultaan miettiessään, miksi maailman piti olla niin pieni.

”Hän ei varmastikaan tunne mua; näin hänet yhdessä yökerhossa baaritiskin takana. Takana. En edessä.”

”Hyung oletko käynyt joskus muka klubeilla?” Sehun kysyi tirskahtaen pienesti, Yixing ei kuulunut niihin ihmisiin, jotka viettivät railakasta elämää tuhlaten rahojaan ja sekoittaen päänsä alkoholilla.

”On siitä jo aikaa…” Yixing murahti kuin halutessaan unohtaa moiset harrastuksensa ja astui sisään muina miehinä kiinalaiseen ravintolaan tervehtien henkilökuntaa äidinkielellään. Sehun känkkäsi sisään lyhyemmän miehen perässä ja istui ensimmäiseen vastaantulevaan pöytään.


	5. Chapter 5

Sade piiskasi kylmän ilman runtelemaa Soulia jo viidettä tuntia putkeen. Syksyllä harvemmin satoi näin kovasti, mutta tämä keskiviikkoiltapäivä oli erilainen. Puuskittainen tuuli sai ihmiset pysyttelemään poissa ulkoilmoista, kaikki kaupungin paikat olivat joko täynnä tai aivan tyhjillään, osassa liikkeistä ei käynyt asiakkaita ollenkaan, kun ihmiset eivät tarjenneet mennä ulos.

Toista oli Myeongdongin ostarilla. Kaikki liikkeet ja koko ostoskeskus oli nuorten valtaama. Sehun väisteli vastaan käveleviä shoppaushirmuja, jotka kantoivat tavaraa varmasti vähintään puolet omasta painostaan. Viimeinen alennusmyynti ennen joulusesonkia oli alkanut ja ihmiset näyttivät hamstraavan tavaraa kuin viimeistä päivää. Sehunkin oli yrittänyt löytää itselleen jotain, mutta ainoa asia, minkä hän oli saanut mukaansa, oli uusi avaimenperä kotiavaimiinsa. Koko kaupungin hienoin ostoskeskus avautui nuorukaisen edessä, eikä hän löytänyt mitään muuta kuin tuhannen wonin avaimenperän, joita olisi ollut varmasti ollut kotonakin, jos olisi hieman viitsinyt etsiä.

Sehun käveli hitaasti, mutta varmasti kohti ostarin parhainta paikkaa. Quickyn värikkään kyltin edessään nähdessään hän hymyili alitajuntaisesti ja vaihtoi askelluksen ripeämpään känkkäisyyn selästään viis veisaamatta. Sehunin lempikahvila kautta aikojen oli ihme kyllä ihmeen hiljainen. Blondi arveli, että liikkeestä oli lähtenyt juuri asiakkaita.

Mustaan lippikseen ja paksuun huppariin sonnustautunut pitkä hoikka nuori mies livahti sisään liikkeeseen ja katseli ympärilleen tarkemmin. Hänen kasvoillaan ollut leveä hymy muuttui vieläkin leveämmäksi hänen bongatessaan peräseinän läheisyydessä nukkuvan pipopäisen miehen, joka piteli oikeassa kädessään tiukasti puoliksi juotua palleroteetä.

Sehun käveli pöydän luokse haettuaan ensin itselleen juotavaa tiskiltä. Sehun katsoi vaaleatukkaisen miehen kevyttä tuhinaa. Luhan, se oli hänen nimensä. Sehun päätti istua pöydän ääreen ja selvitti kurkkuaan kovaäänisesti. Luhan jatkoi kevyttä tuhinaa viis välittämättä lippispäisen herätysyrityksistä ja liikahti mukavampaan asentoon. Kättään tyynynä pitävä Luhan veti piponsa pois vapaalla kädellään ja paljasti sekavan kampauksensa.

Sehun koetti pidellä naurua nähdessään vanhemman laittamattomat hiukset, mutta epäonnistui suunnitelmassaan täysin. Heleästi pari kertaa naurahtaen blondi poika tökkäsi sormella nukkuvaa miestä käteen.

”Hyung?”

Ei minkäänlaista reaktiota. Vain mukavan asennon hakemista uudelleen. Luhan veti syvään henkeä ja puristi tiukemmin juomaansa, josta jäät olivat sulaneet jo hyvä tovi sitten. Sehun loihti kasvoilleen pirullisen ilmeen. Hän otti haasteen vastaan ja päätti herättää kerran elämässään aikaisemmin nähneen miehen keinolla millä hyvänsä. Lippispäinen tönäisi miestä uudelleen, tällä kertaa hieman voimakkaammin. ”Hyung?”

Ei mitään.

Sehun tönäisi vähän kengänkärjellään Luhanin tennaria ja kutsui tätä nimellä.

”Luhan?”

”Mmm”, Luhan mutisi ja lisäsi pari tutun kuuloista sanaa perään. Sehun ei millään ymmärtänyt, mutta jotenkin sanat kuulostivat tutuilta.

”Hyung?” Sehun kysyi hieman kovemmalla äänellä, mutta ei saanut miestä hereille.

Blondi nuorukainen nojasi turhautuneesti huokaisten tuoliinsa ja joi rauhassa ostamaansa juomaa. Tee maistui tänään oikein taivaalliselle, Sehun melkein halusi lisää, vaikka ensimmäinen kuppi oli vielä puoliksi täynnä. Sehun katseli hyväntuulisesti rauhassa nukkuvaa vanhempaa miestä, jonka hiukset levisivät pöydälle. Blondi jäykistyi kuullessaan lisää sanoja miehen suusta, mutta nyt hän pystyi erottamaan kielen paremmin.

”Älä vain sano, että…” Sehun ajatteli mielessään ja rekisteröi vaaleatukkaisen suusta karkaavat mielipuoliset lausahdukset mandariinikiinaksi. Kylmät väreet nousivat Sehun selkäpiitä pitkin tämän tajutessa, että Luhan oli kotoisin samasta maasta kuin Yixingkin. Tuskin nyt sentään samasta kaupungista kuitenkaan. Kiina oli niin iso maa, että sen täytyisi olla jo melkoinen yhteensattuma. Lottovoittokin olisi ollut todennäköisempi vaihtoehto, eikö vain?

Sehunin kiinan kielen tietämys ei riittänyt ymmärtämään, mitä Luhan suustaan päästi, mutta selvästi se mandariinia oli. Yixing oli puhunut äitinsä kanssa puhelimessa aivan samanlaista molotusta. Blondi lippispäinen kuvitteli lauseiden tarkoittavan jotain tyyliin ”anna mun nukkua vielä viisi minuuttia” tai ”älä häiritse”. Kuitenkin nuoren miehen mielikuvitus alkoi taas rullata ja hän sai muodostettua lauseista päässään hyvinkin uhkaavia fraaseja, kuten ”jos et anna mun nukkua, tapan sut” tai ”painu helvettiin.” Olisihan se aivan absurdia, Sehunkin ajatteli itsensä katsovan aivan liikaa televisiota, mistä nämä hulluudet häneen tarttuivat.

Luhan tuntui painuvan vielä syvempään uneen. Pieni torkkuminen ja keveä, tuhiseva hengitys oli muuttunut raskaiksi, syviksi hengenvedoiksi ja puheet hänen suustaan alkoivat virrata kuin vuolas vesi. Sehunin oli pakko ravistella mies hereille, vaikka tämä olisi hänen puolestaan saanut nukkua niin kauan, kuin hän olisi halunnut. Mutta kuitenkin vaaleatukkainen oli valinnut nukkumapaikakseen julkisen paikan, missä kävi muitakin maksavia asiakkaita. Vanhoilliskulttuurillisen näkemyksen omaavat korealaiset eivät varmaankaan halunneet nauttia juomistaan tai pikkusuolaisistaan mandariinikiinan kielisten absurdien lauseiden ja huudahdusten kera.

Luhan säpsähti hereille Sehunin ravistelun alla. Vaaleatukkainen mies avasi silmänsä ja nousi ylös pöydältä napaten piponsa käteensä hirvittävällä vauhdilla. Vanhempi osapuoli tuijotti edessään istuvaa nuorta blondia silmät järkytyksestä lautasen kokoisina.

”Hyung?” Sehun aloitti varovasti. Luhan naurahti epävarmana ja siisti hiuksiaan, vaikkei nähnyt, missä kunnossa hänen kuontalonsa oikein oli. ”Mun oli pakko herättää sut, kun aloit langettaa jotain kirousta meidän päälle.”

Luhan hörähti nolona ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Miten tyhmä hän saattoi olla, että meni puhumaan unissaan keskellä ravitsemusliikettä. Jonkun oli täytynyt töniä häntä aktivoivakseen kyseisen toiminnon hänen kehossaan. Väri valahti pois Luhanin kasvoilta hänen tajutessaan, että hänen edessään ei ollut hänen paras ystävänsä Minseok vaan nuori poika, jota hän oli kuskannut apteekkiin ja kotiinsa paria päivää aikaisemmin.

”Muistatko sä mua vielä?” Sehun kysyi seuratessaan vanhemman ilmeettömiä kasvoja. Väri palasi pikku hiljaa takaisin hänen naamalleen ja sai eloa tähän. Luhan nyökkäisi pienesti ja pyysi anteeksi käytöstään.

”Oletko sä ollut siinä kauankin?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi ja veti pipon päähänsä niin kuin se alunperin oli ollutkin. Sehun nyökkäsi ja joi kulauksen teestään joka oli melkein kokonaan juotu.

”Jotain ehkä vartin”, hän vastasi ja varmisti selkänä takana olevasta kellosta. Hän oli astunut sisään liikkeeseen yhden jälkeen ja kello oli vähän yli puoli kaksi.

Luhan katsoi hetkeksi poispäin, mutta palautti uteliaat silmänsä nuorempaan. Totta puhuen vanhemman mieli oli ollut parin päivän ajan useamman osan päivästä Sehunissa.

”Haluatko sä jotain? Mähän lupasin tarjota, jos satutaan törmäämään”, Sehun kysyi hymyillen ja nosti Luhanin edessä olevan puoliksi juodun teen ylös silmiensä eteen. Sulaneet jäät olivat laimentaneet teen pahanmakuiseksi.

”Ei sun tarvi”, Luhan hymyili, mutta Sehun vaati ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli hitaasti tiskille ja tilasi kaksi uutta samanlaista juomaa, jonka Luhan oli itselleen valinnut. Oikeasti kyseinen originaali oli Sehunin ikisuosikki, mutta blondi oli joutunut sivuraiteille kokeillessaan vaihtelun vuoksi jotain uutta hedelmäistä makua.

Luhan seurasi peräpöydästä, miten nuorempi liikkui pariin päivään sitten verrattuna nopeammin, eikä linkuttanut enää niin pahasti. Ilmeisesti apteekin reseptilääkkeet olivat tehneet tehtävänsä. Luhan katsoi tarjottimen kanssa pöytään kävelevää miestä hymyillen ja virkeämpänä kuin koskaan. Hän otti tarjottimen vastaan Sehunin astuessa pöydän viereen puhuen jotain lompakostaan.

”Kiitos”, Luhan kiitti ja otti tarjottimelta jäillä varustetun, ihanan kylmän teen, jossa oli juuri sopivasti mainiokinjuuripalleroita. Quickyn palleroteet olivat totisesti koko kaupungin parhaat.

”Olitko treeneissä, hyung?” Sehun kysyi hymyillen istuessaan alas pöydän ääreen, paikalle, jossa hän oli omaksunut omakseen viimeisen vartin aikana.

”Joo”, Luhan sanoi ja osoitti kassiaan lattialla vieressään.

”Tällä ilmalla?!” Sehun kysyi kauhistuneena. Luhan pudisti päätään virnistellen.

”Minseokin koulukaveri, yksi Jake, ylipuhui sisähallin vahtimestarin päästämään meidät sisään.”

Sehun naurahti kuvitellessaan tilanteen. ”Mitäs sä olet puuhannut?”

”Yritin kierrellä vähän kauppoja, mutta eihän sieltä mitään löytynyt”, Sehun murahti kuitenkin hymyillen leveästi virnistyksen perään.

”Mitä olisit halunnut?” Luhan kysyi kiinnostuneena. Sehun mietti hetken. Hyvä kysymys. Hän oli vain kierrellyt liikkeestä toiseen etsien jotain, mitä ostaa. Mutta koska Luhan kysyi, oli hänen keksittävä jotain.

”Uudet kengät olisivat ihan jees”, hän sanoi ja toivoi, ettei Luhan huomaisi hänen jalassaan killuvaa kaikista uusimpaa kenkäparia. ”Tai takki.” Sehun katsahti päällään olevaa hupparia. Oli hänellä kaikenlaista roipetta siellä täällä, mutta hänestä silti tuntui, ettei hänellä ollut mitään päällepantavaa. Kai se oli ihan yleinen ongelma.

”Munkin täytyisi käydä katselemassa uutta takkia…” Luhan mietiskeli. Sehun hymyili.

”Oletko kiinnostunut muodista?” Luhan nosti sormen leualleen ja mutisi ääneen miettiessään. ”Kyllä niinkin voisi sanoa. Töissä täytyy vähän miettiä, miltä näyttää ja vaatteet ovat ihan mielenkiintoinen juttu.

”Missä sä olet töissä?” Sehun kysyi uteliaisuuden vallatessa jälleen hänen mielensä. Hän paloi halusta tietää, oliko Yixing todella nähnyt vaaleatukkaisen ollessaan viihteellä vai oliko tämä sekoittanut hänet johonkin muuhun.

”Sinchongdongissa on eräs yökerho, missä käy paljon yliopisto-opiskelijoita, sieltä mä hankin elantoni”, Luhan sanoi hieman häpeissään ammatistaan.

”Tykkäätkö sä juoda?” Sehun kysyi heti perään. Hänen teki mieli läpsäyttää itseään jatkuvasta utelusta, mutta ei hän luonnolleen mahtanut.

”Riippuu seurasta”, Luhan sanoi vakavana. ”Yleensä en edes juo kuin korkeintaan pari kaljaa, jos sitäkään. Työn puolesta sitä elää siinä viinankatkussa, ettei vahvempia edes tee mieli.”

Sehun nyökkäsi. Vanhempi oli varmasti oikeassa. ”Mites sun selkä?” Luhan vaihtoi puheenaiheen. ”Näytit kävelevän ihan reippaasti. Ja, jos kerta olet liikuskellut ympäri ostariakin…”

”Paremmin, pikkuhiljaa”; Sehun sanoi, muttei kehdannut myöntää selkänsä olevan hieman kipeä silläkin hetkellä.

”Hyvä. Älä rasita itseäsi liikaa. Saat vielä iänikäisen vamman”, Luhan sanoi vakavana ja otti viimein kunnon kulauksen juomastaan, jonka Sehun oli käynyt hakemassa.

”Kuulostat ihan Yixing hyungilta”; Sehun naurahti. Luhan hymyili. Ei hänen olluttarkoitus tuntemattomalle nalkuttaa. Kunhan varoitti, oli hän huolestunut. Jokainen olisi, joka olisi nähnyt Sehunin siinä kunnossa, missä hän oli pari päivää sitten.

”No, hän on aivan oikeassa”, Luhan naurahti heleästi saaden Sehunin hymyilemään myöskin leveästi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun asteli tyytyväisenä tanssisalin portaita alas. Hänen selkänsä oli parantunut alun vastusteluista huolimatta hyvää tahtia, osin kipulääkkeiden ja osin hyvän seuran vuoksi. Mutta parin viikon lorvailulla oli huonojakin puolia. Sehun ei tuntenut itseään enää niin motivoituneeksi tanssin suhteen, vaikka hänen oli tarkoitus palata harjoituksiin ja jutella Yixingin kanssa Soul streetdance -tapahtumasta. Vieläkö kiinalaissyntyinen oli edes halukas osallistumaan koko kilpailuun.

Lyhythiuksinen punatukkainen nainen tervehti aulaan astelevaa Sehunia leveällä hymyllä. Pipopäinen käveli infotiskille ja otti yhden karkin mahonkisen tiskin päällä olevasta lasimaljasta.

”Noona, tiedätkö missä Yixing hyung on?” Sehun kysyi ja siirsi katseensa infon yläpuolella olevaan kelloon. Punatukkainen katsoi kalenteriaan ja mutristi huuliaan.

”Ei hänellä ainakaan tunteja enää ole”, nainen mutisi ja etsi jotain johtolankaa pöytänsä uumenista.

”Eikä ylhäälläkään ollut kuin pimeä sali”, Sehun mietti puoliääneen. Missä kummassa kiinalaismies oikein oli?

”Ehkä hän on lähtenyt jo kotiin”, punatukkainen nainen sanoi ja Sehun kiitti tätä avusta.

Kummallista. Kello oli sen verran, että yleensä Yixing oli tanssikoululla. Eikä mies vastannut edes Sehunin viestiin. Pipopään mielikuvitus alkoi taas laukata holtittomasti, erilaiset henkirikosskenaariot ja muut kauhutarinat saivat nuorukaisen ilmeen valahtamaan pois tämän kasvoilta hänen astellessa ulos tanssikoulun ulko-ovesta.

Sehun hyppäsi pyöränsä selkään ja ajoi verkkaista tahtia kohti Yixingin asuntoa. Hän päätti käydä katsomassa, oliko hyung paikalla vai oliko maa todella nielaissut hänet. Ei ollut mitenkään epätavanomaista, että Yixing oli unohtanut puhelimensa laukun taskuun tai äänettömälle ja lähtenyt joko kauppaan tai oli vetämässä sikeitä rankan työpäivän jälkeen. Tai sitten hän oli oikeasti joutunut johonkin onnettomuuteen ja makasi jossain ojan pohjassa liikkumattomana.

Sehun rynnisti ulos hissistä ja hakkasi viidennen kerroksen kolmatta ovea hirveällä temmolla. Jos olisi ollut yö, naapurit olisivat varmasti soittaneet poliisille tai vartijoille.

”Hyung!” Sehun huusi. ”Oletko siellä? Hyung!” Kolmen minuutin panikoivan hakkaamisen jälkeen Sehun kuuli ääniä takaansa. Blondi pipopää kääntyi ympäri salamannopeasti ja painautui ovea vasten kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Yixing katsoi hämmentyneenä hengästynyttä nuorempaa ystäväänsä, joka haukkoi henkeään.

”Mitä sä teet?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja Sehun köhäisi, rauhoittui ja osoitti ovea.

”Mä luulin, että sulle on tapahtunut jotain”, hän sanoi hieman häpeissään. Yixing astui lähemmäs ja avasi oven päästäen nuoremman ensin sisään.

”Yritin soittaa ja laittaa viestiä ja kaikkea”, pipopään äänessä oli vielä häivähdys panikointia. Yixing pyysi anteeksi ja laski kädessään olleen kauppakassin eteisen lattialle ennen kuin veti asunnon oven kiinni.

”Puhelimesta loppui akku enkä muistanut ottaa laturia mukaan töihin”, ruskeatukkainen selitti ja siirtyi keittiöön purkamaan ostoksiaan. Sehun käveli sisään viihtyisään ja uskomattoman tilavaan, yksiöön. Hän istui tottuneesti sängylle ja seurasi, miten hänen hyunginsa puuhasteli keittiössä hyräillen rennosti sen hetken kuuminta hittibiisiä.

”Miten sun selkä voi?” Yixing kysyi ja kaivoi kauppakassistaan hedelmänmakuisen palleroteen heittäen sen hymyillen Sehunille, jonka ilme kirkastui välittömästi nähdessään lempijuomansa lentävän kohti häntä. Sehun nappasi arvokkaan juoman ilmasta ja irrotti pillin kupin sivusta työntäen sen kupin päällä olevan muovikannen lävitse.

”Hyvin. Olisin halunnut treenata sun kanssa tänään”, Sehun sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni maistaessaan täydellistä teetä, vaikka se ei kylmää ollutkaan. ”Kävin etsimässä sua äsken.”

”Ai”, Yixing sanoi ja ruokapöydän ääreen. ”Mulla oli vähän muuta menoa.” Sehun ei voinut olla kuulematta poissaolevaa sävyä vanhemman miehen äänessä. Pipopää taisteli pitkään itsensä kanssa, pitäisikö hänen kysyä, mutta uteliaisuus valtasi hänet kaikesta vastustelusta huolimatta.

”Hyung. Oletko sä vihainen mulle?” Sehun kysyi vakavana, pitäen katseensa tiukasti vanhemmassa miehessä. Yixing nosti katseensa pimenneen puhelimen näytöstä nuorempaan ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.

”Niin, kun, en ole pitänyt yhteyttä ja niin…”

”Sehun-ah…” Yixing huokaisi ja nousi paikaltaan. Hän siirtyi teetään juovan nuorukaisen viereen ja vei kätensä tämän olkapäälle hymyillen lempeästi. ”Mä en voisi koskaan olla sulle vihainen.” Sehun laski kädessään olevan juoman yöpöydälle ja veti halasi hyungiaan pahoillaan olevasti. Yixing oli hänen paras ystävänsä, ja hän oli vain viettänyt aikaa Quickyssä tapaamansa vaaleatukkaisen kanssa.

”Anteeksi”, Sehun mutisi ja irrottautui halauksesta ja nojasi kovaan valkoiseen seinään.

”No, mitäs olet puuhannut?” Yixing kysyi ja seurasi, miten Sehunin kasvoille nousi pieni ujo hymy. Yixing naurahti ja siirtyi itsekin nojaamaan seinää vasten pitäen kuitenkin uteliaan katsekontaktin vieressään istuvassa pojassa.

”Sitä sun tätä”, Sehun sanoi ujosti. Yixing älähti virnistellen ja pukkasi Sehunia pienesti olkapäähän.

”Kerro toki lisää.”

”Kerron myöhemmin”, pipopää virnisti ja sulki silmänsä juodessaan kulauksen kultaisesta juomastaan.


	7. Chapter 7

Aurinko paistoi ja sai syksyisen maiseman näyttämään pitkästä aikaa kauniilta. Marraskuu oli melkein lopussa ja joulusesongin aikakausi alkoi näkyä kauppojen näyteikkunoissa ja näkymään vahvasti mediassa. Sehun pyöräili rennosti Dongdaemungun seutuvilla ohittaen yliopiston ison liikuntahallin ja jalkapallokentän. Jylhät rakennukset vilisivät eri alojen opiskelijoita, jotka kantoivat mukanaan suuria pinoja kirjoja tai täysiä reppuja. Sehun pudisti päätään kauhistellen, miten hän ei ikinä voisi olla moisessa oppilaitoksessa. Koulu ei ollut häntä varten, ei hänen keskittymiskykynsä riittäisi millään tavalla. Hän oli aina halunnut tehdä jotain kehollaan tai taidoillaan. Hänen tulevaisuudensuunnitelmiinsa riitti maalaisjärjen käyttö ja tanssiminen. Tosin jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto oli pannassa, sillä hänen selkänsä ei ollut parantunut sen vertaa, että sitä kannattaisi rasittaa uudelleen.

”Hyung!” Sehun huusi edessä kävelevälle vaaleatukkaiselle, joka kantoi olallaan kassia ja kädessään jalkapalloa. Vaaleatukkainen, farkkuihin ja paksuhkoon takkiin pukeutunut mies kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili leveästi nähdessään pyörällä ajavan pipopäisen miehen.

”Hei”, Luhan tervehti nuorempaa iloisesti ja seurasi, miten Sehun hyppäsi alas pyöränsä selästä ja alkoi kävellä vaaleatukkaisen rinnalla.

”Ei ollakaan nähty vähään aikaan”, Sehun sanoi mutristaen huuliaan ja kääntäen katseensa Luhaniin.

”Mitä sulle kuuluu?”

”Hyvää”, Luhan vastasi. ”Tulin juuri treeneistä, kuten varmaan arvasitkin.” Sehun katsahti hymyillen jalkapalloon ja nyökkäsi.

”Mitäs itsellesi?” vaaleatukkainen palautti kysymyksen. Sehun kohautti olkiaan.

”Olen yrittänyt treenata, mutta selkä juilii vielä aika ajoin”, blondi pipopää sanoi surullisena ja käänsi katseensa märkään asfalttiin. Vaikka aurinko oli paistanut koko päivän, oli ilma niin kylmä, että edellisen yön vesisateen kostuttama maa ei ollut päässyt kuivumaan.

”Harmi”, Luhan sanoi sympaattisesti. Sehun nyökkäsi.

”Niinpä, mun oli tarkoitus osallistua tulevaan streetdance -kisaan yhdessä Yixing hyungin kanssa, mutta se taitaa jäädä haaveeksi.”

Luhanin leuka loksahti alas. Streetdance-tapahtumaan? Hän ei ikimaailmassa olisi arvannut, että hänen vieressään seisoisi miehenalku, jolla oli niin paljon taitoa. Vanhempi ei meinannut uskoa korviaan.

”S-streetdance-kisaan?” Luhan kysyi häkeltyneenä.

”Niin. Pienryhmäsarjaan… Yixing hyung on todella taitava”, Sehun nyökkäsi hymyillen ja kertoi, miten hänen ystävänsä toimi tanssikoulun vetäjänä ja oli hän aikaisemmin tanssinut kilpaakin. Mutta ei enää yli vuoteen. Luhan kuunteli Sehunin ylistystä Yixingistä ja nyökkäili kiinnostuneena.

”Mihin sä olet muuten menossa?” Sehun vaihtoi puheenaihetta lennosta. Luhan katsahti ranteessa olevaan kelloonsa ja mietti hetken.

”Kotiin, mutta… Ei mulla ole mikään kiire”, Luhan hymyili ja heitteli jalkapalloa ilmaan kaksikon liikkuessa hitaasti Myeongdongin suuntaan. Sehun loihti kasvoilleen maailman vastustamattomimman koiranpentuilmeen ja latasi äänensä täyteen aegyota.

”Mennäänkö syömään jotain?” Luhan tirskahti pienesti ja nyökkäsi.

Sehun hymyili tyytyväisenä mahansa muristessa nälkäisenä. Hän oli himoinnut mustalla soijapaputahnalla maustettuja nuudeleita jo heräämisestään saakka. Mikään ei voittanut suolaisen soijan makua, jajangmyunia oli saatava aina silloin, kun sitä vähänkin halusi.

Sehun jäi istumaan Jeonnongdongin lähikaupan edustalla olevalle sinisen, kasattavan muovista ja raudasta tehdyn pöydän ääreen ja laski reppunsa penkille viereensä. Pipopää kaivoi kulunutta reppuaan ja etsi puhelimen käteensä. Yixing ei ollut laittanut mitään viestiä, vaikka Sehun oli kotoa lähtiessään kirjoittanut vanhemmalle kaverilleen viestin, missä hän kysyi, moneenko hän oli paikalla tanssikoululla.

Sehun näppäili Yixingin puhelinnumeron esiin ja painoi vihreää luuria. Hän nosti valkoisen kännykän korvalleen ja kuunteli tasaisia yhdistysääniä. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun Yixingin kuiva älähdys kiri hänen korvaansa.

”Hyung, etkö sä osaa lukea?” Sehun kivahti puhelimeen ja katsahti myymälän ovelle, olisiko Luhan mahdollisesti jo tulossa ruokalastin kanssa ulos. Ei vielä.

”Osaan, mutta en joutanut vastaamaan”, Yixing tuhahti ja kuulosti pahalla tuulella olevalta. Sehun pyöritti silmiään huokaisten ylidramaattisesti ja kysyi, olisiko hän vielä kolmen vartin kuluttua treenisalilla.

”Hyung, mä haluaisin tulla käymään”, Sehun sanoi. ”Mä haluaisin kokeilla kestääkö mun selkä edes jotain pientä liikuntaa. Tää vetkuilu alkaa pikkuhiljaa nakertaa.”

”Tule vain”, Yixing sanoi ja kuulosti vähän iloisemmalta. Silti Sehun kuuli väsymyksen tämän äänestä.

”Hyung, oletko sä treenannut taas liikaa?” nuorempi kysyi huolestuneena ja käänsi katseensa ylös nähdessään punaisen tarjottimen laskeutuvan alas siniselle pöydälle.

”On vähän kaikenlaista”, Yixing murahti. ”Tule, kunhan joudat. Mä odotan”, hän lisäsi nopeasti.

”Hyung!” Sehun huudahti puhelimeen estääkseen Yixingiä katkaisemasta puhelua.

”Tarvitko sä jotain, olen Jeonnongdongissa.”

”Jos tuot mulle jotain ruokaa, niin olisin kiitollinen.”

”Okei, hyung. Mä tuon. Nähdään”, Sehun hymyili ja sulki puhelun kuullessaan Yixingin sanovan hei hei ja sulkevan puhelun. Luhan ojensi Sehunin eteen kulhollisen pikaruokaversion jajangmyunia ja syömäpuikot.

”Kiitos, hyung”, Sehun kiitti ja sekoitti annoksensa tapansa mukaan.

Luhan seurasi hymyillen, miten nuorempi söi, nälkäisenä kuin paastossa ollut ihminen, niin kuin hän ei olisi ruokaa nähnyt koskaan. Sehun keskittyi vain syömiseen, harvoin hän vilkaisi hymyilevää ja paikallaan olevaa Luhania, joka silloin tällöin otti kulauksen vesipullostaan.

”Hyung?” Sehun aloitti ruoka suussa.

”Mm?” Luhan äännähti ja nojasi ristittyihin käsiinsä.

”Eikö sulla ole nälkä?”Sehun kysyi huomatessaan, ettei vaaleatukkainen syönyt mitään. Luhan pudisti päätään ja kertoi syöneensä ennen futistreeneihin lähtöä. Sehun nyökkäsi ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta lennosta.

”Tiedätkö sä, onko tässä lähellä jotain kunnon kiinalaista ravintolaa, mistä saisi ruokaa mukaan?” pipopää kysyi ja kaatoi tarjottimella olevaan muovimukiin vettä puolen litran pullosta. Luhan mietti hetken ja osoitti suuntaan, mistä he olivat hetki sitten tullet.

”Tuolla on yksi, mutta en ole käynyt siellä ennen”, vanhempi sanoi ja mietti, olisiko joku Minseokin kavereista joskus maininnut paikasta. Mutta hän ei millään muistanut oliko paikka ollut keskustelunaiheena, oli sitten chitchatti ollut positiivista tai negatiivista.

Sehun keskittyi syömään annoksensa loppuun ja keskusteli Luhanin kanssa niistä näistä. Lähinnä vanhemman työstä ja futiksesta. Sehun oli oppinut tuntemaan Luhanin pintapuolisesti parin viikon aikana häntä nähdessään aina Quickyssä, kun tämä oli odottamassa ystäväänsä tai nukkumassa kuplateen äärellä. Sehunin oli helppo olla hänen seurassaan. Miten tyhmä hän saattoikaan olla kuvitellessaan, miten apua tarjonnut vaaleatukkainen olisi mahdollisesti joku paatunut kriminaali tai murhanhimoinen kaappari.

Sehun puri huultaan estäen itseänsä nauramasta ääneen. Pipopää laski katseensa viimeisiin lautasella oleviin nuudeleihin ja tirskahti lopulta aiheuttaen vastapäätä istuvalle miehelle hämmennystä.

”Mitä?” Luhan kysyi pidellen nauruaan ja hymyili leveästi Sehunin nostaessa tuikkivat silmänsä tähän. Nuoremman posket olivat hieman punastuneet, mikä sai Luhaninkin ihon värin muuttumaan samaan sävyyn.

”Mitä?” Luhan kysyi naurahtaen uudelleen.

”Hyung, älä suutu”, Sehun aloitti ja nauroi nolona. ”Mutta mä luulin sua ensin joksikin kidnappaajaksi.” Luhan katsoi Sehunia vakavana ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

”Mistä sä tiedät, vaikka olenkin?” hän kysyi ja tirskahti lopulta itsekin omille puheilleen.

”Niin varmaan”, Sehun nauroi ja kiitti uudemman kerran ruuasta. Hän pukkasi tarjotinta sivummalle ja joi vielä viimeiset pisarat vesilasistaan. Hän veti repun selkäänsä ja nousi ylös. Luhan seurasi häntä ja kävi palauttamassa tarjottimen sisään liikkeeseen Sehunin hakiessa pyöräänsä telineestä.

”Haluatko sä tulla mun mukaan tapaamaan Yixing hyungia?” Sehun kysyi Luhanin astuessa ulos pienestä lähikaupasta. Vaaleatukkainen katsoi kellonsa ja huokaisi. Päivän treenit olivat olleet poikkeuksellisesti jo kahdentoista aikaan, joten hänellä oli paljon aikaa.

”Tulette varmasti hyvin toimeen. Puhutte samaa kieltäkin”, Sehun vinkui ja sai tahtonsa läpi helposti. Luhan oli oikeastaan iloinen, että hän pääsisi tapaamaan muita maanmiehiä, siitä olikin aivan liian kauan, kun hän viimeksi oli puhunut äidinkieltään. Lisäksi Yixing kuulosti todella mukavalta ihmiseltä, joten vaaleatukkainen päätti suostua.

”Mennään”, Luhan sanoi iloisesti ja lähti kävelemään suuntaan, josta he hetki sitten olivat tulleet. ”Mitä Yixing tykkää syödä?”

”Jotain makeaa ankkaa, esimerkiksi”, Sehun vastasi ja tunsi itsensä taas nälkäiseksi, vaikka hän juuri oli kiskonut naamariinsa ison kulhollisen jajangmyunia. Kasvava nuori tarvitsi paljon energiaa.

”Hyung?” Sehun huudahti kovaäänisesti astuessaan sisään tassisaliin, josta kuului vaimeaa musiikin jytkettä. Valot loistivat kirkkaina ja musiikki pauhasi, mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Luhan kukisti sisään tilavaan saliin, johon mahtui varmasti toistakymmentä tanssijaa.

”Haloo?” Sehun jatkoi vinkumistaan ja veti Luhanin sisään huoneeseen. Sehun istui tottuneesti kahden metrin päähän stereoista, lähelle peiliä. Hän laski reppunsa maahan ja taputti paikata vieressään, äänettömästi kehottaen Luhania painamaan puuta.

”Odotetaan tässä hyungia”, Sehun sanoi ja veti repustaan ulos take away -astiaan pakatun annoksen Pekingin ankkaa. Salin ovelta kuului yllättynyt huudahdus. Luhan nousi ylös ja tervehti ovella seisovaa yllättynyttä miestä.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti kaivaen edelleen reppuaan. ”Tässä on Luhan”, hän jatkoi ja veti vesi- ja limsapullon ulos tilaihmeestään. Yixing astui sisään ja käveli kaksikon luokse kätellen Luhania muodollisesti.

”Hyung, Luhan on myös Kiinasta”, Sehun sanoi ja seurasi, miten uudet tuttavukset vaihtoivat lauseita äidinkielellään. Pipopäinen tunsi itsensä aika ajoin hieman hämmentyneeksi, kun hän ei pystynyt ymmärtämään, mistä kiinalaiset puhuivat. Kyllä hän ymmärsi yleiset tervehdykset ja ”minä rakastan sinua” -fraasit, mutta kaikki muu oli täyttä hepreaa. Sehun seurasi, miten Luhan nauroi häkeltyneesti Yixingin nopeatempoiselle selittämiselle nyökkäillen innokkaasti.

”Hyung”, Sehun yritti saada huomion ja joutui kutsumaan vanhempaa ystäväänsä useamman kerran, ennen kuin tämä malttoi kääntää päänsä nuoremman suuntaan. ”Mä toin sulle ruokaa.”

”Kiitos, Sehun-ah”, Yixing kiitti ja alkoi syömään hyvällä ruokahalulla.

”Oletko sä syönyt jo?” Yixing kysyi ja puski lisää Pekingin ankkaa suuhunsa yhtä vauhdilla, kuin Sehun jajangmyunia hetkeä aikaisemmin.

”Joo”, Sehun nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös venytellen selkäänsä ja niskojaan. Hän väänsi musiikkia hieman isommalle ja kuunteli biisiä etsien tahtia siitä. Sehun tiesi olevansa hieman ruosteessa, mutta hän ei voinut tilanteelle mitään. Melkein kolmen viikon tanssitauko oli tehnyt hallaa hänelle. Yixing seurasi Sehunin varovaa liikkumista peläten koko ajan hetkeä, milloin hänen täytyisi lähettää nuorempi uudestaan päivystykseen.

”Sehun-ah…” Yixing joutui varoittamaan, kun nuoren pojan liikkeet alkoivat käydä voimakkaimmiksi. Sehun katsahti lattialla istuvaan kaksikkoon, joiden ilmeet olivat yhtä lailla kauhistuneet.

”Mä voin kuulla sun selän raksuvan”, Yixing murahti. ”Sehun-ah, ole kiltti ja ota iisimmin.”

”Mä voin ihan hyvin”, Sehun hymyili, mutta päätti kuitenkin totella vanhempaansa, varsinkin, kun Luhaninkin ilme oli aika huolestunut.

”Ehkä meidän täytyy unohtaa se kilpailu”, Yixing huokaisi ja näytti surulliselta. Sehun pysähtyi ja käveli stereoille. Hän väänsi volyymin nollille ja katsoi vanhempaa miestä vihaisena.

”Miten niin? Mutta sähän tarvit niitä rahoja”, Sehun parahti ja unohti taas muodollisuudet. Yixing laski syömäpuikot hetkeksi kädestään ja joi kulauksen vettä.

”Mä voin kyllä tienata ne rahat muutenkin”, ruskeatukkainen älähti ja joi uudestaan. Luhan katsoi tilannetta hieman hämillään.

”Sitä paitsi mä en edes välttämättä pääse yksin finaaleihin asti”, Yixing jatkoi kovaan ääneen puhumista. Sehun veti kätensä puuskaan ja pysyi vaiti; hän vain tuijotti vanhempaa miestä niin kauan, että tämä suostui pysymään alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassaan ja osallistumaan soolokisaan.

Yixing käänsi katseen pois blondin tiukan tuijotuksen alta. Hän ei voinut katsoa mieheen, sillä hän oli heikko henkisesti vahvemman ja dominoivamman persoonan alla. Ruskeatukkainen vilkaisi uutta tuttuaan epävarmasti.

”Osaatko sä sattumoisin tanssia?” hän kysyi kiinaksi ja seurasi Luhanin virnistystä. Yixingin ilme muuttui häkeltyneeksi, kun vaalea mies nousi lattialta seisomaan, osoitti radiota Sehunin vieressä ja lausui: ”put it on.” Sehun väänsi musiikin isommalle ja seurasi yhdessä Yixingin kanssa vaalean miehen itsevarmaa poppausta ja tarkkoja liikkeitä. Yixingin kädet nousivat ihailevaan taputukseen vaaleatukkaisen liikkeiden muuttuessa haastavimmaksi.

”Wow”, Yixing henkäisi ja taputti yhdessä yli-innokkaan Sehunin kanssa, joka ei ollut pysyä paikallaan.

”Hyung!” Sehun parahti ja siirtyi ruskeatukkaisen viereen lattialle. ”Hän voisi olla ratkaisu ongelmaasi…” Yixing ignoorasi nuoremman täysin ja pukkasi häntä kauemmas.

”Mä en ole tanssinut vähän aikaan, joten…” Luhan sanoi nolona ja raapi niskaansa hermostuneena.

”Sä olet hyvä!” Sehun sanoi taputtaen edelleen käsiään yhteen. ”Ihan oikeasti.”

Yixing oli samaa mieltä ja nyökkäsi. Luhan istui takaisin paikalleen ja kysyi uudelta tutultaan, oliko tämä todella osallistumassa soul streetdancen soolo-kisaan. ”Mun piti osallistua ensin Sehunnien kanssa, mutta hän nähtävästi ei ehdi parantua ennen ilmoittautumista.”

Luhan nyökkäsi. ”Hänen ei kannattaisi riskeerata. Selkävammat on pirulaisia.”

”Totta”, Yixing tuumi ja mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hänen edessään istui tuntematon mies, joka osasi kyllä liikkua. Pienellä treenillä hänestä varmasti kehkeytyisi yhtä hyvä tanssija, kuin Sehunista. Lisäksi hän olisi vanhempi, eikä hänen tarvitsisi huolehtia hänen jaksamisestaan, kuten Sehunin tapauksesta.

”Kiinnostaisiko sua alkaa tanssimaan ihan säännöllisesti?” Yixing kysyi ja seurasi Luhanin epäröivää ilmettä. Yixing selitti, miten hän oli suunnitellut toimivansa Sehunin kanssa. Treenata jonkin aikaa, sen jälkeen miettiä, olisiko heidän yhteistyö tarpeeksi dynaamista niinkin tiukkaan kisaan osallistumiseen, sen jälkeen ilmoittautua mukaan ja käydä karsinnoissa.

”Anna mä mietin asiaa”, Luhan sanoi ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. ”Saanko numerosi?”

Yixing luetteli puhelinnumeronsa päättäväisenä. Luhan lupasi olla mahdollisimman pian yhteydessä asian tiimoilta. Vaaleatukkaisen piti miettiä asiaa. Hänen elämäänsä ei mahtunut yötyön lisäksi kuin yksi harrastus. Jos hän halusi tanssia, hänen olisi unohdettava futis kokonaan. Ja hän ei halunnut luopua vapaa-ajastaan Minseokin kanssa.


	8. Chapter 8

Iltapäivä oli vaihtunut illaksi Luhanin kävellessä ulos yliopiston liikuntahallista. Ilman ollessa kaunis kuin morsian toisena kuukautispäivänä, pojat olivat välttämättä halunneet treenata sisällä. Luhan olisi mielellään pelannut myös ulkona, mutta hänelle kävi kaikki. Eipä häneltä pahemmin edes kysytty mielipiteitä. Vaaleatukkainen ei kyllä olisi välittänytkään mielipideoikeudesta, hän oli täysin tyytyväinen asioihin juuri sillä tavalla, miten ne olivatkin.

Luhan katsoi vieressään kävelevään Minseokiin, joka oli vaihtanut varjelemansa capin ohueen pipoon pitäen itsensä suojassa purevalta syystuulelta.

”Mä menen kirjastoon lukemaan”, Minseok sanoi ja kaivoi olkalaukkuaan, jossa oli futiskamppeiden lisäksi muistiinpanovälineet ja ipad.

”Selvä juttu”, Luhan hymyili ja katsoi, miten Minseok kääntyi selkä menosuuntaan päin katsoen edelleen ikätoveriinsa. ”Haluatko, että haen sulle jotain ruokaa, niin saisit syödä kun tulet kotiin?”

Minseok nyökkäsi hymyillen. ”Jos vain viitsit”, hän sanoi iloisesti, kiitollisena. Luhan toivotti ystävälleen antoisia lukuhetkiä ja mietti, miten miesraukka jaksoi viettää kirjastossa monta tuntia illassa. Usein mies tuli kotiin vasta sen jälkeen, kun Luhan oli lähtenyt töihin. Futistreenit olivat viikonloppujen jälkeen oikeastaan ainoa aika, kun he viettivät toistensa kanssa seuraa. Nykyinen vuosi yliopistossa oli tehnyt Minseokista edellistä vuotta paljon kiireisemmän, ja se suretti Luhania.

Vaaleatukkainen käveli tuulisessa tihkusateen valtaamassa säässä kohti asuntoaluettaan. Hän päätti poiketa läheisessä paikallisessa ravitsemusliikkeessä hakemassa jotain helposti lämmitettävää. Hänen ystävänsä ei ollut niinkään ruuanlaiton ylin ystävä, vaan hän piti enemmän syömisestä. Hyvä ruoka teki totisesti paremman mielen, ja Luhan mielellään tuli kotiin, jos Minseok oli hyväntuulinen eikä stressaantunut kaikesta koulun käynnistä. Luhan ei itsekään niinkään taitanut ruoanlaittoa, mutta kyllä hän jotain osasi tehdä. Ei ollut sataprosenttisen varmaa, olisiko Minseok sen syötyään paremmalla tuulella vai vituttaisiko häntä kaksi kertaa enemmän verrattuna mielialaan ennen ruoan nauttimista.

Take away -ruokapakkaukset sisältävä pussi vasemmassa kädessään Luhan käveli kohti asuinalueensa lähikauppaa. Hän hymyili muistaessaan, miten Sehun oli syönyt kaupan edustalla sinisen muovipöydän ääressä ison annoksen jajangmyunia. Luhan käveli sisään kauppaan ja tervehti jo tutuksi tullutta myyjää iloisesti. Hänen mielialansa oli rumasta ilmasta huolimatta onnellinen, varsinkin, kun hän oli saanut purkaa aikaisemman päivän turhautumisensa futiskentällä potkiessaan palloa maaliin heidän treenatessa vapareita.

Luhan siirtyi kevyesti hyllyjen välistä toiseen keräten koriinsa kaikkea tarvitsemaansa. Hän ei jaksanut lähteä jonottamaan isoihin marketteihin, hän ei ollut niin tarkka muutaman kymmenen wonin hintojen heitoista, eikä hänellä ollut mitään markettejen kanta-asiakaskortteja, joita käyttämällä saisi alennusta. Joten ei ollut mitään väliä, hoitaisiko hän ostoksensa muutaman sadan wonin halvemmalla ihmispaljoudessa vaiko kävi nopeasti lähikaupassa tuhlaamatta kuitenkaan koko omaisuuttaan.

Vaaleatukkainen etsi katseellaan hyllyistä taiwanilaista jumalten juomaa. Päätään pyöritellen Luhan koitti etsiä hakemaansa, mutta tuli siihen tulokseen, että hän oli väärässä rivistössä. Hän siirtyi yhden hyllynvälin eteenpäin ja huomasi mainokinjuuripalleroin maustetun teevalikoiman avautuvan silmiensä edessä. Luhan astui hyllyn luokse ja kuuli korvissaan enkelten laulavan. Hän oli rakastanut kuplateetä lapsesta saakka ja hän tunsi aina olevansa kotona juodessaan samaa lempimakuaan, jota hän oli hakenut kavereidensa kanssa Pekingin torilta ollessaan yhdeksän vanha.

Lähikaupasta selvittyään Luhan kiersi kotiin pitemmän reitin kautta. Hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire, kun ruokakin sai jäähtyä. Hän kuitenkin joutuisi laittamaan sen jääkaappiin Minseokia odottamaan. Yliopistoalueen kerrostalot ja pienet puistoalueet vilisivät ohitse Luhanin kävellessä rennosti kohti omaa asuinpaikkaansa. Hän ja Minseok asuivat alle kahden kilometrin päässä Soulin yliopistosta, ja siitä oli helppo kulkea kaikkialle joko kävellen, autolla tai julkisilla kulkuvälineillä; bussilla tai metrolla. Minseok ei ollut astunut metroon sen jälkeen, kun hän oli jäänyt jumiin maanalaiseen aseman generaattorin ylikuumentuessa viimeisimmän sähkökatkoksen aikaan. Soul oli muutenkin tuulien ja kylmien sateiden vallassa, mikä oli hieman outoa. Luhan ei ollut aikaisempina vuosina koskaan törmännyt vastaavanlaiseen säähän maassa ollessaan. Hän ajatteli paljon puhutun ilmastonmuutoksen olevan todellakin syy. Tai ainakin se kuulosti hyvin varteenotettavalta vaihtoehdolta.

Luhan hiljensi ripeää kävelytahtiaan nähdessään pitkän hoikan pojankoltiaisen istuvan bussipysäkillä. Hän siristi silmiään ja koitti saada selvää, mitä mies oikein teki ja oliko hän ylipäätänsä se, joksi tämä hänet ajatteli. Vaaleatukkainen käveli lähemmäs ja huomasi tutut piirteet lippispäisen kasvoilla. Luhanin ilme levisi hymyyn ja tämä juoksi pysäkille niin kovaäänisesti kuin suinkin pystyi. Hiekka kahisi hänen kenkiensä alla ja laukku hänen olallaan rahisi omalla tavallaan.

”Pöö!” Luhan huudahti rynnätessään bussipysäkin katoksen alle, penkillä istuvan Sehunin eteen. Lippispäinen poika hypähti järkytyksestä kuullessaan kovan älähdyksen Luhanin suusta ja kääntyi katsomaan miestä järkyttyneenä. Luhan tirskahti nuoremman ilmeelle ja puri huultaan.

”Hyung!” Sehun älähti vinkuen ja laski puhelimen korvaltaan. ”Kamala, kun säikähdin.”

”Mitä sä täällä teet?” Luhan kysyi nojaten lasisen katoksen seinämään pidellen lujasti kiinni kauppakasseistaan. Vaaleatukkainen ei olisi arvannut törmäävänsä uuteen ystäväänsä lähellä asuinseutuaan.

”Kävin hoitamassa hieman asioita ja nyt olen menossa kotiin”, Sehun sanoi ja survoi puhelimen farkkujensa taskuun pitäen katseen saapuvassa linja-autossa, joka rullautui hitaasti pysäkkiä kohden jääden odottamaan punaisten valojen vaihtumista vihreiksi liikennevalotolpan sille puolen.

”Onko sulla kiire?” Luhan kysyi uteliaana. Sehun pudisti päätään.

”Selkä kipeä?” Luhan jatkoi tenttaamistaan.

”Ei”, Sehun sanoi ja nousi ylös nähdessään bussin numeron. Linja oli juuri se, jolla hän pääsisi lähelle kotioveaan. Pysäkki, jolle Luhan oli jättänyt nuorukaisen ensimmäisen kerran.

”Tule käymään mun luona. Mulla olisi bobaa”, Luhan ehdotti hymyillen vienosti. Sehun käänsi päänsä pois bussista ja katsoi Luhania ihmeissään.

”Jos viivyt kauan, voin viedä sut kotiin ennen töitteni alkua”, vaaleatukkainen jatkoi ja hymyili perään valloittavasti ruskeat silmät tuikkien.

”Oikeastiko?” Sehun kysyi ja otti jo askeleen lähemmäs Luhania, mutta epäröi kuitenkin.

”Kyllä”, Luhan hymyili. ”Asun tuossa puolen kilometrin päässä”, hän jatkoi ja osoitti kerrostaloaluetta takanaan. Sehun loihti kasvoilleen epäröivän ilmeen.

”En mä sua kidnappaa, jos sä sitä pelkäät”, Luhan virnisti ja vetäisi Sehunin hihasta mukaansa. Ennen kuin nuorempi tajusi, mitä oli tapahtunut, hän käveli yhdessä Luhanin kanssa kohti vanhemman miehen ja Minseokin yhteistä kämppää.

”Minseok on kirjastossa, joten et ole häiriöksi millään tavalla”, Luhan hymyili ja opasti Sehunin läpi kerrostaloalueen oikean talon kohdalle. Sehun katsahti vanhempaa ystäväänsä hieman varovaisesti.

”Hyung”, hän aloitti. ”Oletko sä varma, että kestät mua… Ei ole mikään paras päivä”, Sehun murahti. Luhan nyökkäsi ja heilutti lähikaupan kassia kädessään.

”Boba pelastaa päivän. Tai illan tässä tapauksessa”, vaaleatukkainen lausahti ja laski kassit maahan. Hän kaivoi laukkuaan ja otti avainnippunsa esiin. Luhan avasi ulko-oven ja älähti Sehunin yrittäessä nostaa kauppakasseja betoniportaalta.

”Älä turhaan rasita selkääsi”, Luhan sanoi kuulostaen huolestuneelta. Sehun mulkaisi vanhempaa miestä tylysti. Hän oli maknae ja hänen velvollisuutensa olisi kantaa pussit sisään.

”Tämä on hyungin määräys!” Luhan julisti päättäväisesti ja pukkasi nuoremman pois kassien läheisyydestä ehkä turhankin kovakouraisesti.

”Anna mun auttaa…” Sehun vingahti.

”Kyllä mä saan nämä”, Luhan pysyi tiukasti kannassaan. Sehun odotti, että vanhempi pääsi sisään taloon ja seurasi häntä oikealle ovelle. Ehkä hänen oli parempi totella, mitä vanhempi sanoi.

Luhan istutti nuoremman keittiön pöydän ääreen ja seurasi, miten Sehun katseli ympärilleen. Luhan uskoi Sehunin olevan hämmentynyt uudessa paikassa, joten hän kehotti tätä olemaan kuin kotonaan. Luhanilla ei ollut mitään salattavaa ja Minseok piti kaikki henkilökohtaiset salaisuutensa visusti omassa huoneessaan, jonka ovi oli aina kiinni. Luhan uskalsi tuoda vieraita kylään tietäessään, ettei hänen paras ystävänsä pahastuisi siitä millään tavalla. Sehun vaikutti hyvin fiksulta eikä tungetellut yhtään. Vaaleatukkainen oli ajatellut, että Sehun näytti välissä hyvin kapinalliselta ja joskus jopa tylyltä, mutta hänen seurassaan nuorukainen oli ollut kaikkea muuta. Kohtelias, huomaavainen ja paikkansa tietävä.

Luhan nosti kauppakassit tiskipöydälle ja laittoi ensimmäisenä Minseokin ruoan jääkaappiin odottamaan häntä. Seuraavaksi vaaleatukkainen kaivoi lähikaupan pussia ja laski kupillisen kuplateetä Sehunin katseen alle.

”Juo ja kerro, mikä sua oikein painaa”, Luhan kehotti ja istui alas vastapäiselle paikalle kahden hengen pöydän ääreen. Hän painoi pillin juomakupin päällä olevan kannen lävitse ja maistoi, oliko tee sitä, mitä sen etiketti väitti olevan. Sehun seurasi Luhanin eleitä ja rohkeni itsekin käydä juoman kimppuun. Kerran kultaista juomaa maistettuaan nuorempi ei voinut olla erossa siitä.

”No, antaa kuulua”, Luhan hymyili ja nojasi uteliaana käteensä, jota hän piti pöydällä. Sehun nosti toista kulmakarvaansa ja mietti.

”Ei mua mikään erityinen asia vaivaa”, Sehun vastasi hiljaa, äänensävy oli paljon heikompi mitä yleensä. Sehun vaikutti aika ajoin hieman ujolta, mutta silti Luhan ei vielä ollut kuullut kyseistä sävyä nuoremman äänessä.

”Okei, anteeksi, kun utelin”, Luhan sanoi ja peruutti nojaamaan tuolin selkänojaa vasten. Sehunin ilme muuttui jännittyneeksi.

”En mä sillä. Kun mä vaan… nukuin huonosti viime yönä ja ilmeisesti heräsin väärällä jalalla ja…”

”Ei sun tarvi selittää”, Luhan sanoi ja keskittyi juomaan palleroteetään. Vaaleatukkainen koitti katsella muualle, vaikka ulos pimeään iltaan. Märkä asfaltti kiilsi kirkkaana katuvalojen loisteessa ja ympärillä olevat rakennukset ja satunnaiset pihapuut tekivät tummia varjoja maahan. Ilma näytti kolealta ja tuulen ulvonnan saattoi välissä kuulla sisälle asti, jos pysyi vaiti hetken aikaa ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan ulkomaailman pauhua. Sehun ei kestänyt heidän välilleen kehkeytynyttä tuskallista hiljaisuutta. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanut sanaakaan ulos. Luhan siirsi katseensa häntä miettien tuijottavaan mieheen, joka näytti haukkovan henkeä kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Vaivasiko häntä joku? Oliko hän tukehtumassa? Muuttunut yhtäkkiä mykäksi? Luhanin ilme levisi kauhistuksesta, mikä aiheutti vielä järkyttyneemmän reaktion hämmentyneessä Sehunissa. Joku ulkopuolinen olisi saattanut ihmetellä heidän äänetöntä keskustelua häkeltynein elein.

”Anteeksi”, Sehun pyysi ja laski puoliksi tyhjennetyn kupin keittiön pöydälle. Luhan oli sanomassa, että hänen olisi pitänyt olla utelematta, mutta hän ei ehtinyt edes avat suutaan, kun kaikki meni pimeäksi. Tuli kuolemanhiljaista ja niin pimeää, ettei eteensä nähnyt.

”Mitä ihm–” Sehun älähti yhtäkkiä naurahtaen epäuskoisena tilanteelle. Luhan hymähti tyytymättömänä ja nousi ylös paikaltaan. Sehun kaivoi taskustaan puhelimen ja sytytti siitä taskulampun palamaan valaisten pimeän keittiön. Luhan siirtyi jääkaapin vieressä olevan kaapin eteen ja avasi sen oven.

”Annatko valoa?” Luhan kysyi ja otti vastaan puhelimen, jonka kirkas valo valaisi koko kaapin. Luhan etsi niin monta kynttilää kuin löysi ja ojensi niitä nuoremmalle.

”Siinä ylävetarissa on sytkäri.”

Sehun näki kaappiin suunnatun taskulampun valossa suunnistaa kyseiselle laatikolle, mutta hän ei nähnyt, mitä sen sisällä oli. Nuorempi etsi sytyttimen käsikopelolla ja onnistui hakemaan oikean esineen kolmannella yrittämällä. Sehun sai puhelimensa takaisin ja vanhempi sytytti kynttilät keittiön pöydän ääressä antaen niiden valaista huoneen tunnelmalliseksi. Sehun tuijotti viiden pöytäkynttilän liekkeihin ja näytti miettivältä.

”Toivottavasti tämä ei kestä niin kauaa, kuin se edellinen katkos”, Luhan huokaisi ja vilkaisi ranteessaan olevaan kelloon, muttei ollut varma numeroista. Kyntteilöiden hohto ei ollut tarpeeksi tehokas.

”Se on puoli kahdeksan”, Sehun sanoi tarkistaessaan ajan puhelimestaan ja survoi laitteen takaisin taskuunsa.

”Toisaalta, jos sähköt eivät palaudu pariin tuntiin mennessä, niin mä en pääse töihinkään”, Luhan mutisi itsekseen. ”Sä saat olla täällä niin kauan kuin haluat. Mä pidän sanani ja vien sut kotiin heti kun haluat.”

”Kiitos hyung”, Sehun hymyili pienesti ja nojasi käteensä.

”Mennäänkö olohuoneen puolelle?” Luhan kysyi ja nousi pöydästä kurkottaen tiskipöydälle. Hän etsi kädellään pyöreää metallitarjotinta, mihin hän voisi lastata kynttilät ja roudata ne olohuoneeseen. Sehun nousi ylös ja huolehti puoliksi juodut kuplateet mukaan sekoittamatta saman värisiä ja -makuisia juomia keskenään.

Luhan laski valonlähteen keskelle olohuoneen lasista pöytää, joka oli ihme kyllä tällä kertaa tyhjillään. Yleensä pöydällä oli Minseokin läppäri ja jotain mainoksia, mutta Minseok oli siivonnut aamupäivällä kuluttaakseen aikaa. Mies parka oli herännyt pari tuntia liian aikaisin muistaessaan päivän ensimmäisen luennon alkamisajan väärin.

Sehun istui kolmen hengen sohvalle ja katsoi liikkuvia liekkejä haikeana. Luhan ei voinut olla huomaamatta nuoremman surullista ilmettä ja kosteita silmiä. Vanhempi istui Sehunin viereen ja laski kätensä tämän tummansinisen college-paidan peittämälle olkapäälle. Sehun huomasi vanhemman eleen ja siirtyi nojaamaan tätä vasten kuin hakien turvaa ja huokaisten syvään. Äännähdys sai Luhanin sydämen särkymään siihen paikkaan.

”Hyung?” Sehun kysyi ääni väristen. ”Entä jos mä en pysty enää koskaan tanssimaan?” Luhan puri huultaan tuntien silmiensä kostuvan toisen tapaan. Hän koitti kuitenkin peittää tunteensa ja köhähti selvittäessään kurkkuaan.

”Älä puhu tuollaisia. Parannat itsesi kunnolla ja aloitat taas tanssimisen rauhassa, niin kaikki menee hyvin”, vanhempi sanoi vakuuttaen nuoremman.

”Mä kaipaan niin tanssimista”, Sehun huokaisi uudelleen. ”Mä en osaa olla liikkumatta. Siksi mun täytyy kuljeskella ympäri kaupunkia. En mä osaa olla paikallaan”, nuorempi parahti.

”Mä luulen, että sun kannattaakin käveleskellä, kuhan et kuitenkaan ylirasita itseäsi”, Luhan hymyili ja painoi päänsä nuoremman päätä vasten. ”Se varmasti edesauttaa sun paranemista. Käytkö tarkistuttamassa selkäsi jossain vaiheessa?”

”Ensi viikolla”, Sehun vastasi välittömästi ja otti kulauksen kädessään olevasta kuplateestä. ”Torstaina tarkemmin sanottuna.”

”Mm”, Luhan äänsi hiljaa ja antoi hiljaisuuden valua takaisin heidän välilleen. Hän mietti jatkuvasti, miten hän saisi nuoremman miehen mielen paremmaksi. Hän ei voinu lämmittää ruokaakaan, kun mikään sähkölaite ei toiminut. Sehun jatkoi lepattavien liekkien tuijotusta ja hengitti hyvin rauhallisesti. Vaaleatukkainen ei osannut ajatella mitään hauskaa tarinaakaan, mikä saisi nuoremman nauramaan; tilanne ei oikein näyttänyt kirkkaalta, vaikka sitä miten päin tahansa yritti tarkastella. Luhan päätti antaa Sehunin olla rauhassa. Hän vain pysyi hiljaa hänen vieressään kuunnellen tämän tasaista hengitystä.

”Anteeksi”, Sehun sanoi jälleen pahoillaan olevana rikkoen muutaman minuutin hiljaisuuden.

”Älä pyydä anteeksi”, Luhan sanoi jyrkästi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Sehun kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa hetkeksi ja painoi päänsä paremmin tämän olkapäätä vasten saatuaan varmistuksen hänen ilmeestään, ettei mies ollut vihainen hänelle.

”Sori.. Tai siis. En oikein ole hyvää seuraa juuri nyt”, Sehun mutisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.

”Sä olet juuri täydellistä seuraa tähän tilanteeseen”, Luhan sanoi hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten, ja alkoi pakosta miettiä, milloin hän viimeksi oli viettänyt aikaa Minseokin kanssa nauttien vain ja ainoastaan hänen seurastaan. Yleensä Minseok puuhaili aina jotain samalla, kun he olivat kahdestaan. Teki muistiinpanoja tai kertasi jotain kaavaa kirjasta keskeyttäen Luhanin ajatukset mutisemalla ääneen. Mutta ei hän opiskelua voinut häneltä kieltääkään.

Vaaleatukkainen vanhempi mies havahtui tuntiessaan jonkun tärisevän vieressään istuvan miehen taskussa. Luhanin jalka oli painautunut voimakkaasti Sehunin jalkaa vasten ja hänen taskussaan soiva puhelin värisi äänettömästi enemmän Luhania vasten kuin omistajaansa. Vanhempi ravisteli nuoremman ylös syvältä ajatusmaailmastaan, melkein säikäyttäen tämän puolikuoliaaksi.

”Sun puhelin soi”, Luhan sanoi tökätessään nuorempaa kevyesti käsivarteen. Sehun nosti päänsä Luhanin olkapäältä ja kaivoi luurin taskustaan.

”Haloo?” Sehun kysyi vastaten puheluun tylyllä kysymyksellä. Luhan kuunteli, miten linjan toisesta päästä alkoi kuulua kauhistunutta puhetulvaa. Sanojen määrä ajan lyhyyteen suhteutettuna oli jotain käsittämättömän nopeaa, joten kieli kuulosti Luhanista enemmänkin heprealta kuin korealta. Vaaleatukkainen seurasi mielenkiintoisena Sehunin kyllästyneitä ilmeitä ja tuskaisia eleitä tämän kuunnellessa naisäänen huolestunutta paasausta.

”Äiti!” Sehun karjaisi katkaisten Jinan kärsimättömän puhetulvan. ”Olen Luhan hyungin luona ja olen kunnossa. Tulen kun joudan.” Ji Na pysyi hetken vaiti, mutta aloitti kyselytuntinsa uudelleen. Luhanille ei jäänyt epäselväksi, mistä nuorukainen oli uteliaisuutensa perinyt.

”Kuka Luhan? Minkä ikäinen? Missä? Missä Yixing? Ettekö hengailleet vasta koko ajan yhdessä? Oletko dumpannut hänet?”

”Äiti!” Sehun karjaisi verenpaineen kohotessa liian ylös. Nuorempaa suututti hänen äitinsä ylisuojeleva käytös. Hän oli jo kyllin vanha huolehtimaan itsestään, vaikka vielä asuikin kotona. Luhan naurahti heleästi ja seurasi, miten muutenkin kireä blondi toisti tulevansa kyllä kotiin illalla ja sulki puhelun vääntäen koko kapistuksen kiinni. Sehun laski puhelimen olohuoneen pöydälle ja palasi alkuperäiseen asentoon nojaamaan Luhania vasten.

”Hitto mä joskus vihaan tota…” Sehun murahti ja painoi tulistuneet silmänsä kiinni koittaen rauhoittua. Luhan tunsi, miten häntä vasten nojaava nuori mies oli muuttunut jäykemmäksi eikä oikein osannut rentoutua.

”Hän on vain huolissaan. Sähköt poikki ja kaikkea”, Luhan sanoi myötätuntoisesti Jina kohtaan ja laski kätensä Sehunin reidelle, että tämä hieman rentoutuisi. Sehun veti syvään henkeä ja otti vanhemman kädestä kiinni muuttaen asentoaan hieman mukavammaksi.

”No, mutta on se välissä ärsyttävääkin”, Sehun tuhahti ja tulkitsi asian omaan näkemykseensä sopivaksi. Luhan hymyili viekkaasti ja melkein naurahti ääneen.

”Ehkä hänen onkin hyvä olla huolissaan. Voihan se olla, etten päästäkään sua enää lähtemään”, Luhan sanoi kohottaen toista kulmaansa ja väläytti lumivalkoisen hammasrivistönsä karmivan ilmeen vahvistamiseksi kasvoillaan hämärässä huoneessa.

”Hyung!” Sehun älähti järkyttyneenä kääntäen katseensa narua pidättävään mieheen. ”Älä viitsi ruokkia mun mielikuvitusta.”

”Anteeksi”, Luhan nauroi ja käänsi katseensa olohuoneen sohvapöydällä olevien kynttilöiden lepattaviin liekkeihin. Sehun naurahti pienesti ja painoi päänsä paremmin Luhania vasten.

”Kiitos”, Sehun mutisi hiljaa.

”Mistä hyvästä?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi hämmentyneenä nuoremman yhtäkkiselle puheelle. Äänensävykin oli outo. Ainakaan Luhan ei sitä osannut tulkita, ainakaa välittömästi.

”Että tulit mun elämään”, Sehun viimeisteli lauseensa ja puristi Luhanin kättä omallaan. Luhan tunsi sydämessään lämpöä ja jonkin muljahtavan vatsassaan. Niin kuin tuhannet perhoset olisivat pölähtäneet samaan aikaan lentoon. Haalakka puna nousi Luhanin poskille, joku häntä viehätti siinä hennossa olennossa, joka joskus vaikutti niin vahvalta ja kovalta, mutta todellisuudessa oli herkästi särkyvä, nuori miehenalku, josta vaaleatukkainen halusi pitää huolta ja suojella. Omalla tavallaan.

Luhan naurahti keveästi karkottaakseen nolostuneen olotilan kasvoiltaan. Hän taisi olla ihastunut tahtomattaan – aivan täysin vahingossa – nuorempaan, jota hän oli sattumalta päätynyt auttamaan. Luhan katsahti viereensä nukahtanutta miestä hymyillen hämmentyneesti oman käytöksensä vuoksi.

”Nukutko sä?” Luhan kysyi ja koitti tökätä blondia sormellaan, mutta pysäytti liikkeensä juuri ennen sormenpään osumista nuorempaan mieheen. Hän päätti antaa Sehunin nukkua. Se varmasti auttaisi hänen mielialaansakin. Vaaleatukkainen kuitenkin alkoi miettiä, oliko Sehunin nojaava asento kovinkaan hyväksi hänen rikkinäiselle selälleen. Todella varovasti vanhempi herätti vieressään nukkuvan pienellä ravistelulla, epävarmana siitä, miten blondi reagoisi liikkeeseen. Sehun mutisi jotain ja koitti painautua paremmin Luhania vastaan, mutta tämä jatkoi hänen ravisteluaan niin kauan, että nuorempi avasi silmänsä tuijottaen hyungiaan vihaisesti. Luhan siirtyi aivan sohvan päähän ja otti tyynyn syliinsä.

”Nosta jalat ylös ja laita pää tähän”, vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja taputti tyynyä sylissään. Sehun teki työtä käskettyä ja painoi päänsä Luhanin syliin kummempia kommentoimatta ja veti collegepaitansa hihat paremmin käsiensä suojaksi. Yleensä lippiksen alle piilotetut platinablondit hiukset levisivät keltaiselle sohvatyynylle. Luhan piti katseensa hitaasti pienenevissä kynttilöissä ja toivoi, etteivät sähköt tulisi enää tänään takaisin. Hiljaisuus tuntui taivaalliselta korvissa, kaikki se sähkölaitteiden hurina ja mölinä oli poissa. Ulkoa kantautui vai ohitse liikkuvien autojen äänet ja tuulen epärytmikäs humina. Luhankin halusi painaa silmänsä kiinni, mutta häntä ei väsyttänyt pätkääkään.

Luhan oli istunut sohvalla yhteensä varmaan jo puolen tunnin ajan. Hän vain antoi ajatustensa virrata asiasta toiseen ilman minkäänlaista päämäärää. Yhtäkkiä hänen puhelimensa alkoi soida keittiössä, mikä sai kiinalaismieheen vauhtia. Hän panikoi puoli sekuntia, mitä hän voisi tehdä, kun puhelin soi toisessa päässä kämppää kovaan ääneen, Sehun nukkui hänen sylissään, kurtistellen kulmiaan kuullessaan puhelimen voimistuvan äänen. Luhan nosti tyynyä voimakkaasti saaden Sehunin pään nousemaan sen verran, että hän pystyi nousemaan ylös sohvalta ja hyökkäämään keittiöön hiljentämään raivoavan luurinsa.

”Mitä?!” Luhan vastasi puhelimeen kuiskaten vihaisesti. Vasta puhelimen korvalle nostettuaan hän tajusi, ettei ollut varma, kuka hänelle soitti. Nopeasti mies ehti vilkaista näyttöä ennen kuin hämmentynyt soittaja ehti sanoa mitään. Minseok. Luhan pyysi anteeksi karkeaa kieltään ja kysyi, miten hän pystyi auttamaan tällä kertaa.

”Voisitko tulla hakemaan mut kirjastolta? Ulkona ei näe eteensä, kun mikään valo ei ole päällä”, Minseok parahti puhelimeen kuulostaen erittäin turhautuneelta. Luhan puri etusormeaan miettien, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

”Tuota…” hän aloitti empivästi. ”Joo”, hän suostui ja sanoi lähtevänsä kahden minuutin kuluttua. Minseok sulki puhelun ja Luhan nappasi autonsa avaimet keittiön vetolaatikosta suunnistaen ensin omaan huoneeseensa, etsien käsikopelolla peittonsa ja roudasi sen olohuoneeseen sohvalla nukkuvan blondin pojan suojaksi. Luhan kyykistyi Sehunin tasolle ja herätti tämän unestaan, vaikka se särki hänen sydämensä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.

”Mmm?” Sehun mutisi avatessaan toisen silmänsä puoleksi. Luhan kertoi lähtevänsä käymään yliopistolla ja tulevan mahdollisimman pian takaisin. Sehun veti päälleen laskettua peittoa paremmin yllensä ja etsi paremman asennon sohvalta.

”Mä tulen kohta takaisin, nuku rauhassa”, Luhan toisti ja puhalsi kynttilät sammuksiin. Sehun mutisi heipat ja käänsi vielä kylkeä ähkäisten kipeästi liikkuessaan.

Luhan suunnisti tiensä ulos kämpästä pimeään rappukäytävään puhelimen valon avustuksella. Luhan hyppi portaat alas rennosti ja hyräili päässään soivaa kappaletta suunnistaessaan ulos sisäpihalle, missä hänen uljas kaaransa odotti omistajaansa.

Vaaleatukkainen suunnisti pimeydessä menopelinsä luokse ja sujahti kevyesti kuskin paikalle laittaen avaimen virtalukkoon samassa liikkeessä. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun hän kurvasi ulos kerrostalon pihalta liittyen päätien hiljaiseen liikenteeseen. Autojen valot näyttivät normaalia kirkkaimmalta kun ympärillä oleva pimeys oli niin sakeaa. Mikään valo ei toiminut, ainoastaan metroasemien portaikosta kantautuvat valot loistivat himmeänä kaduille Luhanin ajaessa niiden ohitse kohti yliopistoa. Matka ei tosiaankaan ollut pitkä eikä liikennettä ollut juuri nimeksikään, joten ei mennyt kuin viisi minuuttia, niin hän pääsi kääntymään kirjaston pihaan. Hän huomasi Minseokin odottavan ulkona tuulisessa säässä erittäin hermotunut ilme kasvoillaan.

Luhan hiljensi vauhtia ja pysäytti auton juuri sopivasti ikätoverinsa eteen. Minseok istui matkustajan puolelle huokaisten syvään kuin viestien, että häntä vitutti ja paljon.

”Hei”, Luhan tervehti ystäväänsä yrittäen olla kuulostamatta liian iloiselta.

”Hei vaan”, Minseok parahti ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin naputellen viestiä jollekin.

”Ihanaa, kun tulit.”

”Totta kai”, Luhan hymyili ja painoi kaasua antaen auton liikkua eteenpäin. Hän kurvasi takaisin päätielle ja otti suunnaksi asuntonsa.

”Ilmeisesti se sähkönjakeluvika, mikä oli aikaisemminkin, ei ollut korjaantunut työmiesten uurastuksesta huolimatta”, Minseok murahti lukiessaan artikkelia tiedotusvälineistä. ”Onneksi en ollut metrossa tällä kertaa.”

Luhan puri huultaan miettien, avaisiko hän suutaan keskeyttäen Minseokin monologin sähkökatkoksesta. Totta puhuen Luhan ei yhtään kuunnellut koko ajan äänessä olevaa Minseokia vaan mietti, missä vaiheesta hänen kannattaisi kertoa Sehunin nukkuvan heidän sohvallaan. Matka oli niin lyhyt, että Luhan ei ehtinyt edes kissaa sanoa ääneen, kun he olivat perillä kerrostaloalueella. Luhan käänsi pirssinsä sisäpihalle ja parkkasi omalle paikalleen taidokkaasti. Valot kiinni ja ulos autosta sekä ovet lukkoon. Minseok veti kassinsa ulos auton takapenkiltä ja kurkotti vielä sisälle autoon napatakseen jalkapallon mukaansa.

Luhan lukitsi ovet Minsokin löytäessä kaikki tavaransa ja kaksikko suuntasi kohti asuntoaan. Vaaleatukkainen yritti saada koko ajan suunvuoroa, mutta Minseok tuntui olevan niin turhautunut, että hän purki sen puhumalla tilanteesta koko ajan. Asuntonsa ovelle päästyään Luhan veti Minseokia takkinsa hihasta ja älähti tälle niin, että koko rappu raikui huudon voimasta. Minseok katsoi ystävänsä ihmeissään, mutta antoi tälle kuitenkin tilaisuuden selittää.

”Oh Sehun, mun uusi ystävä, nukkuu sohvalla, joten ole hiljaa, kun astut sisään”, Luhan sanoi varoittaen sävyllä, jota Minseok ei koskaan ollut kuullut. Kaksikosta vanhempi punaruskeatukkainen mies katsoi kiinalaismiestä hämmentyneenä mutta nyökkäsi tajutessaan, mitä Luhan oli juuri sanonut.

”Eli joku nukkuu sisällä? Asia selvä”, Minseok nyökkäsi ja hiljensi äänensävyään heti. Minseok oli ihmisläheinen ja piti kaikista, joten hän ymmärsi tilanteen oikein hyvin.

Luhan ja Minseok astuivat sisään kämppäänsä, jossa tuoksui kynttilöille. Viisitoista minuuttia poissa ollessaan hiljaisuus oli syrjäytynyt Sehunin pienellä kuorsauksella, mikä aiheutti 23-vuotiaissa miehissä pientä huvittuneisuutta. Luhan avasi eteisen kaapin ja etsi sieltä puhelimen valossa lyhdyn, johon hän laittoi uuden kynttilän ja kiirehti keittiöön sytyttämään sen sytkärillä, joka oli jätetty tiskipöydälle.

Minseok siirtyi omaan huoneeseensa valittaen pienesti nälästä. Luhan kulki lyhdyn toimiessa valona ympäri asuntoa ja sytytti olohuoneen kynttilät uudelleen. Kaksi niistä hän siirsi keittiöön, että kämppään saataisiin hieman eloa. Minseok sulki huoneensa oven tullessaan sieltä pois ja naulitsi katseensa sohvalla nukkuvaan nuorukaiseen, jonka selkä oli suunnattu kaksikkoon päin. Luhan siirtyi keittiöstä Minseokin viereen ja kertoi tavanneensa Sehunin sattumalta Myeongdongissa blondin pudottaessa mp3-soittimensa lähdettyään Quickystä eräänä päivänä. Sen jälkeen he olivat tavanneet useita kertoja ja tutustuneet toisiinsa.

Minseok nyökkäili kuunnellessaan Luhanin hiljaista selittämistä, ja toivoi, että Sehun heräisi, että hän voisi itsekin esittäytyä.

”Jääkaapissa on ruokaa, mutta sitä ei saa mitenkään lämpimäksi…” Luhan parahti vaihtaen puheenaihetta kuullessaan Minseokin vatsan huutavan vastalauseen. Minseok kohautti olkiaan ja totesi olevan liian nälkäinen ajatellakseen ruoan lämpötilaa. Hän päätti kokeilla syödä annosta kylmänä, kyllä se paremman puutteessa meni.

Luhan seurasi ystäväänsä keittiöön, mutta ei osannut aloittaa keskustelua hänen kanssaan mistään aiheesta. Jokainen päähän pälkähtävä aihe tuntui liian pintapuoliselta tai sitten se ei mätsännyt Minseokin ajatusmaailman kanssa ollenkaan.

”Säkin varmaan saat vapaaillan”, Minseok sanoi laskiessaan Luhanin ostaman ruoka-annoksen pöydälle. Luhan nyökkäsi ja leikki sormellaan liikutellen sitä kynttilässä palavan liekin lävitse kerta toisensa jälkeen.

”Jos Sehun ei herää tuntiin, pariin, herätän hänet ja vien kotiansa”, Luhan selitti ja katsahti haikena olohuoneen suuntaan. Minseok mutisi mietteliäästi.

”Anna pojan nukkua, jos hän vain tahtoo”, punaruskeatukkainen hymyili ja puraisi lihapalaansa onnellisena siitä, että oli saanut jotain ruokaa kupuunsa.

”Haittaako se sua, jos hän on yön yli täällä?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”Ei tietenkään”, Minseok hymyili ja nauroi hieman epäuskoisena siitä, että Luhan oli todella luullut hänen ajattelevan sillä tavalla. Luhan huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta auttamatta mietti, miten Sehunin äiti suhtautuisi asiaan, kun poikaa ei kuuluisikaan kotiin.

”Saanpahan tervehtiä häntä muodollisesti viimeistään aamulla”, Minseok hymyili innostuneena siitä, että Luhan oli tavannut uuden ystävän. Hänen ystävänsä olisivat myöskin Minseokin ystäviä.


	9. Chapter 9

Luhan tervehti punatukkaista naista astuessaan sisään tanssikoulun aulaan peitellen hermostuneisuuttaan epäonnistuen siinä. Punatukkainen nainen hymyili Luhanille ystävällisesti, mutta se ei helpottanut miehen olotilaa yhtään. Vaaleatukkainen käveli infotiskille ja lähestyi lyhyttukkaista naista ääni väristen.

”Onko Zhang Yixing paikalla?” Luhan kysyi räpyttäen silmiään jännittyneenä. Nainen ei ehtinyt kuin hymyillä, kun portaiden yläpäästä kuului äänekäs huudahdus.

”Hyung!”

Punatukkainen naurahti huvittuneesti, mihin Luhan reagoin samalla tavalla.

”Toinen ovi vasemmalta”, nainen sanoi hymyillen ja vaaleatukkainen kiitti häntä ja suunnisti portaikkoon, jonka yläpäässä Sehun odotti vanhempaa ystäväänsä hymyillen leveästi.

Luhan nousi portaat hitaasti ylös toistaen mantraa päänsä sisällä. Ei ole mitään pelättävää, kaikki menee hyvin. Vaaleatukkainen seurasi itseään vähän pitempää nuorta miestä sydän pamppaillen kohti tanssisalia, josta kantautui rytmikästä musiikkia. Sehun piti ovea avoinna päästäen vanhemman ensin sisään. Luhan tervehti salissa tanssivaa Yixingiä äidinkielellään. Ruskeatukkainen kiharapää hymyili nähdessään peilin kautta sisään astuvan kaksikon, ja tervehti Luhania asianmukaisesti keskeyttämättä kuitenkaan treenaamansa pätkää.

”Hyung, kiva, kun päätit suostua tulemaan”, Sehun sanoi innokkaana ja tarttui vanhempaa kädestä seisoen tämän rinnalla seuraten Yixingin vetovoimaisia liikkeitä. Luhan tuijotti vuotta nuorempaa miestä suu ihailusta avoinna, hymyillen väkinäisesti tuntiessaan omien paineidensa kasvavan. Sehun otti vastaan vanhemman päällystakin sekä olallaan roikkuvan ruskean repun. Nuorin vei tavarat pinoon lähelle stereoita, paikkaan, missä Sehun yleensä – ja silläkin hetkellä – säilytti tavaroitaan. Luhan alkoi venytellä lihaksiaan samalla, kun Yixing kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja keskustelemaan, miten yllättynyt hän oli Luhanin ottaessa yhteyttä ja kysyessä lisätietoja Soul streetdance -tapahtuman pienryhmäkisasta. Yixing oli kuulostanut puhelimessa siltä, niin kuin hän olisi heittänyt koko osallistumisajatuksen kankkulan kaivoon, mutta Luhanin kysyessä, olisiko hänen mahdollista nähdä, mitä Yixing oli suunnitellut kisan varalle. Kaksikko oli sopinut tapaamisen tiistaipäivälle, ennen Yixingin tuntien alkamista. Kello oli juuri lyönyt yksitoista ja heillä olisi aikaa kokeilla muutamia juttuja melkein kolme tuntia.

”Hyung?” Sehun keskeytti kiinalaisten intensiivisen keskustelun ja sai molempien päät kääntymään yhtä aikaa nuorimmaiseen. Sehun punastui ja naurahti nolona tarkentaen, että hän halusi puhua Luhanille. Yixing siirtyi mp3-soittimensa kimppuun ja valitsi jotain musiikkia, joka sopisi alkuverryttelyihin.

Luhan otti askeleen lähemmäs lattialla istuvaa, seinään nojaavaa nuorta miestä, joka katsoi oranssiin lippikseen, valkoiseen jerseypaitaan ja mustiin löysiin housuihin pukeutunutta hyungiaan innostuneesti.

”Mitä?” vanhempi kysyi ja pyöritteli hartioitaan saadakseen lihaksensa rennommaksi. Häntä jännitti ihan kamalasti, sillä Yixing ja Sehun vaikuttivat taitavammilta kuin Luhan oli koskaan saattanut ajatellakaan.

”Hyvin sä vedät, hwaiting”, Sehun virnisti ja nauroi perään. Yixing kommentoi nuorimman käytöstä Luhanille kiinaksi, mikä aiheutti vanhimmassa pienen repeämisen. Sehun mulkaisi Yixingiä vihaisesti, mutta sai vielä tuimemman katseen takaisin.

”Koita käyttäytyä kerrankin”, Yixing tuhahti ja väänsi musiikkia isommalle.

”Joo, joo”, Sehun tuhahti ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Luhan alkoi liikkua kuulemansa rytmin mukana. Yixing laski tahtia kiinaksi ja koitti saada Luhania rennommaksi jutuillaan, joista Sehun ei tajunnut pätkän vertaa. Luhan naurahti välissä nolona painaen katseensa alas maahan mutta sen kohottaessa uudelleen peilikuvaansa, miehen ilme alkoi muuttua automaattisesti karismaattisemmaksi ja Yixing alkoi päästä jyvälle vuotta vanhemman kapasiteetista tanssin suhteen. Olihan Yixing sen yhden kerran nähnyt miten mies liikkui, mutta tällä kertaa hän sai vahvistusta mielikuvilleen ja alkoi suunnitella jossain aivojen sivunurkkauksessa, olisiko heidän mahdollista osallistua Soul streetdancen kisaan ja jopa voittaa se. Mahdollisuuksia oli, sillä Yixing oli amatööreistä parhaimmistoa, vaikka hänen liikkeensä eivät niin teknillisiä olleet kuin ammattilaisilla, mutta tämän esiintymisestä näki, ja ennen kaikkea tunsi, miten tärkeä laji tanssiminen miehelle oli. Tai ei se laji ollut vaan elämäntapa. Yixing eli koska hän sai tanssia.

Luhan siirtyi hieman sivummalle Yixingin astuessa mukaan rytmikkääseen freestyleen, jota he käyttivät lämmittääkseen kroppaansa. Yixing alkoi selittää, minkälaisia liikkeitä hän oli suunnitellut tulevaisuuden varalle, puhuttiin siis tanssikisan karsintakierroksesta. Mutta sitä ennen Luhanin ja Yixingin oli kehitettävä joku koreografia, jotta he voisivat testata, toimisiko heidän yhteistyö ja oliko mitään järkeä edes haaveilla osallistumisesta rankkaan kisaan.

Sehun seurasi kaksikkoa salin lattianrajasta haikeana. Hänen mielialansa oli murskaantunut ja häntä alkoi aivan vituttaa, ettei hän pystynyt osallistumaan hauskaan freestylekierrokseen. Sillä hetkellä stereoista soiva diskojumputuskin oli niin houkuttelevan rytmikäs. Nuotin miehistä valahti selälleen salin lattialle ja käänsi itsensä kyljelleen kiehnäten lattialla kuin huomiota kaipaava kissaeläin, tosin kissalla se toimisi. Sehun ei saanut osakseen edes silmien pyöräytystä tai murahdusta. Yixing ei edes vilkaissut poikaan vaikka hän varmasti näki tämän kerjäävän huomiota.

Sehun muisti Yixingin aikaisemmat sanat ja päätti nousta takaisin iistuma-asentoon, ettei hyung röykyttäisi häntä luhanin lähdettyä kotiin. Sehun oli luvannut käyttäytyä ja hän halusi näyttää Luhanille itsestään ne parhaimmat puolet. Hän ei ollut kertaakaan puhunut vaaleatukkaiselle banmalissa, kuten Yixingin tapauksessa saattoi vahingossa käydä. Se vain johtui siitä, että Sehun tunsi olonsa Yixingin seurassa niin mukavaksi, että hänestä tuntui tuttavallisimman puhetyylin käyttäminen aivan luonnolliselta. Eikä Yixingkään aina näyttänyt välittävän, käyttikö Sehun muodollisuuksia hänen kanssaan vai ei. Se ei ollut kiinalaissyntyiselle niinkään ongelma. Paitsi tietenkin julkisilla paikoilla tai jonkun seurassa.

”Vaihdatko biisiä?” Yixing pyysi Sehunilta ja alkoi selittää Luhanille, mitä hän oli työstämässä tällä hetkellä. Sehun laittoi Yixingin valitseman kappaleen soimaan, ja seurasi, miten hänen pitkäaikainen ystävänsä puhui nopeasti äidinkieltään ja näytti konkreettisesti, miten hän tekisi liikkeet. Luhan yritti pysyä mukana, muttei päässyt vielä kovin helposti jyvälle, mikä aiheutti hänessä lisää häpeää ja paineita.

Yixing otti tilanteen kuitenkin rennosti, eihän kukaan voisi oppia kaikkea heti ensimmäisellä kerralla. Yixing viis välitti taustalla soivasta kappaleesta kertoessaan ja demonstroidessaan Luhanille kaikki liikkeet ja pienimmätkin yksityiskohdat niin hitaassa tahdissa kuin vanhin halusi ohjelman etenevän.

Sehun katsoi kaksikon työskentelyä haltioituneena. Ei ollut mikään ihme, että Yixingin pitämät tanssitunnit olivat aina täynnä, kun ruskeatukkainen kiharapää piti huolen, että koko paketti pysyi jatkuvasti kasassa ja osasi selittää haluamansa liikkeen ja siihen liitettävän tunteen niin, että tyhmempikin olisi osannut toteuttaa vaaditun tehtävän.

Aina Yixingin opetuksen nähdessään, hän alkoi kunnioittaa ystäväänsä enemmän. Sehun oli oppinut paljon Yixingiltä, ja he treenasivat paljon yhdessä. Mutta opetustilanne oli salin laidalta katsottuna ihan erilainen tilanne ja asiaa vaikeutti tietenkin se, ettei Yixing voinut tietää, miten Luhan tai kuka tahansa hänen opetettavanaan oli, ajattelisi ja oppisi asioita. Se teki Yixingistä maagisen opettajan. Sehun ja Yixing olivat tunteneet niin pitkään ja he tunsivat toisensa paremmin kuin kukaan muu, ja se oli erilaista verrattuna heidän väliseen treenaamiseen ja koreagrafiikoiden opettelemiseen.

Luhan alkoi tuntea itsensä vapautuneemmaksi. Hän oli turhaan jännittänyt, miten tiukka Yixing olisi tanssin suhteen. Totta kai mies vaati tarkkuutta ja oikein puhkui perfektionismia, mutta mikään tiukkapipo hän ei ollut ja otti kaiken myös huumorilla. Naurua ja lennokkaita vitsejä ei treeneistä puuttunut. Luhan pystyi Yixingin nerokkaalla ja rauhallisella opetuksella saavuttamaan sen, mitä ruskeatukkainen Luhanilta odottikin.

Vaaleatukkainen istahti Sehunin viereen hengittäen nopeasti, vaatien äänettömästi vettä. Sehun ojensi vanhemmalle miehelle vesipullon selkänsä takaa.

”Olet todella hyvä, hyung”, Sehun hymyili ja ravisti tätä olkapäästä kehuen miestä. Luhan pudisti nöyränä päätään ja kertoi, että oli tanssinut aktiivisisesti liian kauan aikaa sitten. Hänellä oli vaikeuksia saada liikkeistä puhtaita ja tarpeeksi teräviä. Lisäksi hän oli tippunut rytmistä muutaman kerran.

”Tämä on vasta eka päiväsi”, Sehun muistutti. Yixing myötäili asiaa ja totesi Sehunin olevan oikeassa.

”Jos et ole tanssinut tosissasi puoleen vuoteen, siihen nähden olet kyllä aika hyvässä kunnossa”, Yixing sanoi miettien, miten hyvä Luhanin täytyi olla säännöllisen harjoituksen jälkeen.

”Niin, kai”, Luhan sanoi pienellä äänellä ja katsoi Sehunia purren huultaan. Sehun näki, miten jännittynyt hänen vanhempi ystävänsä edelleen oli, ja ravisteli tätä olkapäistä, että tämä rentoutuisi. Luhan sulki juomapullon korkin ja naurahti keveästi kellahtaen Sehunin syliin. Luhan katsoi silmiensä edessä nauravaa platinablondia, jonka kuontalo oli peitetty tavan mukaisesti snapbackilla, jonka lippa osoitti taaksepäin. Luhan nousi ylös tuntiessaan poskillensa nousevan epäterveen punan.

”Pidetään viiden minuutin breikki, mun täytyy käydä soittamassa yksi puhelu”, Yixing ilmoitti ja jätti kaksikon rauhaan tanssisalin lattialle. Sehun hymyili onnellisena Luhanille, joka vältteli nuoremman katsetta aiheuttaen hänelle hämmennystä. Luhan tunsi, miten Sehun jäi katsomaan tämän perään, joten vanhempi nosti vienossa virnistyksessä olevat kasvonsa blondiin.

”Haluatko lähteä mun kanssa tän jälkeen syömään jonnekin?” Sehun kysyi. Luhan pysähtyi paikoilleen ja mietti, olisiko se järkevää. Hän oli muutenkin viettänyt nuoremman kanssa aivan liian aikaa, Minseok alkoi jäädä taka-alalle. Mutta toisaalta hän nautti Sehunin freesistä seurasta.”Pliis”, Sehun vinkui ja sai Luhanin laskemaan katseensa naurahtaen alas. ”Mä voin tarjota.””Mennään vain”, Luhan sanoi pää painoksissa ja nousi ylös lattialta lennokkaalla liikkeellä. Hän ojensi kätensä nuoremmalle miehelle, joka katsoi ylöspäin hyungiinsa hämmästyneenä.

”Mitä sä nyt?” Sehun kysyi, mutta tarttui empimättä Luhanin solakkaan käteen. Luhan nauroi ja veti nuoremman ylös kehottaen laittamaan taustalla soivaa musiikkia isommalle.

”Sä halusit kokeilla, miten sun selkä kestää liikkumista, muistatko?” Luhan hymyili ja piteli käsiään Sehunin olkapäillä liikuttaen tätä kevyesti puolelta toiselle varoen samalla koko ajan vääntämästä nuorempaa epäinhimilliseen asentoon. Sehun nauroi ja tunsi rytmin veressään. Hän alkoi liikkua kevyesti musiikin tahtiin ja hänen kasvoillaan oleva hymy levisi levenemistään.

”Sattuuko?” Luhan kysyi hymyillen. Sehun pudisti päätään itsevarmana.

”Päin vastoin.”

Luhan päästi musiikin syövereihin putoavan pojan otteestaan ja siirtyi jammailemaan hieman syrjemmälle. Snapbackilla päällystetty mies liikutti kehoaan rytmikkäästi, vaikka kuitenkin hyvinkin varautuneesti. Miehen tahti ja liikkeet alkoivat käydä vahvemmiksi, mikä aiheutti Luhanissa pienen katumuksen hetken. Kuitenkin hoikka poika oli pitänyt selästään huolta tähän mennessä, eikä komplikaatioita ollut syntynyt, joten Luhan uskoi, että mies säilyisi ehjänä. Näkihän hän omilla silmilläänkin, että blondi poika varoi liikkeitään ja kuunteli kehoaan.

Luhan peruutti pari askelta ja seisahtui paikalleen seuraamaan katseellaan, miten Sehunin liike alkoi notkistua ajan kuluessa eteenpäin. Vaaleatukkainen mies hätkähti huomatessaan Yixingin astuvan äänettömästi viereensä ja lausahtavan vihaisen kuuloisena: ”Annoitko sä hänelle luvan tanssia?”

”M-mä ajattelin, että pieni liikunta ei tekisi vahinkoa”, Luhan mutisi pelokkaana Yixingin suojeluvaiston syttymisestä. Vaikka Luhan oli heistä vanhempi ja pitempi, oli silti Sehunin ystävän huoli ymmärrettävää.

Yixing istui alas lattialle ja kaivoi taskustaan puhelimensa. Luhan seurasi vieressään istuvaa miestä ja osoitti lattialla liukuvaa Sehunia.

”Hän varoo ihan selkeästi käyttämästä selkäänsä, katso katso”, Luhan säpsähti ja melkein jäykistyi kauhusta, kun Sehunin jalat näyttivät pettävän hänen altaan nuorimmaisen kompuroidessa rytmin sekoittuessa. Yixing äännähti pelokkaasti huokaisten, mutta veti yhdessä Luhanin kanssa syvään henkeä Sehunin viittoessa kaksikolle, että tämä oli aivan kunnossa.

”Kyllähän mä tiedän, että hänen pitää käyttää selkäänsä normaalisti, mutta eikö olisi parempi odottaa, että lääkäri tarkistaisi hänet”, Yixing mutisi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin puhelimeensa ojentaen sen Luhanille. ”Tässä ovat ehdot ja palkinnot selitettynä järkevästi”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja osoitti älypuhelimensa näyttöä. Luhan luki tekstiä miettien tarkasti, mitä kirjaimet hänelle yrittivät kertoa.

”Harmi, kun tätä ei saa kiinaksi”, Luhan naurahti ja kevensi tunnelmaa.”

”Niinpä”, Yixing hymyili ja katsahti Sehuniin, joka oli pysähtynyt venyttelemään biisin ollessa loppusuoralla. Luhan vilkaisi jalkojaan ravistelevalle nuorukaiselle tuntien lämpöä sydämessään, oli nuorella miehellä jotain älliä päässään, kun hän tajusi lopettaa ajoissa.

”Mitäs sanot, uskallatko edes ajatella osallistumista kisaan?” Yixing kysyi Luhanin palauttaessa puhelimen oikealle omistajalleen. Vaaleatukkainen puri huultaan ja henkäisi epävarmana.

”Saat toki miettiä ihan rauhassa, ei meillä ole kiire, kun ilmoittautuminen loppuu joulun jälkeen.”

”Mutta siihenkin on vain kolme viikkoa”, Luhan murahti. ”Karsinnat ovat…”

”Tammikuussa”, Yixing täydensi lauseen. ”Kyllä me ehdittäisiin, jos treenataan kovaa.”

”Niin, kyllä mä sen uskon”, Luhan mietti ääneen. ”Jos mä tutkiskelen asiaa ja ilmoitan sulle viimeistään parin päivän kuluttua, okei?”

”Sopii hyvin. En halua painostaa”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili ja nousi ylös.

”Oikeastaan olen haaveillut osallistuvani tapahtumaan, mutta nyt, kun se olisi mahdollista, mua alkaa pelottaa”, Luhan naurahti hieman häpeissään ja nousi ylös Yixingin tapaan. Sehun puolestaan istui alas alkuperäiselle paikalleen ja etsi ympäriltään juomapulloa.

”Se on ihan ymmärrettävää. Mutta eihän kokeilemisessa mitään häviä”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili leveästi paljastaen valkoiset hampaansa.

”Niinpä”, Luhan naurahti rentoutuneena ja kuunteli kaiuttimista raikuvaa biittiä innostuneena.

”Kokeillaan vielä.”

”Selvä juttu”, Yixing naurahti ja vaati Sehunia vaihtamaan kappaletta.

Luhan käveli ulos tanssikoulun ulko-ovesta Sehun rinnallaan. Nuorempi pitkä mies hölkkäsi katokselle, missä hänen pyöränsä uskollisesti odotti. Joulukuun toinen päivä ja sesonkien perässä juoksevia turisteja alkoi näkyä ympäri kaupunkia. Joulumarkkinat olivat alkaneet ja koristeet vallanneet katukuvat.

”Eikö sulla ole kylmä?” Luhan kysyi huolestuneena Sehunilta, joka kulki talvitakissa kaula paljaana. Hän itse oli niin vilukissa, että tarvitsi kaulahuivia jo sisällä, jos kämpän lämpötila laski alle kuudentoista.

”Ei”, Sehun vastasi ja avasi pyöränsä lukon. Hän survoi avaimensa taskuun ja siirtyi pyöränsä kanssa Luhanin viereen, joka piteli jo jäätyneitä käsiään takkinsa taskuissa. Tuulinen sää oli vaihtunut tyyneksi ilmaksi, aurinko paistoi mutta korkeapaine toi mukanaan kylmää ilmaa, ja celsius tipahti alle viiteen asteeseen. Ilma oli muuttunut kirpeäksi heidän ollessa sisällä tanssikoulun uumenissa.

”Mitä sä meinaat tehdä nyt?” Luhan kysyi uteliaana kävellessään hitaasti Sehunin vierellä, joka talutti pyöräänsä katsellen ympärilleen, miten puut olivat kärsineet kylmän ilman iskiessä kaupunkiin, miten märkä asfaltti kiilsi ja miten ihmiset liikkuivat massoissa ympäröivillä kaduilla ja pihoilla. Kaikki se näytti olevan nuorelle miehelle jotenkin niin ihmeellistä.

”Menen varmaan kotiin”, Sehun vastasi ja pysähtyi risteykseen miettien, lähtisikö vasemmalle vaiko oikealle Myeongdongin suuntaan.

”Haluatko tulla meille? Talo on tyhjillään, kun porukat ovat lentäneet Jejuun ja hyung huitelee, missä sattuu. Ei häntä ole näkynyt kahteen päivään kotona”, Sehun ehdotti iloisesti ja kääntyi nopealla liikkeellä vieressään olevan vaaleatukkaisen suuntaan. Liike aiheutti viiltävän tuskan hänen selkäänsä ja sai miehen vingahtamaan kivusta ja valahtamaan kyykkyyn päästäen irti pyörästä ja antaen sen kaatua maahan keskelle kävelykatua. Luhan parahti säikähdyksestä ja asettui Sehunin tasolle seuraten suurin silmin, miten nuorempi haukkoi henkeään ja painoi silmiään kiinni. Luhan alkoi hössöttää paniikissa ja tarttui Sehunia olkapäästä kysyen monta kertaa peräkkäin, kuinka pahasti häntä sattui.

”Tanssitko sä kipeällä selällä tänään?” Luhan kysyi tiukasti. Sehun pudisti päätään ja koitti vetää itseään pois vanhemman otteesta, muttei saanut. Nuorukainen käänsi häkeltyneet kasvonsa vanhempaan mieheen.

”Luuletko sä tosiaan, että mä riskeeraisin oman terveyteni liikkumalla huolimattomasti?!” Sehun huudahti järkyttyneenä unohtaen kaiken maailman kohteliaisuuden ja muodollisuudet. ”Tanssi on mulle koko elämä ja pidätkö sä tosiaan mua niin tyhmänä, että menisin ja teloisin itseni tahallaan sellaiseen kuntoon, josta olisi paljon vaikeampi parantua?”

Luhan siirtyi jännittyneenä hieman kauemmas hänelle yhtäkkiä huutaneestamiehestä. ”Mä vain kysyin, koska olen huolissani…”

”Anteeksi”, Sehun pyysi muodollisesti ja koitti nousta ylös omin avuin. Luhan tuki tätä selästä ja pysyi tämän lähellä katsoen nuorempaa suoraan silmiin, ta oikeastaan syvemmälle, suoraan tämän sieluun. Sydän Luhanin rinnassa alkoi lyödä tiheämpään tahtiin tämän katsoessa nuorempaa suoraan silmiin, tai oikeastaan syvemmälle sieluun. Sehunin ilme alkoi muuttua jännittyneemmäksi Luhanin tuijottaessa tätä intensiivisesti.

”Hyung…” Sehun yritti, mutta Luhan oli vajonnut omaan maailmaansa pidellessään tiukasti kiinni itsensä loukanneesta miehestä. Vanhempi oli niin lähellä Sehunia, että hän pystyi haistamaan Sehunin tuoksun nenässään.

”Oletko sä kunnossa…?” Luhan kysyi mutisten hitaasti ja vaikuttaen käyvän aika pienillä kierroksilla.

”Hyung, oletko sä?” Sehun kysyi hämmentyneenä huomatessaan Luhanin muuttuneen käytöksen.

”Juu…” Luhan mutisi eikä pystynyt laskemaan nauliintunutta katsettaan alas Sehunin täydellisen ruskeista silmistä. Jokainen sekunti aiheutti perhosten lentelyä vanhemman vatsalaukussa ja heleä puna alkoi kivuta miehen kasvoille. Sehun oli sanomassa jotain, mutta hänen aikeensa keskeytyivät, kun Luhan painoi kärsimättömänä huulensa Sehunin huulille painaen silmänsä kiinni. Luhanista tuntui, niin kuin hän räjähtäisi siihen paikkaan. Sisäelimet kääntyivät ympäri varmaan kymmenen kertaa, niin kuin hän olisi ollut maailman hurjimman vuoristoradan kyydissä. Sehunin pehmeät huulet tuntuivat – ja maistuivat – taivaallisilta.

Luhan irrottautui pienen hetken kestäneestä suudelmasta tajutessaan, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Sehun huokaisi järkyttyneenä ja katsoi vanhempaa suurentunein silmin saamatta minkäänlaista lausetta suustaan.

”Hyung…” Sehunin suusta karannut lausahdus oli melkeinpä äänetön. Luhan kääntyi ympäri peittäen kasvonsa takkinsa hihallaan häveten itseään. Miten hän oli saattanut mennä ja nolata itsensä tuolla tavalla ja vielä keskellä kävelykatua. Herran jumala.

”Anteeksi”, Luhan sanoi katsoen kaatuneen pyöränsä vieressä seisovaa miestä olkansa ylitse. ”Mä.. Tästä.. Menenkin”, Luhan mutisi. ”Jos sä vain pärjäät…”

Vaaleatukkainen ei jäänyt seuraamaan takanaan olevan miehen reaktiota vaan otti suunnan kohti asuinaluettaan ja liukeni horisonttiin jättäen Sehunin raapimaan niskaansa hermostuneena ja käsittelemään, mitä helvettiä äsken juuri oli tapahtunut.


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun raapi niskaansa hermostuneesti ja asetteli päässään olevan snapbackin paremmin päähänsä. Hän tuijotti vain suuntaan, mihin Luhan oli kadonnut. Ehtisikö hän saada miestä kiinni ja kysyä, miksi tämä oli mennyt ja suudellut miestä. Sehun löi itseään typerän ajatuksensa vuoksi. Ehkäpä Luhan oli suudellut häntä sen takia, koska hänellä oli tunteita häntä kohtaan.

Mitäh? Oliko Luhanilla tunteita häntä kohtaan? Eiväthän he edes tunteneet toisiaan mitenkään hyvin. Sehun punastui muistaessaan Luhanin kosteat huulet omillaan ja pudisti päätään saadakseen muistikuvan pois mielestään. Jostain kumman syystä Sehun ei halunnut unohtaa tilannetta.

Yixing käveli ulos tanssikoulun ovesta ja hätkähti huomatessaan Sehunin seisovan kävelykadulla pyörä kaatuneena vieressään.

”Sehun-ah!” Yixing huudahti ja herätti haaveilevan miehen todellisuuteen. ”Oletko kunnossa?”

Sehun katsoi, miten Yixing juoksi tämän luokse ja nosti kaatuneen pyörän ilmeettömän miehen vierestä.

”Joo…” Sehun vastasi ja tarttui pyöräänsä katsoen edelleen horisonttiin. Yixing katsahti samaiseen suuntaan ja kohautti olkiaan huomatessaan suunnan olevan tyhjillään ihmisistä tai ylipäätänsä mistään, mihin voisi kiinnittää huomiota.

”Mitä tapahtui?” Yixing kysyi ja katsoi Sehuniin, olisiko tässä minkäänlaisia ulkoisia vammoja. Ei mitään kaatumisesta aiheutunutta rapajälkeä tai avohaavaa tai mitään.

”Ei… mitään ihmeempää”, Sehun mutisi poissaolevasti ja käänsi pyöränsä suuntaan, jonne Luhan oli kadonnut. Sehun kääntyi suuntaan, mihin hän oli alun perin menossa. Kotiin. Hänen liikkeensä olivat linkuttavia ja vaivalloisen näköisiä, joten Yixing päätti pysäyttää hänet.

”Mitä sulle oikeasti tapahtui? Näenhän, ettet ole kunnossa”, ruskeatukkainen parkaisi huolesta jäykkänä. Sehun katsoi hölmistyneenä vanhempaa ystäväänsä, hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että oli telonut selkänsä kääntyessään äkillisesti.

”E-ei mulle mitään…” blondi mutisi ja oli aivan jossain muissa maailmoissa. Yixing heilutti kättään nuoremman silmien edessä ja kysyi, montako sormea hänellä oli ylhäällä.

”Löitkö pääsi jonnekin?” ruskeatukkainen murahti ja mietti jo ambulanssin soittamista.

”Hyung!” Sehun huudahti ja osoitti sormillaan saman määrä, kuin Yixing. ”Kolme sormea! Mä vain tein jonkun väärän liikkeen.”

”Oletko varmasti kunnossa?” vanhempi kysyi ja piti Sehunin pyörästä kiinni, ettei tämä livahtaisi pois tilanteesta heti, kun vanhemman silmä välttäisi. Nuorempi oli välissä niinkin häikäilemätön toiminnoissaan.

”Joo, joo. Mä menen kotiin lepäämään…” Sehun sanoi ja otti askeleen menosuuntaansa.

”Menet kanssa! Soitan sulle illalla, ja parempi olisi vastata, tai mä tulen tarkistamaan, että olet varmasti yhtenä kappaleena!” Yixing murahti vakavana mutta kuitenkin hymyili lauseensa loppuun.

”Okei”, Sehun hymyili ja hyvästeli ystävänsä, joka vilkuili koko ajan kelloonsa. Sehun mietti, miksi Yixing ylipäätänsä oli tullut ulos asti. Ehkä hänellä oli joku oppilaista myöhässä. Tai hukassa. Tai vaikka molempia yhtä aikaa.

Sehun heitti selässään olleen ruskean kuluneen repun huoneensa lattialle ja palasi ilmaa keuhkoistaan ulos puhallellen alakertaan, varovasti liikkuen portaissa. Sewoo kolusi keittiössä ja vihelteli saaden Sehunin selän lisäksi hänen päänsäkin kipeäksi.

”Hyung, voitko lopettaa?” Sehun murahti isoveljelleen, joka kuikisti hämmentyneenä jääkaapin oven takaa. Sehun linkkasi keittiön kaapille ja etsi särkylääkepurkkia.

”Oletko okei?” Sewoo kysyi hieman huolestuneen kuuloisena, yrittäen kuitenkin peittää, ettei hänen pikkuveljensä elämä niin hirveästi häntä kiinnostanut…

”Miksi kaikki kysyvät tuota samaa?!” Sehun parkaisi ja avasi löytämänsä särkylääkepurkin kannen haistaen sen sisällä olevia pillereitä inhoten.

”Ei millään pahalla”, Sewoo murahti ja siirsi mielenkiintonsa takaisin jääkaapin sisältöön. ”Ajattelin vain…”

”Ei mitään suurta, tää selkä vain…” Sehun mutisi ja siirtyi astiakaapille hakeakseen itselleen juomalasin. Sewoo ojensi tyhjähköstä jääkaapista puolen litran kokispullon, jonka Sehun otti vastaan ilmeettömästi.

”Meinaatko lähteä tänään jonnekin?” blondi poika kysyi ja varoi kaatamasta kuohuvaa juomaa liian paljon puolentoista desin vetoisuudella varustettuun lasiin.

”Pärjäätkö sä täällä yksin?” jääkaapin sisältöä tutkiva Sewoo kysyi.

”Miksen pärjäisi”, Sehun murahti ja kääntyi nojaamaan tiskipöytään, katsellen, miten hänen isoveljensä siirteli jääkaapissa olevia rasioita ja ruokatarvikkeita nuristen, ettei siellä ollut mitään syötävää. ”Ei mulla ole mitään hätää.”

”Hyvä, sillä kaupungissa on bileet”, Sewoo sanoi ja heitti takanaan olevalle Sehunille tofupaketin. Blondi nappasi paketin ilmasta ja läimäisi sen pöydälle.

”Tuletko yöksi kotiin vai saanko lukita ovet?” Sehun kysyi. Sewoo oli sitä sorttia, että jos hän avaimet ottaisi mukaan bailaamaan lähtiessään, hän kyllä hukkaisi ne. Sehun ei jaksanut edes muistella, kuinka monta kertaa heidän oli pitänyt uusia lukot hänen isoveljensä horopäisyyden vuoksi.

”Senkun. Eihän sitä tiedä, minne vielä eksyy”, Sewoo sanoi vihjaillen ja sulki jääkaapin oven virnistellen epäilyttävästi. Sehun pyöritti silmiään ja laski tyhjentyneen juomalasin tiskipöydälle. Särkylääkkeiden ummehtunut maku ei peittynyt edes kokiksella. Blondi nuorukainen röyhtäisi kovaäänisesti ja poistui keittiöstä jättäen isoveljensä puuhailemaan yksin.

”Menen ylös”, Sehun ilmoitti ja kipusi portaat haukotellen ylös. Hän löntysti väsyneenä omaan huoneeseensa ja kellahti pedatulle sängylleen inahtaen selkäänsä kohdistuvasta väännöstä. Mikään asento ei oikein tuntunut hyvältä.

Sehun kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ja surffaili netissä aikansa kuluksi. Särkylääke oli alkanut nukuttaa, ja hänen oli pakko antaa puhelimen livetä käsistään ja painaa silmät hetkeksi kiinni. Sängyllä torkkuessa ja unta odotellessa nuorukaisen oli aikaa prosessoida, mitä puoli tuntia sitten oikein oli tapahtunut. Todellisuus iski blondia suoraan vatsaan. Luhan, häntä neljä vuotta vanhempi mies, oli suudellut häntä keskellä kävelykatua. Sehun avasi silmänsä ja koski huuliaan sormillaan muistaessaan, miltä hänestä oli tuntunut.

”Ei helvetti…” Sehun murahti ääneen ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän ei pystynyt laittamaan silmiään kiinni ilman, että hänen alitajunta ottaisi asian uudestaan ja uudestaan esille. Kuitenkin mitä enemmän Sehun asiaa ajatteli, sen paremmalta se tuntui. Oikeastaan hento Luhan oli aika kiehtova ihminen.

Sehun kääntyi vatsalleen ja etsi Luhanin numeron yhteystietoluettelostaan. Hän tuijotti nimeä puhelimen näytössä kauan, varmaan lähemmäs kymmenen minuuttia miettiessään, pitäisikö hänen soittaa vai laittaa viestiä, vaiko olla soittamatta tai laittamatta viestiä ollenkaan.

”Ja vitut”, Sehun murahti itselleen ja painoi vihreää luuria. Hän nosti valkoisen älypuhelimensa korvalleen ja kuunteli, miten puhelin hälytti kolme kertaa.

”Haloo?”

Sehun köhäisi selvittäessään kurkkuaan ja esitteli itsensä hieman hermostuneena.

”Ai, Sehun-ah…” Luhanin häkeltynyt ääni sanoi.

”Soitanko pahaan aikaan?” Sehun kysyi suoraan ja puri etusormeaan jännittyneempänä kuin koskaan ennen pienen elämänsä aikana.

”Et ollenkaan…” Luhan sanoi ja Sehun pystyi kuvittelemaan hänen hämmentyneen ilmeensä.

”Hyung. Voisitko tulla tänään tänne? Illalla? Mä tiedän, että sulla on vapaapäivä. Sanoit siitä aikaisemmin”, Sehun vaati. Hänellä oli vahva tunne, että vanhempi halusi vältellä häntä.

”No… Kai mä voin”, Luhan sanoi kuulostaen hieman vastustelevalta, mutta suostui kuitenkin. ”Mihin aikaan?”

”Vaikka kahdeksalta”, Sehun ehdotti. ”Mä haluaisin puhua sun kanssa…”

”Mä tiedän. Anteeksi…” Luhan mutisi pienellä äänellä, kuulostaen huolestuttavalta.

”Hyung. Älä pyydä anteeksi”, Sehun sanoi tiukasti. Luhan pysyi hiljaa muutaman sekunnin. Sehun kuunteli miehen epätasaista hengitystä ja aisti, miten hermostunut toisessa päässä linjaa oleva mies oli. Sehun ei halunnut edes kuvitella, minkälainen tunnemyrsky vanhemman pään sisällä oikein riehui. Jo blondista tuntui, että hän oli niin pyörällä päästään, ettei oikein tiennyt mitä ajatella.

”Mä tulen kahdeksan pintaan”, Luhan sanoi yhtäkkiä ja katkaisi puhelun Sehunin ehtiessä sanoa vain ”okei”. Blondi nakkasi puhelimensa tyynyn viereen ja painoi päänsä sänkyä vasten huokaisten syvään. Hän päätti kääntää kylkeä ja koittaa nukkua ajatuksiaan hieman selvemmiksi. Ehkä hänen alitajuntansa viitsisi avustaa hieman, miten hänen kannattaisi suhtautua Luhanin yllättävään siirtoon.

”Hyung!” Sehun huusi kovaan ääneen huoneestaan.

”Mitä?” Sewoo karjaisi alakerrasta.

”Voitko herättää mut ennen kuin lähdet!?”

”Joo!”

”Kiitos, hyung!”

Sehun heräsi siihen, että häntä ravisteltiin rajusti.

”Anna mä nukun vielä hetken”, blondi mutisi ja käänsi kylkeä, mutta hänen liikkeensä estettiin.

”Hyung!” Nuorukainen avasi silmänsä ja säpsähti kerrasta hereille huomatessaan vaaleatukkaisen ravistelevan tätä vimmatusti hereille.

”Luhan hyung?” Sehun mutisi hämmentyneenä noustessaan nojaamaan käsiensä varaan ja hieromaan unihiekkaa pois silmistään. ”Mitä sä… Miten sä…”

”Itsehän sä mut tänne kutsuit, muistatkos? Isoveljesi päästi mut sisään”, Luhan naurahti pienesti ja osoitti ovellesi.

”Sehun-ah. Mä lähden nyt”, Sewoo sanoi Sehunin nostaessa katseensa isoveljeen.

”No mene”, blondi tuhahti ja nousi istuma-asentoon haukotellen.

”Miten sun selkä?” Luhan kysyi seuratessaan venyttelevää nuorta miestä, joka heräsi kolmen tunnin nokosiltaan.

”Paremmin”, Sehun vastasi ja pomppasi ylös sängystään raapien pitkähkiksi venähtäneitä hiuksiaan. ”Mutta… meidän pitäisi puhua siitä aikaisemmasta…”

”Ah”, Luhan huokaisi ja istui sängylle. Sehun nojasi valkoiseksi maalattuun kirjoituspöytäänsä, joka oli varmaan kymmenen vuotta vanha. Blondi mies ei edes tiennyt, miksi hänen huoneessaan oli kyseinen huonekalu. Ei hän ollut istunut kirjoituspöydän ääressä varmaan viimeiseen puoleentoista vuoteen.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti vakavana ja veti tuolin sittenkin takapuolensa alle. Hänestä tuntui, että oli ehkä parempi sittenkin istua.

”Anteeksi, kun mä sillä tavalla… Ei mun olisi saanut”, Luhan aloitti vaikeroiden sanojensa kanssa. Sehunista tuntui pahalta, jostain syystä. Häpeästä punasteleva ja ujosteleva hyung sai Sehunin sydämen särkymään, totta vie. Ei hän halunnut nähdä tuollaista puolta vanhemmassa, se naurava ja itsevarma puoli oli paljon parempi.

”Eikö me voitaisi vain unohtaa koko juttu…” Luhan ehdotti ja käänsi katseensa pois Sehunista, jonka ilme oli muuttunut myötätuntoiseen mutristukseen.

”Mutta mä en halua unohtaa sitä…”

Luhan palautti katseensa mietiskelevästi huuliaan liikuttavaan Sehuniin. ”Mitäh?”

”Mä en voi ajatella enää mitään muuta kuin sua ja… sitä, mitä sä teit mulle aikaisemmin.” Sehun punastui pienesti. Luhan nousi ylös sängyltä ja käveli Sehunia kohden ojentaen kätensä hänelle. Sehun nousi ylös ja tarttui käteen pitäen katseensa ujosti maassa. Vanhempi nosti tämän katseen leuasta ylöspäin ja hymyili lempeästi.

”Muistatko silloin, kun nukahdit mun syliin?” Luhan kysyi hiljaa ja astui hitaasti askel kerrallaan lähemmäs Sehunia pidellen tätä edelleen leuasta hellästi kiinni. Sehun nyökkäsi ja piti katseensa häntä lähestyvässä miehessä, vaikkakin hän joutui räpyttämään silmiään paniikinomaisesti koko ajan.

”Silloin mä taisin langeta suhun…” Luhan sanoi ja pysähtyi turvallisen matkan päähän nuoremmasta, ollen kuitenkin tätä lähellä. Luhan yritti laskea katseensa alas, mutta Sehun esti tämän liikkeen.

”Hyung…” Sehun mutisi ja veti itseään hieman lyhyemmän, mutta vanhemman miehen tiukkaan halaukseen kietoen kätensä tämän lanteiden ympärille ja painaen päänsä tämän olkapäälle. Luhan naurahti epäuskoisesti tyylinsä mukaan, mutta kiersi kätensä samalla tavalla hoikan miehen ympärille antaen tälle kaiken mahdollisen turvan, mitä tämä vain tarvitsi.

”Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi ajatella…” Sehun mutisi ja veti Luhanin tuoksua sisäänsä hymyillen alitajuntaisesti. Hän ei ehkä tiennyt mitä ajatella, mutta ainakin hän tiesi, että hänestä tuntui hyvältä.

”En mäkään”, Luhan myönsi olevansa yhtä ulalla kuin nuorempikin. ”Ehkä meidän ei tarvikaan tietää… Vielä.”

”Niin kai”, Sehun mietti ja nosti katseensa Luhanin kosteisiin silmiin. ”Hyung?”

”Mmm”, Luhan mutisi ja vei hoikat sormensa nuoremman niskaan aiheuttaen tälle kylmiä väreitä – hyvällä tavalla. Sehun ei enää muistanut, mitä hän oli sanomassa. Ainoastaan ujo virnistys nousi hänen kasvoilleen.

”Tule, mä haluan näyttää sulle jotakin”, Sehun sanoi yhtäkkiä ja veti vaaleatukkaisen mukanaan alakertaan. Luhan käveli tukien nuorempaa tämän känkätessä portaita alas tuskallisen hitaasti. Sehun käveli eteiseen ja puki päälleen paksun takin. Hän ojensi vanhemmalle miehelle tämän oman takin ja osoitti olohuoneen suuntaan.

”Sä et kyllä ole kunnossa…” Luhan mutisi, mutta Sehun ei halunnut kuulla sitä. Hän menisi kyllä lääkäriin parin päivän kuluttua ja saisi lisää tietoa tilastaan.

”Voin ihan hyvin”, Sehun tuhahti ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Ilta oli todellakin ehtinyt pimentyä ja Sewoo hyungikin näytti olevan poissa. Blondi nuori mies veti vaaleatukkaisen takapihan terassille ja istutti tämän portaalle levittäen ensin viltin kylmälle alustalle. Valaisematon takapiha Soulin omakotitaloalueella oli Sehunin tapa karata todellisuutta. Nuorempi miehistä osoitti tummalle taivaalle, jonne oli noussut muutamia kirkkaimmista tähdistä.

”Katso tarkkaan ja toivo.”

Luhan henkäisi nähdessään kirkkaat tähdet ja istui alas portaalle nojaten Sehuniin. Nuorempi oli sammuttanut ennen ulos siirtymistä kaikki valot ohi kulkiessaan, joten ympäristö oli niin pimeä, kuin se oli mahdollista saada.

”Oh!” Sehun äännähti nähdessään kirkkaan tähdenlennon kulkevan ohitse salamannopeasti. ”Näitkö?!”

”Näin”, Luhan hymyili ja painoi silmänsä kiinni antaen kasvojensa olla suunnattuina ylös taivaalle. Sehun painoi päänsä vieressään olevan olkapäälle ja hengitti rauhallisesti.

”Mä tulen aina tänne, kun täytyy miettiä asioita”, blondi huokaisi ja etsi kädellään Luhanin solakat sormet ristien heidän kätensä yhteen.

”Täällä on maagista”, Luhan huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa itseensä nojaavaan nuorempaan mieheen. Vaaleatukkainen näki, miten vesi höyrystyi Sehunin hengittäessä kylmässä talvi-illassa. Oli totisesti tullut talvi, maa oli kuurassa ja pakkastakin saattoi olla. Sehun katsoi Luhaniin tuntiessaan tämän intensiivisen tuijotuksen. Luhan hymyili hajamielisesti ja puri pienesti huultaan siirtäessään toisen kätensä Sehunin sileälle poskelle ja silitti kuulasta, herkkää ihoa huokaisten hämmennyksestä.

”Hyung…” Sehun mutisi tuntiessaan kouraisun vatsassaan. Hän nielaisi pienesti ja avasi suutaan raolleen päästäen höyryn nousemaan ylös suustaan. Luhan siirsi peukalonsa nuoremman poskelta tämän alahuulelle ja kosketti sitä hellästi, lähes olemattomasti. Sehun painoi silmänsä kiinni ja värähti vanhemman kosketuksen alla.

”Sehun-ah…” Luhan huokaisi ja ennen kuin Sehun ehti silmiään avata, hän tunsi kuumat huulet omillaan. Sehun vastasi suudelmaan varoen ja irrottautui vanhemmasta painaen päänsä tämän rintakehää vasten nauraen typertyneenä. Vanhempi veti blondin nuoren miehen tiukkaan halaukseen ja nauroi helpottuneesti.

”Mitä sä oikein teet mulle…” Sehun mutisi vanhempaa vastaan ja nautti hänen lämmöstään kääntäen katseen mustalla taivaalla tuikkiviin, kirkkaisiin tähtiin.

”Mä luulen, että joudun kohta itsekin tunnustamaan olevani ihastunut suhun…” Sehun mutisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Luhan henkäisi onnellisena, jostain syystä koskettuneena, ja koitti pitää tunteensa kurissa.

”Hyung”, Sehun käänsi katseensa hiljaiseen mieheen, joka ei paljoa sanoja vaihtanut. Nuoremmasta tuntui, että hän eli keskellä monologia. ”Mitä tämä merkitsee, niin kuin meidän välillä?”

Luhan katsoi hetken aikaa taivaalle, mutta käänsi kuitenkin katseensa kysyvään Sehuniin.

”Ei mietitä sitä nyt. Nautitaan tästä hetkestä ja katsotaan sitä sitten myöhemmin, okei?” Luhan ehdotti ja painoi huulensa Sehunin ohimolle.

”Okei…” Sehun kuiskasi jokseenkin häkeltyneenä, mutta päätyi mielessään kuitenkin siihen, että ehkä Luhan oli oikeassa. Tilanne oli aivan liian arvokas heidän tuhlatakseen sitä johonkin ihmissuhteitten setvimiseen. Heidän täytyisi kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa ottaa asia täysin kunnolla käsittelyyn, puhua asioista niiden oikeilla nimillä ja katsoa mihin tilanne johtaa.

”Haluaisitko sä jäädä tänne?” Sehun kysyi rikkoen hiljaisuuden, joka oli laskeutunut heidän ylleen useampi minuutti sitten.

”Yöksi?”

”Niin, isoveikka ei kuitenkaan tule kotiin”, Sehun jatkoi ja alkoi täristä kylmästä. Blondi nuorukainen tajusi viimein, kuinka kylmä ulkona itse asiassa oli. Luhan huomasi nuoremman kylmentyneen ja alkoi lämmittää tätä käden vahvoilla liikkeillä.

”Sullahan on vapaapäivä, eikö?” Sehun varmisti vielä. Luhan nyökkäsi. ”Jää, ole kiltti. En haluaisi olla yksin kotona.”

”No, kai mä voin jäädä”, Luhan hymyili. ”Sä lähdet nyt sisälle, ettet palellu ja sairastu. Ihan niin kuin selkäsi ei aiheuttaisi tarpeeksi vaivaa…”

”Mun selkä on ihan okei”, Sehun sanoi ja nousi portaalta vanhemman perässä älähtäen kipuaallon kulkiessa hänen lävitseen.

”Niin näköjään”, Luhan mutristi huuliaan hieman vihaisena, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei Sehun itseään tahallaan satuttanut.

”Mä jään, jos sä otat iisisti”, Luhan asetti ehdot.

”Joo, joo!” Sehun naurahti ja pukkasi vanhemman sisään vetäen portaalla heidän suojanaan ollutta vilttiä perässään.

”Ja katso vähän, miten mulle puhut”, vaaleatukkainen naurahti astuessaan pimeään olohuoneeseen. Sehun veti takaoven kiinni ja irrotti otteensa paksusta viltistä antaen sen valahtaa lattialle. Nuorempi kietoi kätensä vaaleatukkaisen hoikan kehon ympärille ja nojasi tähän takaapäin.

”Kyllä, hyung”, nuorempi kuiskasi Luhanin korvaan puhaltaen kuumaa ilmaa suustaan saaden vanhemman kihertämään pienesti. Luhan tirskahti Sehunin läpitunkevalle aegyolle ja pukkasi tämän irti itsestään.

”Onko sulla nälkä? Onko täällä mitään ruokaa? Mä voin valmistaa jotain.”


	11. Chapter 11

Joulukuun seitsemästoista päivä. Soulin ylle kertynyt korkeapaine oli tuonut kunnon pakkasaallon mukanaan. Aurinko paistoi, oli tyyntä, mutta kylmää. Sehun oli heittänyt fillarinsa lomalle ja käveli rennosti kohti tanssikoulua kädet takin taskuissa. Miten tyhmä hän saattoi olla unohtaessaan lapaset jälleen kerran kotiin, eteisen lipaston päälle, josta hän vannoi muistavansa ottavansa ne mukaan lähtiessään.

Sehun hymyili kävellessään routaista katua pitkin. Hänestä tuntui pitkästä aikaa hyvältä – onnelliselta. Totta kai hän oli yleensä iloinen ja kiitollinen elämästään, mutta tänään hän oli ehdottomasti onnellisempi kuin koskaan. Sehunilla oli syykin, ja se syy oli Luhan.

Blondi, mustalla pipolla uuteen malliin leikatut kutrinsa peittänyt mies oli viimein saanut kaikki ajatuksensa järjestykseen ja pystyi olemaan sujut mietteidensä kanssa. Viimeisimmän viikon aikana nuorukainen oli käynyt lävitse mitä kamalimman tunnehelvetin miettiessään, mitä hänen täytyi tai kannattaisi oikein tehdä. Luhanin ottaessa vaarallisen askeleen eteenpäin Sehunin suhteen, nuorempi oli vetäytynyt pariksi päiväksi omiin oloihinsa, ainoastaan kököttänyt omassa huoneessaan tapaamatta ketään, hyungiaan, vanhempiaan, Yixingia, Luhania, ketään. Kun blondi miehenalku oli tajunnut kaipaavansa vanhemman miehen seuraa, henkisesti ja fyysisesti, ja enemmänkin, hän oli myöntänyt itselleen, että hän oli ihastunut hänet pelastaneeseen vaaleatukkaiseen hyungiin.

Tänä iltana Sehun aikoi tunnustaa kaiken.

Pipopää astui sisään tanssikoulun aulaan ja tervehti automaattisesti yleensä aina infotiskin takana olevaa naista. Mutta tällä kertaa punatukka ei ollutkaan paikalla. Sehun pysähtyi paikoilleen ja antoi oven paukahtaa hallitsemattomasti kiinni takanaan. Sehun katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, mutta järkeili naisen olevan varmaan muilla asioilla. Rennosti sen hetken hittibiisiä hyräillen pipopää kapusi tutut portaat ylös ja liukui tuttuun tanssisaliin, joka oli pimeänä niin kuin hyljättynä.

”Hyung?” Sehun älähti kysyvästi pyöritellen päätään kuin väkkyrää. Mitään tai ketään ei näkynyt.

Helposti villiintyvä blondin miehen mielikuvitus otti ilmaa siipiensä alle ja sai nuorukaisen värähtämään kylmistä väreistä hänen kuvitellessaan, miten Yixing olisi jäänyt auton alle, tai pyörtynyt asuntonsa lattialle, tai mahdollisesti jopa murhattu.

”Sehun-ah?” pipopää kuuli selkänsä takaa ja hyppäsi ainakin puoli metriä ilmaan kiljuen kovempaa kuin palosireeni.

”Herran jumala!” Sehun huokaisi nähdessään Sehunin reaktiosta järkyttynee hoikan miehen takanaan. Luhanin olalla roikkui tämän tuttu reppu ja kädessään hänellä oli erään paikallisen ravintolan take away -kassi.

”Yixing hyung ei ole vielä tullut… Eikä noona ollut alhaalla… Missä kaikki ovat?” Sehun kysyi panikoiden kaiken maailman skenaarioiden kummitellessa hänen takaraivossaan.

”En mä vaan tiedä”, Luhan mutisi ja laski kätensä Sehunin olkapäälle kuikatessaan hänen ylitseen sisään isoon tanssisaliin, joka todella oli tyhjillään. ”Mennäänkö sisään?”

”Joo, kun ovikin on auki”, Sehun sanoi ja liikkui sisään saliin kevyesti vetäen repun pois selästään samalla liikkeellä. Luhan seurasi rennosti perässä ja istahti keskelle salia laskien ensin tavaransa alas lattialle.

”Mitä toit, hyung?” blondi kysyi ja veti pipon päästään paljastaen sähköiset hiukset.

”Ooh, Sehun-ah, olet käynyt parturissa~” Luhan virnisteli iloisena nähdessään Sehunin hiuksien pituuden lyhentyneen selkeästi. Sehun punasteli pienesti ja veti pipon takaisin päähänsä. Vaaleatukkainen ei hyväksynyt sitä ja nousi kontalleen vetääkseen lakin pois nuoremman päästä. Sehun väisti vanhemman vaativaa kouraa nojaten taaksepäin käsiensä varassa ja nauraen melkein vedet silmissä. Luhan mutisi itsekseen ja hyökkäsi nuoremman päälle melkoisella vauhdilla ja sai vedettyä pipon pois tämän päästä huutaen voitoniloisesti nostaen molemmat kätensä taivaisiin ja romahtaen Sehunin päälle.

Sehun kellahti lattialle ja sai juuri ja juuri otettua vaaleatukkaisen vastaan, ettei tämä loukannut itseään kaatuessaan Sehunin päälle. Luhan lopetti naurunsa kuin seinään ja nosti itsensä käsiensä varaan pysyen silti osittain Sehunin päällä. Nuorempi katsoi yhtäkkiä hiljentynyttä miestä suu pienesti avoimena, silmät tuikkien hämmennyksestä.

Luhan käänsi katseensa punastuen pois uteliaasta nuoremmasta. Sehun ja hän olivat sopineet välttävänsä liian läheistä fysikaalista kontaktia ennen kuin Sehun olisi aivan varma, mitä hän haluaisi. Eikä Luhan voinut tietää, mitä nuorempi ajatteli. Vaaleatukkainen oli nousemassa ylös nuoremman päältä, ettei hän aiheuttaisi epämukavan hiljaista hetkeä heidän välilleen, mutta Sehun vei tämän yllätykseksi kätensä vanhemman niskalle ja liu’utti sormiaan alas vaaleatukkaisen kaulaa pitkin tämän solisluulle, joka välkkyi miehen löysähkön t-paidan kauluksen alta.

”Hyung…” Sehun kuiskasi ehkä juuri ja juuri kuuluvasti, saaden vanhemman palauttamaan ruskeat silmänsä Sehuniin. ”Mun piti sanoa sulle vasta illalla, mutta…”

”Mitä?” Luhan kysyi melkein pakahtuessaan nuoremman pienen pienen kosketuksen alla. Sehun kuuli, miten vanhemman ääni tärisi.

”Mä… Mä olen — Mä…” Sehun takelteli ja halusi lyödä itseään, kun hän ei pystynyt löytämään oikeita sanoja. Luhan naurahti pienesti ja kehotti tätä jatkamaan omassa tahdissaan.

”Hyung, mä haluan sut”, Sehun sanoi painottaen viimeistä sanaa ja nousi ylös istuma-asentoon puskien vanhempaa myös istumaan ja tarttui tätä molemmista käsistä. ”Olen ajatellut tätä asiaa enemmän kuin mitään tässä maailmassa tänä menneenä viikkona, ja pääsin siihen ratkaisuun, joka tuntuu musta kaikkein oikeimmalta. Mä tiedän, että olen ehkä vain nuori ja tyhmä lapsi, mutta sä olet muodostunut mulle ehkä tärkeimmäksi asiaksi tässä maailmassa ja –”

Luhan repesi heleään nauruun ja veti Sehunin rintakehäänsä vasten tukahduttaen melkein hänet rutistuksellaan. Sehun naurahti ja räpiköi vaaleatukkaisen omistavaa halausta vastaan.

”Tajuatko sä, mitä mä yritän sanoa”, Sehun varmisti ja käänsi katseensa vanhempaan, joka melkein tärisi onnesta.

”Kyllä mä tajuan”, Luhan vastasi ja silitti peukalollaan nuoremman poskea. ”Sä et uskokaan, kuinka onnelliseksi sä teet mut sanomalla tuota kaikkea…” Sehun katsoi hämmentyneenä Luhanin reaktiota. Blondista miehestä tuntui, ettei kukaan tässä maailmassa ollut antanut hänelle samanlaista olotilaa, rakastettua tunnetta. Sehunin sydän oli pettää, niin pökerryttävää se kaikki oli.

”Hyung.”

”Mitä?”

”Ei mitään.”

Sehun painoi itsensä paremmin Luhania vasten ja laittoi silmät kiinni. Hänestä tuntui, että aika oli pysähtynyt. Todellista maailmaa ei ollut olemassa. Oli vain hän ja Luhan. Vain he kaksi. Millään muulla ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Luhan painoi otsansa nuoremman päätä vasten ja kuiskutteli tälle sydämensä kyllyydestä helliä sanoja, kertoi, kuinka onnellinen hän oli. Luhanin ääni alkoi väristä ja kuuma kyynel tipahti Sehunin poskelle tämän silmäkulmasta saaden blondin hätkähtämään.

”Itketkö sä?” Sehun kysyi ja irrottautui vanhemman tiukasta halauksesta tarttuen vaaleatukkaisen kylmiin käsiin. Luhan nyökytteli ja pyyhki silmiään äänettömästi.

”Mä en koskaan itke”, hän henkäisi ja pyyhki märät kyyneleet hupparinsa hihaan pudistaen päätään järkyttyneenä toimistaan.

”Älä mun takia…” Sehun huokaisi ja veti puolestaan vanhemman turvalliseen syliinsä. ”Älä ainakaan mun takia”, Sehun toisti itseään.

”Anteeksi kun mä olen myöhässä!” Yixingin kauhistunut huudahdus kantautui käytävältä. Sehun päästi äkisti Luhanista irti ja siirtyi metrin päähän tästä, jättäen epäilyttävän ison hajuraon heidän välilleen. Luhan veti nopeasti henkeä ja koitti saada kasvonsa takaisin normaalin värisiksi.

”Huijaa häntä, Yixing hyung on erittäin hyväuskoinen…” Sehun avusti vanhempaa peittämään todellisen syyn hänen punottaviin kasvoihinsa. Luhan mulkaisi kolmikon maknaeta naurahtaen kevyesti.

”Missä sä oikein viivyit?” Sehun kysyi tuimasti tanssisaliin astuneelta ruskeatukkaiselta, joka oli riisunut ulkovaatteensa puoliksi matkalla.

”Tuli vähän mutkia matkaan”, Yixing vastasi ignooraten Sehunin töykeän äänensävyn aivan täysin. Luhan tervehti uutta ystäväänsä äidinkielellään ja kysyi olisiko tämä nälkäinen, hän oli käynyt tullessaan hakemassa ruokaa. Totta puhuen vaaleatukkainen oli totaalisesti unohtanut, että hänellä oli ollut kurniva nälkä. Sehunin tunnustus oli täyttänyt hänet juuri sopivasti.

”Odotitteko kauankin?” Yixing kysyi kääntäen katseensa Luhaniin, joka kaivoi take away -kassia ja otti esiin ruokapakkaukset joista leijaili taivaallinen tuoksu. Sehun etsi vanhemman repusta juotavaa tämän pyytäessä häntä ottamaan ostamansa limsapullot esiin. Blondi nuorukainen varoi katsomasta liian tarkasti vanhemman reppuun – vaikka hän saattoi joskus olla tylyn puoleinen, oli hänellä silti persoonallisen tilan ja tavaroiden kunnioitus tallessa. Ei hän niin sikamainen ollut, vaikka hieman uteliasta sorttia olikin.

Yixing istui alas ja kaivoi olkalaukustaan jonkun kulmasta ryttyyn ruttautuneen paperilappusen ja esitteli sitä Luhanille. Sehun kaappasi lapun vanhemman käsistä ja oli saada napautuksen kasvoilleen. Sehun väisti Yixingin nopeaa huitaisua juuri ajoissa ja kaatui selin lattialle nauraen väsyneesti.

”Voisitko olla kunnolla? En jaksa sua nyt…” Yixing parahti nuoremmalle, joka luki mielenkiintoista muistilappua, jossa oli informaatiota tulevasta Soul Streetdance -tapahtumasta, kisoista, sarjoista ja deadlineistä. Yixing nauroi Sehunin ilmeelle tämän tajutessa, ettei hän voinut ymmärtää ruutupaperiin piirrettyjä merkkejä alkuunkaan.

”Mä vihaan sua”, Sehun murahti noustessaan takaisin järkevämpään asentoon ja ojensi kuluneen paperin takaisin sen omistajalle. Yixing nauroi ilkikurisesti virnuillen.

”Pitäähän mun suojata itseni sun ylinpalttiselta uteliaisuudelta.”

Luhan naurahti Sehunin tiukalle, ehkä himpun vihaiselle, ilmeelle ottaessaan paperin vastaan Yixingiltä.

Sehun keskittyi syömään täydellisesti maistettua tulista naudanlihapataa ja riisiä samassa, kun kaksi kiinalaista keskustelivat omistaan jättäen maknaen täysin juttujensa ulkopuolelle. Sehun kyllä tiesi, että he puhuivat tanssikisaan liittyvistä asioista, mutta mistä hän olisi voinut olla sataprosenttisen varma? Blondi mies seurasi enemmänkin vaaleatukkaisen ilmeitä ja eleitä tämän päästäessään suustaan niin naurettavan kuuloisia lauseita, että Sehunin teki mieli tirskahtaa. Vaikka hän oli tottunut kuuntelemaan Yixingin äidinkieltä, oli outoa kuulla jonkun muunkin puhuvan samaa. Sehun luuli ymmärtävänsä, mitä he sanoivat, vaikka hänellä ei samaan aikaan ollut mitään hajua, oliko puheenaiheena popping vai naapurien aitojen kaataminen.

Luhanin mukana tuotu ruoka oli tuhottu kokonaan vajaassa puolessa tunnissa. Sehun vetäytyi stereoiden viereen, nojaamaan seinään tapansa mukaan ja katsomaan, miten Yixing ja vaaleatukkainen Luhan kertasivat kappaleita, joista heidän täytyisi päättää, mikä tulisi olemaan heidän karsintabiisinsä. Sehun haukotteli isosti, erinomainen ruoka oli väsyttänyt hänet totaalisesti. Ei olisi pitänyt syödä lisää, nuorukainen mietti painaessaan silmät kiinni. Ei kai ketään haittaisi, jos hän nukkuisi jonkin aikaa; muutenkin hän oli tavallaan ylimääräinen, sillä hän ei saanut vieläkään tanssia täysillä. Lääkärissä käytyään viikko sitten tohtori oli antanut luvan liikkua taas normaalisti. Kuitenkin hän suositteli varovaista alkua, joten Sehun ei harrastanut sillä hetkellä muuta kuin maksimissaan viidentoista minuutin freestyle-pätkiä. Mutta tänään hän ei jaksanut. Hän ei kerta kaikkiaan kehdannut. Puolen tunnin nokkaunet kuulostivat paljon paremmalta vaihtoehdolta.Treenit lipuivat ohitse Sehunin torkkuessa puoliksi istuma-asennossa seinää vasten. Nuorukainen havahtui aina välissä Yixingin kärsimättömään huhuiluun, kun biisiä piti vaihtaa jatkuvasti tai kelata alkuun tai muuta vastaavaa. Mutta sellaista se oli. Sehun nousi ylös Luhanin alkaessa pukea ulkovaatteita päälleen. Pipopää vääntäytyi ylös ja keräsi kamppeensa haukotellen väsyneenä.”Hyung, onko sulla töitä tänään?” Sehun kysyi vetäessään tummansinistä takkia päälleen. Luhan nyökkäsi ja mutristi huuliaan pettyneesti.

”Okei…” Sehun mutisi Yixingin vilkaistessa kaksikkoon päin. Ruskeatukkainen jäi valmistelemaan tunnin päästä alkavaa tuntiaan, kun vaaleakuontaloiset miehet astuivat ulos tutuksi tulleesta salista.

”Nähdään huomenna!” Sehun huusi ovelta ja vilkutti tietokoneensa lumoihin uppoutuneelle kiinalaismiehelle.

”Nähdään”, Luhan hymyili ja piti ovea avoimena päästäen nuoremman ulos käytävälle ennen itseään.

”Huomiseen”, Yixing huudahti mutisten pitäen mielenkiintonsa enemmänkin tietokoneessa kuin poistuvissa miehissä. Ruskeatukkainen jäi miettimään, pitäisikö hänen olla hullu ja varata lentoliput siltä seisomalta, vaikka hänellä oli finanssiasiat aika tiukassa.

Sehun käveli ulos tanssikoulusta hyvästellen ensin punatukkaisen noonan, joka oli palannut paikalleen sillä välin kun kiinalaiskaksikko treenasi. Luhan käveli nuoremman perässä ja vetäisi tämän mukaansa parkkipaikalle, missä hänen autonsa uskollisesti häntä odotti.

”Tule käymään mun luona. Minseok on yliopistolla, joten voit olla ihan vapaasti”, Luhan ehdotti hymyillen, eikä Sehunin tarvinnut miettiä vastausta edes puolta sekuntia. Hän käveli suorinta tietä matkustajan puoleisen oven eteen ja odotti, että Luhan avaisi auton ovet. Blondi sujahti sisään kaaraan heti, kun se oli mahdollista ja nosti reppunsa syliin rutistaen sitä odottavaisesti.

”Voin viedä sut sitten kotiin, jos haluat”, Luhan hymyili istuessaan kuskin paikalle ja laittaessaan avaimet virtalukkoon virtaviivaisella liikkeellä.

”Kiitos”, Sehun hymyili ja tekstasi nopeasti äidilleen tulevansa kotiin, kunhan joutaisi.

Hiljaisuus valui kaksikon välille ja täytti auton. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mitenkään epämukavaa, vaan enemmänkin tyytyväistä. Sehunista tuntui, että kaikki oli mitä parhaiten, vaikka he eivät vaihtaneet sanoja lainkaan. Matka ei ollut pitkä, mutta sen kesto oli toista heidän sattuessa liikenteeseen ruuhkaisaan aikaan. Hiljaisessa vauhdissa Sehunin oli helppo seurata ohi lipuvia maisemia ja mietiskellä asioita. Ei hänellä ihmeempiä liikkunut mielessä, kunhan ajatteli tulevaa joulua, joka oli parin viikon päästä. Sitten se hössötys olisi ohitse ja hän voisi keskittyä uuden vuoden tuloon. 2014 olisi mielenkiintoinen siitäkin hyvästä, että Soul streetdancen karsinnat olisivat heti tammikuussa. Se Sehunia jännitti kaikkein eniten. Hän oli kyllä varma että Yixing ja Luhan pääsisivät mukaan kisaan, mutta silti häntä jännitti. Se oli aivan inhimillistä.

Luhan käänsi autonsa oikean kerrostalon pihaan ja pysäköi omaan parkkiruutuunsa. Sehun poistui autosta ja veti repun selkäänsä. Luhan otti tavaransa takapenkiltä ja lukitsi ovet avaimessa olevalla kaukosäätimellä.

”Siellä voi olla vähän kylmä, kun se helvetin talkkari ei ole vieläkään suostunut korjaamaan meidän pattereita”, Luhan varoitti heidän kävellessään kohti ulko-ovea. Sehun mietti, kuinka kypsä Luhanin ja Minseokin täytyi olla, odottaa nyt useampi kuukausi jotain laiskaa paskaa, joka säätäisi heidän lämmityslaitteitaan jollain tavalla.

”Onneksi Minseok hommasi jostain lisäpattereita, täytyykin muistaa laittaa ne heti päälle…” luhan mutisi itsekseen ja veti ulko-oven auki päästäen kohteliaasti nuoremman ensin sisään.

Sehun käveli tutuksi tulleita portaita ylös ja pysähtyi oikean oven eteen. Luhan avasi oven ja käveli ensimmäisenä sisään hiljaiseen kämppään ja sytytti valot eteiseen. Sehun veti oven perässään kiinni ja riisui ulkovaatteensa siististi naulakkoon.

Luhan nosti päivän postit ylös eteisen lattialta ja huokaisi väsyneesti. Pino mainoksia ja pari kirjettä, laskuja pääasiassa. Vaaleatukkainen heitti pinkan käytävällä olevan lipaston päälle ja aikoi katsoa niitä sitten seuraavana aamuna paremmin.

”Haluatko bobaa?” hän kysyi Sehunilta, joka seurasi häntä kuin hai laivaa. Blondi mies oli jättänyt piponsa takkinsa taskuun, hän ei välittänyt vaikka hänen kuontalonsa oli sekaisin; Luhan saisi nähdä hänen kaikki puolensa.

”Joo, kiitos”, Sehun vastasi vanhemman kysymykseen ja käveli sisään olohuoneeseen varovasti. ”Mä panen tän päälle…” nuorukainen mutisi keittiöön liuenneelle miehelle ja kumartui keskellä olohuonetta olevan irtopatterin ylle etsien virtanappulaa laitteen sivusta. Sehun katsahti keittiöön, missä Luhan kaivoi kaappeja mutristellen huuliaan mietteliään näköisenä.

Sehun painoi virtanappia ja hymyili tyytyväisenä nähdessään oranssin merkkivalon syttyvän katkaisijaan. Nuorukainen peruutti takana olevalle sohvalle ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Luhan nosti elohopealämpömittarin ylös ruokapöydältä ja katsoi sitä epäuskoisena.

”Yhdeksäntoista?” vaaleatukkainen tuhahti ja laski mittarin virnistäen takaisin sille omistettuun paikkaan. ”Kai se pitää uskoa…

Luhan siirtyi olohuoneeseen kaksi kuplateejuomaa kädessään. Hän ojensi molemmat Sehunin kasvojen eteen, mistä tämä sai valita haluamansa. Sehun valitsi oikeanpuolemmaisen, vaalean juoman, ja irrotti pillin kupin kyljestä. Luhan istui huokaisten nuoremman viereen ja katsoi tätä hieman harmeissaan.

”Mä olisin halunnut sen…” hän lausahti pienesti. Sehun käänsi huvittuneen katseensa vanhempaan mieheen ja nauroi.

”Vaihdetaan sitten”, hän sanoi ja nappasi vanhemman kädestä punaisen juoman, joka oikeasti oli parhainta ikinä. ”Tää onkin mun lempparia.”

”Mikset sitten ottanut sitä?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”Miksi annoit mulle vaihtoehtoja?” Sehun palautti kysymyksen vanhemmalle ja sai tämän mutisemaan hymyillen. Luhan oli välissä yksi järjen jättiläinen, näin sarkastisesti mainittuna.

”Moneltako menet töihin?” nuorempi aloitti kasuaalin keskustelun maistaessaan punaista juomaa, jonka tuttu maku ja haju levisi hänen aisteihinsa saaden tämän melkein värähtämään hyvän olon tunteesta.

”Lähden puoli kymmenen. Joudun avaamaan puljun yksin tänään”, Luhan murahti ja nojasi rennommin sohvan selkänojaan. ”Huomenna mulla onkin vapaapäivä, luojan kiitos.”

”Mitä meinaat tehdä?” Sehun kysyi innostuneena ja meinasi ehdottaa, lähtisikö tämä hänen kanssaan vaikka elokuviin. Luhan loihti kasvoilleen haaveilevan ilmeen ja mutristeli huuliaan. Blondi mies naurahti nähdessään tämän eleet ja kuvitteli aivan toista asiaa.

”Olisi kiva käydä jossain… Soulin ulkopuolella”, Luhan sanoi miettien.

”Kuinka kaukana?”

”Jossain vain. Vaikkapa Busanissa”, vanhempi vaaleatukkainen sanoi ja joi kulauksen teestään, joka maistui erinomaiselle. ”Täytyykin miettiä asiaa ihan kunnolla…”

”Hyung!” Sehun huudahti keksiessään ehkä maailmankaikkeuden parhaimman idean. Luhan käänsi hämmentyneen katseensa yhtäkkiä innostuneeseen nuorukaiseen. Sehun virnisteli keksiessään, mitä hän ja luhan voisi tehdä seuraavana päivänä ihan kahdestaan. Mutta hänen veljensä täytyisi auttaa häntä. Kuitenkin hän pettyi muistaessaan, että heidän piti tavata Yixing kello kaksitoista.

”Äh”, nuorempi huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa poispäin selitystä odottavasta miehestä. ”Ei se onnistukaan…”

”Mitä mietit?” Luhan kysyi uteliaana, hän taisi olla saanut tartunnan Sehunin uteliaisuudesta.

”Tuli vain yksi juttu mieleen, mutta ei se onnistukaan. Milloin on sun seuraava vapaapäivä, jos huomista ei lasketa?” nuorempi kysyi innostuneesti kuitenkin. Idea ei ollut huono, vain ajoitus.

”Maanantaina”, Luhan vastasi ja mietti kauhulla tulevaa viikonloppua.

”Hyvä!” Sehun huudahti ja pamautti käpälänsä yhteen innokkaasti. ”Mä varaan sut itselle. Älä sovi treenejä Yixing hyungin kanssa maanantaille, mä halua viedä sut yhteen paikkaan.”

”Minne muka?” Luhan kysyi tirskahtaen kuvitellessaan kaikenlaista.

”Pidät siitä varmasti, mä lupaan sulle”, Sehun hymyili ja nojasi rennosti taaksepäin niin kuin Luhankin, virnistellen ja naureskellen loistavalle idealleen itsevarmana.

”Älä käyttäydy noin, tai mua alkaa pelottaa!” Luhan naurahti ja veti jalkansa ylös sohvalle kääntäen päätään taaksepäin ja katsoen nuorempaan tuikkivin silmin ja hymysuin. ”Sehun-ah~” Nuorempi punastui vanhemman luontaiselle aegyolle ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Luhan huomasi tämän reaktion ja innostui siitä vielä enemmän.

”Sehun-ah~” hän lausahti uudelleen ja mutristeli huuliaan katsoen blondia kuolettavan suloisesti.

”Hyung”, Sehun mutisi ja käänsi katsettaan pois vanhemmasta, joka siirtyi lähemmäs tätä sulkien heidän välissään olleen parin sentin hajuraon kokonaan.

”Sehun-ah”, Luhan kuiskasi vakavampana ja käänsi punastelevan miehen kasvot tätä kohden kädellään. Vaaleatukkainen liu’utti sormiaan Sehunin niskaan ja silitti tätä hellästi aiheuttaen kylmien väreiden juoksennan nuoremman selkäpiissä. Sehun sulki silmänsä a kuunteli, miten vanhempi siirtyi lähemmäs. Sohva natisi miehen liikkuessa a sehun huokaisi tuntiessaan Luhanin hengityksen ilmavirran niskassaan. Sehun värähti pienesti tuntiessaan kosteat huulet niskassaan ja leikittelevien näykkäisyiden jyrsivän hänen herkkää ihoaan. Sehun kuunteli vaaleatukkaisen mutinaa tämän ihoa vasten ja kääntyi katsomaan hänen kimppuunsa käynyttä miestä.

Sehun ei voinut kuin tirskahtaa seuratessaan, miten tuikkivin silmin vanhempi katsoi häntä ja hyökkäsi varoittamatta nuoremman alahuulen kimppuun. Sehun vei molemmat kätensä vanhemman poskille ja irrottautui omistavasta suudelmasta hymyillen leveästi.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti vakavana. ”Eikö sulla ole mikään muu mielessä?”

”Anteeksi”, vanhempi naurahti ja kaivautui nuoremman kaulakuoppaan häpeissään. ”Mä vähän innostuin…”

”Ei se mitään”, Sehun naurahti ja silitti peukalollaan vanhemman poskea. ”Mutta mä haluaisin edetä rauhassa.”

”Ihan omaan tahtiisi”, Luhan sanoi ja kellahti makuulleen blondin syliin katsellen tätä alaperspektiivistä lepuuttaen päätään hänen jalkojensa päällä.

”Minkäs mä voin sille, etten pysty pitämään näppejäni erossa susta”, vaaleatukkainen naurahti ja laski kätensä Sehunin poskelle. Sehun tarttui tätä samaisesta kädestä ja suukotti sitä kevyesti.

”Minkäs mä sille voin, että olen niin hot”, Sehun naurahti ja sai Luhanin tökkäämään häntä rintakehään.

”Kusipää.”

”Hyung.”

”Kusipää.”

Sehun nauroi iloisesti kihertelevän vaaleatukkaisen lausahdukselle. Heidän leikkisät heittonsa tekivät heidän olonsa rennoiksi ja Sehunista tuntui hetki hetkeltä varmemmalta, että hän oli oikeassa Luhanin suhteen.

Hän taisi olla rakastumassa vaaleatukkaiseen mieheen.


	12. Chapter 12

Jina katseli poikansa puuhia hämmentyneenä. Sehun oli puuhannut keittiössä viimeiset pari tuntia ja säheltänyt täyttä häkää eri asioiden perässä. Milloin keittänyt riisiä, milloin valmistanut mitäkin herkkuja, milloin juossut hukassa olevien astioiden perässä ja milloin ollut valittamassa, ettei millään löytänyt oikean kokoista muovipussia.

”Antaisit mun auttaa”, Ji Na parahti ja kurkisti Sehunin pakkaamaan reppuun, jossa oli tavaraa vaikka kenelle jakaa. ”Mihin sä olet edes menossa? Ja kenen kanssa?”

Sehun katsoi äitiään typertyneenä. ”Mähän sanoin eilen, että menen pelaamaan jalkapalloa.”

”Pelaamaan jalkapalloa tällaisen ruokamäärän kanssa?!” Jina parkaisi hämmentyneenä ja kurkkasi uudelleen reppuun. Hän olisi ruokkinut tuolla määrällä vaikka pienen armeijan. ”Ja milloin sä muka olet pelannut jalkapalloa vapaaehtoisesti?”

”En koskaan”, Sehun sanoi ilmeettömästi. ”Ennen tätä päivää.”

Jina siirtyi pois hössöttävän poikansa edestä. Sewoo käveli yli-itsevarmaan tyyliinsä keittiöön ja heitti pikkuveikalleen avainnipun. Sehun kaivoi kuvettaan ja ojensi kolmekymmentä tuhatta wonia veljensä odottavaan kouraan. Heidän äitinsä oli pyörtyä silmin nähdessään kaksikon sopuisan kaupankäynnin.

”Kiitos, hyung”, Sehun hymyili ja sai heidän äitinsä melkein itkun partaalle, onnesta. Jina niiskutti ylidramaattisen liikuttuneena saaden molempien poikiensa väsyneet mulkaisut osakseen.

”Milloin te olette alkaneet tehdä yhteistyötä? Eilen viimeksi otitte yhteen niin pahasti, että hyvä ettette muuttaneet saman tien ulos koko huushollista”, Jina nauroi lempeään tapaansa ja veti kätensä epäuskoisena puuskaan.

”Ehkä se kaikki oli pelkkää hämäystä”, Sewoo sanoi virnistellen salaperäisenä.

”Niin, tai nerokas salajuoni”, Sehun lisäsi ja heitti iloiset high fivet isoveljensä kanssa. Sewoo kiitti rahoista ja poistui keittiöstä yhtä nopeasti kuin hän oli sinne saapunutkin. Sehun veti reppunsa kiinni ja survoi avaimet taskuunsa mutisten vielä mielessään pyörivää tarkistuslistaa, oliko hän varmasti laittanut kaikki valmiiksi ja pakannut ne mukaansa.

”Mä lähden nyt ja palaan jos palaan”, nuorukainen sanoi ja veti snapbackinsa päähänsä tuttuun tyyliin.

”Mitä tarkoitat, jos palaat?” Ji Na parkaisi ja katsoi järkyttyneenä poikansa perään, joka vain vilkutti äidilleen sydämettömästi.

”Ilmoitan, jos menee myöhään, ettet ihan kuole huolesta… omma-nim”, Sehun virnisti piilovittuilevaan sävyyn ja tuli melkein ajetuksi ulos omasta kodistaan.

”Ala mennä jo!” Ji Na huudahti kuulostaen muka vihaiselta, mutta oikeasti hän oli tukehtua nauruun. Sehun pyöräytti silmiään vetäessään kenkiä jalkaansa.

”Luhan hyung saapui!” Sewoo huudahti olohuoneesta ja heilutti ikkunasta autossa odottavalle vaaleatukkaiselle, joka nosti kätensä hymyillen leveästi.

”No niin, moro sitten”, Sehun huudahti ja paukautti ulko-oven perässään kiinni niin, että koko talo tärisi. Sewoolta saatuja avaimia ilmaan heittelevä miehenalku käveli rennosti pihan lävitse Luhanin autolle ja kipusi sisään kaaraan tervehtien vanhempaa hymyillen.

Vaaleatukkainen vastasi tervehdykseen iloisella lausahduksella ja seurasi, miten nuorempi veti oven kiinni. Luhan peruutti pois kaksikerroksisen omakotitalon pihasta vihellellen rennosti. Vasemmalle käännyttyään autoa ajava mies tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mihin heidän oli määrä mennä.

Sehun kiherteli itsekseen matkustajan puoleisella etupenkillä ja puri huultaan, ettei hän repeäisi kovin kovasti. ”Mun ei ilmeisesti tarvitse kertoa reittiä.”

”No se voisi kyllä auttaa asiaa”, Luhan naurahti. ”No, kerro nyt, tai muuten ajan Cheongjuniin asti.”

Sehun mulkaisi vaaleatukkaista tosikkona. ”Jos sä haluat sinne asti, niin kannattaisi varmaan ajaa toiseen suuntaan.”

Luhan peitti punoittavat kasvonsa vasemmalla kädellään ja tirskahti pienesti. ”Vitsi vitsi…”

”Käänny tosta oikealle!” Sehun huudahti huomatessaan heidän saapuneen oikealle seudulle, mistä pääsisi Sehunin valitsemaan määränpäähän.

”Tästä?” Luhan kysyi osoittaen risteystä joka lähestyi hurjaa vauhtia.

”Hiljennä tai sä ajat ohi!” Sehun huudahti ja piti turvavyöstään kiinni vaaleatukkaisen tehdessä äkkijarrutuksen verenpaineen noustessa tämän suonissa.

”Tosta sitten vasemmalle”, blondi ohjeisti leikkiessään snapbackillaan, joka oli tipahtanut hänen päästään tämän huitoessa kuskille ohjeita kuin paraskin kartturi.

”Ollaanko me varmasti oikeassa paikassa?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä nähdessään Soulin urheilutalon nousevan heidän silmiensä edessä.

”Joo, ollaan, aja tonne pihaan”, Sehun nyökkäsi ja heitteli avaimia kädessään.

”Onko sun jalkapallossa tarpeeksi ilmaa?” Luhan pysäytti auton urheilutalon parkkipaikalle reunimmaiseen ruutuun ja käänsi suurentuneet silmänsä nuorukaiseen, joka pyöritti avaimia sormensa ympärillä hymyillen leveästi.

”Tultiinko me pelaamaan tänne jalkapalloa?” vanhempi kysyi ääni väristen. Sehun nyökkäsi pienesti ja katsoi, miten vanhemman silmät alkoivat tuikkia innostuksesta.

”Mä olen pahoillani, ettei musta ole kovin kummoista vastusta, mutta mä yritän kovasti”, blondi hymyili ja avasi auton oven. Luhan loi miehenalkuun tuiman katseen, mikä pysäytti blondin aikomukset nousta autosta.

”Parempi ottaakin rauhassa, se sun selkä ei varmasti kestä kovaa rasitusta.”

”Mutta lääkäri sanoi, että voin käyttää sitä normaalisti, joten anna mun pelata.”

”Osaatko sä edes pelata?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä, hymyillen toiveikkaana, mutta Sehun murskasi tämän unelmat kertaheitolla.

”En, mutta mulla on hyvä opettaja”, nuorempi virnisti ja nousi viimein autosta vetäen painavan repun selkäänsä. ”Ja jos me ei jakseta keskittyä jalkapalloon, niin ainahan me voidaan käyttää aika muuten.”

”Olet ihan hirveä”, Luhan naurahti häpeästä punaisena ja Sehun loi tähän huvittuneen katseen.

”Mistä sä oikein puhut? Mä tarkoitin syömistä; pakkasin kaikkea kivaa mukaan”, Sehun parahti, mutta nauroi rennosti pukatessaan Luhanin auton oven kiinni.

”Ai…” vanhempi hymyili leikillään ja napsautti ovet lukkoon. Kaksikko käveli sisään urheilutalon etuovista ja nuorempi liikkui edellä.

”Meillä on neljä ja puoli tuntia aikaa”, Sehun hymyili ja avasi järeästi lukitun oven mustapäisellä paksulla avaimella ja päästi vanhemman ensimmäisenä sisään käytävälle, josta pääsi pukuhuoneisiin, välinevarastoon ja itse stadionille. Iso jalkapallokenttä sisätiloissa oli mitä täydellisin joulukuun ajalle.

”Miten se on mahdollista, että me olemme täysin kaksin täällä? Pihallakaan ei ollut auton autoa.”

”Mun isoveljellä on suhteita”, Sehun virnisti viitaten Sewoo’hun, joka oli sumplinut asioita jättäen Sehunin palveluksen velkaa hänelle.

”Ei riitä”, Luhan vingahti vaativasti ja käveli suoraan välinevaraston ovelle. Sehun avasi lukon samaisella avaimella ja päästi vanhemman sisään järjettömän kokoiseen huoneeseen. Mies oli innoissaan kuin lapsi karkkikaupassa.

”No, jos lyhyesti sen muotoilisi niin tänään on joku urheilutalon henkilökunnan pikkujoulu ja hyung sattui varaamaan käyttövuoron tälle päivää, niin täällä ei ole ristin sielua ainakaan seuraavaan neljään ja puoleen tuntiin. Illalla saattaa tietysti tulla joitain kentän käyttäjiä, mutta eiköhän me siihen mennessä olla eksytty vaikka sinne Cheongjuniin, jos edes osaat ajaa sinne asti.”

”Lähtisitkö sä mun kanssa niin kauas?” Luhan kysyi ilmeettömänä odottaen vastausta jännittyneempänä kuin koskaan.

”Sun kanssa minne vain”, Sehun hymyili ja nojasi rennosti ovenkarmiin. Luhan käänsi katseensa palloja sisältävästä korista blondiin mieheen ja veti kasvoilleen kaikista karmivimman ilmeen, mitä osasi.

”Ai vaikka mä saattaisin tehdä sulle ihan mitä vain?”

”Hyung!” Sehun parkaisi ja oli jo sulkemassa vanhempaa sisään huoneeseen, ettei tämä kävisi kovin hurjaksi. ”Sä tiedät mun mielikuvituksen herkkyyden. Onko pakko kiusata? Se ei ole kivaa…”

Luhan vetäisi reppuselkäisen miehen sisään varastoon ja painoi tämän kevyesti pallohäkkiä vasten. Sehun nielaisi kovaäänisesti vaaleatukkaisen jatkavan tämän intensiivistä tuijotusta se samainen karmiva ilme kasvoillaan. Luhanin ilme kuitenkin muuttui pehmeämmäksi tämän jatkaessa tuijottelua.

”Hyung”, Sehun mutisi hiljaa ja kaivoi takaa korista jalkapallon ja esitteli sitä vanhemmalle. Luhan kuitenkin tarttui miestä vapaasta kädestä ja veti tämän pitkään odotettuun suudelmaan. Sehun päästi irti jalkapallosta ja antoi sen osua maahan ja kimmota siitä lattiaan yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes sen voimat loppuivat kaksikon suudelmien syventyessä yhä himokkaimmaksi.

”Hyung!” Sehun huusi vanhempaa miestä kuulostaen ylidramaattisen hätäiseltä. Luhan hölkkäsi pitkää käytävää pitkin sisäareenan ovelle ja henkäisi nähdessään edessä avautuvan vihreän kentän. Tai ainakin hän kuvitteli sen olevan vihreä. Sisähalli oli sysimusta ja ainoa valonlähde tuli ovensuusta, jossa kaksikko seisoi.

”Mistä me saadaan valot päälle?” Sehun kysyi kääntäen katseensa olkansa yli kuikkivaan Luhaniin, joka virnisti nuoremmalle.

”Tarvitaanko me?”

”Hyung!” Sehun tuhahti vaaleatukkaisen pöyristyttävälle käytökselle, mikä alkoi alitajuntaisesti tarttua nuorempaankin. Niinhän ne sanoivat, että seura teki kaltaisekseen.

”Sori, sori”, Luhan nauroi ja palasi muutaman metrin taaksepäin. ”Voitko sä avata tän oven?” Sehun käveli vanhemman luokse, oven eteen, jossa luki valvomo. ”Kai me päästään tänne…” Sehun mutisi ja työnsi kaikista järeimmän avaimen lukkoon ja pyöräytti sitä oikeaan suuntaan kuunnellen tarkkaan ja tunnustellen, aukeaisiko luja ovi ilman sesam aukene -loitsua.

Luhan hurrasi kovaäänisesti oven avautuessa ja Sehun napsautti huoneeseen valot päälle. Luhan katseli eteensä avautuvaa valvomoa, jossa oli nappuloita ja painikkeita vaikka muille jakaa. ”… areenan valot…” mies mutisi lukiessaan nappularivistöjen yläpäässä olevia tekstejä. Hän naurahti löytäessään etsimänsä ja laittoi kaikki tarvittavat kytkimet on asentoon.

Sehun seurasi haltioituneena, miten ison sisäareenan valot syttyivät toinen toistensa jälkeen paljastaen kaksikolle henkeäsalpaavan maiseman.

”Pelaamaan, mars!” Luhan naurahti ja työnsi nuoremman pois valvomosta vetäen oven perässään kuunnellen, että se varmasti menisi lukkoon. Sehun hölkkäsi ripeästi kävelevän vaaleatukkaisen perässä ja nappasi ovensuusta jalkapallon ja reppunsa, jotka hän oli jättänyt siihen hetkeksi odottamaan.

”Odota mua”, Sehun parahti ja koitti saada isolle jalkapallokentälle juoksevaa miestä kiinni.

Vaaleatukkainen oli innoissaan kuin pikkupoika ja kääntyi selkä menosuuntaan päin. Kaikki ei mennyt niin kuin elokuvissa ja vanhempi miehistä kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa. Sehun huokaisi kauhistuneena nähdessään, miten Luhan lensi pitkin kenttää ja kellahti selälleen vihreälle nurmelle nauraen niin kovaa, että koko halli raikui. Sehun juoksi miehen luokse ja kumartui tämän tasolle kysyen, oliko vanhempi kunnossa. Luhan piti silmiään lähes kiinni ja nauroi sydämensä kyllyydestä.

”Onko jokin poikki tai sattuuko mihinkään tai –” Sehun hössötti ja tarttui miestä kädestä kiinni aikomuksenaan vetää tämä ylös ainakin istuma-asentoon, mutta Luhan teki yllätyshyökkäyksen ja kiskaisi Sehunin alas vihreälle nurmelle ja kallistui itse tämän ylitse tuijottaen tätä suoraan silmiin. Sehun tuijotti vanhempaa häkeltyneenä ja siristeli silmiään hallin valojen loistaessa korkealta suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Blondi nuorukainen avasi hieman suutaan ja oli kysymässä jotain, mutta Luhan ehti painaa huulensa tämän omille.

Sehun painoi silmät kiinni ja nautti tilanteesta, vaikka aika oli hieman epäsopiva. ”Ilmeisesti sulla ei ole mitään hätää”, Sehun naurahti Luhanin irtautuessa suudelmasta ja nostaessa nuoremman ylös.

”Pelataan!” Luhan kiljaisi yli-innokkaasti ja potkaisi vieressään olevaa jalkapalloa voimakkaasti. Sehun seurasi, miten mustavalkoinen pallo lensi valehtelematta kentän toiseen päähän ja osui maalin oikeaan tolppaan. Luhan vingahti missatessaan hyvän mahdollisuuden tehdä maali, mutta oli kuitenkin iloinen siitä, että oli ylipäätänsä pystynyt potkaisemaan pallon niinkin pitkälle.

Sehun pyöräytti silmiään ja kääntyi jo uloskäyntiä kohden. ”Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä”, hän parahti Luhanin potkulle ja tunsi itsensä täysin alivoimaiseksi.

”Mihin sä meet?” Luhan nauroi ja lähti juoksemaan maalin luona olevaa palloa kohden.

”Mä lähden kotiin, ei musta ole tähän”, Sehun vitsaili vakavalla naamalla ja käveli repulleen virnistellen. Hän vain riisui ulkotakkinsa ja otti puhelimen pois taskusta, ettei sille tapahtuisi mitään, jos kaksikon peli syventyisi niin kiihkeäksi, että mahdolliset materiavahingot olivat todennäköisiä.

”Täältä pesee!” Luhan huusi ja potkaisi pallon voimalla Sehunia kohden.

Oh Sehun vihasi jalkapalloa. Tai ei hän sitä vihannut, vaan lähinnä itseään, kun oli mennyt keksimään ”maailman parhaimman idean” ja tuonut vanhemman ystävänsä – jota tätä nykyä myös poikaystäväehdokkaaksi pystyi kutsumaan – Soulin urheilutalolle potkimaan kaksiväristä palloa ja rökittämään snapbackilla koristellun blondin miehen kuusi nolla.

Nuori Sehun pyöräytti kyllästyneenä silmiään ja istui alas vihreälle nurmelle vetäen jalat koukkuun katsoessaan, miten vaaleatukkainen kiinalaismies huusi ja tuuletti tehdessään yhdeksännen ylivoimamaalin. Luhan pyöri pienellä halkaisijalla varustettua ympyrää Sehunin edessä ja heitteli käsiään ilmaan voiton merkiksi.

”Mä en pelaa enää!” Sehun ilmoitti päättäväiseen sävyyn ja alkoi miettiä, olisiko sittenkin välinevarastossa naiminen ollut parempi tapa kuluttaa varatut neljä ja puoli tuntia. Sehun kuitenkin hylkäsi moiset ajatuksensa ja nousi ylös istuma-asentoon pallon iskeydyttyä lujasti tämän lihaksikkaaseen, mutta siroon reiteen. ”Auts.”

”Mikset?” Luhan kysyi pettyneenä ja kumartui Sehun tasolle tarttuen tätä tiukasti polvesta. ”Onko sun selkä kipeä?”

”Ei”, Sehun pudisti päätään. ”Mutta mä en pysty antamaan sulle tarvitsemaasi vastusta. Ei tässä ole mitään järkeä. Enkä mä hyväksy mitään luovutusvoittojakaan.”

Luhan hymyili Sehunin sanavirralle ja siirsi miehen polvella olevan kätensä tämän leualle. Sehun lopetti pulputuksensa kuin seinään ja jäi seuraamaan vanhemman eleitä hämmentyneenä.

”Olet suloinen”, Luhan hymyili ja istahti nuoremman viereen vetäen tämän rennosti kainaloonsa. ”Sanoit pakanneesti ruokaa mukaan. Onko sulla nälkä?”

”Kyllähän tuo hieman saattaisi…” Sehun vastasi ihmeissään vanhemman kysymykseen, blondi oli ajatellut, että Luhan olisi ollut enemmänkin vihainen Sehunin päätöksestä kuin suhtautunut asiaan varsin positiivisesti.

”Mä tein itse vähän kaikenlaista”, Sehun sanoi ylpeänä ja nousi ylös nurmelta. Luhan seurasi perässä ja istui kentän laidalle levitetyn viltin päälle.

”Oletpas sä panostanut”, vaaleatukkainen nauroi nähdessään Sehunin vaivannäön tulokset. ”Miten sä olet edes pystynyt kantamaan nämä kaikki…”

”Mitä vain sun vuoksesi”, Sehun hymyili ja sulatti Luhanin sydämen lopullisesti.

”Oh Sehun, mä taisin just rakastua suhun.”

”Hyung, mä rakastuin suhun jo vähän aikaa sitten.”

Kaksikko keskusteli herkullisen pikniktyylisen aterian äärellä asioista- keveistä, vähän syvävillisemmistä ja vielä syvällisemmistä asioista. Keskustelu alkoi kevyeen, tuttavalliseen tyyliin, mutta kun puhe tuli henkilökohtaisemmista aiheista, alkoivat kaksikko miettiä heidän suhdettaan ensin hypoteettisella, sitten enemmänkin käytännöllisemmällä tavalla. Sehunille oli selvä, että he kaksi olivat enemmän kuin ystäviä, mutta ei hän mistään poikaystävä -nimikkeestä uskaltanut edes ääneen sanoa, sillä se kuulosti ainakin hänen korvaansa hyvin oudolta. Mutta hän tiesi sydämessään, että Luhan oli hänelle ehkä sillä hetkellä tärkein asia ja ihminen maailmassa, vaikka hänen ympärillään oli ihmisiä, joita hän oli tuntenut paljon paljon pitemmän aikaa kuin vierellään istuvan vaaleatukkaisen. Mutta eihän ihmisten tuntemisaika merkinnyt mitään. Jos hän sydämessään tunsi asioiden olevan täydellisesti, niin silloin ne myös olivatkin.

Sehun kietoi kätensä vanhemman ympärille tämän siirtyessä nojaamaan nuorempaa vasten ja painaen päänsä tämän rintakehää vasten. Vaaleatukkainen huokaisi syvään ja laittoi silmät kiinni hymyillen onnellisena.

”Kiitos, että sä toit mut tänne”, Luhan sanoi hiljaa, niin, että Sehun tuskin kuuli, mitä tämä sanoi.

”Mmm”, Sehun mutisi ja painoi leukansa vanhemman päälaelle. Kaksikko katsoi tyhjälle kentälle, jonka laidalla oli yksinäinen jalkapallo sekä pieni kasa vaatteita, johon Sehunin ja Luhanin ulkovaatteet sekä paksut hupparit olivat eksyneet.

”Tää tuli kyllä juuri tarpeeseen”, Luhan jatkoi ja etsi vielä mukavamman asennon nuoremman sylissä.

”Onko sulla stressiä?” Sehun kysyi huolestuneena. Luhan avasi silmänsä ja mutristi huuliaan.

”Ei edes. Mutta koska joululomat alkavat kohta, niin mulla on kohta kädet täynnä töitä”, hän sanoi ja värisi pelkälle ajatukselle kiireellisistä öistä.

”Hyung!” Sehun inahti yhtäkkiä aiheuttaen vanhemmalle melkein sydänkohtauksen.

”No mitä?” Luhan naurahti selvittyään säikähdyksestä ja käänsi päätään nuoremman suuntaan. Sehun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suukotti nopeasti vaaleatukkaista saaden tämän tirskahtamaan yllätyksestä.

”Mitä sä teet uutena vuotena?”

”En tiedä vielä”, Luhan sanoi ja käänsi päänsä takaisin suoraan ja laittoi silmät kiinni. Hän nautti hiljaisuudesta ja siitä, että hän sai vai olla.

”Jos sulla ei ole töitä, niin lähdetään jonnekin? Kahdestaan”, Sehun ehdotti innokkaasti ja kuvitteli jo kaikenlaista.

”Minne sä haluaisit lähteä?” Luhan kysyi ja nousi istuma-asentoon, kääntyen virkeänä Sehunia kohden. Blondi nuorukainen mietti hetken ja ehdotti virnistellen paikkaa, josta luhan oli aikaisemmin maininnut.

”Busaniin?!” vaaleatukkainen parahti kuullessaan nuoremman suunnitelmat. ”Haluatko sä todella lähteä niin kauas mun kanssa?”

”Miksi en?” Sehun naurahti ja seurasi, miten vanhemman ilme alkoi taas muuttua karmivaksi.

”Älä viitsi, tai mä lähden saman tien!”

Luhan repesi hirvittävän kuuluvaan nauruun ja piteli vatsastaan kiinni melkein pyöriessään nurmelle levitetyn viltin päällä huvittuneena Sehunin reaktiosta.

”En mä sulle mitään ilkeää voisi tehdä”, Luhan nauroi ja pyyhki silmiään kuivaksi. Hän ei muistanut, milloin hän olisi viimeksi nauranut niin makeasti. Nuoremman ilme ja mielikuvitus olivat vain jotain niin huvittavaa.

”Toi sun ilme on jo tarpeeksi ilkeä”, Sehun mutisi ja mutristi huuliaan. Nuorempi alkoi kerätä tyhjennettyjä ruoka-astioita takaisin reppuunsa. Melkein kolme tuntia oli kulunut kuin siivillä heidän yrittäessä pelata – tai siis Luhanin tehdessä maaleja ja Sehunin vaipuessa täydelliseen epätoivoon – ja syödessä herkullisia ruokia.

”Pelataanko vielä?” Luhan kysyi ja nousi ylös viltin päältä antaen Sehunille tilaa kerätä peitteen pois. Luhan juoksi kärsivällisesti kentän laidalla odottavan pallon luokse ja nappasi sen käsiinsä. Hän pyöritti palloa taidokkaasti etusormensa päällä ja kohotteli kulmiaan virnistellen provosoivasti Sehunille, joka yritti keskittyä tavaroiden keräämiseen.

Sehun kyllästyi vanhemman ilkkuvaan huomion kerjäämiseen ja nakkasi reppunsa takaisin maan tasalle ja hölkkäsi vanhemman luokse napaten pallon tämän käsistä. Luhan älähti yllättyneesti ja hyökkäsi pallon vieneen miehen kimppuun, mutta Sehun väisteli Luhanin hapuilevia käsiä niin taitavasti kuin vain pystyi ja potki palloa naurun saattelemana kohti tyhjää maalia.

”Sehun-ah! Huijasitko sä mua?!” Luhan huusi blondin kintereillä ja koitti harhauttaa tätä taktisella liikkeellä, mutta Sehun pinkaisi karkuun pallon kanssa juuri oikealla hetkellä.

”En!” blondi huudahti ja tunsi kädet lanteillaan. Vanhempi oli vaihtanut taktiikan likaisemmaksi peliksi ja vetäisi nuorikon alas maan tasalle, nojaten käsiinsä ja hengittäen raskaasti Sehun allaan. Nuorukainen katsoi hölmistyneenä hänet kaatanutta miestä ilmeettömänä, mutta h hänen tuikkivat silmänsä tavoitettuaan Sehunin suupielet kääntyivät ujoon hymyyn.

”Miksi mä en saa tehdä yhtään maalia?” blondi kysyi ja nosti päästään siinä rytäkässä tipahtaneen snapbackinsa takaisin taakse vedettyjen hiuksiensa suojaksi.

”Sähän sanoit, että mä ansaitsen kunnon vastuksen, joten kai mä saan itseäni puolustaa”, Luhan tirskahti ja oli nousta ylös nurmelta, mutta Sehun tarttui tämän t-paitaan ja esti vanhemman aikeet.

”Joo, mutta eikö tämä ole nyt vähän liian radikaalia?” nuorempi kysyi . Luhan kohautti olkiaan hymyillen leikkisästi.

”Silti näytät pitävän tästä”, hän virnuili ja Sehun huokaisi nähdessään, miten vanhemman Silmät alkoivat tuikkia vielä kirkkaammin. ”… rajummista keinoista.” Luhanin ääni muuttui samettiseksi ja Sehun oli alkanut ajatella täysin muulla ruumiinosalla kuin aivoillaan.

”Hyung”, blondi kuiskasi lähes äänettömästi. Luhan höristi korviaan ja loi allaan olevaan nuorukaiseen kysyvän ja odottavan katseen.

”Mm?” Sehun empi hetken, mietti, päästäisikö vanhemman t-paidasta irti, vai miten hän oikein itsensä asettelisi. Luhan räpytti silmiään odottaen nuoremman lauseen loppuosaa ja oli haljeta jännityksestä.

”Suutele mua, hyung. Nyt.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sehun heitti reppunsa tanssisalin nurkkaan ja leijui Yixingin luokse vihellellen onnellisena. Ruskeatukkainen kikkarapää oli peittänyt lettinsä mustalla pipolla, ilma oli kylmä, ja pipo muutenkin sopi päivän asuun. Kiinalaismies oli saapunut salille hetki sitten, ja Sehun muutaman, ehkä viisi minuuttia häntä myöhemmin.

”Mikä sua vaivaa?” Yixing kysyi huvittuneena nuoremman eleistä ja hajamielisyydestä. Typerä ilme Sehunin kasvoilla kertoi paljon, vaikka nuorempi ei sanoin mitään vielä vastannutkaan. ”Vai pitäisikö mieluummin kysyä, mikä sua ei vaivaa.”

”Mä olen rakastunut”, Sehun vastasi ja istui haaveillen lattialle nojaamaan salin seinää vasten. Yixing naurahti kevyesti ja purki tavaroita olkalaukustaan.

”Jassoo, enpä olisi arvannut”, pipopäinen hörähti ja inahti onnellisena löytäessään hakemansa eväsrasian. Kello oli melkein kolme iltapäivällä eikä hän ollut ehtinyt ravita kupuaan juuri ollenkaan.

Sehun katsoi vanhemman ystävänsä herkullista ateriaa vesi kielellä ja kirosi itsensä, kun hän ei ollut suostunut poikkeamaan lähikaupassa hakemassa itselleen suurta kulhollista jajangmyunia. Yixing huomasi Sehunin kuolaavan ilmeen ja kääntyi kiusallaan syömään selkä nuoreen mieheen päin. Sehun tuhahti tylysti miehen eleelle ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan esittääkseen, että hänellä olisi maailman luokan bisneksiä menossa. Vaikka oikeasti hän oli kuolla tylsyyteen. Ja nälkään.

”Mä ajattelin kokeilla tänään tanssia”, Sehun ilmoitti keskeyttäen Yixingin onnellisen mussutuksen ja oli revetä nauruun nähdessään, miten vanhempi mies kääntyi salamannopeasti ympäri ja tuijotti blondia miestä järkyttyneenä, mutta hyvällä tavalla.

”Mä olen jumpannut selkääni viimeiset kaksi viikkoa ja viimeinkin alkaa olla vähän toiveikkaampi olo”, Sehun sanoi ja valahti selälleen lattialle. Nälkä kurni hänen vatsassaan yhä kovempaa ja kovempaa Yixingin ruoka-annoksen tuoksuessa aivan muutaman metrin päässä. Yixing ojensi eväsrasiansa ja syömäpuikot nuoremmalle ja kehotti tätä syömään loput. Sehun nousi istumaan ja konttasi vanhemman luokse hämmästellen joskus liiankin kiltin miehen hyväntahtoiselle eleelle.

”En mä saata katsoa, kun sä riudut”, Yixing sanoi ja antoi aterianloppunsa pois. Kolmasosa oli vielä jäljellä.

”Etkö sä syö tätä?” Sehun kysyi ja istui alas vetäen jalkansa ristiin ja alkaen lappaa ruokaa suuhunsa karmivalla vauhdilla saadessaan kieltävän vastauksen vanhemmalta mieheltä.

”Mä voin käydä hakemassa jotain tosta läheltä ennen kuin tunnit alkavat”, Yixing hymyili ja alkoi venytellä puolen tunnin päästä alkavia treenejä varten. Sehun ja Yixing ihmettelivät omissa mielissään, miten Luhan – joka oli yleensä aina ajoissa – ei ollut vielä ilmaantunut paikalle. Yleensä aina Yixing oli viimeinen, joka saapui saliin, mutta tänään hän jostain kumman syystä oli ollut ensimmäinen.

Sehun kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja tarkisti, oliko hän saanut minkäänlaista viestiä. Ei mitään. Blondi kohautti olkiaan ja Yixing pani eleen merkille seuraten nuoremman syömistä alta kulmiensa. Ruskeatukkainen tarkisti myös oman puhelimensa, mutta hänkään ei ollut saanut Luhanilta minkäänlaista viestiä.

Sehun yritti keskittyä syömiseen, mutta ei saanut ajatustakaan irti Luhanista. Hänen ylivilkkaan mielikuvituksensa vuoksi hän alkoi pelätä, että vanhempi mies olisi vetänyt autollaan jonnekin ojaan liukkaalla tiellä tai sitten joutunut talkkarin pahoinpidellyksi tämän yrittäessä viimein korjata asunnon pattereita tai jospa Luhan olikin saanut jonkun sairaskohtauksen? Tai joutunut vankilaan? Tai ehkä jopa karkotettu maasta välittömästi?

Yixing huomasi Sehunin keskeyttäneen syömisen ja jääneen tuijottamaan vastapäistä seinää kärsivä ilme kasvoillaan.

”Oletko sä ihan okei?” Yixing kysyi ja palautti Sehunin todellisuuteen. Nuorukainen hätkähti Yixingin yhtäkkistä kysymystä ja jatkoi ruoan lappamista suuhunsa metallisilla, ohuilla puikoilla ja pitkävartisella lusikalla.

”Joo”, hän vastasi mutustaessaan lihapataa riisin ja kimchin kera. Yixing ei uskonut nuorempaa, mutta ei kysellyt enempää. Ei mennyt edes viittä minuuttia, kun Luhan hölkkäsi sisään tanssisaliin.

Molemmat, Yixing ja Sehun, huokaisivat toistensa yllätykseksi helpotuksesta ja saivat vanhimmalta mieheltä hämmentyneen katsahduksen.

”Olenko mä myöhässä?” Luhan kysyi katsoessaan ranteessaan roikkuvaa kelloa, joka näytti sen verran kuin pitikin.

”Et”, Sehun ja Yixing lausuivat yhtä aikaa ja katsoivat heti sen perään toisiaan tiukoin ilmein.

”Okei…” Luhan naurahti ja laski olkalaukkunsa lattialle muiden tavaroiden viereen. Sehun jatkoi ruoan syömistä ja mussutti onnellisena saaden kupuunsa edes jotain ravintoa. Kyllä tämän jälkeen kuplatee taas maistuisi… Sehun ajatteli mielessään. Mutta ensin oli treenattava. Luhanin ja Yixingin oli määrä käydä karsinnoissa Soul Streetdance -kisaa varten vajaan kolmen viikon päästä, ja joulukin kolkutti ovella.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti ja siivosi tyhjennetyt eväsrasiat pois lattialta Yixingin olkalaukkuun. Molemmat kiinalaismiehet käänsivät katseensa hämmentyneinä ensin Sehuniin ja sitten toisiinsa.

”Kummallekohan se puhuu?” Yixing kysyi äidinkielellään Luhanilta. Vaaleatukkainen kohautti olkiaan.

”En tiedä. Varmaan sulle.”

”Niinköhän”, Yixing naurahti huomatessaan Sehunin katseen olevan täysin Luhanissa, joka tiukensi odotellessaan kenkiensä nauhoja.

”Lopettakaa!” Sehun ärähti. ”Älkää jauhako paskaa musta!”

”Ymmärtääköhän se?” Yixing kysyi.

”En mä tiedä”, Luhan vastasi ja nauroi Sehunin typertyneelle ilmeelle.

”Kysytäänkö?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja käänsi katseensa huomiota vaativaan Sehuniin.

”Ymmärrätkö sä mistä me puhutaan?” Yixing kysyi Sehunilta kiinaksi ja melkein sai eväsrasiasta päähänsä. Sehun murahti vihaisena siitä, että miehet olivat kiusanneet häntä tämän kielitaidottomuudesta mandariinikiinaa kohtaan.

”Hyung!” Sehun parahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan osoittaen mieltään selkeästi.

”Onko aivan pakko?”

”Anteeksi”, pipopää naurahti huvittuneena ja vaihtoi kielen sellaiseen, jota Sehunkin pystyi prosessoimaan aivoissaan ilman, että rattaat menisivät koko ajan jumiin.

”Mitä olit sanomassa?” Yixing kysyi uteliaana viitaten aikaisempaan Sehunin yritykseen puhua vanhemmalle ystävälleen. ”Ja kenelle?” hän tarkensi.

”Luhan hyungille…” Sehun sanoi ja nousi ylös vetäen toisen jalkansa venytykseen.

”Oletko miettinyt sitä uusi vuosi -juttua?”

Luhan vaihtoi ilmeensä hämmentyneeksi, näyttäen siltä, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mistä Sehun oikein puhui. Blondi nuorukainen tuhahti loukkaantuneena Luhanin revetessä nauruun juuri sillä hetkellä, kun Sehun oli alkamassa virkistää vanhemman muistia heidän puheistaan viisi päivää sitten.

”Mä sain neljä päivää vapaata sillä viikolla”, Luhan hymyili. ”Jos sä haluat lähteä, niin lähdetään vaan.”

Sehun taputti käsiään innokkaasti yhteen ja mietti jo mielessään, mitä kaikkea he voisivat matkallaan tehdä. Muuta kuin istua autossa ja katsella maisemia. Ainakin he voisivat pysähtyä syömään kaikkiin eksoottisiin ravintoloihin, kuvata kaikki nähtävyydet ja viettää puolet ajasta hotellin pehmeän sängyn vällyjen alla.

Yixing oli aika kujalla. Hän raapi piponsa peittämää päätä ja katsoi molempia vuorotellen häkeltynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mihin te olette menossa ja milloin?”

”Busaniin”, Sehun sanoi hymyillen leveästi ja naputellen muistin aikana puhelimeensa jotain tärkeää, unohtaen venyttelyn kokonaan. Luhan seurasi nuorukaisen innokasta kännykän naputtelua hymyillen salaa onnellisena. Yixing ei tiennyt mitään heidän välisestä suhteestaan, jos sitä suhteeksi voisi edes kutsua. Luhan päätti selittää koko jutun Yixingille. Tai siis Busanin matkan osalta. Ruskeatukkainen kuunteli miehen selitystä ja nyökkäili ymmärtäväisenä.

”Mä olen ajatellut käydä joulun aikana kotona Kiinassa, joten ei meidän täytyy treenata omin neuvoin sen aikaa.”

”Joo”, Luhan nyökkäsi. ”Toivottavasti yhteistyömme ei kärsi sen takia.”

”En usko”, Yixing hymyili luottavaisena. ”Me kaksi hoidetaan tää homma kyllä kotiin.”

”Mä en oikein vieläkään tahdo uskoa, että olemme todella osallistumassa Soulin suurimpaan tanssitapahtumaan.”

”En mäkään, mutta totta se on”, Yixing naurahti ja jatkoi venyttelyä Sehunin laskiessa puhelimensa alas lattialla olevan hupparin päälle.

Luhan loi hämmentyneen katseen nuorimmaiseen tajutessaan viimein, että tämä todenteolla oli mukana myös alkuvenyttelyissä.

”Meinaatko sä tanssia?”

”Kyllä”, Sehun hymyili ja kertoi innokkaasti selästään, jota hän oli hoitanut saamiensa ohjeiden mukaan käydessään tapaamassa fysioterapeuttia, jota lääkäri oli suositellut hänelle. Terapiassa käyminen oli todella auttanut ja Sehun pystyi tätä nykyä tekemään kaikkea lähes normaalisti ilman, että hän pelkäsi halvaantuvansa tai katkaisevansa selkärankansa. Mutta tanssia hän ei uskaltanut vielä kovinkaan kauaa. Vähän kerrallaan ja hitaasti aloittaen, niin lopputuloksesta tulisi loistava, niin kuin lääkäri oli ennustanut.

”Pelasinhan mä jalkapalloakin”, Sehun muistutti melkein viikon takaista Luhanin vapaapäivää. Vaaleatukkainen naurahti peittäen suunsa kädellään.

”Niin, yritit ainakin.”

”No minkä mä sille voin, että tulit ja taklasit mut maan tasalle.”

”Oletko sä hypännyt Sehunin päälle?” Yixing kysyi kauhistellen, miten nuorukaisen selkä oli reagoinut tilanteeseen.

”Ei siinä ihan niin käynyt”, Sehun sanoi hieman punaisena ja käänsi katseensa alas. Luhan keskittyi kenkiensä sitomiseen ja nousi pian energisesti ylös.

”Minseok oli hieman nihkeissään, kun sanoin, että kävin pelaamassa sun kanssa”, Luhan sanoi hieman varoen sanojaan.

”Ei kai ihmekään, kun olet vaihtanut pelaamisen tanssimiseen”, Sehun sanoi mutristaen huuliaan ja ymmärsi MInseokia. Sehun oli itse hyvin mustasukkainen persoona, ja hän varmasti olisi kilahtanut kerran jos toisenkin.

”Sori, kun mä vein sut sinne”, Sehun murahti pahoillaan olevasti. Luhan älähti ja vaati Sehunia perumaan puheensa.

”Se oli juuri parasta, mitä olisin voinut toivoakaan!” vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja tarttui jalastaan kiinni venyttääkseen reisilihastaan.

”Mutta sun pitäisi pelata Minseokinkin kanssa joskus…”

”Niin mä pelaankin. Aina, kun meillä sattuu olemaan aikaa”, Luhan hymyili. ”Älä huoli.”

”Hyvä”, Sehun hymyili ja tanssisalissa oleva trio keskittyi venyttelemään lihaksiaan ja alkamaan verryttelemään kevyellä freestylekierroksella, kuten yleensäkin.

Sehun istui tanssisalin lattialle hengittäen raskaasti, pyyhkien hikeä pois kasvoiltaan. Hän ei ollut liikkunut pitkään aikaan niin mahtavasti, innokkaasti ja voimakkaasti. Kerrankin hänellä oli mitä parhain olo, kerrankin treenit eivät menneet päin vittua sen takia, että hänen selkäänsä olisi alkanut kivistää kesken kaiken. Viimein Sehun tunsi olevansa taas elossa, löytänyt kaipaavansa elämähalun.

Blondi nuorukainen naurahti itsekseen helpottuneena, ja loi samalla onnellisen katsahdukseen Luhaniin, joka kuivasi niskaansa pienellä vihreällä käsipyyhkeellä.

”Oli ihan mahtavaa”, Luhan hengähti ja istui Sehunin viereen, pitäen katseensa kuitenkin innostuneessa Yixingissä, joka kiitteli lattialla istuvaa kaksikkoa olemassaolostaan. Sehun etsi repustaan vesipullon ja tarjosi ensin siitä ryypyn vanhimmalle miehelle. Luhan otti pullon vastaan ilomielin ja joi siitä kunnon kulauksen älähtäen miehekkäästi kulauksiensa perään ja otti uuden huikan pullosta, joka tyhjeni uhkaavasti Sehunin silmien alla. Yixing nauroi ja piti myös itse taukoa. Hän joutuisi kuitenkin jatkamaan, sillä hänen tuntinsa alkaisi kahdenkymmenen minuutin kuluttua.

”Mennäänkö Myeongdongiin?” Sehun kysyi vaaleatukkaiselta tämän palauttaessa vesipullon oikealle omistajalleen.

”Mennään vaan”, Luhan nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös paikaltaan jatkaen niskavillojensa neuroottista kuivaamista. Sehun pyyhkäisi hikistä otsaansa kuivemmaksi hihaansa. Luhan ojensi kätensä nuoremmalle, ja tämä tarttui siihen välittömästi.

”Tulitko autolla?” Sehun kysyi jättäen kaiken maailman muodollisuuden pois puheestaan ja tunsi välittömästi Yixingin pistävän katseen selässään.

”Sehun-ah…” Yixing muistutti edes katsomatta kunnolla blondiin mieheen, joka nieleskeli ilmaa häkeltyneenä.

”Hyung”, Sehun lisäsi välittömästi kuullessaan ruskeatukkaisen tiukan huomautuksen banmalin käytöstä. Luhan naurahti keveästi ja nyökkäsi.

”Voitko sitten –” Sehunin lause jäi totaalisesti kesken Luhanin vastatessa siihen ennen kuin tiesi, mistä asiassa oli kyse.

”Voin”, Luhan hymyili ja veti reppua selkäänsä. Sehun teki samaa ja ihmetteli, mistä kummasta vanhempi olisi voinut tietää, mitä blondi oli sanomassa, vai oliko hän sittenkin ajatustenlukija, niin kuin Sehun oli aikaisemmin päätellyt.

”Muistat sitten kanssa”, Sehun hymyili vanhimmalle vaaleatukkaiselle miehelle ja kääntyi ruskeatukkaisen puoleen. ”Hyung, saanko mä sun pukuhuoneen avaimen.” Yixing nosti päänsä kuullessaan Sehunin järkyttävän aegyoryöpyn ja alkoi kaivaa housujensa taskua välittömästi. Lyhempi mutta vanhempi mies nakkasi avainnipun kahden metrin päässä olevalle Sehunille, joka otti nipun kiinni ilmasta kiittäen ja kumartaen kaksikon poistuessa samaan syssyyn huoneesta

”Palautat ne sitten ennen kuin lähdet!” Yixingin huuto kuului salista. Sehun käveli Luhanin perässä tanssikoulun yläkerran käyttävää pitkin kohti portaita ja nappasi vanhemmasta kiinni omistavasti. Luhan hörähti tuntiessaan, miten nuorempi kietoi hoikat kätensä tämän vyötärölle ja painautui tämän repulla peitettyä selkää vasten.

”Mitä sä nyt?” Luhan tirskui ja koitti purra huultaan tuntiessaan märät huulet omassa niskassaan. ”Älä nyt, mitä jos Yixing näkee…”

”Eikä se mitään nää”, Sehun kuiskasi röyhkeästi ja vei kiusallaan kätensä vanhemman paidan alle, liikuttaen sormenpäitään tämän sileällä, mutta hikisellä iholla. Luhan yritti kävellä normaalisti tuntiessaan kiusoittelevat sormet paitansa alla, mutta joutui taipumaan kasaan takanaan olevan pojankoltiaisen osuessa kutisevaan paikkaan.

”Sehun-ah!” Luhan kivahti nauruaan pidätellen nuoremmalle ja pukkasi tämän kauemmas itsestään kuullessaan ylös kipuavien varhaisnuorten keskustelun kantautuvan portaista. Sehun älähti, mutta repesi nauramaan Luhanin irrottaessa itsensä blondin otteesta ja päätti kävellä kunnolla kolmen tytön ja kahden pojan ohittaessa heidät. Sehun kääntyi katsomaan, miten viisikko käveli ennalta-arvatusti keskimmäiseen saliin, josta alkoi kuulua innokkaita tervehdyksiä ja Yixingin selostusta.

Sehun käänsi katseensa edellä kävelevään mieheen ja tarrasi tätä uudestaan lanteilta vetäen tämän kiinni itseensä. Luhan inahti vastalauseeksi ja pukkasi Sehunin maahan, kaataen tämän portaiden yläpäähän siten, että blondi istui ja nauroi melkein katketakseen ylimmällä portaalla. Luhan kauhistui rankkaa voimankäyttöään ja kumartui alas Sehunin tasolle pyydellen anteeksi ja koitti kysyä, oliko tämän ihan kunnossa, kävisikö hänen selkäänsä kipeää tai pystyisikö tämä edes ylipäätään liikkumaan. Käytävän täytti Sehunin raikuva nauru ja Luhanin kovaääninen moittiminen.

”Relaa”, Sehun nauroi ja vetäisi vieressään hössöttävän miehen lähemmäs itseänsä. Sehun katsoi nopeasti ympärilleen ja skannasi silmillään, oliko näkyvissä ihmisiä. Sehun tuli siihen tulokseen, että he olivat kaksin, joten hän rohkeni painaa huulensa Luhanin huulille ja suudella tätä rohkeasti keskellä tanssikoulun portaikkoa. Luhan mutisi vastalauseita nuoremman huulia vasten ensimmäisen 0.2 sekunnin ajan, mutta unohti sittemmin, miten sanoja edes ylipäätänsä muodostettiin.

Luhan oli läpsäyttää nuorempaa avokämmenellä poskelle tämän irrottauduttua suudelmasta. Mutta vaaleatukkainen oli menettänyt retoriikkansa lisäksi myös järkensä, hän ei tajunnut Sehunin olevan jo portaiden alapäässä hänen noustessaan vasta ylös portaalta.

”Tule jo!” Sehun virnisti alakerrasta ja katsoi suurin silmin vanhempaa, joka lähti laskeutumaan portaita kuin hidastetussa elokuvassa.

”Joo”, Luhan hymyili pienesti ja otti kaiteesta kiinni oikealla kädellään antaen sen liukua elegantisti tämän löntystäessä askelma kerrallaan kohti nuorempaa poikaa, joka näytti siltä, niin kuin hän ampaisisi karkuun kuin jokin pahainenkin kakara.

Vaaleatukkaisen saapuessa Sehunin luokse, tämä vetäisi miehen mukanaan henkilökunnan pukuhuoneeseen ja avasi oven kärsimättömänä Yixingin avaimella, joka ei toiminutkaan niin kuin piti. Blondi nuorukainen äkisi puoleksi paniikissa ja pelkäsi katkaisevansa lainaamansa avaimen ronskeilla otteillaan.

Luhan työnsi avaimen kanssa hästäävän miehen kauemmas ovelta ja avasi oven kääntämällä avainta hellästi lukossa ja työnsi oven auki päästäen malttamattoman maknaen sisään pukuhuoneeseen ennen itseään. Luhan veti oven kiinni perässään ja joutui painetuksi seinää vasten välittömästi. Sehun katsoi tuikkivin silmin edessään olevaa vanhempaa miestä muutaman kymmentä sekuntia.

”Olit tosi hyvä tänään”, blondi sanoi haltioituneen ja pudotti selässään roikkuvan repun lattialle antaen sen läsähtää pukuhuoneen lämmitettyä lattiaa vasten välittämättä siitä, menisikö sen sisällä olevat tavarat rikki vaiko ei.

”Säkin…” Luhan hymyili ja seurasi, miten nuorempi ei voinut pitää näppejään erossa vanhemmasta.

”Niin kuin… tosi hyvä”, Sehun murahti hiljaa ja nuoleskeli huuliaan tuijottaessaan syvälle Luhanin silmiin.

”Ahaa…” Luhan tirskahti ja odotti jännittyneenä, milloin hitaasti häntä lähestyvä nuorukainen viimein painaisi innokkaat huulensa tämän omille. Sehun ei pahemmin aikaillut vaan suuteli vanhempaa niin kuin silloin olisi meneillään maailman viimeinen minuutti. Sehun vei kätensä takaisin vanhemman paidan sisään ja huokaisi tuntiessaan Luhanin sormet vyötäröllään.

”Hyung”, Sehun mutisi tiuhaan tahtiin vaihdettujen suudelmien välistä. ”Mä haluan sua.”

”Entä jos tänne tulee joku?” Luhan kysyi pysäyttäen nuoremman innokkaat kädet ja jäykistyi kuullessaan käytävältä kantautuvaa kävelyä.

”Ei täällä ole muita kuin Yixing hyung ja noona…” Sehun mutisi. ”Ja oppilaita tietenkin”, hän jatkoi ja painoi huulensa Luhanin herkälle kaulalle saaden tämän värähtämään pienesti.

”Eikä kukaan muu pääse tänne, kun mulla on avain”, hän jatkoi ja nosti kädellään Luhanin paitaa, mutta tämä esti nuoremman liikkeen pannen stopin kaikelle. ”Paitsi ehkä joku talkkari, mutta ei hänelläkään ole syytä tulla tänne juuri tällä hetkellä…”

”Olisiko, parempi, jos mentäisiin meille…” Sehun pysähtyi ja tasasi hengitystään sen päästessä karkaamaan raskaaksi innostuksensa takia. Hän pysähtyi miettimään aivoillaan ja totesi sen olevan hyvä idea. Luhan ehdotti kolmen minuutin pikasuihkua, vaatteiden vaihtoa ja ajamista nopeasti asuinalueelleen. Sehun nyökkäsi ja lausahti: ”Call.”

Siinä samassa kaksikko alkoi pikapikaa liukumaan suihkun puolelle, että he pääsisivät mahdollisimman äkkiä liikenteeseen.

”Mä käyn palauttamassa nämä avaimet”, Sehun sanoi ja juoksi portaat ylös tanssikoulun toiseen kerrokseen ja hölkkäsi keskimmäiseen saliin pysähtyen ovelle. Hän näki, kuinka tusina varhaisnuoria molemmissa sukupuolissa liikkui samaan tahtiin, tarkan teknillisesti mutta täysin sydämin Yixingin johdolla, joka oli salin etupäässä ja näytti esimerkkiä selostaen samalla koko ajan liikettä, jota he olivat tekemässä.

”Hyung!” Sehun huusi kurkkunsa käheäksi ja heilutteli avaimia kädessään kerjäten vanhemman ystävänsä huomiota. Luhan oli mennyt jo autolle ja varmasti odotti Sehunia jo. Ainakin Sehun odotti jo vaaleatukkaista.

”Pidetään muutaman minuutin paussi”, Yixing sanoi kääntyen oppilaisiinsa kasvokkain ja hetkessä koko sali oli innokkaan älämölön peitossa ja synkronoitu rakennelma oli rikottu. Sehun nosti käden suunsa eteen ollakseen nauramatta, mutta pieni tirskahdus livahti tämän suusta kuin vahingossa. Valkoiseen t-paitaan ja ruskeaan huppariin sonnustautunut Yixing käveli Sehunin luokse ja ojensi kätensä vaativasti tämän silmien eteen. Sehun pudotti lainaamansa avainnipun miehen käteen ja oli jo kääntymässä kannoillaan, mutta Yixingin ihmettelevä kysymys sai nuoren miehen pysähtymään sijoilleen.

”Miksi sun hiukset on noin märät?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi hämmentyneenä ja nappasi blondin snapbackin tämän kuontalon suojasta. ”Kun menet ulos, niin hiuksesi jäätyvät ja tippuvat päästä.”

Sehun pyöräytti silmiään Yixingin typeryydelle. Ei ulkona nyt niin kylmä ollut.

”Eikös teidän pitänyt mennä Myeongdongiin?” Yixing jatkoi tenttaamistaan saaden

Sehunin huokaisemaan ylidramaattisesti.

”Piti. Kuule, sattuuko sulla olemaan hiustenkuivaajaa mukana?” Sehun kysyi ja katsoi ystäväänsä niin kuin mitäkin kajahtanutta henkilöä.

”Ei”, Yixing vastasi yksitoikkoisesti saaden Sehunilta tylyn mulkaisun.

”Niin, ja ihmettelet vielä, miksi mun hiukset on märät. Mun pitää mennä nyt. Kiitos avaimista ja palataan huomenna asiaan”, Sehun sanoi ja jätti ruskeatukkaisen ihmettelemään Sehunin käytöstä niin kauaksi aikaa, että joku oppilaista tuli vetämään häntä hihasta ja sanomaan, että luvatut viisi minuuttia olivat menneet jo ohitse.

”Sehun-ah!” Yixing pysäytti nuorukaisen vielä kerran. Sehun kääntyi kannoillaan jo ties monennettako kertaa ja katsoi vanhempaa ystäväänsä tiukalla ilmeellä.

”Sun lippis”, ruskeatukkainen nauroi ja heilutti mustaa snapbackia kädessään rennosti. Sehun palasi raskain askelin kiinalaismiehen luokse ja veti lippiksen käteensä.

”Nähdään huomenna!” Sehun hyvästeli miehen ja hölkkäsi pois salista, portaat alas ja kohti ulko-ovea.

”Hei sitten, noona”, Sehun hyvästeli nopeasti myös punatukkaisen naisen, joka oli uppoutunut lukemaan kännykästään jotain keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Hei, Sehun”, nainen sanoi hitaasti ja hätkähti, kun ulko-ovi kolahti kiinni.

”Sori kun kesti, Yixing hyung jäi tenttaamaan!” Sehun huudahti istuessaansinisen auton etupenkille, matkustajan puolelle, niin kuin aina yleensä. Eihän nuorukainen edes osannut ajaa autolla.

”Ei se mitään”, Luhan hymyili ja vaihtoi parkkivalot ajovaloihin. ”Vieläkö sä haluat tulla mun luokse?”

”Mä toivon, että me oltaisiin jo siellä”, blondi hymyili kulmiensa alta ja jäi seuraamaan vaaleatukkaisen ajamista, ilmeitä ja eleitä koko lyhyen matkan ajan. Heti kerrostalon parkkipaikalla autosta ulos päästyään hän hyökkäsi vanhemman kimppuun ja upotti kasvonsa tämän kaulakuoppaan, joka oli peitelty hyvin kaulahuivilla.

”Älä tässä viitsi”, Luhan tirskui tuntiessaan kiusoittelevat näykkäisyt herkässä ihossaan. Sehun mutisi omiaan miehelle ja käveli sisään oikeaan taloon painautuneena kiinni vanhemmassa miehessä, joka koitti kaivaa taskuistaan avaimia.

”Älä sano, että hukkasit avaimesi viidenkymmenen metrin matkalla”, Sehun murahti vanhemman korvaan tämän kaivaessa takkinsa taskut kolmannen kerran lävitse. Sehun pujotti oikean kätensä miehen farkkujen taskuun ja veti avainnipun pois tämän taskusta. Luhan nappasi pinon ja koitti avata ovea Sehunin innokkaiden ja kiusoittelevien näykkäisyiden alla. Kyllä hän vielä näyttäisi, miten vanhempaa miestä kohdeltaisiin.

”Hyung”, Sehun kuiskasi vaaleatukkaisen korvaan tämän räplätessä avainta ja loksauttaessa oven auki. Luhan hymyili leveästi saatuaan kämpän oven auki ja sujahti sisään vetäen Sehunin intohimoiseen suudelmaan, joka oli aivan toista kuin ovenpielen toisella puolella. Sehun haparoi ovenkahvaa kädellään vastaten suudelmiin parhaansa mukaan. Blondi sai vedettyä oven kiinni ja se kolahti kovaäänisesti herättäen varmasti joka ikisen ihmisen, joka sattui olemaan sillä hetkellä päiväunilla.

Luhan heitti avaimet summassa kohti eteisessä olevaa lipastoa ja kuunteli, osuisiko pinkka helähtäen lattiaan vai oikeasti siihen suunnattuun paikkaan, johon hän oli avainnipun tähdännyt. Sehun alkoi riisua innokkaasti vanhemman ulkotakkia, että hän pääsisi viimein käsiksi vaaleatukkaisen paidan alla olevaan timmiin ylävartaloon. Luhan nauroi onnellisena tuntiessaan Sehunin kädet vyötäröllään ja alkoi itsekin innostua vähentämään edessään olevan miehen aivan liian raskasta vaatetusta.

”Mitä helvettiä te kaksi oikein teette?”

Sehun räväytti silmänsä auki ja kivettyi kuin patsas paikoilleen. Luhan avasi toisen silmänsä ja irrotti keveän otteensa nuoremman alahuulesta, joka oli purtu siinä innostuksessa melkein verille.

”Mitä… mitä helvettiä?” Eteisen käytävällä seisova Minseok ei saanut muuta suustaan. Sehun hautasi päänsä vaaleatukkaisen rintakehään vetäen hänen puoliksi yllään olevaa takkia helottavan punaisten kasvojensa suojaksi.

”Mä kysyin, mitä helvettiä te teette”, Minseok toisti kysymyksensä kuulostaen hyvin pettyneeltä ja inhoavalta. Luhan pukkasi nuoremman kauemmas itsestään ja suoristi vaatteitaan. Sehun nosti lattialle tipauttamansa repun olalleen ja painautui ovea vasten etsien uloskäyntiä, jonka edessä Luhan seisoi.

”Mä en tiennyt, että sä olet niitä miehiä”, Minseok lausui katsoen ovella seisovaa kaksikkoa niin inhoten, että pala nousi väkisinkin vaaleatukkaisen kurkkuun.

”Te kaksi inhotatte mua niin paljon. Häipykää mun silmistä!” Minseok huusi.

”Tämä on myös mun kämppäni!” Luhan huudahti järkyttyneenä niin kutsutun ystävänsä suvaitsevuudesta.

”Mutta mä en halua katsella, mä en siedä katsoa mitään tuollaista! Inhottaa pelkkä ajatuskin, miten sä olet ollut mun lähellä noine epäterveine ajatuksinesi.” Luhan puri huultaan ja laski syyttävän kätensä alas, jonka etusormi osoitti vihaisesti Minseokia.

”Minä epäterveine ajatuksineni? Sä olet mahdoton”, Luhan tuhahti ja tunsi veren kiehuvan suonissaan. Sehun joutui tarttumaan tätä olkapäästä, ettei hän hyökkäisi käytävällä seisovan miehen päälle. Luhan kuitenkin ravisti käden pois olkapäältään ja otti muutaman tiukan askeleen tätä kohden. Minseokin ilme ei värähtänytkään.

”Tämä kämppä on myös mun! Mä raadan töissä että saan maksettua vuokraa tästä paskakämpästä!” Luhan huusi kurkku suorana ja Sehun värähti kuullessaan miehen julman äänensävyn.

”Jos tämä on niin paska kämppä niin ole hyvä ja kerää kamasi, äläkä tule enää koskaan mun lähelleni!” Minseok huudahti vastaan ja lähestyi uhkaavasti muutaman kuukauden nuorempaa kiinalaismiestä.

”Miten sä voit olla niin suppeamielinen?” Luhan kysyi pettyneesti ystävältään, joka ei näyttänyt laantuvan inhostaan millään tavalla.

”Miten sä voit olla niin etova? Tuollainen on sairasta”, Minseok palautti kysymyksensä.

Luhan pudisti päätään ja ryntäsi Minseokin ohitse omaan huoneeseensa. Hän ei olisi ikinä arvannut, miten Minseok olisi vastaan hänen onnellisuuttaan. Luhan nieli raivon kostuttamista silmistä kyyneleitä ja koitti pitää itsensä kasassa. Ovi kolahti käytävällä, ja Luhan ajatteli Minseokin häipyneen saman tien, mutta todellisuudessa se olikin Sehun, joka pakeni erittäin epämukavaa tilannetta rappuun.

Luhan pakkasi sänkynsä alta löytyneeseen kassiin välttämättömimmät tavaransa ja marssi laukku olallaan käytävälle, jossa Minseok seisoi pidellen käsiä inhoten puuskassaan.

”Mä lähden kyllä mielelläni. Olet tätä nykyä niin helvetin epämukavaa seuraa!” Luhan tuhahti ja käveli punaruskeatukkaisen ohitse lisäten kassiinsa pari kenkäparia sekä villakangastakin. Minseok heitti avaimet kohti Luhania, joka ehti väistää nippua juuri ennen kuin se iskostuisi hänen ohimoonsa.

”Mitä pikemmin löydät itsellesi uuden asuinpaikan, sen parempi. Tänne sulla ei ole enää muuta asiaa kuin kamojesi hakeminen!”

”Hyvä on! Mä en tarvitse sua enää mun elämään”, Luhan huusi ja nosti hetki sitten selässään olleen repun toiselle olalleen ja otti ovenkahvasta tukevan otteen. ”Mä luulin tunteneeni sut. Et sä oikeasti ole tuollainen”, vaaleatukkainen jatkoi pettyneesti ja painoi ovenkahvan alas avaten ulko-oven.

”Ilmeisesti et tarpeeksi hyvin”, Minseok tuhahti ja Luhan veti oven uudestaan kiinni.

Sehun istui portaikossa ja painoi päänsä kämmeniinsä huokaisten katuvana. Miten helvetissä tilanteesta oli tullut niin outo. Sitä paitsi Minseokin täytyi olla poissa, ainakin Luhanin sanojen mukaan. Blondi mies asetteli snapbackinsa kosteiden hiuksiensa suojaksi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kuunnellen asunnosta kantautuvaa raivokasta keskustelua, joka ei johtanut yhtään mihinkään. Sehunia lähes vitutti, miten kaksi aikuista ihmistä eivät osanneet selvittää tilannetta mitenkään aikuismaisesti, vain tappelivat ihmeellisistä näkemyseroista ja vanhoilliskulttuurisesta tavoista. Miten kaksi toisistaan välittävää ihmistä eivät saaneet olla yhdessä ja harjoittaa kaiken maailman aktiviteettejä, jos he molemmat sitä halusivat.

Sehun käänsi päänsä tätä nykyä pelkästään Minseokin kämpän suuntaan kuullessaan paksun ulko-oven paukahtavan kiinni takanaan. Luhan seisoi ison kassin kanssa oven edessä ja näytti siltä, niin kuin hän musertuisi sen kaiken painon alle millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Blondi nuorukainen nousi salamannopeasti portaalta ja kaappasi kassinsa tiputtavan Luhanin tiukkaan ja suojelevaan halaukseen.

”Hyung”, Sehun kuiskasi lähes äänettömästi ja kuunteli, miten hänen sylissään oleva mies purskahti itkuun, joka rikkoi Sehunin sydämen viisi kertaa peräkkäin.

”Luojan kiitos mulla on sut”, Luhan mutisi hiljaisen kyynelehtimisensä välistä ja painoi itseään tiukemmin nuorempaa vasten. Sehun ei osannut vastata mitään, hän vain oli siinä. Hiljaa tukena. Hänen aivoissaan oli kaikkea muuta kuin hiljaista. Hänen pääkopassaan lenteli ajatuksia ja kysymyksiä siitä, miten hänen ystävänsä saattoi olla niin vanhanaikainen. Miksi MInseok heitti tämän pihalle ja miksi he eivät ennen kaikkea selvittäneet asiaa keskustelemalla vaan huutamalla naamat punaisella toisillensa.

”Mihin sä meinaat mennä nyt?” Sehun kysyi, mutta Luhan ei vastannut mitään. Ei edes pudistanut päätään sen merkiksi, ettei halunnut vastata.

”Tule meille. Ethän sä voi kadullekaan jäädä”, Sehun sanoi ja pyyhki vanhemman poskia kuivaksi hupparinsa hihalla.

”Olisiko se ihan viisasta?”

”Voin mä soittaa Yixing hyungillekin, ja kysyä, mahtuisiko sen luokse”, Sehun ehdotti ja hymyili lempeästi.

”Älä…” Luhan pudisti päätään ja pukkasi nuoremman pois kimpustaan nostaen kassinsa olalle. Sehun poimi lattialta Luhanin repun ja veti sen olalleen, vaikka hänellä oli jo oma reppunsa.

”Mä menen vaikka hotelliin”, vaaleatukkainen sanoi ja kaivoi autonavaimet taskustaan.

”Eikös se ole ihan sikakallista?” Sehun kysyi kauhistellen.

”On”, Luhan varmisti nyökäten ja astui portaat alas kohti uloskäyntiä. Hän halusipäästä kauas kerrostaloalueelta ja Minseokista, joka varmasti kyttäsi ikkunasta, milloin Luhan peruuttaisi pois parkkiruudustaan.

”Hyung! Sä voit kyllä tulla meille! Nukut vaikka vierashuoneessa… Edes täksi yöksi.”

Luhan pysähtyi miettimään ja nyökkäsi lopulta ennen kuin jatkoi hidasta talsimistaan kohti ulko-ovea. Sehun kaivoi puhelimensa repustaan ja soitti äidilleen. Luhan kuunteli jännittyneenä, miten Sehun kävi keskustelua vanhempansa kanssa tiukkaan sävyyn siitä, että Luhan oli riitaantunut vuokraisäntänsä kanssa kanssa ja lähtenyt lätkimään jääkylmästä, asuinkelvottomasta asunnostaan vailla yösijaa. Sehun tiesi, miten hän pystyisi vaikuttamaan parhaiten äitinsä tunteisiin, joten hän käytti kaikki taitonsa oman vanhempansa manipuloimiseen eikä edes hävennyt sanojaan jälkeenpäin.

Hänelle oli tärkeintä, ettei Luhan jäisi yöksi puille paljaille. Jina kauhisteli Sehunin kertomisia ja sanoi, että Luhanin täytyi ehdottomasti tulla heidän luokseen niin kauaksi aikaa, että hän saisi asiansa uudestaan järjestettyä. Sehun sulki puhelimen sanottuaan, että he olisivat tunnin päästä siellä.

”Miksi tunnin päästä?” Luhan kysyi ja pyyhki silmiään koittaen saada ihonsa näyttämään normaalilta, ei siltä, että se oikein huutaisi hänen itkeneen silmänsä päästä.

”Koska mä haluan viedä sut syömään ja rauhoittumaan, ennen kuin astut jalallasikaan meidän taloon. Äiti kyllä huomaa, jos olet itkenyt ja siihen kuulusteluun sä et halua joutua.”

”Selvä homma, mitä sä haluat syödä?” Luhan kysyi ja pukkasi kerrostalon ulko-oven auki päästäen nuoremman ensin ulos.

”Jajangmyunia”, Sehun sanoi päättäväisesti ja raahautui vaaleatukkaisen mukana ulos parkkipaikalle. Luhan heitti tavaransa auton takapenkille ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan kohoavaa kerrostaloa, jonka ikkunassa oli hahmo. Luhan näytti keskisormea miehelle, jonka tiukka ilme porautui alhaalla olevien miesten sieluihin, mikäli sellainen edes oli mahdollista.

Sehun vetäytyi heti autoon, kun ovet vain oli avattu. Hän halusi äkkiä pois. Minseokissa oli yhtäkkiä kaikki niin ahdistavaa. Luhan istui myös autoonsa ja väänsi avainta virtalukossa lähes välittömästi. Mies kurvasi pois parkkipaikalta ja kirosi jo etukäteen sitä, miten hän joutuisi palaamaan asuntoon hakeakseen omat tavaransa sekä palauttamassa avaimet.

Automatka Myeongdongiin kesti pienen ikuisuuden. Kumpikaan kaksikosta ei sanonut mitään keventääkseen autossa olevaa raskasta tunnelmaa, vaikka heidän mieleensä ilmestyi monia trendikkäitä vitsejä ja hokemia, mutta mikään niistä ei ollut tarpeeksi relevantti tilanteeseen.


	14. Chapter 14

Sehun huokaisi ylidramaattisesti kuunnellessaan isoveljensä jatkuvaa kyselyä Luhanin tilanteesta. Blondi mies potkaisi röyhkeästi veljeään kauemmas vaaleatukkaisesta kiinalaismiehestä, joka marssi sisään omakotitaloon tiukka ilme kasvoillan. Sehun pysäytti myös Jinan joka tuli eteisessä vastaan.

”Voisitteko olla hienovaraisia ja olla häsläämättä? Luulen, että hyungia vituttaa jo tarpeeksi ilman teidän jatkuvaa sähellystäkin.”

”Oh Sehun, varo kieltäsi!” Jina inahti kovaäänisesti. Sewoo törmäsi pikkuveljeensä tämän pysähdyttyä ulko-ovelle, kun Luhan teki stopin Ji nan edessä jakumarsi tälle kohteliaasti esitellen itsensä ja kiittäen yösijasta.

”Onpas sinulla kohtelias ystävä. Aivan kuin Yixingkin. Mihin olet muuten hänet jättänyt?” Jina kysyi pojaltaan.

”Hyung lähtee jouluviikolla kotiin Changshaan”, Sehun hymyili ja oli onnellinen siitä, että koti-ikävää nykyisin aivan liian useasti poteva mies pääsisi viimein kotiin.

”Hienoa”, Jina hymyili. ”Kerro terveisiä kun näet hänet seuraavan kerran.”

”Joo. Onko isä kotona?” Sehun kysyi ja pukkasi vaaleatukkaisen sisään taloon. Luhan riisui kenkänsä ja ulkotakkinsa hitaasti päältään ilmeettömin kasvoin.

”Ei ole vielä. Tulee illalla”, Ji Na vastasi huokaisten. Sehun päästi takanaan kärsimättömästi liikuskelevan veljensä ohitseen ja seurasi, miten Hän vei Luhanin yläkertaan hänelle varattuun huoneeseen.

”Kai isä tietää Luhan hyungista…” Sehun mutisi pieni pelko sisimmässään. Jina nyökkäsi. ”Tietää ja hän oli mielellään auttamassa.”

”Hyung etsii itselleen uuden asunnon välittömästi, mutta pelkään ettei se ole niin helppoa kuin se vaikuttaa”, Sehun huokaisi.

Jina ihmetteli, miten Sehun piti huolta Luhanista niin paljon, vaikka heillä oli neljä vuotta ikäeroa. Hän ri kuitenkaan maininnut asiasta millään muotoa.

”Hän saa kyllä viipyä täällä niin kauan kuin hän haluaa”, nainen hymyili.

”Hienoa!” Sehun huudahti iloisesti ja lähti kohti portaikkoa, etsimään vaaleatukkaista, joka oli asettanut laukut vierashuoneen lattialle ja katsoi ikkunasta takapihalle, terassille, jossa hän ja Sehun olivat eräänä iltana katselleet tähtiä ja toivoneet nähdessään kirkkaan ja nopean tähdenlennon. Jos Luhan olisi tiennyt, hänen toiveensa maksoi hänen ystävyytensä Minseokin kanssa, ei hän ikinä olisi tehnyt toivomusta.

Sewoo katsoi ikkunan edustalle jähmettynyttä Luhania mietteliäänä. Sehun astui veljensä viereen ja oli kehottamassa tätä jättämään heidät kaksin, mutta Sewoo ehti avata suunsa ensin.

”Kyllä tässä on jotakin muuta kuin pelkkä asunnon käyttökelvottomuus”, sewoo kuiskasi veljelleen. ”Täytyyhän sunkin nähdä miten hyung on koko ajan itkun partaalla. Tai sitten olet vain niin helvetin sokea.”

”Tämä asia ei kuulu sulle pätkääkään”, Sehun kivahti hampaidensa välistä kuulosta ylisuojelevalta Luhania kohtaan, mikä aiheutti hämmennystä veljessä.

”Mutta –”

”Mä selvitän asian. Jätä se mun huoleksi”, Sehun sanoi ja melkeinpä töni isoveljensä pois huoneesta ja veti oven lujasti kiinni napsauttaen sen sisäpuolelta lukkoon.

Sehun heitti päässään olevan lippiksen siististi pedatulle sängylle ja siirtyi ikkunan edessä hiljaa hengittävän miehen taakse kietoen suojelevat hoikat kätensä hupparilla suojatun miehen kropan ympärille ja painoi päänsä tämän olkaa vasten. Luhan kääntyi katsomaan hänen tuekseen tullutta miestä kosteine silmineen.

”Itke, jos itkettää”, Sehun kehotti ja kaappasi hänen puoleensa kääntyvän miehen tiukkaan halaukseen. Sehun ymmärsi, että vaaleatukkaisen ajatuksiin mahtui vain tällä hetkellä tälle raivonnut Minseok. Sehun ymmärsi olla tekemättä itsestään numeroa. Hän ei ollut sillä hetkellä mikään muu kuin syli, johon pystyisi turvautumaan aina hädän hetkellä.

Sehun kuunteli miehen hiljaista itkua ja tunsi, miten kyyneleet valuivat hänen rintakehälleen miehen silmäkulmista. Luhan ei sanallakaan sanonut mitään Minseokista tai itsestään tai ystävyyssuhteestaan, tai oikeastaan mistään. Hän vain mietti asioita hiljaa mielessään tietämättä, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua kaikkeen.

”Kiitos, Sehun-ah”, Luhan kuiskasi ja pyyhki silmiään kuivaksi hupparin hihalla.

”Kiitos kaikesta, ihan oikeasti”, Luhan hymyili ja siirtyi takaisin ikkunan puoleen.

”Tahtoisitko olla yksin?” Sehun kysyi ja otti askeleen jos toisenkin taakse päin nähdessään, miten mies nyökkäsi pienellä liikkeellä.

”Menen huoneeseeni. Tule jos haluat jutella tai seuraa. Tai kutsu mua, niin tulen tänne”, blondi sanoi poimien lippiksensä sängyltä ja jätti vanhemman ystävänsä tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta.

Sehun heräsi siihen, kun joku kutitti hänen niskaansa puhaltamalla kuuman kosteaa ilmaa hänen herkälle iholleen.

”Sehun-ah”, joku mutisi kuiskaten hänen korvaansa ja joutui pettymään blondin kääntäessä kylkeä ja mutusteli huuliaan onnellisen autuaana.

”Herää”, nukkuvaa miestä häiritsemään tullut henkilö sanoi vakavana ja tökki nuorta miehenalkua kylkeen terävällä sormellaan.

”Tuu mun viereen”, Sehun mutisi unisesti ja raotti peittoaan takanaan istuvalle miehelle, jonka identiteettiä hän ei ollut edes varmistanut. Mies sängyn reunalla empi hetken, ja blondi joutui kehottamaan uudelleen.

”Jos kello on yli kahdeksan, täällä ei ole enää ketään, tule nyt~”

”Hyvä on”, Sehun kuuli henkilön huokaisevan.

”Tule nyt vain”, Sehun hymyili ja kääntyi uudestaan alkuperäiseen asentoonsa.

Kevyessä yövaatetuksessa sängyn reunalla ujosti hymyilevä Luhan katsoi nuorempaa onnellisen näköisenä.

”Oletko varma, että talo on tyhjä?” vanhempi kysyi ja piti katseensa blondissa nuorukaisessa, joka repesi nauruun heti silmät avattuaan. Luhanin vaaleat kutrit olivat sekaisin ja osoittivat aivan minne sattuu.

”Käy vaikka itse tarkistamassa”, Sehun sanoi aamuisella, matalalla äänellään ja ojensi kätensä Luhanin hiuspehkoon suoristaen pahimmalla tavalla riehaantuneet suortuvat. Vaaleatukkainen hymyili häkeltyneesti Sehunin eleelle, mutta painoi silmänsä kiinni tajutessaan, miten hyvältä nuoremman kosketus oikein tuntui. Sehun katsoi rentoutuvaa miestä haikeana ja mietti, kuinka onnellinen hän olikaan sillä hetkellä.

”Tule nukkumaan mun kanssa vielä hetkeksi”, blondi nuorukainen sanoi ja veti Luhanin viereensä painautuen kiinni häneen. Sänky oli kapea, mutta kaksi hoikkaa miestä mahtoivat siihen täydellisesti. Sehun sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli, miten hänen viereensä asettunut mies hengitti rauhallisesti ja antoi blondille turvallisen olon. Luhan suukotti nuoremman siliää poskea kevyesti ja alkoi itsekin antautui ajatukselle nukkumisesta.

”Hyung”, Sehun rikkoi heidän välilleen kehkeytyneen hiljaisuuden tajutessaan, että hänet oli herätetty tarkoituksella. ”Oliko sulla jotain asiaa vai miksi tulit herättämään mut?”

”Ei mulla mitään tärkeää. En vain halunnut olla yksin”, Luhan hymyili kertoessaan syyn hiljaisella äänellä.

”Sä voit tulla aina mun luokse, oli sulla sitten asiaa tai ei.”

”Oh Sehun, mä taidan rakastaa sua.”

”Hyung.”

Sehun repesi nauruun tuntiessaan vaaleatukkaisen hoikat sormet ja hänen lyhyet kyntensä omassa niskassaan, mutta koitti ignoorata vanhemman huomion kerjäämisen. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun Sehun tunsi niskan herkällä ihollaan vanhemman hampaat ja kosteat huulet.

”Hyung”, Sehun nauroi ja kääntyi katsomaan unisilla silmillään vaaleatukkaista, joka makasi sängyllä ja katsoi nuorempaa tuikkivin silmin.

”Mua ei yhtäkkiä nukutakaan”, Luhan sanoi mutristaen huuliaan ja painoi otsansa unisen Sehunin otsaa vasten. Sehun kuroi heidän välissään olevan raon umpeen ja suuteli vaaleatukkaista innokkaasti.

”Mmm”, Luhan mutisi nuoremman huulia vasten ja pukkasi tämän kevyesti kauemmas itsestään. Sehun kuitenkin jäi roikkumaan vanhemman alahuuleen, mikä aiheutti heissä molemmissa pientä hilpeyttä.

”Onko sulla nälkä?” Luhan kysyi päästyään eroon Sehunin hamuavista huulista.

”Mä voisin haluta jotain aamiaista”, Vaaleatukkainen oli nousemassa ylös sängyltä, mutta Sehun painoi tämän patjaa vasten ja nousi miehen päälle istumaan, ettei tämä karkaisi mihinkään. Luhan mutristi huuliaan ja koitti pakoon, mutta Sehun ei päästänyt häntä.

”Älä lähde vielä minnekään”, Sehun sanoi ja laski innokkaat huulensa Luhanin kaulalle. Vaaleatukkainen mies nauroi blondin kutittaessa tätä aktiviteeteillään, mutta täysin pelkästä nautinnosta.

”Ehkä mä voin jäädä vielä hetkeksi”, Luhan naurahti ja vei kätensä nuoremman niskaan aiheuttaen hänelle kylmiä väreitä.

Sehun piteli jaloistaan kiinni ja painoi päänsä polvelleen seuraten jännittyneenä, miten Luhan puhui puhelimessa erään asuntovälittäjän kanssa. Kaksikko oli saapunut tunti sitten Myeongdongiin ja käyneet syömässä ensin Green Gardenissa jonka jälkeen he olivat luonnollisesti tulleet jälkiruoalle Quickyyn. Luhan oli etsinyt sanomalehdestä itselleen uutta kämppää ja soittanut jo kahteen eri firmaan, mutta heillä ei ollut tarjota miehelle sopivaa kämppää. Kaikki olivat joko liian pieniä tai vastaavasti liian isoja. Kaksi varteenotettavaa vaihtoehtoa vaati suuren takuuvuokran, eikä kiinalaismiehellä ollut sellaiseen varaa.

Sehunista tuntui pahalta seurata vierestä miehen yrityksiä hommata uutta asuntoa. Hän ei voinut auttaa mitenkään asiassa. Hänellä ei ollut rahaa eikä kämppää, jota hän voisi tarjota miehelle. Ainoa asia, minkä hän pystyi tekemään, oli etsiä kaverina asuntoa netistä tai päivän sanomista.

”Kiitos, hei”, Luhan lausui puhelimeen ja laski luurin alas korvaltaan huokaistenvpettyneenä. Sehun suoristi jalkansa ja otti pöydällä odottavan kuplateen käteensä imaisten pillillä pienen määrän juomaa.

”Mitä ne sanoivat?” Sehun kysyi toiveikkaana ja puri pillin muodottomaksi odottaessaan vastausta. Luhan nojasi taaksepäin ja upotti kasvonsa käsiinsä muristen vihaisesti.

”Ei ilmeisesti mitään hyvää”, Sehun tuumi ja poimi pöydällä olevan sanomalehden käteensä. ”Seuraavaksi kannattaa kokeilla varmaankin tätä…” Luhan näppäili puhelintaan ja katsoi Sehunin osoittamaa numeroa sanomalehden rypistyneeltä sivulta mietiskelevä ilme kasvoillaan.

”Onko tuo kakkonen vai viitonen?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi siristäessään silmiään. Lehden sivu oli rypistynyt pahiten juuri kyseisen numeron kohdalta. Sehun katsoi lehteä tarkemmin ja sanoi sen olevan viitonen. Luhan näppäili numeron loppuun ja nosti luurin korvalleen jo ties monennettako kertaa sinä päivänä.

Sehun seurasi, miten Luhanin ilme muuttui kauhistuneeksi jonkun vastatessa puheluun. Vaaleatukkainen irrotti kapulan korvaltaan ja painoi vimmatusti punaista luuria saadakseen puhelun loppumaan ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt kunnolla edes alkaa.

”Ei se mikään viitonen ollut!” kiinalaismies parahti ja poisti numeron puhelutiedoistaan. Sehun pyysi anteeksi ja luetteli numeron uudelleen Luhanin näppäillessä näyttöä yhä enemmän ja enemmän vittuuntuneempana.

”Hyung, meidän pitää kohta lähteä Yixingin hyungin luokse”, Sehun muistutti katsahtaessaan kelloon kahvilan seinällä. Heidän treeninsä alkaisivat kolmen vartin päästä.

”Joo. Kokeilen ensin tätä paikkaa ja jos ei onnistu, niin…. Lu Han tässä päivää, soitan ilmoittamastanne asunnosta Soulin alueella”, vaaleatukkainen lausahti pirteästi. Sehun puri jännittyneenä juomassaan olevaa pilliä ja koitti kuunnella, mitä langan toisesta päästä oikein kerrottiin, mutta ei Sehun kuullut. Hänen kuulonsa oli muutenkin hyvin valikoiva, joten hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää edes hänelle suoraan kerrottuja asioita.

”Hei.” Sehun nosti katseensa pöydän ääreen saapuneeseen naiseen, joka hymyili iloisesti.

”Hei, noona”, Sehun tervehti Luhanin ystävää, Eun Byulia, jolle hän oli puhunut kerran aikaisemmin enemmänkin kuin muutaman lauseen.

”Saanko viedä nämä jo?” pitkätukkainen nainen kysyi ja tarttui tyhjiin juomamukeihin ja lautaseen, missä oli ollut herkullinen suklaakakkupala.

”Joo”, Sehun nyökkäsi ja koitti keskittyä Luhanin puheluun, mutta nainen häiritsi häntä suoraan sanottuna aivan kamalasti. Eun Byul siivosi pöydän ja oli lähtemässä pois sanoen jo heipat, mutta Luhan nappasi tätä ranteesta kiinni ja keskittyi vastaamaan langan toisesta päästä kysyttäviin kinkkeriin kysymyksiin.

”Luhan hyung koittaa etsiä uutta asuntoa”, Sehun selvitti vanhemmalle naiselle ja seurasi, miten Luhan hyvästeli firman puheluun vastanneen henkilön ja näytti vihaisemmalta kuin koskaan.

”Ei tästä tule mitään”, vaaleatukkainen huokaisi ja katsoi, miten Eun Byul istui alas pöydän ääreen vapaalle paikalle kaksikon keskelle.

”Et sä sattuisi tietämään, mistä läheltä saisi vapaata kämppää?” Luhan kysyi naiselta, joka laski kädessään olleen tarjottimen pöydälle ja korjasi kampaustaan.

”En valitettavasti, mutta voin kysyä In Geokilta”, Eun Byul sanoi hymyillen. ”Voin käskeä hänen soittamaan sulle, jos hän tietää jotain.”

”Kiitos, noona”, Luhan hymyili ystävälleen. Nainen nousi ylös ja nappasi tarjottimen mukaan.

”Otatteko vielä jotain?” Eun Byul kysyi ennen kuin lähti takaisin takahuoneeseen. Sehun ja Luhan kieltäytyivät samaan aikaan ja ja platinablondi heistä pudisti keveästi päätään.

”Lähdemme kohta treeneihin”, Luhan hymyili ja sai vielä kerran Eun Byulin huomion.

”Jalkapallo?”

”Ei. Tanssia”, Luhan hymyili ja survoi puhelimen laukkuunsa. Sehun nosti pillin takaisin huulilleen ja joi juomansa loppuun hukkaamatta milliäkään täydellisestä elämän pelastajasta.

”Wow, oletko alkanut taas tanssia?” Eun Byul kysyi innokkaasti. Sehun päätteli, että heidän pöydän vieressään seisova noona täytyi olla Luhanin kanssa melko hyvissä ja läheisissä väleissä. Luhan oli kertonut blondille nuorukaiselle, ettei hän ollut tanssinut pitkään aikaan.

”Joo, niin sattui käymään”, vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja hyvästeli vanhemman naisen.

”Joko mennään?” Sehun kysyi ja nosti reppunsa selkään keräten pöydältä taitetun sanomalehden mukaansa. Luhan nyökkäsi ja nousi paikaltaan vetäen olkalaukun mukaansa. Kaksikko poistui liikkeestä kävellen rinnakkain kohti Myeongdongin ostarin uloskäyntiä.

Sehun käveli rennosti eteenpäin ja luki sanomalehteä vielä uudelleen. ”Pitäisikö sun koittaa näitä yksityisiäkin?”

Luhan nappasi lehden ja luki varteenotettavat vaihtoehdot huokaisten syvään.

”Ei mulla ole tarvetta kolmiolle.”

”Eikö siellä ollut pienempää?” Sehun kysyi hämmentyneenä ja nappasi lehden vanhemman käsistä tarkistaen vielä, oliko vaaleatukkainen todellakin oikeassa.

”Ei helvetti, tämä on kuin etsisi neulaa heinäsuovasta”, Sehun parahti tajutessaan, että pienin kaikista tarjolla olevista asunnoista oli todellakin kolmio.

”Siisti suutasi, herran jestas”, Luhan kauhistui nuoremman kielenkäyttöä.

”Anteeksi”, Sehun sanoi hiljaa ja laski katseensa maahan.

”Ehkä Yixing tietää jotain”, vaaleatukkainen sanoi ja kaivoi pipon olkalaukustaan. Hän peitteli kuontalonsa ja korvansa kylmältä tuulelta.

”Ehkä”, Sehun kohautti olkiaan ja laittoi kädet takkinsa taskuihin. Kylmä viima puri todella kylmästi, joulu oli aivan nurkan takana ja kylmin vuodenaika oli käsillä. Sehun odotti jo kevättä, lämpimiä tuulenpuuskia ja heräilevää luontoa.

”Entä jos mä en löydäkään asuntoa?” Luhan kysyi hieman peloissaan ja muutti kävelynsä tahtia hitaammaksi alitajuntaisesti. Hän oli soitellut jo niin moneen asunnonvälitysfirmaan, että tilanne alkoi vaikuttaa hieman epätoivoiselta.

”Sä saat olla meillä niin kauan kuin haluat”, Sehun sanoi vakavana eikä luonut vanhempaan ollenkaan katsetta. Luhan kääntyi kyllä katsomaan nuorempaa ja hymyili epävarmana.

”En mä viitsi siellä kauaa olla…”

”Ei siitä ole mitään vaivaa”, Sehun sanoi ja kohotti hymyilevät kasvonsa vanhempaan mieheen. ”Sitä paitsi musta on mukava olla saman katon alla sun kanssa.” Luhan naurahti kevyesti ja vetäisi kohti tanssikoulua kävelevän blondin nuorukaisen vasemmalle, sivupolulle, josta pääsi läheiseen pikkukauppaan.

”Mitä sä nyt?” Sehun kysyi hämmentyneenä suunnan muutoksesta.

”Viedään Yixingille jotain hyvää”, Luhan hymyili ja talutti itseään pitemmän miehenalun sisään liikkeeseen, jossa keski-ikäinen nainen tervehti heitä hyllyjen välistä.

”Ehdotuksia?” Luhan kysyi kävellessään valmisruoka-annosten luokse. Sehun katsoi vitriinissä olevia tuotteita ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että mikä tahansa vaihtoehdoista kyllä kävisi.

”Otetaan vaikka tota”, Sehun sanoi ja osoitti kananuudeleita. ”Hyung ei ole kovin hyvä syömään tulisia ruokia.”

”Ah”, Luhan hymyili ymmärtäväisenä. ”Me otetaan toi ja sitten kolme palleroteetä.” Sehun hymyili onnellisena siitä, että hän saisi bobaa heti treenien jälkeen. Mikään ei ollut parempaa.

Yixing ryntäsi sisään tanssisaliin hengittäen raskaasti, aivan kuin hän olisi juossut jotain pakoon henkihieverissä. Sehun kohotti toista kulmaansa hämmentyneenä ja loi vanhempaan ystäväänsä oudoksuvan katseen. Luhan tervehti ruskeatukkaista iloisesti äidinkielellään, eikä pahemmin välittänyt miehen hengästyneisyydestä.

”Minkä spurtin sä kävit ottaa?” Sehun kysyi ja vaihtoi venytettävää jalkaa. Ruskeatukkainen lopetti yltiöpäisen puuskutuksensa ja katsoi nuorinta vihaisesti.

Sehun tenttasi ruskeatukkaista minkä kerkesi ja odotti järkevää vastausta hänen myöhästymiseensä sekä hengästyneisyyteen. Yixing tuotti blondille nuorelle miehelle karvaan pettymyksen kertoessaan, että oli vain nukahtanut liian pitkäksi ajaksi ja joutunut kiirehtimään, että joutuisi treeneihin tarpeeksi ajoissa. Sehun oli odottanut paljon mielenkiintoisempaa tarinaa.

”En ehtinyt syödäkään mitään”, Yixing parahti ja selitti kauhuissaan, miten hän oli lyönyt puoliunessa herätyskellon kiinni ja herännyt lopulta vajaat viisitoista minuuttia sitten. Onneksi hänellä oli kaikki tarvittavat kamat pakattuina valmiiksi, ettei hänen tarvinnut kuin vetää kuteet niskaan ja pistää jalkaa toisen eteen.

”Me tuotiin sulle ruokaa”, Luhan sanoi ja osoitti valkoista muovikassia kahden repun vieressä lähellä stereoita. Yixingin kasvoille nousi onnellinen hymy.

”Ei teidän olisi tarvinnut…” hän sanoi punastellen pienesti ja osoitti kiitollisuutensa vuotta vanhempaan vaaleatukkaiseen. ”Syönkö nyt vai treenien jälkeen?”

”Ihan miten haluat. Jaksatko tanssia ellet syö?” Luhan kysyi huolestuneena. Ruskeatukkainen nyökkäsi ja ojensi mp3-soittimensa Sehunille, joka oli saanut venyteltyä jokaisen tarvitsemansa lihaksen. Blondi mies huokaisi ylidramaattisesti, mutta otti kuitenkin soittimen vastaan ja kävi liittämässä sen oikealla kaapelilla stereoihin. Kevyt verryttelymusiikki alkoi soida kaiuttimista ja sai kaikki kolme liikkumaan pienesti.

Sehun liikkui hillittyyn tapaansa, vielä varovaisemmin kuin aikaisemmin. Blondi oli kärsinyt aamulla selän lihasten jumista, mutta hän oli ajatellut sen olevan ohimenevää. Blondi heitti päässään olevan lakin reppunsa päälle ja siirtyi lähemmäs Luhania ja Yixingiä, jotka liikkuivat vapautuneesti uuden kappaleen vaihtuessa soimaan. Sehunkin alkoi tuntea rytmin paremmin veressään ja hän kuin salaa liikkui hieman isommin. Luhan ja Yixing kyllä huomasivat sen, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. Sehun näytti liikkuvan suht koht puhtaasti, joten he olivat sitä mieltä, että nuorukainen kyllä pystyi pitämään itse huolen, kuinka hän kehoaan rasitti.

Blondi mies sai tarpeekseen viiden minuutin verryttelyfreestylestä. Hän ei uskaltanut riskeerata terveyttään enempää. Luhan katsoi nuoren perään hämmentyneenä – edellisenä päivänä Sehun oli verrytellyt ainakin pari biisiä enemmän. Vaaleatukkainen ei kuitenkaan joutanut jäämään miettimään asiaa sen kauemmin, kun Yixing alkoi selittää hänelle, kuinka hän oli ajatellut jo finaalipätkää, vaikka hän ei ollut mitenkään varma, että sinne asti pääsi.

Sehun peruutti stereoiden viereen ja istui alas nojaamaan seinään. Hän kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ja selasi nettiä sieltä täältä katsellen samalla alta kulmiensa, miten kaksi kiinalaismiestä puhuivat keskenään ja kokeilivat eri liikkeitä keskustellen asioista, joista Sehunilla ei ollut minkäänlaista hajua.

Nuorukainen mietti koko ajan, pitäisikö hänen kertoa jommallekummalle, ellei sitten molemmille, että hänen selkäänsä pisti. Tai ei tunne ollut niinkään pistoa, vaan sellaista, että se oli jumissa. Sehun päätti laittaa viestin fysioterapeutilleen ja kysyä, olisiko mahdollista hierottaa selkää. Hän epäili, että selkä olisi mennyt jumiin hänen nukkuessaan huonossa asennossa, ja kirjoitti sen viestiin. Vastausta odotellessa nuorukainen yritti venytellä itseään toisten huomaamatta. Jos Yixing tai Luhan saisi kuulla asiasta, he varmasti hössöttäisivät koko ajan ja laittaisivat miehen täysin sänkypotilaaksi, jolloin selkä menisi vielä enemmän jumiin. Sehun nyökkäsi itsekseen päättäessään, että hän kertoisi asiasta vain fysioterapeutille, ainakin näin aluksi.

Luhan huomasi Sehunin liikuskelevan levottomasti paikallaan. Yixing katsahti myös Sehunin suuntaan ja nosti kasvoilleen huolestuneen ilmeen.

”Sehun-ah? Oletko kunnossa?” Luhan kysyi ja pysäytti kesken jääneen liikkeensä melkein kompuroiden menettäessään tasapainonsa. Yixing tuki vieressään olevaa vaaleatukkaista, ettei tämä kaataisi itseään.

”Joo, pitää vain mennä vessaan…” Sehun murahti ja nousi ylös lattialta, vaikka hänellä ei ollut oikeasti mikään vessahätä. Blondi mies ponnisti ylös lattialta tuntiessaan, miten kaksi silmäparia tuijottivat häntä tarkkaillen miehen jokaista liikettä. Ylös päästyään Sehun kumartui vielä uudelleen ottamaan puhelimensa repun päältä. Hänen täytyi ottaa kapula mukaan, jos fysioterapeutti sattuisi vaikka vastaamaan hänen viestiinsä. Selkäänsä suoristaessa miehen kasvot valahtivat ilmeettömiksi tämän kuullessa selkäpiitä karmivan rasahduksen selästään. Sehun katsoi salakavalasti ympärillensä ja nousi hitaasti ja ilmeettömästi ylös ja käveli kiinalaismiesten tuijotuksen alla pois tanssisalista.

Blondi nuorukainen huokaisi säikähdyksestä päästessään ulos isosta salista. Hän painautui seinää vasten ja kirosi itsekseen selässään tuntuvan kivun voimistuvan asteittain. Ei hänen selkänsä ollut niin kipeä kuin sen ensimmäisellä kerralla satuttaessaan, mutta niin kova, että mies oli unohtanut kärsivänsä niinkin kovista kivuista paranemisprosessinsa aikana.

”Helvetin helvetin helvetti…” Sehun huokaisi kävellessään kohti yläkerran wc-tiloja ja pidellen kättään alaselkänsä tukena. Huultaan purren mies puristi toisella kädellään puhelinta ja pujahti miesten vessaan lukiten oven mennessään. Sehun katsoi peilikuvaansa kostunein silmin ja istui pöntön kannelle hengittäen syvään. Hän toivoi rauhoittuvansa mahdollisimman pian. Ja tanssiminen sai todellakin tänään jäädä. Hän vaikka väittäisi hyungeille, että hänellä olisi vatsa kuralla Green Gardenin ruoista. Yixing ainakin uskoisi sen, niin sinisilmäinen hän oli.

Sehun etsi puhelimestaan fysioterapeutin numeron ja soitti tälle empimättä sekuntiakaan. Hän kuunteli hermostuneena puhelun yhdistämisääniä ja kirosi hiljaa tilaansa. Aivan kuin joku olisi vääntänyt puukkoa hänen selässään. Fysioterapeutti vastasi puheluun kertoen tyypillisesti kovaan ääneen ensin nimensä ja sittemmin osaston, johon Sehun soitti.

”Haloo! Mun selkä rasahti jotenkin ja mua sattuu!” Sehun parkaisi puhelimeen puoliksi paniikissa hänen mielikuvituksensa yllyttäessä hänet luulotautisuuteen. Fysioterapeutti henkäisi järkyttyneenä ja kysyi, mitä oikein tapahtui.

”Poimin vain puhelinta normaalisti lattialta ja sitten kun nousin niin rasahti”, Sehun selitti ja pyyhki kuuman kyyneleen poskeltaan. Se oli päässyt paniikin voimasta tipahtamaan ulos hänen silmäkulmastaan.

”Kuinka kovaa kipu on?” terapeutti kysyi ja mutisi itsekseen.

”Jotain kuusi”, Sehun sanoi. ”Mutta tämä on paljon pahempi, kuin aikaisemmin tänään.”

”Mutta ei niin paha, kuin se on joskus ollut?” terapeutti varmasti. Sehun nyökkäili hetken aikaa, kunnes tajusi, ettei langan toisessa päässä oleva mies voinut nähdä hänen elettään, joten hän vielä lisäsi perään: ”niin”.

”Selvä juttu, ei syytä huoleen”, terapeutti sanoi ja sai Sehunin huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. ”Jos pystyt kävelemään normaalisti eikä jalkoihisi tai käsiisi satu oudolla tavalla, niin voit tulla ihan rauhassa tänne. Minun olisi mahdollista katsoa tilaasi, jos pääset tulemaan tänne puolessa tunnissa.”

Sehun sulki silmänsä ja kiitti äänettömästi luojaa. Hän sanoi lähtevänsä heti paikalla fysioterapeutin vastaanotolle.

”Kiitos! Olet paras!” Sehun huudahti toiveikkaana puhelimeen ja hyvästeli terapeutin. Mies sulki linjan ensimmäisenä ja Sehun survoi puhelimensa taskuun. Nyt hänen täytyi vain päästä tanssisaliin takaisin tarpeeksi neutraali ilme kasvoillaan, ettei Luhan tai Yixing alkaisi epäillä häntä turhan takia.

Sehun pesi vielä kasvonsa ennen kuin hän poistui vessasta. Hän käveli syvään hengittäen takaisin saliin ja näytti käsillään time out -merkkiä pysäyttäen kiinalaismiesten synkronoidun liikkeen. Yixing ja Luhan kääntyivät katsomaan nuorinta yhtä hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mun täytyy lähteä fysioterapeutin luokse. Sain hieronta-ajan juuri tälle hetkelle”, Sehun sanoi ja käveli laukkunsa luokse. Hän yritti ottaa tavaroitaan irvistelemättä pahemmin. Varalta hän kääntyi poispäin kahdesta vanhemmasta miehestä.

”Totta kai”, Yixing sanoi ja oli hyvillään siitä, että nuorukainen piti huolta itsestään.

”Tarvitsetko kaveria?” Luhan kysyi.

”Ei kiitos. Pärjään kyllä yksinkin”, Sehun sanoi. ”Jääkää te vain treenaamaan ihan rauhassa.”

”Millä menet?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi vakavana. Vakavampana, kuin tilanne oikeasti vaati.

”Bussilla, ehdin juuri sopivasti, jos lähden nyt”, Sehun sanoi ja veti repun selkäänsä ähkäisten pienesti. Kaksi vanhempaa miestä katsoivat nuoremman perään huolesta jäykkänä tämän eleelle, mutta Sehun ilmoitti käsimerkein olevansa täysin kunnossa. Hän pelkäsi, etteivät hyungit uskoneet häntä.

”Mä ilmoitan, kun selviän sieltä. Ehkä ehdin tulla vielä tänne takaisin… Riippuu tietysti siitä, kuinka kauan treenaatte.”

”Selvä juttu”, Yixing sanoi ja käveli stereoiden luokse ottaen mp3-soittimensa käteen.

”Sehun-ah!” Luhan kutsui blondia vielä ennen kuin tämä ehti livahtaa ulos salista.

Sehun kääntyi katsomaan huolestunutta Luhania.

”Oletko varma, että voit mennä yksin?”

”En ole enää mikään pikkulapsi”, Sehun huokaisi väsyneenä jatkuvaan paapomiseen, vaikka sillä hetkellä hänen tekikin mieli itkeä kuin lapsi.

”Soitan sulle, kun pääsen, okei?” blondi jatkoi.

”Okei”, Luhan nyökkäsi ja jäi katsomaan, miten Sehun käveli hitaasti pois salista etsien tiensä hissille. Portaita hän ei vapaaehtoisesti tänään kulkisi…

”Jokin on kyllä ihan selvästi hassusti…” Luhan tuumi äidinkielellään Yixingille, joka kelasi karsintabiisiä oikeaan kohtaan. Ruskeatukkainen nosti hölmistyneet kasvonsa häntä vuotta vanhempaan mieheen, ja pahoin pelkäsi, että hän oli oikeassa.


	15. Chapter 15

Sehun oli vetäytynyt huoneeseensa heti kotiin päästyään ja viettänyt siellä koko illan. Yksin hämärässä huoneessa, jota valaisi vain yksi lamppu hänen kirjoituspöydän päällä. Sehun ei ollut mitenkään hyvällä tuulella. Fysioterapeutin luona hänen selkäkipunsa oli pahentunut entisestään terapeutin mankeloidessa nuorukaista kolmen vartin ajan. Blondi nuorukainen oli saanut särkylääkkeitä ja hänestä tuntui, että ne olivat ainoa asia, mikä hänet pysytti hengissä.

Neljä vaimeaa koputusta suljettuun oveen. ”Sehun-ah”, puujärkäleen takaa kuului. ”Saanko tulla sisään?”

”Sen kun”, Sehun tuhahti vanhemmalle ystävälleen, jonka pää pilkisti hetimmiten oven suusta. Blondi käänsi päätään miehen suuntaan ja koitti vaihtaa asentoa sängyllä, mutta päätyi kuitenkin pysymään paikoillaan. Luhan käveli sisään huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Vaaleatukkainen siirtyi sängyn laidalle istumaan ja tarttui nuorempaa kädestä kiinni.

”Oletko pahastikin kipeä vielä?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi ja silitti Sehunin käden karkeahkoa ihoa peukalollaan.

”Olen”, Sehun sanoi tylysti ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hänestä tuntui kuin lääkkeiden vaikutus olisi hälventynyt jo.

”Mitä ne siellä sanoivat?” Luhan kysyi viitaten fysioterapiaan. Kaksikko ei ollut vaihtanut vielä sanoja Sehunin kotiin palaamisen jälkeen.

”Eivät mitään ihmeellistä. Käskivät ottaa rauhassa ja käydä hierottamassa tätä selkää vielä muutaman kerran”, Sehun huokaisi ja nosti katseensa vanhempaan.

”Anteeksi, kun en jaksa olla sun seurana.”

”Ei se mitään”, Luhan hymyili ymmärtäväisenä. Hän pystyi olemaan kyllä vierashuoneessa yksinkin, mietiskellä asioita tai lukea hyvää kirjaa.

”Onko sulla töitä tänään?” blondi mies kysyi toivoen kieltävää vastausta. Luhan nyökkäsi hymyillen ja siirsi kätensä silittämään Sehunin poskea.

”Hyung?” Sehun kysyi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

”Niin?” Luhan katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

”Sitten kun palaat töistä, niin tule mun viereen nukkumaan, okei?” nuori miehenalku kysyi silmät tuikkien. Luhan ei voinut kuin revetä heleään nauruun ja lupautua.

”Mä tulen”, hän naurahti ja tökkäsi Sehunia keveästi nenään etusormellaan.

”Mä jätän sut nyt lepäämään.”

”Hyung”, Sehun lausui vielä kerran ennen kuin vaaleatukkainen ehti liueta huoneesta.

”Ota mun repusta avain, niin pääset sisään, kun tulet yöllä.”

”Joo, kiitos”, Luhan hymyili ja suunnisti nojatuolissa olevan ruskean repun pikkutaskulle. ”Palautan tämän sitten aamulla.”

”Joo”, Sehun sanoi ja katsoi, miten ovi painautui kiinni ja hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen saaden nuorukaisen vajoamaan takaisin omiin mietteisiinsä. Hän alkoi vahvasti olla sitä mieltä, ettei hän parantuisi enää milloinkaan täydellisesti. Ja se musersi nuorukaisen täysin. Miksi elämän piti potkia päähän juuri nyt? Ja vielä tällaisella asialla? Sehun sivuutti sen tosiasian, että fysioterapeutti oli ollut hyvinkin positiivinen nuoren miehen selän paranemiseen.

Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun Luhan palasi takaisin Sehunin huoneeseen, tällä kertaa koputtamatta. Vanhempi vain rynnisti tämän luokse ja sai osakseen tylyn mulkaisun.

”Mikä jäi?” huoneen omistaja kysyi ja katsoi hämmentyneenä Luhania, joka asettui makuulleen hänen viereensä ja painoi huulensa nuorikon poskea vasten.

”Hyung”, Sehun naurahti vanhemman suukottaessa tätä oikein olan takaa.

”Tuli jo ikävä”, Luhan naurahti ja vinkkasi silmää hämärässä.

”Eikö sun pitänyt jättää mut lepäämään?” Sehun kysyi tirskahtaen ja teki vaivalloisesti lisää tilaa kiinalaismiehelle painautuen lähemmäs valkoista ja kylmää seinää.

”Piti, mutta kai me voidaan levätä yhdessäkin~” Luhan hymyili yrittäen pienesti käyttää luonnollista aegyotaan, johon Sehun lankesi välittömästi.

”Niinhän me voidaankin”, hän naurahti ja laski päänsä paremmin tyynyyn, joka oli syrtätty hänen niskansa alle.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti kuiskaten. ”Mä en malta odottaa sitä Busanin reissua.”

”En mäkään, tuntuu niin maagiselta ajatella, että pääsen pois kaupungin vilskeestä joksikin aikaa”, Luhan hymyili.

”Onko sulla huolia? Stressiä?”

”No ei, mutta kun se Minseok sekoitti mun ajatukset ja kaikkea”, Luhan huokaisi. ”Se kämppäkin on löytämättä.”

”Ei sulla ole mikään kiire pois täältä. Mä mielelläni pidän sut siinä vielä niin kauan kuin se on mahdollista”, Sehun hymyili ja siirsi päätään Luhanin kaulakuoppaan. ”Äläkä edes sano mitään siihen tyyliin, että susta olisi vaivaa, sillä se ei ole totta.” Luhan hymyili ja risti kätensä Sehunin kanssa kevyen peiton alla, ettei huoneeseen mahdollisesti kurkkaava henkilö näkisi heidän pientä intiimiä elettä. Luhan oli tietoinen siitä, ettei Sehun ollut kertonut kenellekään heidän väleistään. Eivät he varsinaisesti seurustelleet vielä, mutta kyllä he selvästi olivat menossa sitä etappia kohden ja aika lujaa.

”No niin, lepää nyt”, Luhan hymyili ja hapuili toisella kädellään kirjoituspöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijaa, johon hän juuri ja juuri yletti. Valot sammuivat ja Sehun sulki silmänsä.

”Kyllä~”

Kello lähestyi uhkaavasti ilta kymmentä. Luhan ja ruskeatukkainen Eun Hyun odottivat valmiina päivän – tai pikemminkin yön – tehtäviä ja laskivat minuutteja siihen, kun ovimiehet aukaisisivat yökerhon ovet. Musiikki oli pauhannut jo tovin ja tiskin takana olevat mustapaitaiset baarimikot virittäytyivät illan tunnelmaan.

”Oppa, muista, että se jääkone täytyy tyhjentää ja sulattaa tänään ennen lähtöä!” Eun Hyun muistutti tiukkaan äänensävyynsä. Luhan hymyili rennosti.

”Miten mä voisin unohtaa, kun muistutat siitä joka kymmenen minuutin välein”, vaaleatukkainen nauroi ja otti kulauksen metallisella tiskillä olevasta kokislasista.

”No, mutta mä tiedän, että sulla on huonompi muisti kuin mun dementoituneella mummolla”, Eun Hyun sanaili nokkelasti ja hymyili leveästi perään kuin kerjätäkseen simputusta. Luhan oli kiero ja jätti itseään nuoremman naisen huomioimatta ja vain hymyili.

”Viisi minuuttia, hyvät naiset ja herrat”, jostain yläkerran henkilökunnan tiloista yökerhon puolelle saapuva musta-asuinen portsari ilmoitti odottaen innolla iltaa. Luhan arveli, olivatko pojat yläkerrassa taas pistäneet loton pystyyn ja lyöneet vetoa, montako häirikkö tai liian vahvasti humaltunutta henkilöä oli heitetty pihalle valomerkkiin mennessä.

”Yes sir!” Eun Hyun naurahti lihaksikkaalle portsarille, joka oli hänelle jopa ehkä jo ahjussi. ”Oppa, oliko teillä taas arpajaiset?”

Luhan repesi nauruun Eun Hyunin ajatellessa aivan samaa asiaa kuin hänkin. Portsarin kasvoille nousi leveä hymy. Hän ei ehtinyt vastata Eun Hyunin kysymykseen, sillä hänen täytyi siirtyä sisäänkäynnille. Mutta hänen virnistyksensä kyllä kertoi kaiken.

”Mitä meinaat tehdä uutena vuotena, oppa? Näin listasta, että sait pitkän vapaan, onnekas”, Eun Hyun huokaisi ja haaveili itsekin saavansa joskus viettää uuden vuoden rauhassa.

Luhan hymyili leveämmin, mitä koko päivänä. ”Kerro!”

”Ajattelin katsella ilotulitusta Busanissa”, vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja puri huultaan pienen kouraisun tuntiessaan vatsassaan. Ties mitä muuta hän voisi tehdä reissulla.

”Etkä taatusti yksin!” Eun Hyun huudahti ja repesi raikuvaan nauruun. ”Kerro, kuka se onnekas on!”

”Ei mulla ketään ole… vielä”, Luhan hymyili salakavalasti ja katsahti puhelimen kelloon. 21:59. ”Pitäisikö meidänkin lotota? Mitä ekana tilataan?”

”Ohrapirtelöä tietenkin”, pitkätukkainen nainen sanoi päättäväisenä – tai paremminkin tietäväisenä. Luhan pudisteli päätään päästellen suustaan pettyneitä äännähdyksiä.

”Ei ei ei. Kyllä sieltä tulee joku arvonsa tietävä leidi, joka haluaa täräyttää pohjalle kunnon shotit”, hän sanoi ja hymähti, kun narikasta ei kuulunut vielä yhtään riidan alkua. Kyllä sekin aika vielä koittaisi.

”Mä käyn viemässä Kyung Hoonille juomista”, Luhan sanoi ja laski isoon tuoppiin pepsiä lisäten mukaan puoli kauhallista jäitä. Yökerhossa tuli nopeasti hiki pintaan ja oli hyvä pitää omastakin nestetasapainosta huolta.

”Okei”, Eun Hyun sanoi ja tervehti tyhjän kerhotilan lävitse kävelevää Ye Joonia tiukalla sävyllä. ”Mikä sulla jäi?”

”Lottokuponki!” portsarimies naurahti ja hävisi portaikkoon. Luhan kantoi isoa tuoppia kohti tiskijukan koppia ja tervehti jo kaksikymmentä minuuttia fiilismusiikkia soittanutta itseään nuorempaa miestä hymyillen.

”Kiitos”, Kyung Hoon hymyili Luhanille, joka toivotti onnea illan koitokseen. Kyung Hoon suki blondattua kuontaloaan ja nosti kuulokkeet puoliksi korvalleen.

”Hwaiting”, Luhan nauroi ja palasi pikimmiten tiskin taakse, sillä ensimmäiset asiakkaat alkoivat valua sisään rytmikkään musiikin täyttämään yökerhoon. Luhanin ja Eun Hyunin sekä muiden talossa olevien henkilökunnan arvaukset eivät taaskaan olleet väärässä. Ihmiset olivat liikkeellä heti alkuillasta, aivan kuten kaikki olivat ajatelleet niin käyvän. Kuvio oli tullut tutuksi jo kuukausia sitten, eikä poikkeusta ollut tapahtunut ainakaan tällä kertaa.

Luhan laski minuutteja siihen, että hän pääsisi takaisin väliaikaiseen asuinpaikkaansa. Tai paremmin muoltoituna; Sehunin luokse. Nuorukainen oli kutsunut vaaleatukkaisen hänen viereensä, ja se jos mikä sopi Luhanille vallan mainiosti. Hän voisi viettää Sehunin rinnalla vaikka koko päivän, päästämättä hänestä irti lainkaan.

Eun Hyun huomasi Luhanin hymyilevän typertyneesti ja uponneen omiin maailmoihinsa.

”Se jääpalakone!” Eun Hyun karjaisi pitäen pokkaansa ja palautti kiinalaismiehen maan pinnalle. Luhan katsoi nuorempaa naista hämmentyneenä.

”Niin mikä?” hän kysyi ylinäytellen häkellyksensä ja repesi kesken lauseen. Eun Hyun tökkäsi vanhempaa kollegaansa leikkisästi kylkeen ja tervehti tiskin eteen tullutta pariskuntaa hymyillen iloisesti asiakaspalveluhymyään. Kuitenkin pitkätukkainen nainen käänsi tulisen katseensa Luhaniin, joka liikkui pienesti rytmikkään musiikin tahtiin näyttäen tiskijukalle molempia peukkuja mutristellen huuliaan tyytyväisenä biisivalinnasta.

”Se jääpalakone!” Eun Hyun tivahti.

”Ai sä olit tosissasi?” Luhan kysyi ja katsahti, olisiko sopiva aika livahtaa takahuoneen puolelle. Tiskillä oli kyllä rauhallista juuri sillä hetkellä. Ihmismassan liikenne narikasta päin oli heikennyt ja kaikilla asiakkailla alkoi olla juotavaa.

”Sano, kun tarvitset apua”, Luhan hymyili ovensuusta ja kääntyi vielä katsomaan, olisiko hetki todellakin hyvä jääpalakoneen tyhjentämiseen.

”Joo”, Eun Hyun sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin pariskunnan puoleen. Luhan käveli vastakkaisella seinällä olevan jääpalakoneen eteen ja katsoi sitä hetken aikaa miettien, miten hänen kannattaisi sulatusprojekti suorittaa.

Vaaleatukkainen mies käveli rennoin askelein musiikin tahdissa baarin puolelle ja katseli tarkkaavaisesti ympärilleen. Eun Hyun joi isosta tuopista omenamehua ja näytti peukkua tiskijukalle, jonka paikka sijaitsi baaritiskiä vastapäätä.

”Näyttää siltä, ettei tänä iltana liiku oikein porukkaa”, Eun Hyun tokaisi ja kertoi myynnin olleen hyvin vähäistä aikaisempiin päiviin verrattuna, vaikka tupa oli täynnä. Rytmikäs musiikki sai Luhanin liikuskelemaan reippaammin, mikä kiinnitti Eun Hyunin huomion.

”Mikä sua vaivaa? Mistä noi muuvit on tulleet?”

”Mä olen treenannut”, Luhan naurahti ja laski itselleen hanasta kylmää vettä. Hiki meinasi nousta otsalle jo pelkästä seisoskelusta. Työympäristön huonoja puolia olivat sen kovaäänisyys ja kuumuus. Muuten homma oli ihan tehtävää.

”Olet muutenkin paljon iloisempi nykyään”, Eun Hyun jatkoi virnistellen ja selkeästi vihjaillen jotain. Luhan oli onnellinen, että naisen tenttaus loppui humaltuneen pariskunnan liukuessa baaritiskille.

Vaaleatukkainen mies tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei häntä tarvittu baarin puolella ollenkaan. Menekki oli hyvin vähäistä, joten hän pystyi keskittymään helposti jääpalakoneen kanssa tappelemiseen.

Luhan istui pienen pöydän ääreen ja kaivoi puhelimensa esille. Hänen täytyi odottaa vielä reilut viisi minuuttia, että hän saisi vaihtaa koneen säiliössä olevan liuoksen uuteen samanlaiseen. Odotusaika meni keveästi lukiessa päivän uutisotsikkoja, jotka hän oli kyllä jo kertaalleen lukenut, odottaessaan, että työaika alkaisi.

Luhan nousi paikaltaan ylös huokaisten syvään ja käveli jääpalakoneelle. Onneksi pudistus tarvi suorittaa vain kaksi kertaa vuodessa. Eun Hyun oli tehnyt sen viimeksi, joten loogisesti oli Luhanin vuoro.

Valomerkki, viimein. Musiikin volyymi hiljeni muutamalla asteella ja kirkkaat valot

valaisivat baarin hetkellisesti. Ihmiset alkoivat mölistä humalapäissään ja vaappua hitaasti kohti narikkaa. Jonoja kertyi, tappeluja oli syntyä. Ihmiset huusivat. Luhan pyyhki baaritiskiä. Eun Hyun siirteli juomia kylmään. Oli tunti aikaa laittaa paikat kuntoon. He ehtisivät hyvin.

Luhan hymyili ajatuksesta lämpimästä sängystä ja ennen kaikkea nukkumisseurasta. Hän veti ulkovaatteitaan päälleen ja tarkisti, että Sehunilta saatu avainnippu oli tallessa. Vasemmassa takin taskussa, niin kuin pitikin.

”Miten sä meinaat mennä kotiin?” Luhan kysyi nuoremmalta kollegaltaan, joka kietoi kaulahuivia suojakseen. Yö oli kylmä ja tuulinen.

”Kävelemällä…” Eun Hyun huokaisi mutristaen huulensa.

”Mä voin heittää sut. Olen menossa samaan suuntaan kuitenkin”, vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja sai osakseen ihmettelevän katseen.

”Etkö sä enää asukaan yliopiston lähellä?” nainen kysyi ja etsi käsikopelolla takkia kaapista, pitäen katseen tiukasti vanhemmassa miehessä.

”En”, Luhan sanoi lyhyesti ja kieltäytyi selittämästä juttua sen kummemmin.

”Okei…” Eun Hyun sanoi. ”Kiitos.”

”Ei mitään”, vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja kiristi vielä kenkiensä nauhoja ennen kuin oli valmis lähtemään ja jättämään baarin päiväksi taaksensa.

”Huomenna tavataan”, Luhan sanoi rakennukselle astuessaan ulos ulko-ovesta kylmään joulukuiseen yöhön. Eun Hyun haukotteli väsyneesti ja he molemmat alkoivat tajuta, että kohta olisi jo aamu. Illan ja yön työt alkoivat näkyä kahdessa rankkaa duunia paiskineessa henkilössä.

Sehun painoi päänsä paremmin tyynyään vasten painautuessaan paremmin seinään päin. Kello oli vähää vaille viisi, kun blondin nuorukaisen huoneen ovi avautui narahtaen ja vaaleatukkainen, yön työstä uupunut mies kuikisti hymyillen sisään. Huoneessa oli hämärää, mutta Sehun pystyi tunnistamaan hyunginsa kasvot unenpöpperöstään huolimatta.

”Sä tulit”, Sehun mutisi ja haukotteli väsyneesti. Hän taputti paikkaa vieressään ja raotti peittoaan elehtiäkseen, että vanhempi mies oli tervetullut hänen viereensä. Luhan oli heti sisälle päästyään mennyt omaan huoneeseensa ja vaihtanut yöasun päälleen. Kevyessä vaatetuksessa huoneen lävitse hiippaileva mies sujahti Sehunin viereen ja veti puoliunessa nuokkuvan nuorukaisen kaivattuun suudelmaan. Sehun hymyili heidän erotessaan ja painoi päänsä Luhanin rintakehälle kuunnellen tämän tasaista, mutta nopeaa sydämensykettä. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun molemmat miehistä olivat lipuneet unten maille.


	16. Chapter 16

Sehun potki kengät jaloistaan ja nosti pitkät koipensa penkille. Hän koitti vaihtaa asentoa, mutta mikään rajatuista vaihtoehdoista ei tuntunut hyvältä.

”Hyung?” Sehun aloitti varovasti ja käänsi päänsä autoa keskittyneesti ajavaan mieheen, jonka vaaleat kutrit oli peitetty löysällä, mustalla pipolla. ”Mun selkään sattuu.”

Sehun oli saada sydänkohtauksen Luhanin jarruttaessa välittömästi ja ajaessa ensimmäiselle vastaantulevalle bussipysäkille ison tien varressa. ”Ei nyt noin paljoa”, Sehun parahti ja oikaisi jalkansa takaisin normaaliin asentoon, niin kuin autossa pitäisi istuakin.

”Älä säikyttele!” Luhan parahti ja katsoi huolesta jäykkänä, kun blondi nuorukainen venytteli raksuvaa selkäänsä. ”Meidän täytyy pitää tauko, että saat vähän oikoa selkääsi.”

”Mä voin paljon paremmin, jos vain saan siirrettyä tätä penkkiä parempaan asentoon…” Sehun mutisi ja sääteli matkustajan puolen etupenkin selkänojaa monesta vivusta ja säätimestä huokaillen kovasti.

”Ei kun nyt me mennään oikeasti jonnekin vaikka syömään. Onko sulla nälkä?”

”Eipä hirveästi”, Sehun tuhahti ja hieraisi juilivaa selkäänsä pyöritellen silmiään vanhemman hössötykselle. Luhan kurtisti kulmiaan ja nosti etusormen päättäväisesti ylös.

”Oli nälkä tai ei, niin me pysähdytään joksikin aikaa”, vaaleatukkainen sanoi eikä hyväksynyt vastalauseita ollenkaan. Sehun painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nojasi joten kuten hyvään asentoon säädettyyn auton penkin nojaan huokaisten ylidramaattisesti ja irvistäen alaselässään tuntuvalle pistolle. Fysioterapeutti oli sanonut, että selkä saattoi olla aika ajoin kipeä, mutta jos se ei ollut ylitsepääsemättömän tuntuista, ei ollut mitään hätää.

Sehunin matkustusfiilis oli pilalla. Hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muutakuin selkänsä tilaa, paranisikohan hän enää ikinä. Toipuminen oli alkanut hyvin, mutta jostain kumman syystä hän oli tehnyt takapakkia paranemisen suhteen. Sehun ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin.

Luhan pysyi vaiti koko matkan ajan heidän etsiessä ensimmäistä vastaan tulevaa huoltoasemaa, missä he voisivat huokaista vaikka kahvit. Oli tärkeintä, että Sehun saisi suoristettua selkänsä ja jaloiteltua vaikka edes kymmenen minuuttia. Kello ei ollut edes yhtä iltapäivällä, kaksikolla ei ollut mikään kiire. Busanin uuden vuoden juhlinta alkaisi vasta illalla eikä heillä menisi enää kuin vajaa kolmisen tuntia ajaa perille päämäärään.

Sininen hatchback-mallinen auto kaarsi ison huoltoaseman parkkipaikalle. Oli uuden vuoden aatto ja ihmisiä oli paljon liikenteessä. Luhan ajoi pitkin aluetta hitaasti, pitäen vauhdin maksimissaan viidessätoista kilometrissä tunnissa. Sehun avasi turvavyön ja astui ulos autosta heti, kun Luhan oli saanut käännettyä uljaan kaaransa vapaaseen parkkiruutuun hopeisen mazdan ja punaisen hondan väliin.

Sehun irvisti kylmän viiman iskostuessa hänen kasvojaan vasten. Mies kumartui takaisin auton sisään ja poimi kaulahuivinsa matkustajan puolen jalkatilassa olevasta repustaan. Blondi kietoi huivin nopeasti kaulansa ympärille ja työnsi kädet taskuun tuntien puhelimensa oikean puoleisessa taskussaan. Hän huokaisi, veti syvään henkeä ja venytteli lihaksiaan kävellessään kohti ihmismassojen täyttämää huoltoasemaa, joka näytti ainakin ulkopuolelta hyvin viihtyisältä.

”Sehun-ah! Odota mua!” Luhan parahti ja kiirehti auton ovien lukitsemisessa. Hän hosui avaimiensa kanssa ja oli unohtaa ottaa lompakkonsa mukaan katsoessaan, miten nuorempi käveli päättäväisesti kohti massiivista rakennusta ison tien varrella. Luhan päätti antaa nuorikon mennä omia tahtiaan, ei siitä olisi mitään hyötyä, että mies juoksisi nuoremman perässä tämän ollessa selkeästi pahalla tuulella. Luhan veti piponsa paremmin päähän ja siisti itseään, ennen kuin lähti kävelemään kohti ihmispaljoutta.

Sehun avasi huoltoaseman oven ja hymyili alitajuntaisesti tuntiessaan, miten lämpöaalto tervehti häntä iloisesti hänen saapuessa sisätiloihin. Sehun katsoi ylitse ihmispaljouden ja yritti löytää vapaata pöytää, johon hän voisi istua. Kuitenkaan hän ei nähnyt ovien läheisyydessä yhtään vapaata paikkaa, eikä hän ollut niin häijy, että olisi lähtenyt samoilemaan syvemmälle huoltoasemaa, ettei Luhanin tarvinnut etsiä häntä kuin neulaa heinäsuovasta. Hän saattaisi jopa lähteä jatkamaan matkaa ilman Sehunia. Blondi nuorukainen ei missään nimessä halunnut jäädä keskelle ei mitään pelkän typerän selkäkivun aiheuttaman huonotuulisuuden vuoksi.

Luhan käveli rennosti sisään asemalle ja huomasi Sehunin odottavan tätä kahden metrin päässä uloskäynnistä. Vaaleatukkainen käveli miehen viereen ja laski kätensä varovasti itseään hieman pidemmän miehenalun olkapäälle.

”No, mitä sä haluat syödä?” Luhan kysyi niellen oman äänensävynsä kuulostamaan normaalilta ja lempeältä, vaikka hän oli hieman kireä Sehunin itsepäisyyden vuoksi. ”Jajangmyunia?”

”Ihan sama”, Sehun kohautti olkiaan. Luhan huokaisi syvään ja käänsi muita mulkoilevan miehen itseensä päin.

”Mikä sulla on?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi ja vaati vastausta, vaikka hän ei sitä ääneen sanonutkaan. Sehun kieltäytyi vastaamasta, mutta vanhemman miehen tuiman katseen huomatessaan hänen ilmeensä muuttui täysin. Nuorempi mureni ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään kuin häveten itseään. Luhan älähti säikähdyksestä Sehunin reaktiolle ja astui tätä lähemmäs antaen kaiken mahdollisen turvan, mitä nuorempi vain tarvitsisi.

”Mitä jos mä en parane enää koskaan?” Sehun mutisi ja koitti pidätellä turhautumisen kyyneleitä silmissään, mutta ne olivat liian vahvoja ja pääsivät helposti tipahtamaan miehen poskille. Luhan veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja toisteli sanoja.

”Kyllä sä paranet”. Hänen sydämensä särkyi hänen kuunnellessa nuorikon hiljaista nyyhkytystä.

”Eikös se fysioterapeuttikin ollut erittäin positiivinen parantumisesi suhteen?”

”No oli”, Sehun huokaisi ja pyyhki silmiään. ”Mutta eipä hänen sanomisensa tässä suhteessa paljon helpotusta anna kun selkää kolottaa teki sitten mitä tahansa?”

”Tarkoitatko sä, että olet liikkunut kipeällä selällä?” Luhan kauhistui ja katsoi nuorempaa vakavana, toivoen, että tämä puhuisi totta.

”E-en… mutta tarkoitan istumista tai makaamista tai en mä tiedä”, Sehun sanoi ja irrottautui vanhemman otteesta. Hän käveli ulos liikkeestä ja istui ulkona olevalle puiselle penkille rakennuksen edustalla. Luhan seurasi tätä ja istui alas blondin viereen, aivan likelle. Sehun kääntyi pienesti poispäin vanhemmasta.

”En pidä siitä, että sä taas epäilet mua”, blondi sanoi ja painoi päänsä kaulahuivin suojaan niin hyvin kuin pystyi. Ulkona kylmän viiman jäähdyttämässä ilmassa ei ollut mitenkään mukava istua, mutta ei nuorukainen halunnut sisälläkään vollottaa kaikkien silmien alla.

”Mutta sun täytyy ymmärtää, että olen vain huolissani susta”, Luhan huokaisi.

”Etkö sä luota muhun sen vertaa?” Sehun kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa jokseenkin järkyttyneenä. Luhanin ilme oli muuttunut turhautuneeksi, eikä hän oikein osannut sanoa mitään järkevää.

”Ei alettaisi riidellä, varsinkaan, kun tästä piti tulla meidän päivä…” Luhan huokaisi ja laski kätensä nuoremman reidelle silittäen tätä rakastavasti. ”Mä en haluaisi tapella.”

”Ei sitten tapella. Jatketaan matkaa”, Sehun sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Käyn hakemassa jotain juotavaa, mene sä jo autoon.”

”Eikö meidän pitänyt syödä?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä istuessaan vielä penkillä, nostaen katseen pitkään blondiin, joka näytti siitä perspektiivistä vieläkin komeammalta.

”Ei ole nälkä. Syödään sitten, kun tullaan perille”, Sehun sanoi ja jätti Luhanin istumaan ulos. Mies käveli palvelulinjaston luokse ja asettui jonon perään. Hän kaivoi lompakkonsa esiin ja tsekkasi, paljonko hänellä olisi käteistä. Viisitoista tuhatta wonia, ei ollut kehumista.

Sehun nappasi linjasta kaksi pulloa kokista ja valui hitaasti jonon mukana kohti kassaa. Ihmismassojen keskusteluiden äänet saivat hänen päänsä kipeäksi, hän toivoi koko ajan jonon liikkuvan nopeammin, mutta sen kulku tuntui vain hidastuvan. Sehun hieroi hermostuneesti niskaansa ja huokaili kärsimättömänä, olisikohan Luhan jo lähtenyt ja jättänyt hänet yksin asemalle. Mies yritti kuikkia jonosta ulos, mutta hän ei nähnyt parkkipaikalle kovinkaan hyvin. Sehun turhautui ja huudahti: ”ettekö voisi liikkua hieman nopeampaa?”

Hänen edessään olevat henkilöt kääntyivät katsomaan nuorukaista mulkoillen tätä vihaisesti joten Sehun ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin pyytää muodollisesti anteeksi ja painaa katseensa alas toivoen, että maa nielaisisi hänet siltä seisomalta. Niin ei kuitenkaan blondin harmikseen käynyt. Luhan naputti sormiaan autonsa rattia vasten ja mutristeli huuliaan miettiessään, mikä helvetti nuoremmalla oikein kesti. Hän ei pysynyt enää laskuissa mukana, kuinka monta kertaa hänen oli tehnyt mieli nousta autosta ja lähteä katsomaan, oliko Sehun pyörtynyt sillä aikaa, kun häntä ei kuulunut eikä näkynyt. Mutta todennäköisempää oli, että hän oli jumiutunut ihmispaljouteen. Luhan naurahti itsekseen ja mietti, miten Sehunin villiintynyt mielikuvitus oli tarttunut häneenkin ja nuoremman toisiaan hullumpia skenaarioita kuunnellessaan hän oli alkanut itsekin kehittää jonkin sorttista taipumusta liioitella asioita mielessään. Niin se seura vain teki kaltaisekseen.

Luhan huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään kaulahuiviin itsensä hukuttaneen miehen astelevan hitaasti läpinäkyvä kassi kädessään kohti hänen autoaan.

”Sori, kun kesti. Oli vähän jonoa”, Sehun sanoi istuessaan autoon ja säätäessään matkustajan puoleisen penkin selkänojaa ties kuinka monennetta kertaa. Luhan vastasi, ettei se haitannut mitään.

”Niin mä arvelinkin”, vaaleatukkainen hymyili ja seurasi, miten Sehun kaivoi repustaan särkylääkepaketin ja lupasi käyttäytyä lopun matkan ajan, ei hänen kiukuttelustaan olisi mitään hyötyä. Se vain aiheuttaisi kränää heidän välillään. Ja sitä Sehun ei halunnut.

”Lähdetään, että ollaan tarpeeksi ajoissa perillä. Tiet saattavat ruuhkautua”, Sehun sanoi ja heitti valkoisen tabletin suuhunsa huuhtoen sen alas kunnon kulauksella kolajuomaa, jossa oli mielenkiintoinen sivumaku. Blondi irvisti juomalle ja katsoi sen etikettiä, olisiko juoma ollut sittenkin jotain limited editionia, kausimakua tai sitten vain yksinkertaisesti pilaantunutta.

Luhan käänsi katseen eteenpäin ja peruutti pois parkkiruudusta painaen kaasua ajaen pois suurelta parkkipaikalta jättäen suuren huoltoaseman taakseen.

”Jaksatko sä varmasti istua koko matkan?”

”Joo, nukun vaikka”, Sehun sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni ja päänsä niskatukeen etsien mukavan asennon.

”Nukupa sitten…” Luhan mutisi itsekseen ja käänsi auton takaisin suurelle tielle, joka johdattaisi heidät Busaniin vajaassa kolmessa tunnissa.

* * *

”Kiitos”, Luhan hymyili ja otti avaimen naisen ojentavasta kädestä. Kaksikko kumarsi naiselle muodollisesti ja lähti kävelemään kohti hissiä. Hotelli, johon he olivat saapuneet, ei ollut mikään kaikista hienoin ulkopuolelta, mutta sisällä tunnelma oli aivan toisenlainen. Lämpimät sävyt saivat kaksikon tuntemaan itsensä tervetulleeksi, eikä aulassa soivassa taustamusiikissakaan ollut mitään karkottavaa. Hissi oli suhteellisen iso, se johdatti miehet ylös kahdeksanteen kerrokseen, missä heidän huoneensa sijaitsi. He olivat varanneet kahden hengen huoneen, vaikka tiesivät, että vain yhtä sängyistä tuli käytettyä. Toinen oli vaikka tavaroiden säilyttämistä varten.

”Wow”, molemmat miehet huokaisivat yhteen ääneen heidän avatessaan tumman mahonginruskean oven ja empivät hetken, ennen kuin uskalsivat astua sisään. Luhan kääntyi katsomaan takanaan olevaa pitempää miestä ja virnisti leikkisästi.

”Viimein perillä”, Sehun huokaisi ja pukkasi hyunginsa sisään huoneeseen. Hän laski reppunsa maahan oven suun viereen ja kellahti selälleen pehmeälle, valkoisiin peitteisiin puetulle sängylle rikkoen sen täydellisen sileän pinnan.

”Niin totisesti ollaan. Mutta meidän päivä on vasta alkamassa”, Luhan sanoi ja laski laukkunsa alas samaiseen paikkaan, johon Sehunkin. Hän sulki oven kovakouraisesti, oikein antoi sen pamahtaa kiinni. Sehun virnisti nähdessään vanhemman miehisen eleen ja pienen ilkikurisen naurahduksen karkaavan miehen suusta. Luhan asteli itsevarmasti lähemmäs sängyllä makaavaa miestä kohden ja kömpi tämän ylle, pitäen katseen tiukasti suun hämmennyksestä avanneessa Sehunissa, jonka kielenkärki kävi aina välillä ulkona tämän tuijottaessa yllään olevaa miestä intensiivisesti.

”Hyung”, Sehun sanoi hipihiljaa ja henkäisi tuntiessaan Luhanin kuuman hengityksen kasvoillaan. Blondi mies yritti lähestyä tätä nostamalla päätään ja kuromalla heidän välissään olleen tilan umpeen, mutta vaaleatukkainen painoi tämän kädellä takaisin patjaa vasten.

”Soo, soo, anna mä katson ensin”, Luhan lausui hiljaa ja tutki katseellaan nuoremman jokaista kasvon piirrettä, nenää, silmiä, kulmakarvoja, huulia, ihossa olevia elämän kuluttamia arpia. Sehun jännittyi seuratessaan, miten hänen yllään olevan miehen silmät liikkuvat tämän tutkiessa allaan olevaa miestä.

”Hyung….” Sehun mutisi, mutta Luhan hiljensi hänet nostamalla etusormensa tämän huulille. Sehun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suukotti tämän sormea, jos se oli kerta ainoa asia, johon hänelle annettiin mahdollisuus koskettaa. Luhan tirskahti hyväntuulisesti ja nosti sormensa pois nuoremman huulilta korvaten ne omilla huulillaan. Luhanin sydän alkoi lepattaa hänen tuntiessaan tutut Sehunin huulet omillaan, pelkkä hipaisu oli saada miehen sekaisin. Luhan hamusi blondin miehenalun alahuulta ja suuteli häntä niin kuin huomista ei olisi. Sehunin sisuskalut olivat räjähtää Luhanin suudellessa häntä yhä rohkeammin ja rohkeammin.

Kaksikon syventyessä toisiinsa alkoi muu maailma unohtua. Kädet alkoivat vaeltaa toisten kehojen ympärillä, takkien kauluksilla, vetoketjuilla, takin alla, kaikkien paitojen alla, paljaalla iholla, lanteilla, housujen napeilla. Luhan istui hajareisin Sehunin jalkojen päälle ja pysähtyi katsomaan allaan olevaa miestä hymyillen leveämmin kuin koskaan. Sehun kohotti toista kulmaansa ja hymyili sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään. Hän vain liikutti sormiaan Luhanin reidellä, joka oli peitetty farkkukankaalla. Luhan avasi hitaasti Sehunin talvitakin vetoketjua ja upotti päänsä tämän paljastuneelle kaulalle. Aikaisemmin Sehunin kaulassa roikkunut huivi oli unohtunut auton takapenkille, eipä sitä tässä tilanteessa tarvinnutkaan.

Sehun vei kätensä vastavuoroisesti Luhanin avonaiselle takille ja veti sen pois heittäen vaatekappaleen kokolattiamaton peittämälle lattialle. Luhan veti allaan olevan blondin istuma-asentoon ja kuroi heidän välinsä umpeen suutelemalla tätä intohimoisesti. Sehun nauroi vanhemman aktiivisia huulia vasten ja vei kätensä miehen paidan alle, kuljettaen sormiaan kiusoittelevasti tämän housujen vyötäröllä.

”Sori, kun mä olin aikaisemmin niin ärsyttävä”, Sehun sanoi Luhanin irtautuessa hänen huulistaan ja alkoi puolestaan näykkiä nuoremman paljasta kaulaa.

”Ei se mitään”, vanhempi sanoi pysähtyessään ja nostaen katseensa nuorempaan.

”Kyllä mä tajuun.”

”Mä rakastan sua”, Sehun sanoi punastellen pienesti ja painaen otsansa vanhemman otsaa vasten, hymyillen leveästi ja tuntien olevansa onnen kukkuloilla.

”Mäkin rakastan sua, Sehun-ah”, Luhan sanoi ja melkein takelteli sanoissaan, niin liikuttunut hän oli nuoremman sanoista. Hän toivoi, että blondi ymmärtäisi, miten tosissaan hän oli sanojensa ja tekojensa suhteen. Kaksikko sinetöi rakkautensa syvällä, intiimillä suudelmalla, joka vaihtui nopeasti kahden himokkaan miehen kanssakäymiseksi.

Iltapäivä täyttyi himokkaista suudelmista, heleästä naurusta, kiusoittelevista kosketuksista, voimakkaista työnnöistä kera seksiä tihkuvista äännähdyksistä, ja siitä hyvän olon aaltojen väreilystä heidän saavuttaessa huippunsa. Luhan rojahti henkeä haukkoen Sehunin päälle ja suukotti tätä tämän paljaalle rintakehälle koittaen tasata hengitystään parhaansa mukaan. Sehun kietoi kätensä vaaleatukkaisen ympärille ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, häntä itketti, mutta täysin onnesta. Häntä hävetti, eikä hän halunnut Luhanin koskaan saavansa tietää, että hän oli niin tunteellinen. Kaikki tuntui vain niin oikealta ja täydelliseltä, ettei mies pystynyt hallitsemaan tunteitaan. Sehun niiskaisi vahingossa ja Luhan kohotti päänsä välittömästi ylös blondin rintakehältä tarkistaakseen, oliko hän kuullut oikein. Luhanin kauhistunut ilme muuttui pehmeämmäksi hänen nähdessään, miten Sehun hymyili ja oli pyyhkimässä silmäkulmastaan karannutta kyyneltä. Vaaleatukkainen kohotti kätensä ja pukkasi Sehunin sormet pois hänen poskensa läheisyydestä. Mies kömpi lähemmäs nuoremman kasvoja ja suukotti kyyneleen pois.

”Mä olen niin onnellinen”, Sehun mutisi ja rutisti miestä tiukemmin itseään vasten.

”Mä tiedän”, Luhan mutisi ja painoi päänsä takaisin Sehunin rinnalle. ”Mäkin olen niin onnellinen, että voisin pakahtua.”

”Kiitos, kun sä tulit mun elämään”, nuorempi sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Luhan tekisi saman ja nosti peittoa paremmin heidän ylleen. Ei olisi mitään haittaa, jos he nukkuisivat vähän aikaa, ennen kuin alkaisivat valmistautua uuden vuoden juhlintaan. Sehun ja Luhan, molemmat, haaveilivat salaa uuden vuoden suudelmasta, se tekisi tulevasta vuodesta täydellisen. Sehun oli miettinyt pitkään uuden vuoden lupaustaan, mutta ei ollut vielä saanut keksittyä mitään tarpeeksi toteuttamiskelpoista. Hän teki parhaansa joka päivä, ettei hän jäisi katumaan elämäänsä jälkeenpäin.

* * *

Sehun avasi silmänsä ja hieroi kasvojaan vasemmalla kädellään mumisten puoliääneen epäselviä sanoja, niiden välillä ei ollut minkäänlaista järkevää yhteyttä. Blondi nuorukainen hymyili välittömästi nähdessään, miten vaaleatukkainen Luhan nukkui sängyllä rutistaen peittoa käsissään ja hengittäen rauhallisesti. Mies nytkähteli uneksiessaan jostakin ilmiselvästi hyvästä aiheesta, sillä vaaleatukkaisen kasvoille levisi hento hymy, joka sai Sehunin sydämen sulamaan.

Blondi nuorukainen havahtui todellisuuteen tuntiessaan nälän kurnivan vatsassaan. Hän ei ollut syönyt mitään sitten aamupalan, ja kello oli melkein puoli kuuden iltapäivällä. Hoikka mies nousi hiljaa sängyltä, peitti kriittisimmät paikkansa lattialta löytyvillä vaatekappaleilla välittämättä siitä minkälainen asuste oli ja kuka sen omisti. Suojana se kuitenkin kävisi. Mies pujahti nopeasti pesuhuoneeseen ja sytytti valon, joka oli aika tunnelmallinen. Pienessä pesuhuoneessa oli wc-pytty, kunnon käsienpesuallas ja leveä taso, mihin oli helppo levittää kaikkea toilettikamaa. Huoneesta löytyi myös hiustenkuivan ja peili oli niin kirkas, että Sehun ajatteli sen olevan suoraan liikkeestä huoneeseen tuotu.

Blondi pujahti lasisen suihkukopin uumeniin ja koitti herättää itsensä. Haukotus karkasi hänen suustaan kuin varkaiten hänen ajatellessa, miten hän saattoi joutua valvomaan pitkäänkin. Yleensä hän meni nukkumaan suhteellisen aikaisin, pitihän hänen pitää huolta terveydestään ja hyvinvoinnistaan takaamalla riittävän pitkät yöunet. Hän ei ollut niin kuin isoveljensä, joka saattoi nukkua vajaat neljä tuntia yössä bailatessaan ensin aamun pikkutunneille. Tai niin kuin Luhan, joka paiski töitä silloin, kun muut olivat vapaalla ja nukkui epäsäännöllisesti. Oikeastaan Sehun oli aika huolissaan vanhemman terveydestä välillä, vaikka mies vakuutti, että hän voi hyvin. Ja liikkuihan hän tanssin muodossa vastapainona rankalle työlle.

Sehun selvisi suihkusta hieman pirteämpänä takaisin, mutta entistä nälkäisempänä. Hän kietoi pyyhkeen kroppansa ympärille ja astui ulos pesuhuoneesta inahtaen tunkkaiselle hajulle, joka leijui huoneessa. Siellä haisi seksiltä. Luhan nosti päätään reagoidessaan Sehunin älähdykseen. Hän avasi silmänsä ja tajusi olevansa alasti hotellihuoneen sängyllä.

”Missä mä olen?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä ja nousi istuma-asentoon peitellen paikkojaan paremmin.

”Oliko niin rankkaa, että muistikin meni?” Sehun kysyi vitsaillen ja avasi ikkunan päästäen raikkaan ilman huoneeseen. ”Mulla on nälkä, voidaanko mennä syömään?”

Luhan naurahti heleästi ja nousi sängyltä. Sehun heitti kädessään olevan toisen pyyhkeen miehelle, joka kietoi sen ympärilleen estääkseen esittelemästä sulojaan koko maailmalle. Sehun avasi verhot ja katsoi ulos kylmään pakkasiltaan ja toivoi selkeää säätä, että keskustorin vuoden vaihtumisen juhlinta ja keskiyön ilotulitus pääsisivät esittämään parhaimmat puolensa.

”Kauanko me nukuttiin?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi mutisten.

”Ei edes kauaa, jotain puolitoista tuntia”, Sehun vastasi. Luhan painautui Sehunin selkää vasten ja kietoi kätensä tämän paljaan yläkropan ympärille.

”Mene pois. Haiset pahalta”, Sehun tuhahti ja katsoi muina miehinä ulos kylmään talvisäähän. Oli varmasti lähemmäs seitsemän astetta pakkasta. Lunta oli vähän maassa ja Busanin kaupungin valot loistivat horisontissa. Heidän hotellinsa sijaitsi kolme kilometriä keskustasta.

”Mä haisen vaan sulta”, Luhan sanoi ja suukotti kevyesti nuoremman olkapäätä.

”Mä en haise tuolta”, Sehun protestoi ja kääntyi katsomaan vaaleatukkaista, joka veti tämän välittömästi intiimiin suudelmaan.

”Mene nyt, että päästään lähtemään. Kamala nälkä!” Sehun kivahti ja nauraa tirskahti heti lausahduksensa perään. Ei hän raaskinut kuulostaa ilkeältä ja vihaiselta ilman todellista syytä.

”Joo, joo”, Luhan naurahti ja irrotti otteensa nuoremmasta häviten pesuhuoneen puolelle. Sehun kuunteli, miten suihkutiloista kantautui ylidramaattista laulua, joka oli enemmänkin huvittavan kuuloista kuin taitavaa suihkulaulantaa, vaikka vahemman ääni oli uskomattoman hyvä.

Sehun puki vaatteet päälleen ja alkoi kuivata hiuksiaan valkoisella pyyhkeellä. Hänen täytyisi odottaa, että Luhan tulisi suihkusta, ja siihen saattoi upota pieni ikuisuus. Eipä heillä kiire ollutkaan, paitsi tietenkin syömään. Blondi nuorukainen kaivoi tavaroiden täyttämää reppuaan ja kaivoi itselleen puhtaat vaatteet. Hän pukeutui nopeasti ja siivosi pesuhuoneeseen pääsyä odotellessaan hotellihuoneen lattialta heidän vaatteensa yhteen läjään.

”Jestas…” Sehun mutisi itsekseen nostellessaan vaatteita heidän sotkemalle sängylleen. Sehun niin nukkuisi yön siististi pedatussa sängyssä ja nauttisi sen puhtaudesta. Sehunia alkoi pakosta naurattaa heidän tekemänsä sotku, miten he olivatkaan saaneet sekoitettua yhden huoneen vajaassa neljässä tunnissa. Ehkä se oli taitolaji.

Blondi nuorukainen nosti kaksi talvitakkia lattialta ja heitti ne oven läheisyydessä olevalle yksinäiselle nojatuolille. Luhan avasi pesuhuoneen oven ja astui ulos vettä valuvana.

”Kastelet joka paikan”, Sehun mutisi ja säikähti, kun pyyhkeeseen itsensä kietonut mies tarrautui hänen selkäänsä ja puhalsi kuumaa ilmaa tämän niskaan. ”Hyung, mikä sua vaivaa?”

”En mä tiedä”, Luhan hymyili ja irrotti otteensa vikisevästä miehestä, joka käveli nopeasti pesuhuoneeseen kuivaamaan kuontaloaan.

”Pistä vauhtia, mä kuolen kohta nälkään.”

Kylmä pakkasilta sai Sehunin palelemaan, mutta hänen sydämensä oli lämmin. Hän ei välittänyt paskan vertaa, kuinka hänen sormensa olivat jäätyä tunnottomiksi, miten hän ei pystynyt enää tuntemaan korvalehtiään, saatika varpaitaan. Luhan käveli pitemmän miehen rinnalla hymyillen onnellisena mietteissään.

”Oletko sä varma, mihin meidän pitää mennä?” Sehun kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut kulkenut vuosiin Busanin keskustassa, eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaista muistikuvaa, missä päin tori oikein sijaitsi. ”Sähän sanoit, ettet koskaan ole käynyt täällä…”

”Älä huoli, ei me kauas voida eksyä”, Luhan sanoi ja taputti Sehunia lohduttavasti olalle, mutta se aiheutti blondissa päinvastaisen reaktion. Mies oli pakahtua siihen paikkaan.

”Eikö meidän pitäisi kysyä neuvoa, jos et ole varma?” hän älähti ja koitti lukea ympärillä olevia kylttejä, mutta mikään niistä ei kertonut hänelle, missä suunnassa koko hiivatin keskustori olisi.

”Mennään sinne, missä on paljon ihmisiä”, Luhan sanoi ja veti Sehunin kädestään vasemmalle kääntyvälle kujalle, joka vei heidät tielle, jonka varrella oli vaateliikkeitä.

”Ei me kovin kaukana voida olla…”

”Me ollaan Busanissa. täällä on kaikkialla paljon ihmisiä”, Sehun tuhahti. ”Koko paikan väkiluku on varmaan jotain kolme ja puoli miljoonaa.” Luhan ei kuunnellut. Hän oli pysähtynyt yhden liikkeen näyteikkunan eteen. Sehun taputti miestä olalle ja pyysi huomiota, mutta vaaleatukkainen pipopää keskittyi vain tuijottamaan liikkeeseen.

”Kello on puoli kaksitoista, mennään jo”, Sehun valitti ja lähti kävelemään eteenpäin luottaen vaistoonsa. Blondi pystyi kävelemään vain viitisen metriä, kun Luhanista ei kuulunut mitään niin hänen täytyi pysähtyä ja kääntyä katsomaan miestä.

”Hyung”, Sehun sanoi vakavan kuuloisena. Luhan käänsi päänsä nuoremman miehen suuntaan ja katsoi tätä hämmentyneenä, suu avoinna. Sehun ehti hieman huolestua vanhemman käytöksestä.

”Et sä voi sitä kuitenkaan ostaa, oli se mikä tahansa, se kauppa on suljettu!”

”Joo, kyllä mä tiedän…” Luhan sanoi ja irrotti katseensa pysyvästi kaupan näyteikkunassa olevasta rannekorusta, joka oli täysin samanlainen kuin Luhanin nuoruudessa pitämä koru; hän oli kadottanut omansa hetkeä ennen lähtemistä Etelä-Koreaan.

”Me voidaan palata ostamaan se heti, kun liike aukeaa”, Sehun lohdutti ja katsoi vielä koruliikkeeseen, jonka ikkunassa näytti olevan kiinalaisia merkkejä. Sehunilla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä liikkeen kirkkaassa lasissa luki, mutta ilmeisesti se liittyi johonkin kulttuuriesineisiin tai muuhun vastaavaan. Tuskin siinä mitään kiinalaisia kirouksia lukisi.

”Oh! Sehun-ah! Katso!” Luhan huudahti ja osoitti toisella kädellään suoraan eteenpäin ja pysäytti vierellään kävelevän nuorukaisen hetkeksi. Sehun tarkensi katsettaan ja huomasi ihmismassojen keskittyneen horisonttiin.

”Me taidetaan olla kohta perillä!” Luhan sanoi innokkaasti ja tarttui Sehunia tämän kädestä vetäen tämän perässään heidän hölkätessä kohti edessä avautuvaa keskustoria.

* * *

Torilla oli paljon ihmisiä, hyvä, että he mahtuivat edes sekaan äänekkääseen joukkoon. Torilla soi rytmikäs musiikki, joka sai eloa Luhaniin välittömästi. Hän oli erityisen hyvällä tuulella ja tanssiminen oli mitä parhain tapa esittää sisäiset tuntemuksensa. Sehun nauroi Luhanin freestylelle ja taputti pienesti miehen rauhoittuessa huomatessaan heihin kohdistuneet mulkaisut. Vuoden vaihtumisen juhlinta ei ollut niin suosittu tapahtuma, mitä kiinalaisen uuden vuoden. Sehun näkikin ympärillään paljon nuoria pariskuntia ja ystäväjoukkioita, niinkään vanhoja ihmisiä ei paikalla ollut. Musiikki oli hyvin modernia ja muutenkin tunnelma oli hyvin länsimainen. Helmikuussa juhlittavaa kiinalaista uutta vuotta oli tärkeä juhlistaa kulttuurin mukaisesti, kunnioittaen ja ylistäen. Mutta ei vuoden vaihtumisen juhlimisessakaan mitäänpahaa ollut.

Sehun alkoi miettiä, miten hän pystyisi toteuttamaan romanttisen uuden vuoden suudelman, sillä ympärillä olevat ihmiset näyttivät kiinnittävän heihin huomiota jo pienestä tanssimisesta. Sehun veti Luhanin kauemmas ihmismassoista ja sanoi paikan olevan juuri täydellinen heille. Luhan oli samaa mieltä. Sieltä näki torille ja taivaalle hyvin, mutta se oli hieman kauempana ihmisten hälinöistä, he jopa pysyivät kuulemaan omat ajatuksensa mikä lähempänä ihmismassoja ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista.

Sehun ja Luhan keskustelivat niistä näistä odottaessaan h-hetkeä. Sehun vilkaisi aina välillä puhelintaan, laski minuutteja ja lopuksi sekunteja siihen, milloin ilotulitukset alkaisivat paukkua taivaalla. Blondi nuorukainen hoksasi yhtäkkiä, ettei hän ollutkaan varma, olisiko hänen puhelimensa kello oikeassa.

”Paljoko sun kello näyttää?” Sehun kysyi hermostuneena ja seurasi, miten Luhan tarkisti rannekellostaan ajan.

”23.57”, vaaleatukkainen vastasi. ”Odota mä tsekkaan puhelimesta… Tää näyttää 23.58.”

Sehun huokaisi huomatessaan arvauksensa menevän oikein. ”Mun näyttää 23.59.”

”Mistä me nyt tiedetään –”

”Kymmenen! Yhdeksän! Kahdeksan!” ihmiset alkoivat huutaa yhtäkkiä, Sehun jäykistyi kuullessaan ihmisten hullaantuneen huudon. Luhan puolestaan virnisti karmivaan tapaansa ja yhdistyi ihmisten massiiviseen huutoon.

”– Neljä! Kolme! Kaksi! Yksi!”

Sehun ei ehtinyt kuin kääntyä katsomaan vaaleatukkaiseen päin, kun hänet oli vedetty jo hitaaseen, tunteitten täyttämään suudelmaan. Sehun vastasi suudelmaan parhaansa mukaan ja ei malttanut irrottaa otettaan vanhemmasta tämän painaessa otsansa Sehunin otsaan.

”Hyvää uutta vuotta, hyung”, Sehun naurahti ja tunsi, miten hänen kylmästä kärsinyt kroppansa oli sulanut rakkauden voimasta. Luhan nauroi heleää nauruaan ja toivotti nuoremmalle samat sanat.

”Tämä vuosi alkoi parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla”, Sehun huokaisi. ”Suunnittelitko sä samaa kuin mäkin?”

”Pakko kyllä myöntää, ettei tämä mikään spontaani teko ollut”, Luhan nauroi. ”Olen odottanut tätä hetkeä jo kauan. Unelmoin siitä oikein.”

”Se oli täydellistä”, Sehun sanoi ja hätkähtyi siihen, miten ihmiset alkoivat huutaa pettyneinä. Toisiinsa keskittynyt kaksikko ei ollut huomannut, että Busanin kaupungin järjestämä ilotulitus ei ollut vielä alkanut, vaikka kello oli aivan pian minuutin yli keskiyön. Luhan ja Sehun repesivät kovempaan nauruun ja katsoivat, miten tuohtuneet ihmiset alkoivat riehaantua vitutuspäissään kun eivät olleetkaan saaneet täydellistä kuvaa keskiyön suuteloista.

Luhan oli saada sydänkohtauksen kuullessaan ja nähdessään ensimmäisen ilotuliteraketin välähtävän ja paukahtavan korkealla taivaalla. Vanhempi vaaleatukkainen painautui rauhallista Sehunia vasten ja käänsi katseen taivaalle katsoen, miten vihreät, punaiset, hopeiset ja kultaiset pyöreät ja kauniit ilotulitteet pamahtelivat ja poksuivat luoden kaupungin valojen heijastamalle taivaalle kauniita kuvia ja saaden ihmiset huokailemaan onnellisena.

”Oletko sä ajatellut mitään uuden vuoden lupausta?” Sehun kysyi ja oli vähän pettynyt itseensä, kun hän ei ollut saanut vieläkään mitään järkevää aikaiseksi. Toki hän voisi sanoa, että liikkuisi koko vuoden tai pitäisi itsensä suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa tai hankkisi töitä, mutta mitään niistä ei oikein voinut pitää hänen selkänsä vuoksi, eikä hän ollut edes varma, mitä hän halusi tehdä elämällään, paitsi tietysti elää Luhanin kanssa.

”En mä ole oikein ajatellut sellaisia”, Luhan sanoi totuudenmukaisesti; ei hänellä ollut tullut edes mieleen koko asia. Hän oli niin keskittynyt tulevaan tanssikisaan, töihin ja Sehuniin. Hänen elämänsä oli mennyt solmuun Minseokinkin takia ja siksi hän ei ollut uhrannut sekuntiakaan millekään lupaukselle, joka kuitenkin rikkoutuisi kahden kuukauden päästä sen asettamisesta.

”Ehkä mä säästän ne lupaukset sitten tammikuun loppuun”, Luhan sanoi ja viittasi kiinalaiseen uuteen vuoteen, joka oli hänelle tietenkin paljon tärkeämpi kuin moderni länsimaalainen kulutusjuhla.

”Niin, en mäkään ole keksinyt mitään”, Sehun murahti. ”Yleensä olen, mutta nyt en ole oikein pystynyt.”

”Keskittäisit energiasi selkäsi parantamiseen… ja muhun”, Luhan hymyili ja suukotti nuoremman poskea kääntäen katseensa takaisin taivaaseen, jossa oli menossa välkkyvä valoshow.

”Mutta sen mä ainakin tiedän, että mä rakastan sua, hyung~” Sehun kuiskasi ja rutisti itseään Luhania vasten hymyillen onnellisena ja seuraten ilotulituksia.

”Niin mäkin sua, Sehun-ah”, Luhan vastasi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni toivoen, ettei kyseinen hetki loppuisi koskaan. Tilanne oli niin täydellinen kuin toivoa saattoi.


	17. Chapter 17

”Terveisiä Changshasta!” Yixing huudahti astuessaan tanssisaliin iloinen, hyvin levollinen ilme kasvoillaan. Sehun nousi lattialta välittömästi ja hölkkäsi halaamaan parasta ystäväänsä, rutistaen tätä oikein olan takaa. Yixing nauroi heleästi ja ojensi Sehunille kädessään olevan tummansinisen pussin.

”Mikä tämä on?” Sehun kysyi uteliaana ja avasi pussin henkäisten järkytyksestä, hyvällä tavalla. ”Hyung, onko tämä mulle?” Sehun kysyi ja veti pussista Dopen mustan snapbackin, jota hän oli monesti ihaillut käydessään Myeongdongin ostarilla.

”On”, Yixing hymyili ja kääntyi tanssisalin oven suuta kohden kuullessaan askelten kantautuvan käytävältä kohti salia. Ruskeatukkainen mies huudahti onnellisena nähdessään laukkua olallaan roikuttavan Luhanin kävelevän rennosti sisään saliin. Vanhin mies älähti iloisesti nähdessään kiinalaismiehen palanneen takaisin Souliin ja rynnisti halaamaan tätä tiukasti.

”Milloin sä palasit? Olisit soittanut, niin olisin tullut hakemaan!” Luhan parahti äidinkielellään ja sai Sehunin pyörittämään silmiään kyllästyneenä. Hän ei ollut muistanut, että kaksikko tykkäsi kiusata maknaeta puhumalla omalla kielellään.

”Mä toin sulle bobaa”, Sehun sanoi turhautuneena innokkaasti kiinaksi keskustelevalle Luhanille, joka oli saanut Yixingiltä samanlaisen tumman sinisen kassin, mutta sen sisältö oli aivan erilainen kuin Sehunilla. Luhanin kassi sisälsi Changshan herkkuja ja kiinalaisia mausteita, joita Luhan arvosti täydestä sydämestään.

”Kiitos, Yixing”, Luhan hymyili ja loi viimein katseen turhautumisen partaalla olevaan Sehuniin, jonka suupielet olivat kääntyneinä alaspäin. Luhanin hymy ei palauttanut blondin nuorukaisen ilmettä mihinkään suuntaan.

”Hei, Sehun-ah”, Luhan tervehti nuorinta ja laski laukkunsa maahan sille kuuluvaan paikkaan.

”No, mitäs tänne? Entä Busaniin?” Yixing kysyi kiinnostuneena Etelä-Korean menoista ja alkoi purkaa laukkuaan samalla, kun Sehun ja Luhan kertoivat joulupyhien menoista, siitä, miten Sewoo oli aiheuttanut riidan kotona taas jälleen kerran ja lähtenyt ryypiskelemään jättäen Ji Nan itkemään ja manaamaan poikansa käytöstapoja. Sehun oli ahdistunut siitä ja lukkiutunut huoneeseensa ja kuluttanut joulupäivän tekstaamalla Luhanin kanssa kaikesta turhasta ja koittamalla treenata selkäänsä fysioterapeutin ohjeiden mukaan.

”Ei mitenkään parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla”, Sehun tiivisti jouluajan aatteet ja huokaisi muistikuville. Sewoo oli rauhoittunut kuitenkin uuden vuoden aikana ja Sehunin palatessa Busanista, oli kaikki taas mitä parhaimmin päin. Joskus hän ajatteli isoveljensä olevan mielipuoli tai persoonallisuushäiriöinen, kun hän saattoi sekoittaa koko perheen sanomisillaan ja tekemisillään ja tullen kuin muina miehinä takaisin kotiin parin päivän päästä.

”Entäs Busan?” Yixing kysyi kiinnostuneena ja yhdisti mp3-soittimensa aux-johdolla tottuneesti stereoihin.

”Mitäs siellä… Hyvää ruokaa ja kauniita maisemia”, Luhan hymyili. Sehun nyökkäili vieressä ja alkoi venytellä lihaksiaan, tänään hän koittaisi taas tanssia, viime kerrasta oli jo niin pitkään, eikä hänen selkänsäkään ollut reistaillut vähään aikaan, kiitos fysioterapian ja hieronnan.

”Kävittekö satamassa?” Yixing kysyi uteliaana.

”Joo”, Sehun sanoi. ”Siellä lähellä oli yksi hyvä ravintola, me käytiin siellä syömässä lounasta.”

”Mmm, aivan tuli nälkä”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti ja sätti itseään mielessään, kun hän oli jättänyt aamupalan syömättä.

”Mulla ei ole kuin bobaa…” Sehun sanoi ja vilkaisi reppuunsa, olisiko sinne jäänyt joku välipalapatukka tai suklaata tai jotain. Mutta ei, repussa ei ollut muuta kuin kaksi kuplateetä ja vaatetta.

”Ai sulla on bobaa?” Luhan huudahti ja pysähtyi nähdessään nuorimman tuiman katseen.

”Niinhän mä sanoin aikaisemmin”, Sehun parahti ja käyttäytyi hyvin kylmästi vanhempaa kohden, mikä sai Luhanin miettimään, oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin.

”Ai…” vaaleatukkainen murahti ja alkoi keskittyä itsekin venyttelemiseen ja siitä pian tutun lämmittely-freestylekierroksen alkamiseen. Yixing näytti liikkuvan paljon voimakkaammin kuin ennen kotonaan käyntiään, muutenkin koko mies oli olemukseltaan paljon reippaampi ja virkistyneemmän näköinen.

Sä näytät hyvältä!” Sehun huudahti ruskeatukkaiselle ja hurrasi tämän innostuessa trikkailemaan oikein olan takaa. ”Mutta ota kuitenkin iisisti ettet venäytä paikkojasi niin kuin mä…”

Yixing naurahti ja rauhoittui, nuorin oli aivan oikeassa. Hänen ei olisi hyvä satuttaa itseään, varsinkin, kun Soul Streetdance -tapahtuman karsinnat olisivat reilun kahden viikon päästä. Ruskeatukkaisen ja Luhanin olisi hiottava heidän ohjelmansa täydelliseksi ja Sehun saisi auttaa siinä, hänen silmänsä oli aika hyvä nuoresta iästään huolimatta.

”Lu-ge”, Yixing aloitti muistaessaan, minkälaisen draaman keskeltä hän oli liuennut kotikonnuilleen. ”Oletko löytänyt kämppää?”

Luhan hymyili. ”Olen, luojan kiitos”, vaaleatukkainen sanoi ja nousi lattialta ottaen kiinni jalastaan venyttääkseen reisilihastaan.

”Mistä päin?” Yixing kysyi kiinnostuneena. Luhan kertoi löytäneensä vähän ennen Busaniin lähtöä asunnon läheltä tanssikoulua. Hän oli varannut sen välittömästi, käynyt katsomassa päivää ennen Busanin reissua, allekirjoittanut vuokrasopimuksen ja hakenut avaimet hänen saapuessaan takaisin Souliin. Hänen uusi asuntonsa oli tilava kaksio, jossa oli toimivat patterit, iso olohuone, viihtyisä keittiö ja mukavan kokoinen makuuhuone. Pesuhuonetilat olivat suuret ja viihtyisät.

”Kuulostaa hienolta”, ruskeatukkainen nyökkäili ja onnitteli uudesta asunnosta.

”Milloin pidät tupaantuliaiset?”

”En ole miettinyt asiaa”, Luhan naurahti ja Sehun vaati taas huomiota huokailemalla kovaan ääneen. Yixing ja Luhan ignoorasivat maknaen eleet täysin, vaikka huomasivathänen käyttäytyvän kuin kiehnäävä pahainenkin hellyydenkipeä kissa omistajansa jaloissa.

”Käydäänkö Quickyssä kun pääset töistä?” Sehun kysyi selvitettyään kurkkuaan ensin saaden molempien kiinalaismiehien huomiot.

”Puhutko sä mulle?” Yixing kysyi osoittaen itseään ja katsoen nuorempaa ystäväänsä hämmentyneenä, leikillään.

”No kyllä!” Sehun parahti.

”Mulla on ollut ikävä sua”, Yixing nauroi hellyttävään tapaansa ja sai Sehuninkin ilmeen hieman pehmenemään.

”Mulla on sulle paljon asiaa”, Sehun sanoi ja nousi paikaltaan koittaen liikuskella taustalla soivan biitin tahtiin.

”Mennään vain. Pääsen neljän jäljestä”, Yixing sanoi ja kolmikko keskittyi täysin soivaan kappaleeseen ja lämmittelemään lihaksiaan. Sehun istui lattialle ja nojasi seinää vasten tottuneesti katsoessaan, miten kaksi kiinalaismiestä yrittivät tanssia heidän karsintakappalettaan. Jokin siinä ei toiminut tänään. Blondi mutristi huuliaan ja siirtyi nojaamaan peiliä vasten nähdäkseen suoraan edestäpäin, mikä kaksikon liikkeissä nyt mättäisi.

”Luhan hyung?” Sehun kysyi ja kömpi Yixingin mp3-soittimelle. Hän otti sen käteensä ja pysäytti musiikin saaden kaksikon pysäyttämään liikkeensä ja katsomaan nuorinta ihmeissään.

”Mitä?” Luhan kysyi ja riisui päällään olevan harmaan hupparin heittäen sen salin reunalle.

”Oletko sä kipeä jostain kohti?” Sehun kysyi vakavana ja koitti analysoida, miksi vanhimman liikkeet eivät olleet niin puhtaita kuin ennen. ”Vai jännittääkö sua joku?”

”E-ei…” Luhan mutisi ja kohautti olkiaan hämmentyneenä. ”Ei mulla tietääkseni ole mitään hätää.”

”Okei sitten, aloittakaa alusta”, Sehun sanoi ja painoi previous -painikietta kosketusnäyttöisestä mp3-soittimesta. Tuttu biisi kajahti soimaan ja Sehun laski mielessään tahtia ja seurasi, miten Yixing alkoi liikkua oikeassa kohdassa, mutta vaaleatukkainen liikahti yhden tahdin laskun liian myöhään.

”Hyung!” Sehun parkaisi ja nousi ylös sammuttaen musiikin, vaikka se ei kunnolla ehtinyt edes alkaa.

”Pidetään viiden minuutin tauko”, Yixing ehdotti ja siirtyi laukulleen etsimään juomapulloa. Sehun nousi paikaltaan ja käveli vaaleatukkaisen luokse lyöden tätä lujaa käsivarteen. Luhan kauhistui ja oli läpätä takaisin, mutta Sehun ehti väistää tämän kättä.

”Mikä sua vaivaa?” Sehun kysyi hämmentyneenä. ”Oletko nukkunut huonosti? Oletko kipeä? Menikö töissä liian myöhään?”

”Sehun-ah…” Luhan huokaisi. ”Ei mua mikään vaivaa.”

”Miksi et sitten pysty liikkumaan yhtä puhtaasti kuin ennen?” nuorempi kysyi tiukasti ja piti tuliset silmänsä vanhemmassa miehessä. Yixing tuli rauhoittamaan tilannetta.

”Sehun-ah… Älä sekaannu tähän”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja siirsi nuorukaisen kauemmas vaaleatukkaisesta. Sehun mietti, miksi Luhan ei pystynyt pitämään päätään kasassa. Puolella korvalla kuunnellessaan kiinalaismiesten äidinkielistä keskustelua hänen mieleensä nousi yksi nimi ja se oli Minseok. Sehun kauhistui tajutessaan, mitä mahdollisesti oli tapahtunut. Luhan oli fyysisesti kunnossa, mutta ainut asia, joka sekoitti hänen mielensä oli aina Minseok.

”Sä olet tapellut Minseokin kanssa!” Sehun huudahti ja katsoi vaaleatukkaista toivoen, ettei se olisi totta. Yixingin kanssa keskustellut Luhan painoi päänsä alas ja kääntyi poispäin Sehunista, joka raahasi vaaleatukkaisen ulos tanssisalista pitkälle käytävälle ja istutti tämän kolmen istuttavalle puupenkille, joka oli laitettu kahden viimeisimmän salin väliin.

”Hyung…” Sehun sanoi surkeana ja huomasi Yixingin kuikistavan tanssisalin ovelta. Sehun heilutti kättään ja ajoi vanhemman ystävänsä pois kurkkimasta heitä.

”Mä selvitän tän”, Sehun sanoi äänettömästi, vaikka ei ollut varma, pystyisikö ruskeatukkainen lukemaan huulilta korean kieltä niin hyvin, että saisi muodostettua hänen sanoistaan järkevän lauseen.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Sehun kysyi varmistettuuaan, että Yixing oli todella hävinnyt salakuuntelemasta.

”Tapasin Minseokin sattumalta ennen tänne tuloa ja otimme hieman yhteen”, Luhan huokaisi ja nojasi seinää vasten vetäen kätensä puuskaan tuntien itsensä hyvin epämukavaksi.

”Tappelitteko te?” Sehun kysyi silmät suurina. Luhan nyökkäsi.

”Ilmeisesti meidän välit ei voi parantua enää koskaan”, Luhan sanoi huokaisten syvään. Sehun laski kätensä miehen t-paidan peittämälle olalle ja lohdutti tätä.

”Älä nyt vielä puhu tuollaisia. Anna hänelle aikaa… Ehkä hän tajuaa, millaisen ystävän hän menettää”, Sehun sanoi ja painoi päänsä miehen olkaa vasten.

”Hyung”, blondi kuiskasi. ”Pystytkö sä treenaamaan tänään?”

”Pystyn”, Luhan sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Jos en niin potkaise mua vähän persukselle”, hän naurahti ja halasi penkiltä nousevaa Sehunia nopeasti, ennen kuin palasi takaisin tanssisaliin.

Sehun käveli paikalleen ja otti Yixigin mp3-soittimen käteensä. Hän istui alas ja odotti, että kiinalaismiehet saivat keskustelunsa päätökseen. Blondi nuorukainen painoi playta ja seurasi silmä tarkkana, miten kaksi miestä alkoivat liikkua oikealla tahdilla. Sehun seurasi heidän voimakasta ohjelmanumeroa tarkasti ja taputti yllättyneenä ja vaikuttuneena miesten yhteistyöstä.

”Wow”, Sehun huudahti ja taputti vielä kovempaa. ”Jos ette pääse finaaliin, niin syön omat sukkani!” Yixing ja Luhan repesivät raikuvaan nauruun maknaen uhoamisesta. Luhan antoi high fivet ruskeatukkaiselle tanssikumppanilleen ja kaksikko tanssi heidän ohjelmansa uudelleen antaen Sehunin nyökkäillä heille hymyillen hyvätuulisena.

* * *

Yixing istui ensimmäiseen vapaaseen paikkaan ja laski tarjottimen modernisti muotoillulle pöydälle ja seurasi katseellaan, miten Sehun otti reppunsa selästä ja rojahti tuolille saaden sen äännähtämään epäilyttävästi.

”Mitä sulle kuuluu?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja alkoi tuhota ostamaansa kolmion mallista kanavoileipää suurella ruokahalulla.

”Olisiko sun ollut parempi ostaa jotain kunnon ruokaa?” Sehun kysyi ja seurasi leivän hupenemista järisyttävän nopealla tahdilla.

”Syön paremmin, kunhan pääsen kotiin”, Yixing mutisi ruoka suussa ja otti kulauksen jääkylmää kuplateetä kaveriksi, ai että se oli sitten hyvää. ”Kysyin, että mitä sulle kuuluu.”

”Mulle? Hyvää”, Sehun sanoi ja puri oman kuplateensä pilliä varoen kuitenkin tekemästä siitä liian epämuodostunutta, että mainiokinjuuresta tehdyt pallerot pääsisivät ulos.

”Entäs sun selkä?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja pyyhki käsiään valkoiseen serviettiin, missä oli kahvilan logo.

”Paremmin. Mun täytyy käydä huomenna hieronnassa. Perjantaina on viimeinen fysioterapia”, Sehun sanoi ja taputti selkäänsä hymyillen onnellisena, ettei sitä ollut särkenyt koko viikolla. Viimein hän oli erittäin toiveikas paranemisen suhteen.

”Hienoa”, Yixing hymyili ja heitti high fivet nuoremman ystävänsä kanssa. ”Kohta mekin päästään treenaamaan niin kuin ennenkin.”

”Joo, mutta sun pitää ensin hoitaa se tanssikisa pois alta”, Sehun muistutti.

”Totta”, Yixing hymyili. Hän odotti parin viikon päästä olevia karsintoja innolla, hän oli varma, ettei hän ja Luhan olleet ainakaan viimeisiä.

”Mitä sulle kuuluu? Olet tänään ainakin todella komea”, Sehun hymyili ja kertoi, miten hän oli huomannut vanhemman ystävänsä oikein loistavan, kun tämä oli astunut sisään tanssisaliin aikaisemmin iltapäivällä.

”Hyvää. Oli todella, todella hyvä valinta käydä kotona. Vietin aikaa perheeni kanssa ja tunsin, miten kaikki murheet ja huolet katosivat ja mä sain taas voimaa jaksaa täällä.”

”Hyung?” Sehun sanoi ja laski juomansa alas.

”Mm?” Yixing kysyi.

”Lupaathan, ettet rasita itseäsi enää liikaa?” Sehunin silmät olivat täynnä huolta, ne saivat Yixingin potemaan huonoa omatuntoa. Hän oli todellakin rehkinyt ennen Changshan visiittiä aivan liikaa, ja varsinkin siellä ollessaan hän tajusi, miten väsynyt hän oli ollut.

”Lupaan”, Yixing sanoi ja he löivät kättä päälle lupauksen sinetöimiseksi.

”Mulla on ollut niin ikävä sua”, Sehun parahti ja näytti yliherkistyneeltä.

”No, äläs nyt”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti ja kolautti kuplateetään yhdessä blondin pipopään kanssa.

”Kiitos tuliaisista”, Sehun sanoi ja taputti reppuaan, jonka sisällä oli musta Dopen lippis. Sehunin harmikseen ilma oli liian kylmä, että lippistä tarkenisi pitää.

”Ole hyvä vain”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili.

* * *

Sehun koputti kovaäänisesti Luhanin asunnon oveen, mutta hänelle ei tultu avaamaan ovea. Hän oli pimputtanut kelloakin jo muutamaan otteeseen. Sehunin keho jäykistyi hänen kuvitellessaan, olisiko hyung mahdollisesti tipahtanut parvekkeelta, pyörtynyt tai hukkunut hulppeaan kylpyammeeseen, joka hänen asunnossaan oli.

”Mitä sä täällä hakkaat mun ovea?” Luhanin ääni kysyi blondin miehen takaa. Sehun kääntyi äänen suuntaan ja painoi itsensä ovea vasten huokaisten helpotuksesta, että hänen mielikuvituksensa oli tehnyt tepposet jälleen kerran.

”Missä sä olit?” Sehun kysyi uteliaana ja katsoi, miten painavalta vaaleatukkaisen selässä keikkuva reppu oikein näytti.

”En kerro”, Luhan virnisti ja pukkasi oven tukkivan nuorukaisen kauemmas, jotta tämä pääsisi sisään kämppäänsä.

”Kerro nyt”, Sehun parahti ja seurasi vaaleatukkaista sisään tämän kämppään sytyttäen valot hämärään käytävään.

”No ihan vain kaupassa kävin, pakkohan se munkin on ruokaa tehdä, että pystyn elämään”, Luhan sanoi ja nosti reppunsa keittiön pöydälle avaten sen ja purkaen ostamansa tavarat oikeisiin paikkoihin. Sehun istui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja nojasi käteensä.

”Oliko sulla jotain asiaa, kun tänne tulit?” Luhan kysyi ja sulki jääkaapin oven varmistuttuaan, että hän oli laittanut kaikki tavarat sinne.

”Ei, mä vain halusin nähdä sut”, sehun hymyili ja nousi ylös paikaltaan. Hän käveli keittiössä touhuavan vaaleatukkaisen luokse ja painoi itsensä tämän selkää vasten vaatien huomiota kuin pieni lapsi ja kietoen kätensä vanhemman ympärille hymisten tyytyväisenä suudellessa Luhanin niskaa.

”Mikä sua oikein vaivaa?” Luhan nauroi ja koitti nostaa tiskialtaassa olevaa lautasta pöydälle saadakseen altaan tyhjäksi tiskaamista varten.

”Mä olen vain rakastunut~~ ” Sehun sanoi hunajaisella äänellä. Luhan tirskahti pienesti.

”Ai, jaa. Keneen muka?”

”Erääseen komeaan ja erittäin ihanaan mieheen”, Sehun sanoi ja käänsi vanhemman ympäri. Sehun veti miehen empimättä intiimiin suudelmaan ja sai Luhanin ajatukset kauas tiskaamisesta tai ylipäätänsä mistään, mikä liittyi kodin perusaskareisiin.

”Oikeastaan oli aika hyvä juttu, että tulit…” vaaleatukkainen sanoi.

”Onko sulla töitä illalla?” Sehun kysyi irrottauduttuaan suudelmasta.

”Ei”, Luhan hymyili ja suukotti miestä keveästi poskelle. ”Siksi mä jouduinkin käymään kaupassa.”

”Mitä sä ajattelisit, jos tarjolla olisi laatuseuraa täksi illaksi..? Ja mahdollisesti yöksikin”, Sehun kysyi vihjaillen ja päästi vanhemmasta irti antaen tämän uppoutua tiskaamaan parit lautaset pois tiskipöydältä.

”Ei kuulosta hullummalta”, Luhan hymyili. ”Mitä sulla on mielessä?”

”Leffailta?” Sehun ehdotti. ”Rentouduttaisiin oikein kunnolla, treenitkin menivät tänään niin hyvin, ja sulla on vapaapäivä.”

”Kuulostaa kieltämättä hyvältä”, Luhan hymyili. ”Mutta eikös sun täydy mennä kotiin?”

”En mä halua”, Sehun sanoi. Luhan kohotti kysyvän katseen nuoreen mieheen.

”Mikset?”

”Mä haluan olla sun kanssa.”

Luhan pysäytti miehen ja istutti hänet keittiön pöydän ääreen.

”Onko sulla ongelmia taas vanhempiesi kanssa?” Luhan kysyi vakavana.

”Ei, miten niin?” Sehun kysyi. ”Mä haluan olla sun kanssa, ihan oikeasti. Mikset sä usko?”

Luhan huokaisi pahoillaan olevasti. ”Anteeksi, pitäisihän mun uskoa.”

”Niin pitäisi”, Sehun tuhahti ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. ”Laitan äidille viestiä, että jään luoksesi.”

”Selvä”, Luhan sanoi ja pyysi anteeksi epäilevää käytöstä. Sehun vain oli joskus siinä iässä, että hän saattoi ottaa yhteen vanhempiensa kanssa ja karata kotoa, vaikka olihan hän jo täysi-ikäinen ja täysin kykeneväinen huolehtimaan itsestään. Mutta vaaleatukkainen oli tullut myös siihen tulokseen, että Ohien perheessä Sewoo oli se, joka aiheutti hänen äidilleen enemmän huolta. Häneen verrattuna Sehun oli oikea unelmalapsi.

”Hyung?” Sehun nosti mietteliään päänsä yhtäkkiä ylöspäin. Luhan loi tähän hämmentyneen katsahduksen.

”Mä sain just idean… Mitä sanot, jos lähdetään pelaamaan futista?”

”Nytkö?” Luhan kysyi ja hänen ilmeensä kirkastui pelkästä sanasta jalkapallo. Sehun nyökkäsi.

”Mitä sanoisit?”

”Olisihan se ihan kivaa”, Luhan sanoi empien.

”Ihan kivaa? Hyung, näänhän mä, ettet meinaa housuissasi pysyä”, Sehun naurahti.

”Niin… Annatko mulle mahdollisuuden syödä jotain ensin?” Luhan kysyi varovaisesti. Sehun repesi nauruun.

”Totta kai”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Luhan seurasi tiskatessaan sivusilmällä, miten blondi nuorukainen puhui puhelimessaan isoveljensä kanssa. Ehkä he pääsisivät taas käyttämään Soulin urheilutalon kenttää – eikä se välinevarastossa naiminenkaan huonolta vaihtoehdolta kuulostanut.

”Hyung?” Sehun kysyi ja laski puhelimen hetkeksi korvaltaan. ”Haluatko pelata mun kanssa vai kokonaisen joukkoeen kera?”

Luhanin silmät alkoivat tuikkia hänen kuullessaan kokonaisen joukkoeen.

”Totta kai tiimin kera!” hän huudahti ja Sehun palasi puhelimeensa.

”Hyung, milloin sun treenit alkaa?”

Luhan alkoi kovasti odottaa kentälle pääsyä. Hän oli tänään jo tanssinut, mutta jalkapallo oli laji, johon hänellä olisi aina voimaa, varsinkin, kun hänellä oli vapaailta. Ihan hyvin hän voisi käydä pyörähtämässä kentällä ja pelata potkupalloa. Tehdä maaleja, harjoitella rankkareita, kehittää strategioita, näyttää muille Sewoonin joukkoeen pojille, mistä hänet oli oikein tehty ja sitä rataa.

”Me voidaan tulla hakemaan sut seitsemältä, eikö niin?” Luhan havahtui siihen, että Sehun huhuili häntä. ”Joo, voidaan totta kai”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi tiskiensä tiskaamista. Hän ehtisi syödä ihan hyvin ja sulattaa vielä ruoankin aterian päälle ennen jalkapallon pelaamista. Sehun hyvästeli isoveljensä ja laski puhelimen keittiön pöydälle huokaisten onnellisena. On se hyvä, että isoveljistäkin on joskus apua… Sehun mietti mielessään ja tunnusteli omaa kehoaan. Hänelläkin saattaisi olla hieman nälkä.

”Mitä sä meinaat tehdä? Mä voisin auttaa”, Sehun huudahti ja nousi ylös keittiön pöydän äärestä siirtyen jääkaapille.

”Keksitään jotain”, Luhan hymyili ja pesi kätensä tiskiaineesta ja kuivasi kätensä ovessa roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen.

”Mutta koska meillä ei ole mikään kiire, me voidaan ihan hyvin ensin tehdä jotakin muuta”, Luhan sanoi ja veti jääkaapin sisältöä tutkivan miehen pois sen edestä ja sulki kaapin oven. Hän painoi Sehunin jääkaapin ovea vasten ja suuteli tätä intohimoisesti huulille, kaulalle, solisluille, kaikille paljaille iholänteille, mitä hänessä oli. Sehun nauroi hämmentyneenä ja koitti ensin estää vanhempaa, mutta tämän viettelys oli liian voimakas. Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun kaksikko oli täysin toistensa kimpussa ja koittivat liikkua kohti makuuhuonetta törmäten jatkuvasti seinään tai huonekaluihin, jotka olivat ihan selkeästi väärässä paikassa.

Makuuhuoneeseen päästyään Sehunin paita oli jäänyt olohuoneen lattialle ja Luhanin housut olivat puoliksi auki. Sehun veti makuuhuoneen oven kiinni ja pukkasi vanhemman tämän sängylle ja katsoi tätä nuoleskellen huuliaan hetken, ennen kuin asettui polvilleen lattialle. Luhan nousi istuma-asentoon ja nojasi käsiinsä tuntiessaan Sehunin vetävän tämän housut alas. Luhan sulki silmänsä ja päästi suustaan henkäyksen: ”Oh, Sehun-ah~”


	18. Chapter 18

Sehun istui alas kentän reunalle ja ilmoitti kovaan ääneen: “Mä en pelaa enää.”

Sewoo pyöräytti väsyneenä silmiään pikkuveljensä käytökselle ja katsahti ensin joukkuetovereihinsa ja sen jälkeen Luhaniin. Kaikki kentällä olevat pelaajat seurasivat tilannetta hämmentyneenä. Nuorin oli vain istahtanut maahan ja kieltäytynyt pelaamasta.

“Sattuuko sua johonkin?” Sewoo kysyi.

“Selkään!” Sehun parahti kuulostaen vihaiselta, vaikka se ei ollut hänen tarkoituksensa.

“Oikeastiko?” Sewoo kysyi jännittyneenä. Hänen ilmeensä ja asenteensa oli muuttunutkertarysäyksellä.

“No ei kun leikisti! Olisinko niin idiootti, että pelleilisin mun terveyden kustannuksella?” Sehun räjähti ja nakkasi päässään olleen pipoon tuohtuneena maahan.

“Olette te kaksi aivan samanlaisia…” hän tuhahti ja mulkaisi kentän keskellä seisovaa Luhania, joka oli pysähtynyt seuraamaan veljesten välistä tilannetta kuullessaan, miten blondi nuorukainen oli korottanut äänensävyään.

Sehun nosti puhelimensa vieressään olevalta yksinäiseltä jakkaralta ja kääntyi kohti uloskäyntiä. Hän ei jaksanut enää veljensä seuraa. Hän oli kyllästynyt vakuuttelemaan todellisia tarkoitusperiään. Olisi sittenkin pitänyt jäädä Luhanin kanssa sänkyyn nauttimaan vapaa-ajasta. Koko typerä jalkapallo oli niin tyhmä idea – Sehun mietti, miten hän oli edes mennyt ehdottamaan moista.

“Sehun-ah! Minne menet?!” Sewoo huusi veljensä perään.

“Sehun-ah…” Luhankin yritti, mutta blondi nuorukainen oli päättänyt poistua paikalta.

“Oh Sehun!! Pysähdy, ole kiltti!”

Luhan juoksi Sehunin perään ja saavutti rivakasti eteenpäin astelevan miehen käytävällä. Sehunin ilme kiristyi hänen kuullessaan Luhanin kenkien vinkuvan lattiaa vasten ja kankaan kahinan kera huolestuneiden huudahdusten, jotka valuivat saman tien nuoremman toisesta korvasta ulos.

“Mihin sä oikein menet?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä ja käänsi edessään olevan miehen ympäri, jotta näkisi tämän kasvot.

“Ihan sama, kunhan pääsen pois täältä. Ottaa niin hermoon, kun en pysty tekemään mitään”, Sehun tuhahti ja suki sekaisia hiuksiaan taakse, pois silmiensä edestä. Hän irrotti itsensä vanhemman otteesta ja kääntyi oikealle, pukuhuoneeseen, jossa hänen ja kaikkien muidenkin tavarat olivat.

Sehun alkoi pukea ulkovaatteitaan päälle rivakkaan tahtiin. Hän voisi käydä suihkussa kotonakin. Luhan seurasi häntä nojaten oven karmiin.

“Haluatko sä mun tulevan myös?” hän kysyi. Sehun kuuli vanhemman äänestä, miten tämä halusi vielä pelata.

“Jää sä vaan”, Sehun sanoi ja veti takkinsa vetoketjun kiinni. Blondi laittoi reppunsa selkään ja asteli lähemmäs ovensuuta, jossa Luhan seisoi tien tukkeena estäen nuorempaa menemästä ulos.

“Oletko sä kovinkin kipeä?” Luhan kysyi huolestuneena ja laski kätensä Sehunin olkapäälle.

“En, mutta jonkin verran”, blondi vastasi mutristaen huuliaan ja katsoen hajamielisenä ohi Luhanista.

“Pitäisikö mun sittenkin tulla mukaasi?” Luhan kysyi ja oli valmis astumaan sisään pukuhuoneeseen, mutta Sehun pukkasi hänet pois edestään kevyellä liikkeellä.

“Ei. Mene ja pelaa.”

“Okei…” vanhempi hymyili haikeasti ja seurasi huolesta jäykkänä nuorukaisen ripeää, mutta varovaista askellusta. Luhan pelkäsi, että Sehun peitteli kipujensa todellista tasoa. Mutta koska hänelle ei oltu suotu kykyä lukea ajatuksia, hän ei voinut tietää. Ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin uskoa, mitä nuorempi sanoi.

* * *

Yixing nautti banaanistaan ylhäässä yksinäisyydessä. Hän oli palannut kotiin rankan työpäivän jälkeen ja hiljaisuus oli sillä hetkellä maailman kauneinta musiikkia. Ruskeatukkainen mies lojui sohvalla heiluttaen banaaninkuorta kädessään ja tyhjentäen mielensä täysin päivän aikana mieleensä kertyneistä ajatuksista. Mikään ei ollut sen rentouttavampaa.

Valitettavasti kiinalaismiehen täydellinen kupla oli puhkaistu ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt kokonaan edes muodostua. Järjetön pauke ja koputus kera käskevän äänensävyn sai Yixigin toivomaan, että hän olisi viipynyt tanssikoululla viisi minuuttia kauemmin.

“Voitko lopettaa ja tulla myöhemmin uudelleen?” Yixing huusi oven takana riehuvalle Sehunille, joka jatkoi oven hakkaamista vielä tovin.

“Oikeasti! Tahtoisin olla edes hetken rauhassa!” ruskeatukkainen huusi sävyllä, jota Sehun ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kuullut kuin kerran elämässään. Yixing kuunteli, miten oven koputtelu loppui kuin seinään. Tuli hiljaista – aivan liian hiljaista. Mies kohotti toista kulmaansa hämmentyneenä. Ei nuorukainen yleensä niin helposti luovuttanut.

“Sehun-ah?” ruskeatukkainen huhuili. “Oletko siellä?”

Vastausta ei kuulunut, vaikka hän kuinka yritti. Haukotus karkasi miehen suusta ja silmät valuivat kiinni kuin varkaiten. Hetkeä myöhemmin Yixing oli nukahtanut sohvalle miettiessään, pitikö Sehun hänelle mykkäkoulua oven takana vai oliko hän todellakin jättänyt vanhemman rauhaan.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä Yixing oli ehtinyt jo unohtaa, että Sehun oli yrittänyt tavoittaa häntä. Asia pulpahti ruskeatukkaisen mieleen vasta tanssikoululla. Kun hän alkoi laittaa salia valmiiksi päivän treenejä varten. Kello lähestyi iltapäivää yhtä kovaa vauhtia, eikä nuorukaista näkynyt mailla eikä halmeilla. Kului reilu viisi minuuttia, kun mustaan, paksuun talvitakkiin itsensä verhonnut Luhan käveli rennosti sisään saliin henkäisten hämmennyksestä, kun hän ei ollutkaan viimeinen, joka saapui paikalle.

“Hei”, Yixing tervehti ystäväänsä äidinkielellään.

“Hei”, Luhan hymyili vuotta nuoremmalle ja laski olallaan roikkuvan repun alas lattialle sekä riisui ulkovaatteensa. Yixing keskittyi olkalaukkunsa kaivamiseen ja kirosi itsensä, oliko hän unohtanut mp3-soittimensa kotiin. Hän oli kyllä satavarma, että oli ottanut sen mukaan lähtiessään.

“Eikö Sehun ole vielä täällä?” Luhan kysyi ihmetellen ja tarkisti ajan kellostaan.

“Luulin, että hän tulisi kanssasi”, Yixing sanoi ja hihkaisi löydettyään soittimensa laukkunsa uumenista.

“Ei hän kyllä mulle mitään asiasta maininnut…” Luhan mutisi itsekseen ja tarkisti tekstiviestinsä, olisiko hänellä mennyt vahingossa jokin ohi silmiensä.

“Ehkä hän on vain myöhässä”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena ja vaihtoi puheenaiheen kiinalaiseen televisiosarjaan, joka pyöri kaapelissa aina kerran viikossa.

* * *

Kaksikymmentä minuuttia kului ohitse, eikä nuorimmaista näkynyt. Luhan nielaisi suunsa tyhjäksi ja käänsi katseensa tyhjennetystä keksipaketista Yixingiin, jonka kulmat olivat huolesta rutussa.

“Onkohan hänelle käynyt jotain?” Luhan kysyi ääni väristen.

“Tuskin, ehkä hän on vain kipeä”, Yixing yritti rauhoittaa villiintynyttä mielikuvitustaan.

“Sehun… Hän on ollut hieman outo viime aikoina”, Luhan tokaisi ja nousi ylös alkaen siivota levittämiään keksinmuruja pois lattialta.

“Niinkö?” Yixing hämmästyi ja nosti kateensa lukemastaan muistikirjasta vanhempaan mieheen.

“Nyt kun tuli puheeksi, niin hän kävi eilen luonani, mutten avannut hänelle ovea”, ruskeatukkainen lisäsi hieman nolona.

“Hän tappeli aikaisemmin isoveljensä kanssa.”

Luhanin sanat saivat Yixingin kasvot valahtamaan värittömiksi. Jos hän olisi tiennyt tapahtuneesta, olisi hän sivuuttanut oman väsymyksensä ja kuunnellut parhaan ystävänsä ongelmia.

“Ja hän lupasi soittaa mulle illalla, mutta mitään ei ole kuulunut”, Luhan huokaisi ja näppäili puhelintaan. Vaaleatukkainen nosti luurin korvalleen ja kuunteli jännittyneenä linjan yhdistämisääniä. Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, vaikka Luhan antoi puhelimen hälyttää suhteellisen kauan.

“Odotellaanko vielä vai?” Yixing kysyi ja katsahti kelloonsa. Heillä olisi vielä viisikymmentä minuuttia aikaa, ennen kuin ruskeatukkaisen tunnit alkaisivat. Luhan laski puhelimensa reppunsa päälle ja alkoi venytellä reisilihastaan.

“Ei kun aloitetaan vain.”

Ruskeatukkainen nyökkäsi ja laittoi taustalla soivaa musiikkia muutaman asteen isommalle. Molemmat miehistä yrittivät keskittyä ohjelman hiomiseen, mutta heidän ajatuksensa lipesivät aina varkaiten Sehuniin. Luhan katsoi peilikuvaansa hajamielisenä ja koitti hymyillä, vaikka hän tiesi ilmeensä näyttävän väkinäiseltä ja pakonomaiselta. Yixing puolestaan kielsi itseään ajattelemasta mitään muuta kuin tanssimista, mutta hänkään ei tuntunut onnistuvan tavoitteessaan.

Luhan henkäisi nähdessään peilin kautta, miten salin ovi avautui. Yixing kääntyi katsomaan, miten punaiseen talvitakkiin sonnustautunut miehenalku astui sisään saliin ja heilautti kättään vanhemmille ystävilleen kasuaalisti ennen kuin pyysi molemmilta anteeksi myöhäistä paikalle tulemistaan.

“Sehun-ah!” ruskeatukkainen huudahti musiikin ylitse. “Anteeksi, kun en päästänyt sua eilen sisään.”

“Ei se mitään, hyung…” Sehun murahti ja laski reppunsa lattialle seuratessaan, miten kiinalaismies liikkui soittimen läheisyyteen ja laski volyymia reilusti.

Luhan kiirehti Sehunin luokse ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan. “Olin kamalan huolissani. Yritin soittaakin.”

“Akku loppui”, Sehun sanoi. “Olin lääkärissä.”

Luhanin silmät rävähtivät auki hämmennyksestä ja pelosta. Miehen sydän heitti volttia ja hänestä tuntui että hän pakahtuisi siihen paikkaan. Sehun kuitenkin hymyili rauhallisesti.

“Kaikki on paremmin kuin aikoihin. Saan liikkua täysin normaalisti”, blondi sanoi ja riisui takkinsa. Yixing riensi katsomaan parasta ystäväänsä ja otti tämän takin vastaan.

“Luojan kiitos olet kunnossa”, hän huokaisi ja kaappasi nuorimmaisen tiukkaan halaukseen aiheuttaen Sehunissa ihmetystä. Nolo naurahdus karkasi blondin huulilta hänen tuntiessaan ruskeatukkaisen rutistavan häntä itseään vasten.

”Miksen olisi?” Sehun kysyi ja koitti pidellä pokkaansa. Tilanteessa oli jotain hauskaa.

“Miten selkäsi eilen?” Luhan kysyi ja toivoi Sehunin selittävän eilisen käytöksensä, mutta nuorempi vain vakuutti olevansa kunnossa.

“Hyvät herrat, tanssitaanko?” hän kysyi vaihtaen aihetta ja demonstroi pari liikettä aiheuttaen sydänkohtauksen molemmille kiinalaismiehille.

“Sä pysyt lattialla ja seuraat, mitä me tehdään väärin”, Yixing parahti ja rauhoitti itseään vääntelevän nuorikon ja pukkasi hänet peiliä kohden. Sehun naurahti kevyesti ja peruutti paikalleen hakien Yixingin soittimen käteensä ja istuen lattialle, seuraten, miten kaksi miestä alkoivat liikkua dynaamisesti ja voimakkaasti juuri oikean tahdin lyödessä. Sehun katsoi silmät tuikkien, miten kaksikko toimi mitä parhaiten yhdessä näyttäen molempien parhaat puolensa ja tukien toista sataprosenttisesti. Tilanteessa oli jotain herkistävää, ja Sehun joutui köhäisemään estääkseen tunteidensa nousemasta liian pintaan. Luhan kuitenkin huomasi Sehunin ilmeen muuttuneen, ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui välittömästi heikommaksi. Yixing katsahti ryhtinsä menettäneeseen vaaleatukkaiseen, joka sulki silmänsä hetkeksi, ennen kuin nosti taas vahvan katseensa peilikuvaan. Sehun hymyili ja nyökkäili pienesti vaaleatukkaiselle, joka teki kaikkensa, että hänen ilmeensä pysyisi tarpeeksi voimakkaana.

Sehun ei enää keskittynyt meneillä olevaan tanssinumeroon. Hän oli uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa. Hän alkoi miettiä, mitä hänen elämälleen olisi tapahtunut, jos hän ei koskaan olisi tavannut Luhania. Yixing kuluttaisi itsensä loppuun treenatessaan soolokisaa varten, Sehun olisi varmaankin menettänyt mielenkiintonsa parantua ja vain makaisi sängyssä miettien, mitä elämä olisi.

Yixing vilkutti time out -merkkiä käsillään ja sai Sehunin havahtumaan haavemaailmastaan. Nuorukainen hätkähti silmin nähtävästi ja napautti paussia, että sai musiikin hiljentymään.

“Joku tässä mättää nyt ja pahasti”, Yixing tokaisi äänensävyllä, jota kumpikaan kaksikosta ei ollut kuullut aikaisemmin. Luhan keskeytti liikkeensä ja laski ylhäällä olevat kätensä alas katsahtaen ensin nuorimmaiseen ja sitten vasta puhuvaan ruskeatukkaiseen.

“Kyllähän mä näen, ettei kaikki ole niin kuin ennen. Sä mietit omiasi ja sä et pysty keskittymään”, ruskeatukkainen parahti katsoen tuimasti häntä vanhempaa miestä, joka alkoi tuntea olonsa hieman epämukavaksi.

“Joten voisitteko olla kilttejä ja sanoa, mikä helvetti teitä vaivaa?” Yixing jatkoi ja veti kätensä puuskaan odottaen, että jompi kumpi vaaleista pojista avaisi suunsa. Hän saattoi olla helposti höynäytettävissä, mutta molempien viimeaikainen käytös oli selkeästi aikaisempaa oudompaa.

“Mä pidän Luhan hyungista, mä olen… Rakastunut häneen”, Sehun sanoi nostaen lattiassa olevan katseensa parhaaseen ystäväänsä pelkäämättä, minkälaisen reaktion hän ruskeatukkaisessa aiheuttaisi. Yixing tuijotti nuorimmaista silmät suurina, suu avoinna räpäyttäen silmään muutaman kerran.

“Ohhoh…” hän huokaisi – jotain isoa hän oli ajatellut olevan tekeillä, mutta ei hän aivan tätä ollut kuvitellut..

Luhan vältteli ruskeatukkaisen katsetta muistaessaan niin sanotun parhaan ystävänsä reaktion ja oli halukas jopa lähtemään ulos koko salista. Sehun katsoi parasta ystäväänsä pahoillaan olevasti.

”Anteeksi, etten ole kertonut aikaisemmin. En vain ole ollut varma tunteistani enkä tästä tilanteesta vasta kuin viime päivinä.”

”Ei se mitään”, Yixing hymyili. ”Ilmeisesti teidän juttunne on kestänyt jo tovin, kun noin avoimesti asiasta puhut.”

Sehun nyökkäsi ja etsi katseellaan hyväksyntää Yixingin lempeästä hymystä.Luhan hymyili hieman rohkeammin ruskeatukkaisen kääntäessä katseensa häneen.

“Mikäs sua sitten vaivaa, ge?”

“Mä olen vain huolissani hänestä”, Luhan sanoi ja osoitti nuorimmaista. “Hänen selkänsä tilanne ja viimeaikainen käytöksensä…”

“Mun käytöksessä ei ole mitään kummallista!” Sehun parahti melkeinpä loukkaantuneena, alitajuntaisesti korottaen äänensävyään.

“Ai niinkö? No kerro mulle sitten, miksi istuit eilen keskelle jalkapallokenttää ja kieltäydyit pelaamasta?”

“Koska mun selkään sattui!”

“Wowowow, rauhoittukaa, nyt!” Yixing räjähti epäominaiseen tapaan ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Sehunia.

“Jos teidän on pakko tapella, niin tehkää se jossain muualla. Mä en jaksa kuunnella tätä nyt”, hän huokaisi väsyneenä ja poistui hetkellisesti salista. Sehun jäi katsomaan ruskeatukkaisen perään ja loihti kasvoilleen hämmentyneen ilmeen.

”Hyung?”

”Sori”, Luhan pyysi ja otti askeleita lähemmäs Sehunia, mutta tätä kiinnosti enemmänkin pitkäaikaisen ystävänsä käytös. Luhan huokaisi ja istui alas nojaamaan seinää vasten seuratessaan, miten nuorin säntäsi kiinalaismiehen perään ja jätti vanhimman yksikseen saliin. Luhan tuijotti vastapäistä seinää ja mietti, miten hän oli ajautunut moiseen tilanteeseen. Alkaa nyt haastaa riitaa keskellä treenejä.

”Oh Sehun, kunpa voisin ymmärtää sua vähän paremmin…”

* * *

Päivän treenit eivät jatkuneet kovinkaan hyvin. Luhan ei pystynyt keskittymään, Yixing oli jatkanut työpäiväänsä happaman naaman kera, muutenkin kaikki tuntui olevan jotenkin hassusti. Sehun käveli vaaleatukkaisen rinnalla ja tarttui tätä hennosti kädestä. Luhan nosti hämmentyneen katseensa nuorempaan ja koitti hymyillä.

”Sori, hyung”, blondi sanoi hiljaa ja painoi silmänsä kiinni hetkeksi.

”Mistä?” Luhan kysyi ja tarttui nuorempaa tiukemmin lukiten kaksikon sormet yhteen heidän lipuessa rauhallista tahtia kohti pukuhuonetta.

”Kaikesta, mitä mä olen tehnyt viime aikoina väärin, tämä selkä on vain rassannut välillä henkisestikin”, Sehun huokaisi ja asettautui käytävälle tien tukkeeksi. Luhan hymyili edelleen hämmentyneenä ja henkäisi, kun blondi nuori mies veti hänet tiukkaan, kaipaavaan halaukseen.

”… Mutta mä olen tajunnut, etten voi enää olla ajattelematta sua”, nuorempi jatkoi ja nosti katseensa tiukasti vanhempaan. ”Hyung, haluatko sä olla mun kanssa?”

”Mitä sä oikein tarkoitat?” Luhan kysyi ääni hieman väristen.

”Se… Seurustella, niin kuin ihan virallisesti? Jos niin edes voisi sanoa… Olla yhdessä. Parisuhteessa”, Sehun takelteli hieman häveten, kun sanat eivät muotoutuneetkaan sillä tavalla kuin ne olivat hänen mielessään tehneet. Luhan purskahti noloon nauruun ja alkoi nyökkäillä tiuhaan tahtiin. Sehun naurahti myös ja suukotti vanhemman poskea ennen kuin irrotti otteensa Luhanista.

”Viimeinen alhaalla tarjoaa bobat!” Sehun huudahti leikkisästi ja säntäsi portaat alas. Luhan käveli rauhallisena kohti portaikkoa, mutta hänen mieleensä nousi hapan Yixing, ja kiinalaismiehen mielestä asialle olisi tehtävä jotain.

”Hyung!” Sehun karjaisi portaiden alapäästä vaatien huomiota.

”Odota, mä käyn vielä hoitamassa yhden asian”, Luhan sanoi ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän käveli suoraa tietä keskimmäiseen tanssisaliin ja koputti seinää saadakseen lattialla lootusasennossa istuvan ruskeatukkaisen huomion.

”Oh”, Yixing henkäisi nähdessään talvitakkiaan kädessä pitelevän miehen seisovan oven suussa katuva ilme kasvoillaan.

”Yixing… Kuule… Mä en halua, että me treenataan huonosti”, Luhan sanoi hiljaa ja astui sisään huoneeseen osoittaakseen todella kiinnostuksensa korjata heidän hiertävät välit.

”Mä haluan tehdä parhaani sun ja tulevan kisan tähden”, vaaleatukkainen jatkoi. Yixingin ilme pehmeni ja tämän kasvoille nousi pieni hymy.

”Sehun… Hän aiheuttaa paljon huolta, kyllä mä sen olen itsekin huomannut. Joten älä huoli, en mä sulle mitenkään näreissäni ole. Jokaisella meistä on huonoja päiviä ja totta kai se vaikuttaa treeneihin, oli kyse sitten omista ongelmista tai toisten huolehtimisesta. Joten katsotaan huomenna uudelleen, ollaan parempia ja korjataan virheet, okei?”

”Kiitos, Yixing. Olet enkeli”, Luhan hymyili ja katsoi, miten ruskeatukkainen nyökkäsi hymyillen.

”Han?” hän vielä aloitti juuri ennen kuin vanhempi oli lähdössä pois salista.

“Niin?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi jännittyneenä. Yixing katsoi hetkellisesti maahan, mutta palautti tuikkivat silmänsä nopeasti vanhempaan. Luhan hermostui pienesti ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti aiheuttaen epämukavan olon itsessään.

“Sehun… Pidä huolta hänestä.”

“Mä pidän”, Luhan hymyili ja ihmetteli ruskeatukkaisen sanoja sisällä päässään. Kuvitteliko hän vai miksi Yixing oli kuulostanut jotenkin surulliselta.

* * *

Luhan istui Myeongdongin ostarin keskiaukiolla yhdessä Minseokin kanssa. Hänen tunteensa olivat yhtä hullunmyllyä. Hän ei ollut varma, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua punaruskeatukkaiseen yhtäkkiseen tunnustukseen. Vastahan hän oli heittänyt miehen ulos heidän kämpästään tämän jäädessä kiinni Sehunin kanssa nuoleskelusta heidän ulko-ovellaan.

”Mulla on ikävä sua”, Minseok sanoi yhtäkkiä, palauttaen Luhanin takaisin maan pinnalle omista ajatuksistaan. ”Kämppä on liian hiljainen ilman sua.”

”Itsepä sä heitit mut ulos”, Luhan huokaisi pettyneesti ja pyysi anteeksi kärkästä vastaustaan. Hänen edellinen iltansa oli ollut rankka töissä. Muutenkin koko viikko oli ollut yhtä hulinaa eikä hän pystynyt rentoutumaan karsintojen lähestyessä huimaa vauhtia.

”Se oli ylireagointia, aika pitkälle”, Minseok naurahti hieman nolona, katsoen katuvana parhaaseen ystäväänsä. ”Mutta olen käsitellyt asioita, ja tajusin, että oli väärin ajaa sut ulos omasta kodistasi.”

Luhan käänsi surumielisen katseensa pipopäiseen, joka vaikutti edelleen hieman jännittyneeltä.

”Umin-ah”, hän aloitti. ”Sä olit – olet – mun paras ystävä ja mullakin on ikävä sua.”

Minseok hymyili vienosti ja uskalsi liikkua lähemmäs ystäväänsä. Luhan ei ollut koskaan ollut pitkävihainen, joten ehkä hänellä oli mahdollisuus jatkaa ystävyyssuhdettaan ikätoverinsa kanssa siitä, mihin he olivat ennen välikohtausta jääneet.

”Mä toivon, että sulla ja Sehunniella menee hyvin”, Minseok hymyili vilpittömästi, vaikka sitä oli varmasti vaikea uskoa.

”Meillä menee ihan ok”, Luhan hymyili ja kertoi, miten rakastunut hän oli. Hymy levisi miehen kasvoille pakostakin hänen ajatellessa hänen täydellistä puoliskoaan. ”Mutta silti mä kaipaan sua ja meidän futishetkiä.”

”Futista mullakin on ollut ikävä”, Minseok sanoi. ”En ole käynyt kentällä pariin viikkoon.

”Luhan kauhistui punatukkaisen sanoista ja rentoutui itsekin tutun miehen seurassa. ”Mikset? Oletko loukannut itsesi?”

”Ei ole vain huvittanut”, Minseok huokaisi ja nojautui lähemmäs tummatukkaista. Luhan hymyili vienosti.

”Harmi, kun mäkään en ehdi pelaamaan”, mies sanoi mutristaen huuliaan. ”Mun täytyy treenata tanssikisaa varten. Ja muutenkin töissä on ihme sesonki päällä.”

”Mun täytyy varmaan soittaa Jakelle”, Minseok sanoi ja naurahti kevyesti muistaessaan ulkomaalaisen uskomattoman kömpelön aegyon.

”Tee se”, Luhan naurahti ja muisteli, minkälainen futismaanikko vaihto-oppilasmies oikein oli. Luhan hymyili mietteilleen. ”Mutta kunhan mun kiireet hellittää, tulen pelaamaan teidän kanssa. Lupaan sen.”

”Todellako?” Minseok kysyi silmät suurentuneina yllätyksestä. Luhan nyökkäsi.

”Totta kai”, tummatukka sanoi ja nousi ylös vilkaistuaan kelloonsa. ”Mun täytyy alkaa lähteä. Pitää valmistautua töihin.”

”Näemmekö joskus uudelleen?” Minseok kysyi toiveikkaana ja jäi istumaan penkille, seuraten, miten samanikäinen mies veti reppua selkäänsä ja veti takkinsa vetoketjun kunnolla kiinni valmistautuen kohtaamaan tammikuisen raikkaan ilman.

”Ehdottomasti. Olisi kiva, jos selvittäisimme asiat kunnolla”, Luhan sanoi ja hyvästeli ystävänsä.

Minseok jäi katsomaan parhaan ystävänsä perään kainosti hymyillen. Kuinka typerä hän oli ollutkaan, kun oli suhtautunut mieheen niin ahdasmielisesti. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin hänen paras ystävänsä.

* * *

Sehun asteli lauleskellen kohti tuttua kerrostaloaluetta. Hän oli juuri tullut yhdestä casting-tilaisuudesta, jossa haettiin kenkämallia paikalliseen sanomalehden mainokseen. Sehun oli saanut ihan hyvät pisteet, mutta selkäongelmiensa vuoksi castaaja oli hieman varuillaan blondin nuorukaisen suhteen.

Tammikuisen iltapäivän sää oli selkeä mutta kylmä. Pieni viima sai nuorukaisen uppoutumaan paremmin kaulahuivinsa suojaan tämän astellessa päättäväisesti kohti vanhemman ystävänsä asuntoa. Sehun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen huomatessaan, miten tuttu punatukkainen käveli ulos kerrostalon alaovesta hajamielinen ilme kasvoillaan. Sehun laski katseensa alas ja koitti pysyä anonyyminä ohittaessaan kireältä vaikuttavan Minseokin, joka hymyili vaimeasti tunnistaessaan Sehunin.

Blondi nuorukainen käveli sisään kerrostaloon mietteliäänä. Hän kuvitteli päässään kaikkia mitä kummallisimpia skenaarioita, ja saapuessaan Luhanin asunnon oven eteen tämä oli aivan pyörällä päästään, mikä oli totta ja mikä ei.

Sehun koputti oveen varmasti ja kuuluvasti, tapansa mukaan.

”Se on auki”, sisältä kuului vaimeasti. Sehun kurtisti kulmiaan avatessaanlukitsemattoman ulko-oven ja astui sisään kämppään, jossa oli painostava ilmapiiri. Nuorukainen riisui ulkovaatteensa siististi naulakkoon ja asteli hiljaa, varovin askelin käytävää pitkin keittiöön, jossa Luhan istui keittiön pöydän ääressä, tuolilla, tuijottaen vastapäiseen seinään tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Miehen hiukset olivat vaihtaneet väriä vaaleasta tumman ruskeaan, hämärässä kutrit näyttivät jopa mustilta.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti varovasti ja laski reppunsa alas maahan ennen kuin otti paikan Luhania vastapäätä. ”Kiva kuontalo.”

”Ai.. joo”, Luhan sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä – hän ei vielä itsekään muistanut, että hänen hiuksensa olivat vaihtaneet väriä. Nykyisestä tummatukasta vain tuntui, että hänen täytyisi saada jotain uutta hänen elämäänsä.

”Oliko Minseok täällä?” Sehun kysyi vakavana, seuraten vanhemman reaktiota kiinnostuneena. Mutta tummatukka pysyi täysin ilmeettömänä.

”Joo”, hän kuitenkin vastasi ennen kuin Sehun ennätti kysyä uudelleen.

”Mitä hän?” blondi kysyi tiukalla, hieman kärkkäällä äänellä. Luhan nosti toisen jalan ylös tuolille ja nojasi polveensa.

”Sitä sun tätä. Toi mun kamoja”, tummatukka huokaisi ja osoitti keittiön sivupöydällä olevaa kassia, josta pilkotti pari kirjaa ja urheilushortsit.

”Kävitkö sä pelaamassa tänään?” Sehun yritti saada vastapäiseen mieheen hieman eloa, mutta tämä vain jatkoi ilmeetöntä miettimistään.

”Hyung!” Sehun karjaisi, kun hän ei meinannut saada kontaktia vanhempaan. Blondi pyöritti silmiään ja nousi ylös. ”Jos mä tulen paremmalla ajalla uudestaan.” Vanhempaan kontaktin saaminen näytti olevan todellisen työn takana.

”Sehun-ah?” Luhan kysyi huomatessaan, että nuorempi oli ennättänyt takaisin eteiseen. ”Miten sun koe-esiintyminen meni?”

”Säkö muistit?” Sehun kysyi ihmeissään peruutettuaan takaisin keittiön puolelle. Luhan kohotti katseensa hämmentyneenä nuorempaan ja nyökkäsi. Blondi nuorukainen käänsi suupielensä pieneen hymyyn ja pyysi anteeksi ehkä hieman liian hätiköityä käytöstään.

”Istu alas niin jutellaan”, Luhan sanoi ja osoitti paikkaa edessään. ”Kerron sulle myös, mitä Minseok sanoi mulle.”

Sehun istui alas ja seurasi, miten Luhan etsi kaapista juotavaa ja kaivoi jääkaappiaan tuhahtaen kuitenkin pettyneenä.

”Mitä teet huomenna, hyung?” Sehun kysyi.

”Töitä”, vanhempi mies vastasi hieman haikeasti. ”Mitä suunnittelit?”

”Olisi ollut kiva käydä jossakin”, Sehun hymyili ja siisti pipon alla olevaa hiuskuontaloaan.

”Missä, esimerkiksi?” vanhempi kysyi ja istui takaisin paikalleen ojennettuaan kuplateen nuoremmalle. Sehun otti juoman iloisesti vastaan ja oli melkein yli-innokas aukoessaan pakettia. Hän ei malttanut odottaa ensimmäistä kulausta.

”Vaikka Busanissa… Meillä jäi paljon näkemättä”, Sehun naurahti puoliksi tosissaan. Luhan katsoi ylös ja huokaisi toivoen.”

Olisi kyllä kiva viettää aikaa kanssasi, mutta harmiksesi olen töissä seuraavan viikon”, Luhan harmitteli. ”Hyvä, että ehdin treenata Yixingin kanssa.”

”Oletko niin kiireinen?” Sehun kauhistui. Luhan kohautti olkiaan.

”Viikonloppuna on ne karsinnatkin”, tummatukka sanoi ja katsoi seinällä olevaa kalenteria, johon oli merkitty kisapäivä isolla ympyrällä.

”Sekin on jo niin lähellä…” Sehun hymyili ja otti kulauksen juomaansa.

”Niin”, Luhan huokaisi.

”Jännittääkö sua?”

”Ihan sikana”, Luhan naurahti hieman nolona ja nosti jalkansa takaisin tuolille, ottaen samalla mukavan asennon. ”Mua pelottaa, ettei me pärjätäkään.”

”Totta kai te pärjäätte! Olette aivan loistavia!” Sehun huudahti vakavalla äänensävyllä.

”Niin, mutta muutkin ovat varmasti erittäin hyviä”, Luhan muistutti. Sehun tiesi itsekin, miten kova taso kilpailussa oli. Mutta Luhan ja Yixing hyung eivät osanneet arvostaa omia kykyjään eivätkä nähneet itsessään niin suurta potentiaalia kuin Sehun ja muut näkivät heissä.

Kaksikko uppoutui keskustelemaan tulevasta Soul Streetdance -tapahtumasta ja tanssimisesta yleensä. Keskustelu kääntyi nopeasti Sehunin tämän päiväiseen castingiin, jonka tulokset piti saapua muutaman päivän sisällä. Kuvaukset olisivat seuraavalla viikolla. Sehun ei uskaltanut edes kuvitella, minkälaiset mahdollisuudet hänellä olisi päästä mukaan.


	19. Chapter 19

Tammikuun 24. päivä. Odotettu viikonloppu oli edessä. Aamu oli valjennut hetki sitten, mutta Sehunin sänky oli tyhjillään. Nuori blondi mies oli herännyt pari tuntia sitten, vaikka hänen herätyskellonsa olisi herättänyt vasta kolmen vartin kuluttua. Sehun oli ehtinyt käydä jo suihkussa, pakata tavaransa ja ladata puhelimensa akun täyteen odottaessaan hermostuneena Yixingin soittoa.

Perjantaiaamu oli kauniimpi kuin Sehun oli kuvitellut. Tammikuinen aamu oli kirpeä, lämpötila oli nollassa ja vähäinen lumi oli alkanut sulaa. Blondi nuorukainen katsoi huoneensa ikkunasta ulos miten Sewoo käveli postilaatikolle vittuuntunut ilme kasvoillaan. Sehun kiherteli itsekseen, miten viisaasti hän oli tehnyt pysytellessään yläkerrassa. Hänen vanhempansa eivät varmaan edes tienneet, että poika oli jo hereillä.

Sehun käveli jännittyneenä huoneen poikki edes takaisin sänkynsä edustalla. Hänen mahassaan pörräsi pahemmin perhosia kuin silloin, kun hän katsoi Luhania suoraan silmiin – hänen täytyi myöntää. Päivä oli tärkeä, vaikka Yixing ja Luhan eivät tanssineetkaan vielä tänään. Oli soolotanssijoiden karsinnat, mutta kisaan ilmoittautuneet saivat tulla seuraamaan karsintoja ja tutustumaan paikkoihin sekä uusiin ihmisiin. Siksi Sehun oli niin jännittynyt. Hän pääsisi Soul Streetdance -tapahtuman sisäpolle ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään.

Sehun istui sängylleen tajutessaan, että hän herättäisi jatkuvalla ravaamisellaan vanhempiensa huomion, eikä hän halunnut mennä alas. Ji Na kyllä tiesi, että Sehunin oli lähdettävä urheilutalolle, mutta Sehun ei halunnut joutua Ji Nan utelun kohteeksi. Hän kuitenkin kyselisi mitä tyhmempiä kysymyksiä, joihin Sehunin olisi vaikea vastata, sillä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista kokemusta kyseisestä tapahtumasta.

Yixingin nimi alkoi vilkkua Sehunin valkoisen puhelimen näytöllä.

”Niin, hyung?” Sehun vastasi puheluun lähes kuiskaten ja selvitti kurkkuaan koittaakseen puhua hieman kovempaan ääneen. Yixingin kuulo ei ollut mikään paras.

”Oletko valmis tunnin päästä?” vanhemman miehen virkeä ääni kysyi.

”Vaikka heti”, Sehun parahti innoissaan ja veti reppunsa lähemmäs itseään, tarkistaen, että kaikki tarvitsemansa tavarat olivat siellä.

Yixingin keveä nauru kantautui Sehunin korvaan. ”Hienoa. Näemme yhdeksältä.”

”Tehdään niin”, Sehun hymyili ja sulki puhelun vanhemman hyvästellessä hänet. Sehun ei voinut kuin kuvitella, kuinka jännittynyt Yixingin täytyi olla. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai nuoremman vatsan vääntelemään kauhistuttavalla tavalla.

Sehun päätti vetää reppunsa selkään ja astua rohkeasti ulos huoneestaan.Blondi hoikka poika käveli rennosti alas tuttuja portaita ja huomasi, miten Sewoo avasi kokispulloa keittiössä. Mustatukkainen isoveikka tervehti veljeään tuttuun kiusoittelevaan tyyliinsä, eikä ensimmäiseen lauseeseen kuulunut sanaakaan fraasista ”hyvää huomenta”.

”Miten muka olet hereillä tähän aikaan? Oletko sairas?” Sewoo kysyi pilke silmäkulmassaan ansaiten vain typertyneen mulkaisun veljeltään. Sehun laski reppunsa viereiselle tuolille ja istui alas ruokapöytään, jossa ei ollut edes aamupalatarvikkeita.

”Missä äiti on?” Sehun kysyi tajutessaan, ettei hän kuullut äitinsä ärsyttäviä kysymyksiä korvissaan.

”Lähti töihin. Siellä on joku kriisi päällä”, Sewoo sanoi ja nojasi tiskipöytään juoden janoisena kokistaan.Sehun kohautti olkiaan ja huokaisi vain helpotuksesta kun hänen äitinsä ei ollut paikalla.

”Haluatko sä syödä jotain?” Sewoo kysyi Sehunilta mutta alkoi köhiä nopeasti kysymyksensä perään peittääkseen huolehtivaisuutensa.Sehun tuhahti epäuskoisena. ”Oletko sä sairas?”

”Ei kun mä vain ajattelin…” Sewoo mutisi lähes kuulumattomalla äänellä ja tyytyi tyhjentämään loputkin kolmen desin pullosta.

”Me käydään Yixing hyungin kanssa aamiaisella”, Sehun kertoi ennalta sovituista suunnitelmistaan ja taputti hermostuneena pöytää.

”Sua taitaa jännittää, vai?” Sewoo kysyi ja virnisti epäpersoonalliseen tapaansa. Sehun alkoi todella huolestua veljensä mielenterveydestä tämän osoittaessa jatkuvaa kiinnostusta blondin elämää kohden.

”Ihan sikana, vaikka hyungit eivät edes tanssi tänään”, Sehun myönsi ja käänsi päänsä kuullessaan käytävältä kantautuvat askeleet. Sehun tuhahti nähdessään isänsä kävelevän puvunpaita auki keittiöön. Sewoo mulkaisi pikkuveljeään mystisen inhoavasti ja Sehun oli lyödä tätä kohden uhkaavasti.

”Pojat, koittakaas käyttäytyä”, isä huokaisi väsyneenä ja etsi avaimiaan keittiön kaapista. Sewoo siirtyi pois edestä istumaan pöydän ääreen ja mulkaisi vanhempaa.

”Ruokkiako teidät vielä pitää? Missä äitinne on?” mies tuhahti leikillään ja avasi jääkaapin. Sewoo vaati lisää kokista ja sai melkein pullosta päähän.

”Mä syön Yixing hyungin kanssa”, Sehun ilmoitti suunnitelmistaan ja sai isänsä huokaisemaan helpotuksesta.

”Mäpä lähdenkin sitten töihin. Nähdään illalla, pojat”, hän sanoi ja hävisi uudelleen jonnekin puolen omakotitaloa.

Sehun irvisti mietiskellen. Hän ei ollut varma, tulisiko hän illalla kotiin. Hän haluaisi viettää illan Yixingin kanssa.

Sehun tervehti innokkaasti tanssikoulun edessä seisovaa Yixingiä heiluttamalla kättään kurvatessaan pyörällä miehen eteen.

”Hei”, hän lausui äänensävyllä, joka viesti, ettei mies meinannut pysyä housuissaan. Yixing näytti hieman kireämmältä kuin Sehun oli kuvitellut, mikä aiheutti nuoremman ilmeen murtumisen. Ruskeatukkainen pipopää huomasi ystävänsä ilmeen muuttuvan ja hymyili nopeasti paikatakseen tilanteen.

”Oletko valmis?” Yixing kysyi ja kertoi eräästä läheisestä hotellista, mistä sai aamupalaa edulliseen hintaan. ”Mä tarjoan.”

”Okei”, Sehun hymyili onnellisena ja hyppäsi pois pyörän selästä. Hän lähti taluttamaan sykkeliään ruskeatukkaisen vieressä ja kyseli tältä kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä. Hiljaiselta vaikuttava Yixing koitti rauhoitella innokasta nuorta miestä parhaansa mukaan, mutta ei meinannut onnistua siinä.

”Oletko ollut yhteydessä Luhaniin viime aikoina?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja sai hiljennettyä blondin kertaheitolla.

”En ole jutellut hänelle muutamaan päivään”, Sehun myönsi ja siirsi katseensa kengän kärkiinsä. Yixing huolestui nuorukaisen käytöksestä. Treeneissä Luhan oli käynyt sovitusti, mutta ei kiinalaismies ollut vaikuttanut mitenkään kummalliselta, tosin kuin Sehun.

”Miten teillä menee?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi.

”On ollut vähän hiljaista”, Sehun myönsi kuulostaen surulliselta. ”Hän on kaikki illat töissä, emme ole nähneet vähään aikaan.”

”No, ainakin näet hänet kohta”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili ja tönäisi nuorempaa leikkisästi käsivarteen heidän kävellessä kohti hotellia, johon Yixing oli sopinut treffit Luhanin kanssa.

”Niin…” Sehun mutisi ja halusi kieltää itseltään, että jännitti Luhanin tapaamista tietyllä tapaa, vaikka hänellä ei ollut siihen mitään syytä.

Sehun käveli sisään tummalla mahongilla sisustettuun ravintolaan. Blondi nuorukainen etsi katseellaan tuttua miestä, mutta ei nähnyt tummatukkaa missään. Yixing hoiti maksupolitiikkaa miestarjoilijan kanssa sillä aikaa, kun Sehun yritti soittaa vanhemmalle ystävälleen.

”Ehkä hän on vasta matkalla. Kello on kuitenkin vasta vähää vaille”, Yixing sanoi rennosti katsahtaen rannekelloonsa. Aamiasbuffet suljettaisiin puoli kymmeneltä, ja senkin jälkeen kolmikolla oli mahdollisuus tyhjentää lautasiaan aina kymmeneen saakka.

Päivän ohjelma oli Sehunille selkeä. Syönnin jälkeen he siirtyisivät takaisin tanssikoululle, kertaisivat käytännön asioita ja siirtyisivät puolen päivän aikoihin Soulin urheilutalolle, missä he pääsisivät tutustumaan tiloihin, tuomareihin ja tietysti muihin kilpailijoihin. Vaikka kyse oli vasta karsinnoista, tuntui, että tapahtumassa oli täysi kuhina päällä.

”Hei”, tutunkuuloinen lausahdus kantautui blondin korviin ja sai tämän hätkähtämään ajatuksistaan.

”Hyung”, hän hymyili nostaessaan katseensa rennosti pukeutuneeseen tummatukkaan, joka tervehti Yixingiä äidinkielellään. Sehun ei uskaltanut tehdä minkäänlaista lähestymisaloitetta, vaikka todellisuudessa hän halusi tarrautua lyhyemmän miehen kylkeen ja osoittaa tunteensa suoraan.

Kolmikko valitsi ikkunapöydän Sehunin takaa ja he asettuivat nopeasti aloilleen. Ulkovaatteet jäivät loossin penkeille laukkuineen päivineen, jokainen haki itselleen kunnon satsin ruokaa ja keskustelu kävi kiivaana. Aiheet vaihtelivat tanssikisasta Sehunin selän tilanteeseen ja nuorimmaisen tulevaisuudensuunnitelmiin. Sehun ei ollut jaksanut ajatella tulevaisuuttaan kenkämainosta pidemmälle. Hän uskoi, että mainoksessa esiintyminen saattaisi poikia lisääkin töitä, jos hän vain kävisi koe-esiintymisissä tarpeeksi tiheään tahtiin. Lisäksi hän oli päättänyt alkaa treenata selkäänsä estääkseen sen hajoamisen uudelleen.

”Tulisitko joskus avustamaan mua tunneille?” Yixing kysyi innokas ilme kasvoillaan. Sehun katsahti ystäväänsä epäuskoisena.

”Mäkö?” ruskeatukkainen nyökkäsi hymyillen. Sehun naurahti keveästi ja pudisti päätään. ”Enhän mä osaa edes opettaa.”

”Äkkiäkös sen oppii”, Yixing sanoi hymyillen ja nousi pöydästä hakeakseen lisää riisiä. Luhan käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja käänsi katseensa aamiaistaan hyväntuulisesti mussuttavaan blondiin nuorukaiseen, jonka leuan liike kävi yhä hitaammaksi tämän huomatessa itseensä kohdistuvan tuijotuksen.

”Anteeksi, kun en ole pitänyt yhteyttä vähään aikaan…” Luhan kuiskasi nopeasti. Sehun mutristi huuliaan nähdessään vanhemman pahoillaan olevan virnistyksen.

”On mussakin ollut hieman vikaa”, Sehun huokaisi ja tarttui vieressään istuvaa miestä salaa kädestä pöydän alla muiden katseiden ulottumattomissa. Luhan hymyili pienesti ja lupasi parantaa tapansa.Yixing saapui takaisin pöytään ja huomasi keskeyttäneensä kaksikon keskustelun. Sehun päästi irti oikealla puolella istuvan miehen kädestä ja jatkoi syömistä katse annoksessaan.

”Kamoon. Mulla on vaikea olla, jos te kaksi olette tuollaisia”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja oli nousta ylös paikalta.

”Olisikohan mun parempi antaa teidän mennä kahdestaan, niin psyykkaisitte ainakin toisianne täysillä”, Sehun huokaisi ja raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. Luhan nosti kauhistuneen katseensa nuorimmaiseen.

”Sehun-ah, mä ainakin tarvitsen sua”, hän lausui lähes värisevin äänin ja melkein pudotti aterimet kädestään. Sehun käänsi tuikkivan katseensa vanhimpaan ja tunsi, miten perhoset hänen vatsassaan pölähtivät lentoon. Lämpö täytti hänen sisimmän. Yixing hymyili onnellisena siitä, että oli saanut varmuuden, ettei kaksikko ollut kylmissä väleissä. Ruskeatukkainen uskalsi jo toivoa jotain päivältä.

”Mäkin mielelläni kuulisin kannustusta”, Yixing naurahti ja Sehun käänsi vakavan katseensa parhaaseen ystäväänsä. Toinen kulma ylimielisesti ylhäällä hän lausui parit valitut sanat kiinalaismiehelle.

”Milloin sä et ole multa tukea saanut?”

Yixing ja Luhan repesivät iloiseen nauruun ja tunnelma keveni kertaheitolla. Sehun alkoi tuntea olonsa taas rennoksi Luhanin seurassa ja pian hän unohti, ettei hän ollut pitänyt häneen minkäänlaista yhteyttä kuluneen viikon aikana. Luhankin alkoi unohtaa karsintojen tuomaa painetta ja jännitystä ja viimein pystyi ajattelemaan muutakin kuin mahdollisia virheitä ja itsensä nolaamista, jos jokin menisi pieleen.

Keskustelu siirtyi nopeasti päivän aiheeseen. Viimeiset liikkeiden tekniset kohdat käytiin lävitse ja taustamusiikin vaihtamisesta käytiin tiukkaa vääntöä. Kuitenkin nuorin sai taottua vanhempien miesten päähän järkeä, ettei ollut mitään järkeä lähteä muuttelemaan useiden viikkojen työtä ja riskeerata kaikki. Luhan nyökytteli hyväksyvänä vieressä ja lupasi vielä tuhannen kerran, että tekisi parhaansa. Sehunilla ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, eikä myöskään Yixingillä.

”Mä en voi uskoa, että tämä hetki on käsillä”, Sehun sanoi innokkaasti ja puri metallista lusikkaa jännittyneenä.

”Niinpä”, Luhan huokaisi. ”Tanssista on tullut taas tärkeä osa elämääni. Kiitos, kun annoit mulle sen mahdollisuuden.”

”Ehdottomasti. Olet todella taitava”, Yixing hymyili silmät tuikkien ja kiitti myös Sehunia, että oli esitellyt hänelle mitä parhaimman kumppanin.

”Meinaatko sä jatkaa kilpailemista tän tapahtuman jälkeen?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena ja nojasi käteensä. Luhan käänsi myös uteliaan silmäparinsa kohti kiinalaismiestä.

”Ehkä mä keskityn ihan vain opettamiseen”, hän naurahti ja sai osakseen kaksi pettynyttä äännähdystä. ”Jos mä kilpailisin aktiivisesti, niin silloin mun täytyisi lopettaa opettaminen, ja sitä en halua tehdä.”

* * *

Sehun istui sohvalle heittäen reppunsa selästään huonekalun toiseen päähän. Syvä huokaus ja utelias mulkaisu vanhempaan viesti, että nuorempi olo huomion tarpeessa. Luhan pyöräytti silmiään blondin käytökselle ja siirtyi saman tien keittiöön laittaakseen riisiä kiehumaan.

”Kiva, että sain tulla”, Sehun mumisi sohvalta laiskasti. ”Onko sulla bobaa?”

Luhan naurahti kevyesti ja etsi samalla ovenavauksella kaapista sekä riisin että kultaisen juoman. Sehun nousi kiireenvilkkaa sohvalta ja lipui keittiöön maireasti hymyillen. ”Mitä meinaat kokata?”

”Etkö voisi auttaa, kun olet siinä?” tummatukka kysyi irroittamatta katsettaan riisipussin keitto-ohjeesta.

”Voin, toki”, nuorempi hymyili ja astui likelle vanhempaa, nojasi häneen ja pujotti kätensä Luhanin eteen tarttuen riisipussiin varmoin ottein. ”Paljonko laitetaan?”

”Tarpeeksi”, Luhan sanoi ja oli tarttua uudelleen pussiin, mutta nuorempi ei antanut mahdollisuutta viedä sitä häneltä. ”Mitä haluat syödä? Kanaa? Nautaa?”

”Jjajangmyunia”, Sehun virnisti ja kikatti perään. Luhan huokaisi ylidramaattisesti.

”Aina jjangmyunia sun kanssasi, se on epäterveellistä. Syödään mangokanaa.”

Sehun päästi vanhemman pois otteestaan ja alkoi huuhdella sopivaa määrää riisiä juoksevan veden alla. ”Eikö sua jännitä yhtään se huominen?”

Luhan nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja huomasi käsiensä tärisevän niiden siirtäessä elintarvikkeita jääkaapista työtasolle.

”Aivan kamalasti”, hän huokaisi ja luopui toivosta kyetä ajattelemaan jotain muuta.

”Mangokanaa… tehdään jotain muutakin”, Sehun tuhahti siirtyessään aiheesta moottorisahaan ja virnisti kasviksia etsivälle Luhanille siirtäessään riisiä keittimeen.

”No… kehitetään jotain”, vanhempi hymyili ja sulki jääkaapin oven. Kaksikko paneutui kevyen keskustelun kera ruoanlaiton saloihin ja keittiö täyttyi puoliksi tosissaan heitetyistä läpistä, freestylerapeista ja rennoista tanssiaskelista. Sehun aika ajoin huomasi, miten jännittyneeltä Luhan vaikutti ja hän teki parhaansa lievittääkseen tämän hermostuneisuutta ja koitti viedä tämän ajatukset jonnekin muualle seuraavan päivän kisoista.

”Eikö sun pitäisi ilmoittaa äidillesi, että jäät tänne”, Luhan muistutti. Sehun pysähtyi ja laski kädessään olevan veitsen alas. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus laittaa viesti urheilutalosta ulos päästyään, mutta innokas keskustelu kiinalaiskaksikon kanssa oli vienyt ajatukset muualle.

”Hyvä kun muistutit”, blondi nuorukainen huokaisi ja kiirehti repulleen joka odotti kiltisti olohuoneessa sohvan päädyssä. Sehun kaivoi repun taskua hätääntyneenä moneen kertaan, mutta hän ei löytänyt valkoista Samsungiaan. Hoikka poika kiirehti eteiseen ja tutki takkinsa taskut huokaisten helpotuksesta löytäessään puhelimensa epäolennaisesta paikasta. Hän näppäili viestin nopeasti äidilleen selittämättä mitään yksityiskohtaisemmin. ”Olen Luhan hyungilla yötä. Tulen karsintojen jälkeen kotiin.”

Sehun kantoi puhelimensa olohuoneeseen ja jätti sen odottamaan repun päälle vastausta aivan yksinään. Mies palasi keittiöön sipulien äärelle ja jatkoi kyyneleitä vastaan taistelua. Luhan nauroi nähdessään Sehunin sipulinleikkuun ja tarjosi omaa veitseään.

”Ota tämä, se on terävämpi.”

”Kiitti”, blondi nuorukainen hymyili ja pyyhkäisi valuvia silmiään hihallaan ennen kuin vaihtoi veitseä.

”Mitä mieltä olit soolotanssijoista? Heidän tasonsa on erittäin kova tänä vuonna”, Luhan kysyi ja nakkasi pilkkomansa paprikat kuumentuneeseen pannuun.

”He ovat ehkä pelottavankin kovia”, Sehun kohautti olkiaan ja toivoi, että Yixing ei ollut menettänyt toivoaan pienryhmäkisan suhteen. Luhan nyökkäili totisena vieressä.

”Mutta tekin olette erittäin hyviä.”

”Huomisen kisaajia näkyi yllättävän vähän”, Luhan tuumi ja mietti, olisivatko he kuluttaneet valmistautumisen treenisalissa tai muuten rentoutumalla.

* * *

Sehun puristi käsiään nyrkkiin ja hengitti syvään. Jännitys hänen sisimmässään oli ehkä suurinta, mitä hän oli siihen mennessä koskaan tuntenut. Ympärillä olevien ihmisten jatkuva hälinä ei yhtään auttanut blondia nuorukaista rauhoittumaan. Mies avasi silmänsä ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Hän oli kirjoittamassa viestiä Luhanille, mutta hänen liikkeensä pysähtyi hänen tajutessaan, että mies ei varmastikaan pitänyt puhelintaan lähettyvillään.

”Toivottakaa tervetulleiksi ryhmä numero kuusi!” juontaja kuulutti mikrofooniin ja Sehun nosti katseensa ylös. Enää kaksi ryhmää ennen hyungeja, mies mietti mielessään. Blondi nuorukainen laittoi puhelimensa takaisin housuntaskuun ja päätti keskittyä nauttimaan esityksistä, oli hänen hyungiensa tulos kisassa mikä tahansa. Hänen oli turha jännittää asiasta, johon hän itse ei voinut vaikuttaa millään tavalla.

Kuudennen ryhmän dubstepsävyinen taustamusiikki pärähti soimaan ja kolmen hengen ryhmä ilmestyi lavalle kuin tyhjästä. Sehun henkäisi nähdessään heidän kehittyneen koreografian ja unohti samassa kaikki aikomuksensa olla jännittämättä. Kylmä hiki nousi hänen otsalleen pelkästään katsoessa kutosryhmän ensimmäistä puolta minuuttia. Sehun muisti, miten Yixing oli muistuttanut kilpailun tason olevan todella kova. Sehun ei ollut uskonut, mutta nyt hän tajusi, ettei Yixing ollut maininnut asiasta turhanpäiten. Nuorukaisesta alkoi tuntua, ettei kiinalaiskaksikko pärjäisi kisassa eille ihmettä tapahtuisi. Siinä samassa Sehun alkoi toivoa kutosryhmän jollekin osallistujista virhettä, vaikka hän tiesi, että sellainen oli tyhmää ja lapsellista.

Sehun oli haleta jännityksestä ja halusi lähteä pois koko tilasta, mutta hän ei antaisiitselleen anteeksi, jos hän ei näkisi ystäviensä esitystä, koreografiaa, jota kaksikko oli työstänyt niska limassa päivästä toiseen.

Aika alkoi olla käsillä. Sehunin levoton liikehdintä loppui kuin seinään juontajan kuuluttaessa kiinalaistiimin jäsenten nimet ja tuttu musiikki pärähti soimaan. Koko halli kaikui ja ihmiset hurrasivat. Luhan ja Yixing hölkkäsivät rennosti paikoilleen ja alkoivat liikkua juuri oikealla tahdilla suurieleisesti ja itsevarmasti. Sehun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja risti kätensä automaattisesti. Hän rukoili jokaista mahdollista jumalaa täydellisestä suorituksesta. Sehun seurasi silmä tarkkana ja rekisteröi jokaisen yleisön hurrauksen, vaikka se ei tarkoittanut mitään. Nuorukainen yritti jopa nähdä paikaltaan tuomareiden ilmeet, mutta paneeli oli asetettu niin, ettei sinne nähnyt yleisöstä.

Sehun henkäisi helpotuksestaan kun ensimmäinen vaativa kohta oli ohitse. Hän nyökkäsi itsevarmasti ja tunsi helpotusta nähdessään Yixingin rennon ilmeen. Luhanin leveä hymy rennossa kohdassa antoi buustia Sehunin itsevarmuudelle, ja mies oli jo esityksen puolessa välissä sitä mieltä, ettei sillä suorituksella ainakaan viimeisiä oltu.

Esitys loppui nopeaan, rytmikkääseen remixiin eräästä sen ajan hittibiisistä. Sehun seurasi silmä tarkkana, miten kiinalaismiesten kädet liikkuivat eri illmansuuntiin juuri oikeissa kulmissa saaden esitettyä katsojille visuaalisen kuvan. Blondi nuorukainen henkäisi helpotuksesta musiikin viimeisen tahdin lyötyä ja yleisön revetessä raikuviin aploodeihin ja hurrauksiin. Sehun mutristi huuliaan ja taputti muiden mukana. Yixing ja Luhan näyttivät nauttivan huomiosta, heidän kasvoillaan oli leveät hymyt. Juontaja esitteli heidät vielä kerran ja pyysi seuraavan ryhmän sisään. Sehun puolestaan toivoi, että kisa olisi nopeasti ohitse, että hän pääsisi siirtymään kilpailijoiden puolelle. Mies kaivoi puhelimensa esiin heti, kun kiinalaismiehet olivat poistuneet lavalta. Hän odotti viestiä, jonkinlaista elonmerkkiä, miten esitys heidän mielestään oli mennyt.

Viimeisen esiintyjän lopettua tanssinsa Sehun nousi ylös paikaltaan. Hän joutui kuitenkin odottamaan, että hänen edessään olleet ihmiset olivat päässeet ulos penkkiriviltä ennen kuin hän pystyi ottamaan jalat alleen. Sehun suunnisti huoneeseen, jossa hän oli puolitoista tuntia sitten ollut. Blondi mies nosti oikean kätensä nähdessään Yixingin nojaavan muoviseen kasatavaan pöytään. Ruskeatukkainen kikkarapää vastasi tervehdykseen samalla tavalla ja nauroi perään ylihysteeriselle pojankoltiaiselle, joka hyökkäsi hänen eteensä.

”Hyung, näitkö sä sen kutosporukan?” Sehun kysyi ja laittoi reppunsa paremmin selkäänsä.

”Näin”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena.

”Eikö sulla ole muuta sanottavaa?” blondi kysyi hämmentyneenä, hieman vihaisen kuuloisenakin jopa.

”Mitä sä haluat kuulla?” Yixing naurahti ja otti vielä kulauksen jääkylmästä vedestään. Luhan käveli paikalle ja Sehun kääntyi heti hänen puoleensa jättäen vanhemman ystävänsä unholaan.

”No, miten meni?” nuori mies kysyi parkaisten ja toljotti Luhanin hämmentynyttä ilmettä.

”Etkö ollut katsomassa?” tummatukka kysyi.

”Eikun omasta mielestäsi”, Sehun selvensi ja laittoi kädet puuskaansa.

”Ihan jees”, Luhan vastasi. ”Mitä itse ajattelet?”

”Musta te olitte aivan mahtavia”, Sehun sanoi hymyillen ja näytti ylpeältä. Yixing nauroi ja kertoi kompastuneensa yhdessä kohtaa, mutta Luhan ja Sehun sanoivat, etteivät he huomanneet mitään.

”Yleisö ainakin tykkäsi”, Sehun sanoi. ”Varsinkin siitä bodyrollista.”

”Kukapa siitä ei tykkäsi”, Yixing nauroi ja demonstroi vartalollaan aaltomaista liikettä.

”Mäkin tykkäsin. Oli uskomaton fiilis olla noin monen ihmisen edessä”, Luhan henkäisi edelleen hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei ollut kai uskoa, että tämä todella oli esiintynyt monen sadan ihmisen edessä.

”Sä olit – te molemmat olitte – todella luontevia lavalla”, Sehun sanoi ylpeänä ja otti Yixingin vesipullon itselleen. Jännitys oli saanut hänen kurkkunsa kuivaksi.

”Jännitti kyllä aivan sikana”, Luhan myönsi.

Yixing kohautti olkiaan. ”Tekisin sen vaikka heti uudelleen.”

Osallistujien huoneeseen huudettiin, että kisan tulos selviäisi kolmen vartin kuluttua. Sehun palautti juomapullon omistajalleen ja alkoi liikkua jännityksestä vaihtaen painoaan jalalta toiselle.

”Mä olen varma, että olette top viidessä”, Sehun sanoi ja puri etusormeaan. ”Se kutosryhmä oli aivan ylivoimainen.”

Luhan ja Yixing nyökkäilivät, he olivat samaa mieltä asiasta.

”Mähän sanoin, että täällä on kova taso”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili.

”Mutta ette tekään mitään amatöörejä ole”, Sehun sanoi. ”Pääsitte finaaliin, sehän on melkein kuin voittaisi.”

”Mihin sun usko meihin on kadonnut?” Luhan kysyi ja muistutti, että muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin Sehun oli vannonut, että kaksikko voittaisi koko sarjan ja veisi kuusi miljoonaa wonia kotiin aivan tuosta vain.

”Hän on kasvanut aikuiseksi”, Yixing hörähti ja taputti nuorempaa olalle kehuen, miten tämän naiviuus oli kadonnut hänen nähdessään, minkälaista Soul Streetdance -tapahtuman sisäpuolella oli.

”Ne ulkomaalaisetkin oli aika hyviä”, Sehun mietti amerikkalaisparia, joka oli kilpaillut numerolla neljä.

”Mekin olemme ulkomaalaisia”, Luhan muistutti.

”Hyung, kyllä sä tajusit, mitä mä tarkoitin”, Sehun tuhahti ja nappasi juomapullon vielä kerran Yixingin käsistä.

”Hei! Hommaisit oman”, tämä parahti ja kiskaisi pullon itselleen. Sehun mutristi huuliaan ja jatkoi paikallaan heijaamista.


	20. Chapter 20

Yixing hölkkäsi hermostuneena kirkkaaseen tanssisaliin. Sehun nousi välittömästi ylös lattialta huomatessaan valkoisen kirjekuoren ruskeatukkaisen kädessä. Luhan huomasi miesten kirkkaat silmät ja kiinnostui heidän luokseen hölkkäävästä miehestä.

”Onko tuo…” Sehun mutisi ja istui takaisin alas, kun Yixing totesi, ettei hän pysty lukemaan kirjettä seisaltaan. Luhan paransi asentoaan ja suoristi selkäänsä. Sehun etsi kaukosäätimen ja laski taustalla mölyävän musiikin ääntä pienemmälle.

”Miten tulokset tulivat näin nopeasti?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä ja sanoi kuvitelleensa siinä menevän viikkoja. Karsinta oli ollut niin tiukka, että tuomaristolla oli varmasti ollut vaikeuksia päättää, ketkä pääsisivät jatkoon. Viidestätoista pienryhmästä vain seitsemän pääsisivät jatkoon. Ne, jotka olivat päässeet jo karsintaan, olivat tavallaan voittajia. Se oli jo hieno suoritus.

”Avaa se jo”, Sehun parahti ja oli napata kirjeen Yixingin käsistä, mutta tämä väisti juuri oikealla hetkellä. Yixing keskittyi avaamaan kuoren ja otti siellä olevan paperipinkan esiin. Hänen silmäillessään nivaskaa, syvä, jännittynyt hiljaisuus täytti salin. Sehun ei uskaltanut edes hengittää, niin paljon häntä jännitti.

”No, mitä siellä sanotaan?” Luhan kysyi kärsimättömänä. Yixing nosti ilmeettömät kasvonsa vuotta vanhempaan mieheen ja väänsi leveän hymyn kasvoilleen. Sehun huokaisi helpotuksesta. He olivat tehneet sen.

”Hyvä osallistuja, onnittelut finaaliin pääsemisestä. Lopulliset pisteenne olivat 426 ja sijoituksenne neljäs”, Yixing luki paperista hitaasti ja vilkaisi aina välillä sanattoman kaksikon ilmeitä.

”Muitten ryhmien sijoitukset ja lopulliset karsintatulokset löydätte nettisivuiltamme, blaa blaa blaa… Pyydämme teitä lähettämään finaaliesityksessä käyttämänne 90 sekunnin pituisen taustamusiikin tarkistettavaksi alla olevaan osoitteeseen viimeistään 7.2…”

Sehun alkoi kaivaa puhelimestaan biisejä, joita hän oli edellisenä iltana yhdessä Luhanin kanssa kuunnellut. Luhan kaivoi reppuaan ja mutisi laittavansa tärkeät päivämäärät ylös.

”Finaali pidetään 21.-23.3. Olympiastadionin A-siivessä. Liitteessä tarkempi kilpailuviikonlopun aikataulu. Ilmoittautukaa infopisteeseen kisapäivän aamuna kello yhdeksän.”

”Me tehtiin se!” Luhan huudahti Yixingin ojentaessa kirjeen ensimmäisen arkin hänelle. Ruskeatukkainen hymyili myöntyvästi.

”Tätä pitäisi melkein juhlia”, Yixing naurahti. Sehun nosti päänsä puhelimeltaan kiinnostuneena kiinalaismiehiin.

”Pääsettekö tänään?” hän kysyi. Luhan pudisti päätään.

”Töitä. Mutta huomenna?”

”Käy”, Yixing hymyili. Sehun nyökkäsi myös.

”Mun luona kymmeneltä?” Luhan kysyi ja kaivoi kalenterinsa esiin. Kolmikko sopi seuraavan illan ohjelman nopeasti ja keskittyivät tulevaan finaalikoitokseen ja sen tuomiin haasteisiin. Luhan sovitti seuraavan kahden viikon treenit työvuorojensa mukaan ja Yixing kirjasi jokaisen tapaamisen omaan kalenteriinsa. Yixingin täytyisi vähentää tunteja, mutta se ei haitannut.

Sehun tunsi tuijotuksen itsessään. Hän nosti päänsä puhelimesta ja katsoi ruskeatukkaista miestä hämmentyneenä.

”Voitko jo tanssia?” hän kysyi. Sehun kohautti olkiaan.

”Vähän”, hän huokaisi. Yixing hymyili.

”Hyvä. Auta mua ohjelman kanssa aina, kun pääset ja pystyt”, mies sanoi eikä antanut Sehunille aihetta kitistä vastaan. Sehunia harmitti, sillä hän ei voisi viettää niin paljoa aikaa Luhanin kanssa seuraavaan puoleentoista kuukauteen. Mutta blondi nuorukainen ei antanut sen lannistaa. He ehtisivät kyllä kuherrella kunhan finaali olisi ohitse.

”Milloin mainoskuvauksesi alkaa?” Luhan kysyi mietteliäältä blondilta.

”Ensi viikolla”, hän vastasi ja nyökkäsi, kun kiinalaiskaksikko nyökkäsi hänelle.

Ruskeatukkainen kiinalaismies istui Quickyn takapöydässä vilkuillen hermostuneena vuoron perään kelloonsa ja ravitsemusliikkeen ulko-oven suuntaan. Sehun oli tapansa mukaan jälleen myöhässä, minkä ei pitäisi olla mikään yllätys, mutta selkäkipujen kanssa paininut mies aiheutti Yixingille jatkuvaa päänvaivaa – jos nuorukainen olisi vaikka liukastunut ja makaisi nyt jossain sivukadulla halvaantuneena. Poikarukka kun tapasi vältellä ruuhkaisia pääkatuja ja kiertää rauhallisimpien alueiden kautta, kuten esimerkiksi kotitalonsa lähistöllä olevan puiston lävitse.

* * *

Yixing ehti käydä tilaamassa itselleen cappuccinon ja voileivän, ennen kuin hänen ystävästään alkoi kuulua edes jonkinlaista elonmerkkiä. Yixingin puhelin pärähti soimaan juuri, kun tämä oli kaivamassa lompakkoa olalla roikkuvasta laukustaan. Ruskeatukkainen nosti luurin heti korvalleen ja kysyi tiukasti: ”Missä oikein viivyt?”

”Sori, hyung. Mä olen käymässä Hangangissa, sain sen mainoskeikan!”

Leveä, ylpeä, lähes isällinen hymy levisi Yixingin kasvoille tämän kuullessa nuoremman menestyksestä. Kenkämainoksen tekeminen ei ilmeisesti ollut niin kuluttavaa kuin Yixing oli mielessään kuvitellut. Turha huoli nuoresta blondista miehestä oli kaikonnut saman tien.

”Hienoa”, mies hymyili onnellisena puhelimeen ja otti vaihtorahat kassan takana olevalta naiselta, joka sattui olemaan Eun Byul. ”Muista olla varovainen kuvauksissa!”

”Joo, joo”, Sehun nauraa hörähti ja sanoi tulevansa puolen tunnin sisällä Myeongdongiin.

”Nähdään ostarilla. Olen kupannut täällä jo niin kauan, eten viitsi odotella enää”, Yixing tuhahti istuessaan paikalleen, joka ei ollut ehtinyt kylmetä hänen pyörähtäessä tiskillä.

”Okei, hyung~ nähdään pian”, Sehun hyvästeli vanhemman ystävänsä ja sulki puhelun. Yixing hörppäsi tuoretta cappuccinoaan hymyillen ja uppoutui hetkeksi omiin yksinkertaisiin ajatuksiinsa.

Yixing vihelteli kävellessään hyväntuulisena ulos Quickyn tiloista. Hän vaihtoi korvia vihlovan viheltelyn hiljaiseen hyräilyyn ja otti kohteekseen Myeongdongin ostarin keskiaukion. Miehen matka taittui nopeasti äidinkielisen kappaleen pitäessä hänelle seuraa.

Yixing pysähtyi erään urheiluliikkeen näyteikkunan eteen ja katsoi pitkään, harkitsevasti kenkäparia, joka varmasti kuiskasi hänelle käskevällä äänellä ”osta minut, osta minut”. Ruskeatukkainen kuitenkin piti pintansa ja hylkäsi kinuavan Nike-parin lasin sille puollelle ja jatkoi matkaa. Kädet hupparinsa taskuihin survova kiinalaismies pysähtyi uudemman kerran niille sijoilleen huomatessaan horisontissa jotain, mikä herätti hänen mielenkiintonsa välittömästi. Yixing tarkensi silmiään ja koitti saada selvää, oliko tummatukkainen mies horisontissa todellakin Luhan. Pipopäisen lyhyen miehen seurassa liikkuva tummatukka näytti olevan erittäin läheisissä väleissä tämän kanssa.

Yixing käveli rauhalliseen tahtiin kohti ostarin keskusaulaa ja tervehti tummatukkaista äidinkielellään. Luhan hätkähti kuullessaan tutun tervehdyksen kauempaa ja nosti kätensä huomatessaan Yixingin viittovan hänelle. Ruskeatukkainen Yixing pysähtyi jalkapallosta keskustelevan kaksikon eteen ja koitti kehittää pientä small talkia aikaansa kuluttaakseen.

”Olittekos pelaamassa?” Yixing kysyi hymyillen ja sammutti mp3-soittimensa, ettei hän vaikuttanut röyhkeältä.

”Joo. Kevyttä harjoittelua”, Luhan hymyili ja käänsi katseensa Minseokiin, joka kuunteli kaksikon kiinankielistä keskustelua hieman jännittyneenä.

”Tässä on Minseok, mun paras kaveri”, Luhan sanoi koreaksi ja esitteli punatukkaisen vuotta nuoremmalle. Yixing tervehti punatukkaista ja kyseli tältä perustietoja ja olisiko hän kiinnostunut tanssista.

Minseok naurahti keveästi. ”Eiköhän tämä jalkapallo ole enemmän mun juttu.”

”Asia selvä”, ruskeatukkainen nauroi ymmärtäväisesti ja käänsi katseen yläpuolella olevaan kelloon.

”Odotatko jotain?” Minseok kysyi kiinnostuneena nuoremman eleistä.

”Sehunia”, Yixing sanoi ja ihmetteli, kun kaksikon ilmeet valahtivat värittömiksi. Aivan kuin he olisivat jääneet kiinni jostain. Luhan huomasi Yixingin kummastuneen ilmeen ja alkoi selvittää kurkkuaan selittäen, että oli meinannut tukehtua jotenkin kummallisesti. Yixing kyllä uskoi eikä ajatellut asiassa olevan mitään outoa.

Sehunin muistaessaan Yixingin mieleen pulpahti ajatus kokeilla tehdä kuplateetä kotona. Se varmasti olisi mieluisaa tekemistä nuoremmalle. Yixing skannasi silmillään ympärillä olevia liikkeitä ja päätti poiketa edessään olevassa marketissa ajan kuluksi. Ruskeatukkainen hyvästeli jalkapallolla leikkivän kaksikon hymyillen.

”Nähdään huomenna treeneissä”, hän sanoi Luhanille ja heilutti molemmille kävellessään puhelin kourassaan kohti liikettä.

”Nähdään”, Luhan huusi iloisesti perään äidinkielellään ja käänsi katseensa Minseokiin.

”Hän on Sehunin paras ystävä”, hän selvensi ja nousi ylös. ”Haluaisin lähteä jo kotiin, täytyy käydä vielä suihkussa ennen iltavuoroa.”

”Totta kai”, Minseok sanoi ja nousi ylös ottaen kaksin käsin kiinni jalkapallosta. ”Soitellaan taas.”

”Joo”, Luhan sanoi ja poistui keskiaukiolta lähtien toiseen suuntaan kuin punatukkainen mies.

* * *

Sehun asteli Myeongdongin ostarin keskiaukiolle päättäväisin askelin. Hän puristi reppunsa selkäremmejä kämmeniinsä ja etsi katseellaan Yixingiä, jonka oli määrä odottaa häntä lähellä marketin uloskäyntiä. Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun blondi nuorukainen sai silmiinsä ruskeatukkaisen miehen, joka nojasi valkoiseen pylvääseen jalat rennosti ristissä ja pussi kädessään.

”Hyung!” Sehun karjaisi kahdenkymmenen metrin päästä ja viittoi vanhemmalle miehelle huomatessaan tämän nostavan päätään blondin suuntaan.

”Miten meni?” Yixing kysyi iloisena nähdessään paksuun talvitakkiin sonnustautuneen pitkän nuorukaisen.

”Hyvin, vaikka olimmekin vähän aikataulusta jäljessä”, Sehun sanoi mutristaen huuliaan. Kaksikko lähti kävelemään suoraa tietä kohti uloskäyntiä. ”Sori, kun jouduit odottamaan näin pitkään.”

”Ei se mitään, ehdin tehdä vähän hankintoja”, Yixing sanoi ja ojensi kädessään olevan kassin nuoremmalle, joka katsoi sen sisältöä hieman hämillään. Hän tunnisti pussin sisällön kuplateeksi ja jjajangmyuniksi, mutta elintarvikkeet olivat jotenkin erillään toisestaan. Sehun käänsi katseen vanhempaan ja tirskahti epäuskoisesti.

”Miltä kuulostaisi leffailta ja hyvä ruoka?” Yixing kysyi ja otti pussin takaisin itselleen. ”Vai aiotko viettää aikaasi Luhanisi kanssa?”

”Hän on töissä”, Sehun sanoi. ”Leffailta kuulostaa täydelliseltä. Mutta hyung., miksi boba näyttää tältä?”

Nuorempi osoitti pussia ja pelkäsi, ettei heidän opeillaan siitä saanut niin hyvää kuin kaupasta.

”Ajattelin, että olisi paljon kivempaa kokata yhdessä”, Yixing sanoi ja alkoi kertoa tarinaa, miten hän tapasi aina kokata kotona. Ruoka oli aina itsetehtynä parempaa. Sitä ei Sehunkaan voinut kieltää.

”Jos sulla on vielä jotain asiaa kauppoihin, niin nyt on viimeinen mahdollisuus”, Yixing hoputti ja katsoi Sehunin mietteliästä ilmettä. Hän tiesi, jos hän jätti mainitsematta asiasta, hän joutuisi käymään pikkuliikkeessä lähellä naapurustoaan jonkun aivan turhan asian takia.

”No, jos pikaisesti käydään”, Sehun sanoi ja kurvasi oikealle Yixing kannoillaan.

* * *

Oli Luhanin ensimmäinen ja ainoa vapaapäivä koko viikolla. Hän oli sattuneista syistä koko päivän kotona, sillä Yixing oli perunut päivän treenit omien menojensa vuoksi. Tummatukka oli soittanut Sehunille, joka oli ollut päiväunilla. Pieni lepertely sai nuoremman kuitenkin pinkaisemaan sängystä ja polkemaan kohti Luhanin kämppää.

Viisitoista minuuttia puhelun lopettamisen jälkeen Sehun koputti voimakkaasti Luhanin asunnon oveen. Blondi nuorukainen suki hiuksiaan ja ilmeili itselleen odottaessaan, milloin hänen poikaystävänsä tulisi ja avaisi oven. Perhoset lentelivät miehen vatsassa tämän ajatellessa, miltä tuntuisi suudella täydellisiä huulia viiden päivän erossa olon jälkeen.

Painava asunnon ovi avautui ja rennossa vaatteissa ja hiukset muotoilemattomina oleva Luhan tervehti nuorempaa ja päästi tämän sisään. Sehun riisui ulkovaatteensa nopeasti ja tarrautui lyhemmän miehen lantioon vetäen tämän itseään vasten ja suudellen häntä hitaasti ja rakastavasti. Luhan oli tukehtua onnesta nuorikon eleeseen ja melkein herkistyi maistaessaan Sehunin kaivatut luulet omillaan.

”Mulla oli ikävä sua”, Sehun kuiskasi irrottautuessaan suudelmasta, mutta jääden muutaman sentin päähän Luhanin kasvoista.

”Niin mullakin sua”, Luhan sanoi ja painautui nuoremman rintakehää vasten. ”Et ole käynyt edes treeneissä.”

”Mä olen ollut niissä kuvauksissa…” Sehun sanoi ja kertoi onnistuneensa paremmin kuin uskokaan.

”Mä tiedän, ja olen ylpeä susta”, tummatukkainen hymyili ja veti huppariin ja farkkuihinsonnustautuneen blondin sisemmäs asuntoonsa. Sehun istui sohvalle ja teki tilaa myös hyungilleen, joka painautui miehen kylkeä vasten.

”Mitä sä haluaisit syödä tänään?” Luhan kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Sehuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli pirullinen virnistys.

”Sut”, nuorempi vastasi ja hyökkäsi uudelleen kaipaamansa huuliparin kimppuun. Tummatukka nauroi sydämensä kyllyydestä väistäessään ahneita huulia ja selittäessään mitä oikeasti oli suunnitellut päivän varalle. Sehun katsoi allaan rimpuilevaa hoikkaa miestä ja mietti, mitä kummaa hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen sellaisen kumppanin.

”Mikä sulle tuli?” Luhan kysyi kauhistellen Sehunin pysähtymistä ja miettivää ilmettä. Blondi nuorukainen palasi takaisin maan pinnalle ja punastui pienesti.

”Mä rakastan sua”, hän kuiskasi nolona ja seurasi Luhanin hämmentynyttä ilmettä. Luhan purskahti itkuun, mikä sai Sehunin järkyttymään.

”Sanoinko mä jotakin väärin?” Sehun kysyi hätääntyneesti ja katsoi, miten Luhan pudisti päätään tiuhaan, tavanomaiseen tahtiin.

”Oh Sehun. Mäkin rakastan sua”, tummatukka vastasi ja veti blondin intohimoiseen suudelmaan saatuaan pyyhittyä kasvonsa kostuttamat kyyneleet. Sehun innostui vanhemman eleestä ja otti yhden askeleen eteenpäin. Kädet kietoutuivat miehen ympärille ja livahtivat siitä nopeasti löysän t- paidan alle, sormet housujen vyötärön väliin. Sehun katsoi edessään olevaa himokkaasti ja melkein pakahtui kuullessaan vahemman suusta karkaavan huokaisun. Luhan veti Sehunin lähemmäs itseään tajutessaan, miten paljon hän oli kaivannut toisen ihmisen kosketusta.

Sehun laski huulensa tummatukan kaulalle ja alkoi suukottaa tätä varovasti. Mies oli innostua tuntiessaan Luhanin kädet ihollaan mutta varoi merkkaamasta vanhempaa liikaa, sillä tämä ei voinut peittää jälkiä millään huivilla työasunsa ollessa pelkkä t-paita ja farkut. Nopeasti tilanne kuumeni lisää eikä Sehun voinut peittää kiihottumistaan. Hän tunsi kovettuvansa nopeampaa kuin ikinä, eikä Luhankaan ollut aivan syytön itsekään.


	21. Chapter 21

Sehun tuijotti tanssisalin valkoista kattoa ja hengitti syvään. Mies koitti rentoutua parhaansa mukaan ennen kuin kiinalaiskaksikko saapuisi paikalle. Vaaleatukkaisen selkä oli vihoitellut parina viimeisimpänä päivänä, mikä laski nuoren miehen mielialaa entisestään. Hän oli vain äksyillyt muille ja tullut uhatuksi tulla heitetyksi pihalle, jos sama peli jatkuisi vielä. Siksi Sehun yritti saada itsensä kivuttomaksi, ilman lääkkeitä, jotta kaikilla olisi mukavampaa.

Nuorukainen parahti jonkun hyökätessä hänen kimppuunsa aivan puskista. Mies mulkaisi hänen päälleensä painautunutta Luhania vihaisesti, mutta tämän tuikkivat silmät saivat hänet heltymään. Luhan tervehti alla olevaa Sehunia iloisesti ja oli kellahtaa pois tämän päältä, mutta Sehun ehti vetää tämän kaipaavaan suudelmaan. Luhan vei kätensä Sehunin kyljille ja painoi itseään paremmin miestä vasten. Sehun oli pakahtua siihen paikkaan, siitä oli varmaan lähemmäs viikko, kun Luhan oli osoittanut hänelle niinkin vahvaa intiimikontaktia. Kaikki olivat niin väsyneitä ja kiireisiä tulevan Soul Streetdance -kisan finaalin vuoksi, että ihmissuhteitten hoitaminen oli jäänyt vähemmälle.

Yixingin askellus kantautui käytävältä ja erotti toistensa kimpussa olleen kaksikon. Luhan tirskahti pienesti ja nousi ylös riisuakseen ulkovaatteensa. Sehun nousi istuma-asentoon ja unohti selkäkipunsa välittömästi.

”Olenko mä myöhässä?” Yixing kysyi hämmentyneenä nähdessään, että molemmat olivat jo paikalla, enemmän tai vähemmän valmiina tanssimaan. Sehun alkoi venytellä jalkojaan ja ilmoitti kovaan ääneen, ettei hän tanssisi tänään kuin korkeintaan kymmenen minuuttia. Luhan nauroi heleästi – Sehun oli aina tehnyt lupauksiaan ja silti tanssinut kauemmin kuin hän ja Yixing.

”Selvä homma”, Yixing sanoi ja naputteli katkaisijasta valot päälle. Hän haukotteli väsyneenä ja asteli hitaasti kohti muita.

”Oletko aivan kunnossa?” Luhan kysyi huomatessaan ruskeatukkaisen väsyneen olemuksen. Yixing nyökkäsi ja kertoi yrittävänsä parhaansa, vaikka hän oli väsynyt. Sehun kohensi asentoaan ja ilmaisi selkeästi huolestuneisuutensa, mutta Yixing vakuutti, että hän oli kykeneväinen treenaamaan, eikä kyse ollut mistään muusta kuin vähän liian lyhyiksi jääneistä yöunista. Sehun mutristi huuliaan ja nousi ylös lattialta siirtyäkseen soittimen luokse mp3-soittimensa kanssa.

Rytmikäs hiphopmusikki vahvoine bassoine täytti salin. Yixing alkoi nyökyttää päätään ensin hitaasti musiikin tahtiin, mutta nopeasti hänen tanssijanvaistonsa ottivat ohjat omiin käsiin. Hän alkoi liikkua voimakkaammin ja isommin samaan aikaan kuin Luhan alkoi myöskin lämmittää moottoriaan. Sehun peruutti kiinni peiliin ja valui istumaan sitä vasten hento hymy kasvoillaan. Hän katsoi molempia miehiä vuorotellen ja tunsi sisimmässään mielihyvää. Hän oli onnellinen. Kaikista viime kuukausien aikana tapahtuneista vastoinkäymisistä huolimatta hän oli onnellinen. Hänellä oli hyviä ystäviä ja terve parisuhde, mitä muuta nuori mies tarvitsikaan.

Luhan huomasi nuorimmaisen jokseenkin haikean, mutta iloisen ilmeen ja heitti tälle pienen hymyn. Sehun hymyili entistä leveämmin ja syventyi seuraamaan taitavan kaksikon battleksi kehkeytynyttä leikkimielistä kisailua. Kappale vaihtui sulavasti toiseen, joka oli tyyliltään aivan erilainen. Hitaampi ja omalla tavallaan haastavampi. Sehun kohotti asentoaan hurmioituneena nähdessään, miten helposti kaksikko vaihtoi tanssityylin kappaleeseen sopivaksi.

Yixing horjahti yllättäen taaksepäin ja hämmästyi tasapainonsa menettämistä äänekkäästi henkäisten. Luhan hiljensi liikettään ja tipahti kärryiltä koreografian suhteen. Sehun säpsähti tilannetta ja nousi salamana hiljentämän taustalla pauhaavaa musiikkia. Muutamassa sekunnissa ruskeatukkaisesta kiinalaismiehestä oli tullut huonovointinen ja poissaoleva. Luhan tarttui hoippuvasta miehestä kiinni ja avusti tämän istumaan kovalle lattialle. Yixing puristi tiukasti vanhemman kädestä ja koitti hengittää rauhallisesti.

Kaikki karvat Sehunin niskassa olivat nousseet pystyyn. Hän oli niin järkyttynyt tilanteesta, ettei pystynyt liikuttamaan itseään mihinkään suuntaan.

”Hänen verensokerinsa täytyy olla alhaalla”, Luhan sanoi rauhallisena ja viittoi Sehunia etsimään hänen laukustaan jotain mahdollisimman sokerista. Sehun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja kävi kaikkien laukut lävitse löytämättä mitään banaania parempaa.

”Mä käyn hakemassa suklaata”, Sehun sanoi panikoiden ja ojensi banaanin Luhanille, joka kuori sen nopealla liikkeellä ja rauhoitteli Yixingiä äidinkielellään.

Sehun ryntäsi portaat alas ja juoksi ulos rakennuksesta talviselle kadulle vähissä vaatteissa. Ei ollut aikaa miettiä kylmää säätä sen kauempaa, Yixing tarvitsi suklaata, ja pian. Sehun pälyili ympärilleen ja ylitti tien valkoisen auton ohittaessa tanssikoulun kovalla vauhdilla. Nuorukainen pinkaisi tien ylitse ja juoksi lähikiskan karkkihyllyille napaten kourallisen erilaisia suklaapatukoita mukaansa.

”Tarvitsetko pussia?” myyjä kysyi hämmentyneenä puuskuttavalle nuorelle miehelle. Sehun pudisti päätään ja työnsi 5 000 wonia miehen käteen. Hän nappasi patukat ja huusi ”tasaraha” ennen kuin poistui liikkeestä yhtä vauhdilla kuin hän oli sinne tullutkin.

Sehun rojahti maahan Yixingin eteen ja leväytti maahan jokaisen haalimansa suklaapatukan. Sehun haukkoi henkeään rasittuneena ja koitti tasata puuskutustaan mahdollisimman tehokkaasti. Kurkkua kivisti ja puhua ei tahtonut pystyä. Yixing kiitti Sehunia ja söi suklaapatukan hanakasti koittaen vakuuttaa, että voi jo hieman paremmin.

Luhan siirtyi tavarakasan luokse ja veti toppatakin ylleen. Hän tarkisti, että avaimet ja lompakko löytyivät taskuista.

”Mä tiesin, ettet sä ole kunnossa”, Sehun puuskutti ja piteli kättään rintakehällään. Mies kellahti selälleen ja painoi silmät kiinni. Korvissa humisi.

”Olisi ehkä parempi käydä lääkärissä, varmuuden vuoksi”, Luhan sanoi huolestuneena ja tarjosi Yixingille vettä. Sehun nousi ylös ja sanoi olevansa ehdottomasti samaa mieltä. Sehun ojensi ruskeatukkaisen talvitakin ja vaati tätä katseellaan pukemaan sen päälleen.

”Turhaa vaivaa heille, mua vain heikottaa”, Yixing henkäisi ja koitit nousta ylös. ”Jatketaan.”

”No ei todellakaan jatketa!” Luhan parahti ja pukkasi miehen takaisin istualleen. ”Kunhan olet vähän enemmän tolpillasi, mä vien sut lääkäriin. Katsootaan niitä treenejä sitten.”

”Hyung on oikeassa”, Sehun myönsi ja joi pitkän kulauksen vesipullostaan.

”Onneksi tulin autolla tänään”, Luhan hymyili ja avusti kiharatukkaisen seisomaan. Sehun seurasi, miten kaksikko käveli hitaasti kohti uloskäyntiä. Mies otti askeleen eteenpäin itsekin, mutta hänellä ei ollut todellisuudessa hajuakaan, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä seuraavaksi. Olla tukena parhaalle ystävälleen vai pysyä poissa jaloista?

”Mä soitan sulle sitten, kun olemme selvinneet sairaalasta”, Luhan hymyili Sehunille, joka oli pysähtynyt keskelle tanssisalia. Blondi nuorukainen nyökkäsi ja poimi tavaransa lattialta. Hän irrotti mp3-soittimensa stereoista ja sammutti sen. Hän tarttui kiinalaismiesten reppuihin ja ilmoitti voivansa kantaa ne autolle. Sehun tuhahti käytävältä kuuluvalle Yixingin tuhahteluille ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei kyse ollut mistään vakavasta.

Luhan nojasi autoonsa suljettuaan matkustajan puoleisen etuoven. Hän katsoi pyöränsä vierellä seisovaa Sehunia surumielisesti. ”Mä soitan sulle myöhemmin”, hän toisti itseään. Sehun mutristi huuliaan.

”Pidä huoli, että hyung ottaa kaikki mahdollisesti saamansa lääkkeet varmasti”, nuorin naurahti epävarmana tulevasta.

”Mä pidän”, Luhan hymyili. ”Minne aiot mennä?”

”Myeongdongiin”, Sehun sanoi ja hyppäsi pyöränsä selkään. ”Aja varovasti.”

”Kuten myös”, Luhan henkäisi ja kiersi auton toiselle puolelle. ”Me mennään nyt.” Sehun nyökkäsi ja seurasi, miten punaiseen talvitakkiin sonnustautunut mies livahti autoon ja peruutti tanssikoulun pihasta samalla puhuen tiukoin elein etupenkillä istuvalle Yixingille. Sehun hymyili pienesti näkemälleen ja polkaisi liikkeelle auton hävittyä hänen näkökentästään.

* * *

Ostoskeskuksessa oli ihmeellisen hiljaista. Ihmiset eivät olleet innostuneet shoppailusta sinä päivänä, vaikka liikkeet olivat täynnä alennusmyyntejä. Sehun käveli reippaasti kohti pizzeriaa, jossa hän oli käynyt pari kertaa aikaisemmin. Yixingin aiheuttama huoli oli tehnyt hänestä nälkäisen.

Blondi nuorukainen irrotti kaulahuivin kaulastaan ja puristi sitä tiukasti kävellessään kohti määränpäätänsä. Hän katseli ympärilleen uteliaana, seuraten, miten koululaiset uniformuissaan ja reput selässä olivat vallanneet keskiaukion.

Sehun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen katsoessaan sattumalta parin metrin päässä olevaa Minseokia suoraan silmiin. Punaruskeatukkaisen miehen kasvoilla oli hämmentynyt ilme, mutta se kieli, että mies oli tunnistanut Sehunin. Sehun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja oli jatkaa matkaansa, mutta Minseok pysäytti hänet kutsumalla tätä nimellään arasti.

Blondi nuorukainen ei uskaltanut räpäyttää edes silmiään, niin paljon häntä arvelutti kommunikoida miehen kanssa. Viimeksi, kun hän oli Minseokin nähnyt, tämä oli mulkaissut Sehunia niin tuimalla ilmeellä, että pelkkä muistelu sai karvat nousemaan pystyyn.

”Ai, hei”, Sehun tervehti hänen eteensä kävellyttä miestä, jonka kasvoilla oli vähintään yhtä jännittynyt ilme kuin Sehunilla.

”Mä…” Minseok aloitti hiljaa, epäröiden. ”Mä haluaisin pyytää anteeksi, sitä, miten mä olen käyttäytynyt sua ja Luhania kohtaan.”

”Te olettekin ilmeisesti jo väleissä”, Sehun mutristi huuliaan. Minseok nyökkäsi vahvistaen Luhanin sanat, jotka Sehun oli kuullut häneltä aiemmin.

”Hän on paras ystäväni, enkä voi olla ilman häntä”, Minseok sanoi ja raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. ”Olen miettinyt tekojani ja olen tehnyt vääryyttä ajamalla Luhanin kauas musta hirveillä sanoilla… Etkä säkään ihan niiltä säästynyt…”

Sehun naurahti pienesti muistellessaan sitä, minkälaisen metelin mies oli nostanut löytäessään hänet ja Luhanin toistensa kimpussa eteisestä. Pieni puna nousi Sehunin poskille ja sai hänet kääntämään päätä alaspäin nolona. Nopeasti hän tajusi kuitenkin olevansa Minseokin edessä eikä haaveiluun Luhanin nälkäisistä huulista ollut aikaa.

”Joten, mä olen pahoillani kaikesta mitä sanoin”, Minseok henkäisi helpottuneena ja tarjosi kättään Hunille. ”Mä halusin vaan sanoa, että teidän suhde on mulle ihan ok.”

Sehunin kasvoille nousi entistä leveämpi hymy. Vaati varmasti paljon rohkeutta tulla puhumaan sellaisen räjähdyksen jälkeen. Blondi nuorukainen tarttui Minseokin käteen ja puristi tätä itsevarmasti.

”Unohdettu jo”, Sehun hymyili. ”Mä kyllä ymmärrän sun silloisen reaktion, onhan se iso asia…”

”Joo, on, mutta olisi sen voinut tahdikkaamminkin hoitaa”, punaruskeatukkainen naurahti. Sehun nauroi myös, eikä kieltänyt asiaa mitenkään. Minseok lähti kävelemään eteenpäin ja kertoi lähtevänsä treeneihin. Sehun pysäytti miehen kuitenkin kutsumalla tätä ja odotti, että mies kääntyisi takaisin hänen suuntaansa. Minseok katsoi Sehunia kysyvästi.

”Haluaisitko sä tulla katsomaan Luhanin ja Yixingin tanssia 22.päivä?” Sehun kysyi. ”Olisi kiva, jos tulisit.”

Minseok hämmentyi täysin. Hän ei ikimaailmassa olisi uskonut, että nuorempi ehdottaisi jotain sellaista.

”Meidän täytyy olla kilpailupaikalla yhdeksältä. Pääsetkö?”

”Enköhän mä pääse”, Minseok hymyili. Sehun nyökkäsi ja kääntyi kohti menosuuntaansa.

”Nähdään sitten, hyung”, nuorempi sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti pizzeriaa. Hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että hänen oli nälkä.

Minseok jäi katsomaan Sehunin perään eikä uskaltanut ottaa askeltakaan ennen kuin poika oli hävinnyt ravitsemusliikkeen uumeniin.


End file.
